


Within Sealed Walls

by HylianDaydreamer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Misunderstandings, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Calamity Ganon, Secret Admirer, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Trust, Will proofread better some day, Without DLC content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 111,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDaydreamer/pseuds/HylianDaydreamer
Summary: Breath of the Wild, pre-Calamity. A glimpse of what life might have looked like for Princess Zelda and Link before the Calamity struck and how they SLOWLY got closer after starting with misunderstandings. Trying to follow the story in the game as closely as possible without the DLC content/story. Rated M/Mature for mentioning blood in later chapters, nothing gore but mostly just to be sure I'm following the guidelines.A review on FanFiction.net wished my story could be available somewhere else so I'm posting it here too.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1 - Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> (This story was first published in December 2018 at FanFiction.net)
> 
> So. I finished playing Breath of the Wild about three weeks ago. And I don't think any other Zelda game has ever made me think so much before, perhaps with the exception of Skyward Sword, and I couldn't help but wonder what Princess Zelda's life might have looked like before Link became her knight... and here I am. I first thought of this story to be a one-shot, but I think this will be longer than that. We'll see how much I'll write. Hope you'll enjoy!

The evening sun was still shining brightly over Hyrule Castle, making the great building with its magnificent architecture cast a shadow over the busy town below it. The people in Castle Town were carrying on with their ordinary lives – selling and buying goods, gossiping with the neighbors, treating themselves with a drink after a day of hard labor – as metal clad soldiers kept them safe from monsters at the massive wall surrounding the town and patrolling the streets to clear up any disagreements between the citizens and potential fights. Everyone had their own personal problems and little was known of the growing issue within the castle walls.

In one of the castle's many rooms sat the fair Princess Zelda with books and papers laid before her on her desk. Books she had brought with her from the library about the Goddesses and beautifully handwritten stories of the victorious Heroes from centuries ago. She sighed. She wanted to please her father by doing her best but doing the best she could wasn't enough and nothing she did seemed to please him. She knew why. The King only wished for one thing and wouldn't be happy with anything other than for his daughter to finally find her inner celestial power. But she didn't know what to do, she had been trying to find it ever since she was a small child and still… she never felt different. She didn't even know how it would feel, perhaps she wouldn't feel different at all, perhaps she already had this desirable power? Perhaps she just couldn't find a way to summon it?  
The princess slouched over her books, flipped a page she probably had already read once before and couldn't make herself read the words on it. She stared at it blankly for a few minutes before she blinked and glanced at the papers under the books instead. She slowly put the book away, sat up more straight and held the papers in her hands and began to read. Anything that wasn't about the holy power or ancient history, anything which wouldn't remind her of her duty, just seemed far more interesting to her. It could be about botanics, animals or… She knew that her father wasn't very approving of it, but reading about ancient Sheikah technology was… fascinating. And the papers she held in her hands were just about that and she was glad that the young Sheikah researcher Purah had secretly slipped her the papers when they had last met. She also knew that the King wasn't very approving of his daughter's interest but she still encouraged her to read more about it. Perhaps she was only glad to see someone else take so much interest in her work or maybe she simply felt sorry for the princess for not being allowed to have this hobby. Zelda couldn't tell but she never thought of asking Purah to find out.

She heard a knock on her door and hurriedly hid the papers under the books. She stood up by her desk. "Enter."

The door opened and her lady's maid stepped inside the Princess' study and curtsied. "I just wanted to inform Her Majesty that dinner will be served in ten minutes in the dining hall."

"Ah, already?" The Princess brushed her skirt twice to get rid of any wrinkles on the fabric. "I must have forgotten the time. … I suppose I should be going now then. Thank you." She smiled and took a few steps to the door and the lady's maid curtsied again before she and Zelda left the study. They walked together for a moment before they parted in different directions and Zelda continued alone. Any royal guard she passed halted when they saw her and stood with straight backs until she was out of their vision and continued to wherever they were going. They were all dressed in dark blue and tall white boots and gloves and their hats made them look very soldierlike, easy to tell apart from the members of the royal court with their colorful dresses and extravagant coats and vests. The closer the Princess got to the dining hall, the more of them she saw and she noticed some of them abruptly end their conversations when they saw her, just to start another one. The Princess could only imagine what they were talking about, it was no doubt that she had been the subject of their discussions, but she kept her head high and tried to ignore them the best she could as she entered the dining hall. The court shortly followed her behind her. Her father was already inside, waiting at the end of one the long tables for his daughter to stand at the opposite end. When everyone were standing next to their seats, the King sat down first when his elaborate chair was pulled out for him by a servant and servants did the same for the rest of the evening's company quickly after. Footmen served the first meal of the evening – honey roasted cuccoo and vegetables steamed with herbs, everything smelling heavenly – and the supper could finally begin.

Princess Zelda would much rather have her meal alone instead in the company of the court members since she could already guess that people were gossiping about her and her incompetence of fulfilling her most important duty at the moment. But she knew that she couldn't and that it was expected of her to attend the dinners. So she conversed with skill with her neighbors and put on her best mask to hide her true feelings and pretended to show interest in the topics.  
The next plate was served and then a small dessert and Zelda counted the remaining minutes before she would be allowed to leave to her own chamber. The discussions had been unusually dull this evening, most of them had been gossip she could care less of.

"Oh, but have you heard, my dear," one of the older court women said to another woman across the table, sitting to Zelda's left, "about the news of the royal guard?"

"I don't think I have – please, tell me" the woman replied.

"I heard that they will… but I shouldn't tell anyone I suppose, because I'm not sure if it's confirmed…" The woman leaned in eagerly to let the first one know that she was still interested. "But I heard that they have orders to soon set out and try to pull out the legendary sword, since, well… you know, time is starting to run out" Zelda glanced down to the table in shame "if this prophecy is turning out to be true after all."

"Ooh, how exciting!" the second woman exclaimed. "I do hope one of them will pull it out, it would calm my nerves a bit to know that someone might be able to do something about what's to come." Zelda clenched her fists under the table. Hearing their words was humiliating but she couldn't do anything about it. They weren't exactly wrong. "I hope the young and cute one will get to carry it…!"

"My dear, are you hearing what words are coming out of your mouth?" the older woman giggled. "You have a husband, don't let him hear you!"

"Oh, please!" the other giggled back, "I know you consider him cute as well, don't you try denying it! I'm only saying that I can tell a handsome face when I see one, that is all." Zelda resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Both of these ladies were far much older than him and already married.

"He's so talented already at such a young age, I wouldn't be surprised if he would turn out to be the only one to pull it out." The older woman's giggle gradually faded into snickers. "He surely makes his father proud."

Dinner was finally over and Princess Zelda excused herself and left for her chamber as soon as she wished her father goodnight. She didn't want to stay more than necessary, tired of the endless gossiping and worried that her father would tell her once more to focus more on her prayers, and escaped as soon as possible. Her long blue dress softly touched the floor when she passed through the corridors, followed her every move, and the Princess asked one maid she noticed to let her lady's maid know that she would soon be ready for bed. The maid hurriedly went away to fetch her and Zelda carried on but stopped next to a window to admire the sunset. The clouds were orange and red, almost on fire, and the shadows stretched over the Castle Town and the field beyond it. It was really a pretty sight. She just wished she could push away her thoughts for a minute and just be at peace with her mind.

Her hand lingered on the window frame and she dragged it against the walls as she began to walk back to her chamber again. She spotted some of the royal guards when she was almost there. Of course he was there with them. He wasn't that hard to find anyway, his height slightly shorter than the other, older, guards standing next to him in a line. She usually admired his achievements, just like every other person did, but her mood was darker this night and seeing him only reminded her even more of her own failures. He was about the same age as her but he had already accompliced so much and was praised by everyone. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but there were moments when she felt jealousy. Everything seemed to come easily to him.

The Princess diverted her eyes and took the last steps to her chamber.

Couldn't the guy at least cut his hair?


	2. Chapter 2 - Him

The Princess had promised the Champions earlier the same day that she would soon pay them a visit to ensure that the Divine Beasts were working and that they knew how to handle them. The gigantic constructions needed some adjustments and she had gone to the castle's research lab to discuss it further with Purah and Robbie, the two young Sheikah researchers. Purah curtsied and Robbie bowed respectfully when she entered the lab. "Princess."

Zelda placed the Sheikah Slate and papers on a table. "I've read this so many times but I still can't figure out how it's supposed to work. The papers mention some kind of control system or activation of your ancient technologies but it doesn't say how. Perhaps I'm not the right person to read the papers, my knowledge of Sheikah tongue isn't the best… and it doesn't help that it's written in old Sheikah." She admitted and smirked. She felt like one more thing was added to her own endless list of flaws, but she had to accept the fact that she needed help in this if she was going to save her kingdom. To help her people from the inevitable. And time was indeed running out. "Do you think you could help me? I really wish to understand more about these relics..."

"Anything for the Princess" Purah winked and took the papers from the table to put them somewhere else with a smile. It made Zelda feel a little bit better. "Don't worry, we'll work this out. Don't feel like you have to handle everything on your own, your Highness."

Zelda smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"Now, tell me, Princess, how did the meeting go with the Champions?"

"I promised them that I would go and see that everything is in order as soon as possible. We need to make those adjustments you mentioned before."

"Oh, that's right. Robbie and I will have a look at the Slate before you leave, we think there are still many things one could do with it. We hope the Princess will let us keep it for a few days to work on that?"

"Yes, I wouldn't mind."

"Excellent." Purah glanced over to Robbie who had already begun to work on a guardian again and sighed. He couldn't keep himself away from the machines even though the Princess was in their presence. The lack of manners… "I know Your Highness will probably be back here soon, but we'll let you know when we're ready to hand it back, your Majesty. It shouldn't take long."

"Thank you, Purah."

Zelda hesitated to leave because she would rather stay in the lab and learn more about the machines, but she sensed that there wasn't much she could help with and left. She wandered aimlessly within the thick castle walls while she figured what she should do next. She decided to return the books she had borrowed from the library last week and went to fetch them. She could have someone do it for her but she didn't feel like it. Besides, she had time to do it herself anyway.  
She passed guards standing outside the massive castle doors and nobles who bowed to acknowledge her presence. But her mind was thinking only about the prophecy about the never ending evil which would uncover itself soon… if only she could know when exactly it would appear. All this waiting for the unexpected was nerve wrecking and she felt like she could do nothing but wait for it and invest her time in research in the relics. If she couldn't find her inner power, at least these guardians would be better than nothing, right? What else could she really do? She had to do something and this was the best she could do. All this praying for years hadn't led her anywhere anyway.  
She sighed. If only her mother was still alive, or even her grandmother, so they could help her.  
Why did it feel like it was up to her to save the entire kingdom from disaster?

The Princess handed over the books to the librarian and began looking at the spines of books in the shelves, not really sure what she was looking for. She saw in the corner of her eyes how guards suddenly saluted. And she knew that her father was entering the library before she turned around to see him walk up to her.

"I had a feeling that you would be here" the King spoke. She couldn't tell if the tone in his voice was warm or disappointment that he didn't find her praying instead of being in the library. "I was told that you intend to travel to the Divine Beasts soon?"

She gulped. "Yes, father."

"I know that you have to go so I won't try to stop you. And perhaps it will do you good to get out of the castle every now and then. However…" He looked around them at his guards and staff before he returned his gaze on his daughter. "… I cannot let you go without protection, especially not on such long travels you're about to make."

"Then let the guards come, I'm sure no one would dare getting close to them."

"That was my intention, but it seems that we cannot spare a few of them to accompany you. Not now when they need to be in shape for the fight. I spoke with the general and we agreed that if anyone would accompany you, it could only be the best." Zelda waited for her father to continue. "He will be your appointed knight starting tomorrow, Zelda. I expect you to hold a ceremony for him, as by tradition."

Wait… a ceremony? What was she supposed to say during the ceremony? "… Who is he, father? Do I know him? Is he close to the general?"

The King chuckled. "I don't think you have met him but I would say that you have heard of him."

He wasn't talking about…?

"I believe his skill goes beyond many other knights' and he's done exceptionally well the past year…"

_No._

"… And even though he's still young, the general consider him to be the best we have. I wouldn't let anyone less competent protect my daughter."

_Not him._

"His name is Link and he's the son of one of our loyal knights who have served us for many years."

"Father…!" She wasn't sure how to tell him how she wished it could be someone else without sounding ungrateful. "Father, don't you think it would be wiser to choose someone older with more experience?"

"He was the only one who managed to pull out the legendary sword, Zelda. I can't see how he wouldn't be fit for the assignment. If the legends are true… which they seem to be, he is the only one who will be able to protect you in case the worst would happen."

… Of course he was the chosen one to swing the sword. Why wasn't she surprised?

"But I do hope that won't be necessary, sweetheart." Zelda blinked. It was so rare to hear her father speak with tenderness these days. "… I understand, father." She thought for a moment. "So he is the chosen hero the old textbooks tell of, I suppose?"

"… It appears to be so." The King looked at his daughter. The expression on her face was calm but he could tell that she wasn't feeling the same inside. He knew very well that she was aware of the eyes on them and was putting up the best face she could to appear strong. He didn't like being so harsh on his daughter, but it was his duty as king to. And he would definitely not let her go to the Beasts without proper protection. "Please do what I asked of you, I believe that he deserves it after receiving the sword. And…" Their eyes met when she looked up. "And continue with your training instead of spending your time with books." And the King turned around to leave his daughter.

Zelda didn't keep her eyes on her father as he left the library. Instead, she kept them facing the stone tiles under her feet. She needed to think. A ceremony. For _him_. Of course he would be the one to hold the sword, who else would it be than the boy who was notorious for beating a grown-up soldier as a child? A four-year-old! Now, that couldn't be true, could it? It couldn't possibly be. It must be just a rumor like the ones the court whispered within the castle. Anything else would be ridiculous, not to mention for the poor soldier who lost.  
And the soldier probably didn't exist because that silly rumor could impossibly be true anyway. Or at least she hoped so.

She looked up again and headed towards her chamber. That was the only place in the large castle where she could feel free and avoid all the eyes on her. And she needed to think in peace. Why was she hoping that it was only a rumor? Surely it would only be great if he truly was so skilled as she had heard of him, she would need protection on her travels after all. And… it was reassuring that at least one more part of the prophecy seemed to be true. The part about a hero wielding the legendary sword to save the kingdom from darkness. Maybe it would be fine in the end if he faced the evil by himself in case she wouldn't find her power before…  
No. She mustn't think like that. They were in this together, whether she liked it or not. That's what the old textbooks had said anyway. She figured that they would spend a lot of time together in the following days. Perhaps even weeks. She hoped that the court wouldn't start talking about it. They wouldn't dare to in her presence (she hoped) but she… had heard how some of them considered him – what was his name again, Link? – to be handsome after all. And she couldn't tell if they were serious or not.

And while she was lost in her thoughts, she saw him. He wasn't carrying the same weapons as the other royal guards anymore but the sword. The sword. She had only read about it in the history books and seen drawings of it but she never thought she would see it in reality. It seemed to fit him perfectly, not too long and not short either. And the hilt almost had the same blue shade as the guard's garbs. It was almost as if the young man and the sword were destined for each other. And he suddenly looked older than what he actually was.  
Zelda found herself slowing her steps as she observed them and quickly looked away and continued to walk past the guards. She didn't have a reason to stop anyway. And who stops just to look at the royal guard? Nobody did, unless you needed them for something. Which she didn't at the moment. She just needed to figure out what to say at the ceremony and that demanded peace and quiet in her room.

Link stood up straight next to the wall with eyes focused on nothing at all somewhere far away as the Princess passed him. He had seen her but at the same time not, and kept his position until he was left off duty.


	3. Chapter 3 - Silence

The Princess heard what Urbosa had just said. About how she only sees her own failures and complex when she's with her knight. She stopped talking and lowered her hand. Was she that easy to read? Or was it just that Urbosa knew her better than the other Champions?  
She glanced back at Link. He was still kneeling before her and kept his head low. He looked so calm. Ready. Not at all how she was feeling, even though they shared the same destiny. She envied him for that. He had already found what he had to look for, he already had the sword, and what she thought was his hardest task was already over. He only needed to get used to the new sword while she… still had to find what she was looking for to fulfill her part of the prophecy. But still… even though she envied him, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him as well. He was still so young and… She shook the thought away in her mind. He was a knight. He knew what was waiting for him. Wasn't he? That's the life of a knight anyway.  
As for herself… Urbosa was right. Seeing her knight only reminded her of what task she had yet to accomplish. She had tried so many years now and her prayers to the Goddesses to grant her the power had only escalated for the past year or so.

Princess Zelda glanced to the ground momentarily before she spoke to her knight. "You may rise." He did as he was told. A moment's silence passed as the Champions watched them and Zelda began to feel uneasy. She was used to people talking around her all the time in the castle and she wasn't sure how to continue. The ceremony was done. The whole purpose of them all standing here was over. What next?

She heard Revali clear his voice before he spoke and she turned her head to give him her attention, relieved that someone broke the silence. "Princess, I hope you won't think of me as rude if I say that I should get back to Rito Village? The ceremony is over and the quicker I get to master the Divine Beast Vah Medoh, the better, wouldn't you agree? Although I doubt it would take me long" he snickered, self-confident as always.

"No, I understand." She looked at the other Champions as well. "Thank you for staying here the past days, I doubt that it will be long until we meet again. I will…" She glanced at Link for a second. "Link and I will soon visit you and make the adjustments on the Divine Beasts we talked about earlier. I will let you know when we'll come."

The Champions exchanged a few last greetings before Revali and Daruk took off, and Urbosa too after she exchanged a few words with the Princess. Zelda was ready to head back to the castle and was about to mount her horse when she noticed that the Zora Princess was still there. And she was speaking softly to… her knight. Zelda watched them, wondering why Mipha would speak to him. She had been so quiet the whole day up till now. Zelda figured that she might just be wishing him good luck on his new task, her kindness was well known after all. But it seemed to be something else because the red Princess gave him a friendly pat on his arm before she turned around. That peaked Zelda's curiosity even more. What on earth…?

The Zora Princess spoke to Zelda. "I suppose that I should get going too. Thank you once again for letting us stay in the castle for a few days." Zelda nodded to say it was her pleasure. "I think you two will get along well until we meet again. … Take care, Zelda." Mipha smiled before she motioned for a few of her Zora soldiers to accompany her to the nearest river to take them to their domain.

And then it was only Zelda and Link left. And it was quiet again. It seemed that Zelda would have to speak up first to end the silence. "So." She gripped the reins to her horse. "We better go back to the castle, don't you think?" She shot him a shy smile but didn't get a reply from him. She mounted her white steed anyway and urged it take a few steps after trying twice. Link followed, not far behind her but still kept a distance between them. She peeked over her shoulder. Their horses weren't even keeping a quick pace but she considered if she should make hers wait for him. Link kept looking at the horizon, ready for anything and everything until he noticed her looking at him. Their eyes met and she immediately faced forward again.  
It was only his first day as her appointed knight but he hadn't spoken a word yet. She understood quickly that he didn't seem to be the talkative guy, not like she was at all. Zelda was so used to talking to people and people always conversed with her in the castle but this… was different. She wasn't used to situations like this at all. And she didn't even know him. She only knew of the rumors about him.

… And all this silence made her uneasy.

She turned her horse and waited for him to catch up. It didn't take long. He still had the same calm, expressionless look on his face. Princess Zelda calmed down her nerves. She had only waited for him so she could speak.

"I couldn't help but notice you and Princess Mipha…" No response. "Do you happen to know each other?"

Zelda looked at him as their horses kept walking again. He nodded after a minute, still keeping his eyes forward, and she wished he would go on and give her an explanation. But she realized that she wouldn't get one and rapidly searched in her mind for another topic to discuss. She opened her mouth again.

"And your new clothes, do they please you? I hope they aren't too uncomfortable?"

He shook his head.

She looked away and bit her lip. He sure wasn't easy to talk to.

Maybe he was just too focused to look out for anything dangerous and she shouldn't disturb him.

Or maybe he just didn't like her. Who knows what he seen her do in the castle? Or heard her say?

… And if she had heard rumors of him, who knows what rumors have reached his ears about her?

She dared to peek over her shoulder again and saw him looking at her this time. They kept eye contact for a moment which felt much longer than what it probably was. She felt her anxiety grow and involuntarily held her breath. And her eyes darted away. She had absolutely no idea what was going on in his mind. But she was aware of what was going on in her own and took a deep breath in. Reminded herself to stay calm. Just like how she was always keeping up a calm façade in the castle. It wasn't like she wasn't used to have eyes on her every day.

So why did it feel different this time?

She told herself to give him a chance. Perhaps he was just as nervous as her… even though he showed no signs of it at all.  
Or maybe… he was a mute.  
She silently giggled at the thought. No, that was silly of her. That couldn't be the reason why he wouldn't speak, could it? Knights needed to speak to communicate, right?

She thought about it and soon found out that she actually didn't know much about what it's like to be one of her soldiers or knights. She had never seen them practice yet she still knew they were doing it daily. She hadn't seen them in action in her life before. Not really. They had simply just… been there. Always nearby, never truly needed. Except when she had to travel through her kingdom on some rare occasions but there had rarely been a reason for the royal guards who accompanied her to fight. No one dared to when they saw them in the fields, knowing who they were and what skills they possessed. But they had always been communicating with words, that she knew. She hadn't noticed any knight or guard who wouldn't respond to his orders. They simply couldn't be mutes… right? He wasn't a mute, was he?

Zelda told herself to stop wondering about it or else she would start believing that he was.

Link sped up slightly when he noticed some travellers approaching far away, making sure that the Princess wouldn't be far away in case she needed protection. But just when he got close enough, she motioned for her horse to trot and the space between them grew again. Link urged his horse to speed up even more, catching up to the Princess once again as he kept glancing over to the travelers. They looked harmless but he could never be sure.

They got closer to the travelers and Link's suspicion faded away when he noticed them bowing for their Princess when they saw her, only daring to look up with big eyes when she had already passed them. Seeing the Princess was rare and they had been lucky to have seen her beauty even if the moment had only lasted for a second.  
But somehow it felt like his Princess tried to shake him off as she once more urged her horse to hurry and he had to catch up to her again. But he was probably only imagining things and let the momentary frustration die.

Zelda wasn't exactly looking forward to be back in her castle but at the moment it felt better than trying to start conversations only to never get a proper reply back. His silence made her nervous. On the way to the Sacred Ground it hadn't been the same since she had talked with the Champions. Now she just wanted to go back home.

Luckily the ride from the ceremonial spot wasn't long. She was forced to slow down when she reached the wall surrounding the Castle Town and let her horse walk the rest of the way up to the castle's gate. Her knight was soon beside her again, closer than before, as they passed the streets of Castle Town. Some of her people greeted her happily, and she smiled back, and he was on pin and needles until the gates opened for them. He let a breath out. He made a mental note to remind himself that he couldn't stay as alert the next time they had to pass through the town. He didn't want to make any mistakes.

Princess Zelda dismounted when they reached the stables and handed over her horse to a stable boy. Link did the same and was ready to take care of his horse by himself, like he was used to, but soon remembered that it was no longer a part of his job. He felt silly for letting someone else take care of his mare and smiled apologetically as he passed on the reins to the stable boy before he quickly followed the Princess again.

She dragged an arm up to her nose and smelled her sleeve. She didn't smell too much of the horse on her and decided that she wasn't in need of a bath. She glanced behind her. Link was still following her. She guessed that she would have to get used to him always staying so close from now on, but at least it was easier in the castle where she could talk with anyone if she wished to.  
She knew that she should go and pray but a voice deep inside told her that she also knew that it wouldn't improve her situation. So she walked up to her study once more to read more about the Guardians. She held the knob of the door and turned it, about to enter when she remembered the knight who had been following her. She turned to face him and said "I will stay in here and read, you don't have to follow me anymore." She waited for him to say that he understood her orders but, not very surprisingly, no words left his lips and not even a nod was made. She turned back hesitantly, hoping that he had understood, stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her desk, grabbed a pen and began reading. A few minutes passed and she realized… that she hadn't heard him walk away. She stood up and took a few steps back to the door, peeked through the key hole. Yep. He was still there alright, guarding her door and standing straight like any other royal guard.

She couldn't point a finger on what emotions she was feeling. She shouldn't be so surprised to see him outside the door, it was it job after all. She just wished that she could be alone for a while without keeping anyone waiting for her.  
She sighed at herself. If it was anything she needed to keep her mind occupied with it certainly wasn't her knight guarding her door. She went back to her desk, sat down once more and started to read again. An hour or so passed until she could no longer concentrate and started to feel guilty for not even trying to pray.

She opened the door with a quick motion, making Link flinch slightly, and walked by her knight who began following her again. He followed her until they reached a larger room with a goddess statue. He understood what she was about to do and slowed down his steps, letting the Princess walk up to the statue herself and kneel before it. He wasn't sure what to do – there were no doors to guard and he thought that she might want some privacy while praying. He backed away from her a bit, turned his back to her and faced the only entryway to the room, focused on the hallway outside.

Princess Zelda pressed her hands together and closed her eyes to concentrate. But her thoughts often diverted at first and she worried that Link thought of her as a failure, just like her own father seemed to think of her lately.

Hours passed and neither of them spoke and no one came to disturb the Princess. No one from the court entered to say a prayer either. The sun got lower and the shadows in the room shifted direction and got longer.

Link had never experienced anyone praying for so long before. He admired the Princess for her dedication.


	4. Chapter 4 - Vah Medoh

As soon as the Sheikah Slate was back in Princess Zelda's hands, she and Link had set out to first visit Rito Village in Tabantha Frontier in the west. Their journey had been just as awkward to Zelda as before when those silent moments passed after each other. But she was glad that Link was with her because she would never have been able to take care of the monsters they encountered by herself. He saw them before she did and he took them down with confidence and bravery. He pulled out arrows to re-use them and he swung his sword so elegantly. Zelda watched him with admiration and fear at the same time. She had never seen combat before and she realized that more monsters would try to attack them in the time to come since they were only two. He truly was skilled for his age and never got badly hurt. He was also better with horses than what she was.  
And during the whole trip, she was constantly reminded of what a failure she was when she saw him.

A few days had passed when they finally reached their destination. Vah Medoh was gigantic and could be seen from far away in the sky, and Link observed it more than what the Princess did. He found it both fascinating and intimidating at the same time, never have seen anything like it before.  
It was early noon and the sun shone brightly over the cool mountains. Link took care of his and Zelda's horses and left them at a stable nearby – they couldn't possibly bring them with them into the village – and they were greeted with songs and warm smiles from the Rito. Zelda first paid her respect to the Rito chief and Link kneeled, not sure what was considered appropriate for a chief, but was quickly told by the feathered leader to stand up again and leave them. So he walked away and stopped at a wooden platform where he could still keep an eye on the Princess in case he was needed.

He looked around him. He had seen many places of Hyrule, perhaps more than others in his age, since he had followed his father to various places when he was still a child. As he grew older and began to serve Hyrule as well, first as a simple foot soldier and later knight, Link had also been placed in different spots for training and defending. Yet, he couldn't recall seeing Tabantha before or the Rito Village. He curiously observed his surroundings in silence and glanced up at the enormous construction above from time to time, still not used to see something so large and almost… alive.  
He had seen and met Rito a few times before, but he had never seen how they lived. Their home felt peaceful in the mountains. The air a bit cool. Quiet. Any spoken words were soon gone as the wind brought them with it. But… He turned around. He had heard right. Shy laughter came from a few Rito children as they watched him from behind the fence. He smiled and softly waved to them, causing them to squeal out of excitement and running away, too shy to observe him any longer now when they had been caught. Still smiling, he turned back and returned his gaze to the Divine Beast. He thought to himself that they had most likely never seen a Hylian before.

The serene feeling soon disappeared when a strong wind suddenly blew up, making the platform shake and Link tried to stand firmly on wooden floor for a few seconds until he learned what had caused the wind. The Rito Champion Revali was high up in the sky and locked his eyes on Link before he sank down with spread out wings, confidently landing on the fence with one last flap and crossed the wings over his chest. Link listened as Revali immediately began to boast about how much superior he was compared to Link. Link didn't like what he heard – he would have thought that Revali was mocking him if they weren't both Champions – but he stayed still as the Rito stepped around him and didn't show any signs of annoyance. After years of serving Hyrule, he knew better than to let anyone provoke you so it shows. Revali might be proud and have a strong self-confidence, but Link wouldn't let that annoy him.  
He listened to the last words of Revali's monologue before the Rito took off, laughing at Link and landed on Vah Medoh again. The wind was strong again and Link instinctively covered his eyes with an arm until it faded away.

Ok. Link changed his mind, Revali had indeed mocked him. His previously good mood had turned sour. He wasn't sure why he had said those things, he thought that they were together in this? Why had Revali made it sound as if he would rather step into Link's shoes? Link wasn't sure what was awaiting him except for a fight which might be the toughest one he would ever have.  
Perhaps Revali had only tried to say that Link need to get stronger, better, if he would stand a chance. Could it really be that terrible? He had only been briefly told what it meant to carry the Master Sword but it hadn't truly sunken in yet. It was still fairly new to him. Perhaps he would ask Princess Zelda to tell him more?  
No. He couldn't let her know how unprepared he was. He must stay strong. The lives of the Princess, the King, everyone in Hyrule… those Rito children… they all depended on him. He mustn't lose. There was no other option than to stand victorious.

His head hung low as the thoughts began to fill his mind. Serving as a royal guard at such a young age had its downsides. At the beginning it had felt welcoming even though the training had become more intense. But soon some of the men had become jealous of Link fast advancement and the mood in the hallways had changed. Sure, there were still who cheered on him but it was harder to appreciate as the words got harsher whenever their superior wasn't nearby. He spoke less as the months passed and the ones who used to greet him soon stopped when he didn't reply back. Having a problem free unit was important, he knew that, and he had tried his best to fit in with the older men of the royal guard. But it wasn't easy, they treated him differently for a reason he couldn't find out. And ever since the he had pulled the sword out, he hadn't spoken at all unless it was to reply a command. His comrades soon realized that it was his duty to protect the kingdom from the doom that crept closer and closer, and the pressure on him grew bigger and bigger. The harsh words disappeared but it was the never ending hopes of him succeeding that made it feel as if he was carrying the world on his shoulders. He figured that it was the best to stay silent and keep a strong face to let them have something to hope for, and he let their words cling onto him. He wasn't blaming them, he would probably have felt and acted the same if someone else was carrying the sword. No one wishes to die after all, even if you're a knight and prepared for the worst.  
He had felt something when he first grabbed onto the sword before pulling it out and that feeling had been enough to convince himself that he would succeed. But the doubts began to grow when he hadn't felt it since. It had been a few weeks and he was no longer sure if he had felt anything to begin with.

He turned his head up quickly when he noticed the Princess' presence and cleared his mind. His face once more expressionless and hands placed behind his back, his focus was completely on the Princess again. She stepped down to the platform, dressed in a formfitting suit instead of her ordinary dress which was less practical for traveling.

"The Rito elder wished to speak to me privately but he asked me to let you know that he'll pray for our success. When we all have to face… Well, you know already, I suppose." She nervously picked on her fingers. She hoped she didn't sound silly for reminding him of their fate, it wasn't precisely something someone easily forgets. She continued with a steady voice. "I need to make some adjustments on the Divine Beast and ensure that Revali can control it before we leave. It might take some time and I don't think you have to stay with me while I'm working on it." And she would get a moment without him following her so closely. "So, that means that you're free to do whatever you want in the meantime." She looked him in the eyes, hoping that he understood, with hands still fidgeting. She took a few more steps on the platform, passing him slightly, and waited for Revali to steer Vah Medoh down so she could enter the Beast. He did so with less difficulty than she had expected and stepped into it with the help of her knight's steady hand. And Link watched the gigantic mechanical bird lift and soar into the sky again. He kept his eyes on it for a few minutes as if making sure that it would really keep them afloat. It seemed to stay steady.

Relaxing a bit, Link no longer held his stiff, soldier-like posture and turned around to leave the platform. He slowly strolled around in the unfamiliar village, silently observing Rito men and women carrying on with their lives as usual and children playing in the air or singing sweetly. They seemed so oblivious to the doom which drew closer with every day. It must have been nice.  
The more Link observed, the quicker he noticed the foreign design of the bows which some of the men were carrying. He wished he could get a chance to see what made them different from the ones he was used to but naturally no arrows were shot in the village. Instead, the men soon flew away to some faraway spot in the mountains which Link couldn't properly see. He supposed they must have gone to some kind of training ground.  
Speaking of training, he was reminded of what Revali had told him. Link thought for a moment and considered it for being an excellent time to practice more with his new sword. He was already a perfect archer but he could spend the time practicing with his bow as well, depending on how much time it would take for Princess Zelda and Revali with the Divine Beast. The question was only where he could go and practice?

He looked up to the sky and the Princess. Then he glanced down to the ground just outside the village. And up again. He hesitated. He didn't want to be too far away in case he would be taken for intentionally neglecting his job for a while. But if he stayed nearby the village, it couldn't hurt too much, right?  
He decided that it was worth the risk and began to exit the village. He could keep checking the Beast every now and then while taking a break from practicing after all.

* * *

Link had allowed himself to catch some proper sleep after days of traveling, now that they had been staying in an inn in a village properly protected by trained soldiers like himself. He woke up feeling fresh, gratefully savoring the food they had been offered as breakfast (he would have finished what was left from the Princess' bowls if he didn't think it was inappropriate) and Zelda politely thanked the Rito elder for the hospitality before they fetched their horses at the stable nearby the village and departed.

Link stayed silent during the whole journey back to the Castle, keeping his mind occupied with unanswered questions about his sword, about who had held it before him, about what he eventually would have to face. He never tried starting a conversation with the Princess first since he knew that it was not in his place. Every soldier and knight knew not to speak with a member of the Royal family or the nobles unless they addressed you first. And while he had heard her speak to him, he found it difficult to respond, searching for the right words and never been able to give her a reply.  
Staying silent was the best option he thought. Silence couldn't raise or lower anyone's expectations. But he didn't consider that his silence could make the Princess feel anxious around him. She seemed so collected at all times.


	5. Chapter 5 - Imaginary judgement

Zelda couldn't bear with the silence anymore. She knew that Link wouldn't respond to anything she said but she decided that she would try to speak anyway. Anything would be better than this unpleasant silence. She might not even have to try to speak to him directly (she had already given up on that) but she figured that she could talk about anything just to make herself feel better. She wouldn't go on like this for weeks in his company.

She was just leaving the castle briefly to try out the new functions of the Sheikah Slate and take a look at the path to Goron City they would take later the same day, and she tried to tell her knight that she wouldn't stay far away from the castle and wouldn't need his protection. Of course he didn't listen and accompanied her anyway. She wanted to sigh. She supposed that he couldn't disobey her father's orders after all. She let him follow her.

She picked the Sheikah Slate from where it was safely hanging on her belt and held it with both her hands. She fumbled with it a little bit, struggled to read the Sheikah letters on its display before she was sure that she was on the right road to Goron City. She began walking, occasionally looking back on the Slate, and nothing could be heard but the rustles of leaves and birds chirping happily. She could feel his eyes on her back and her uneasiness slowly grew back. She didn't even have to look back at him to know those blue eyes thought of her. It felt like… not disgust, not even disappointment… His expressionless face made it difficult for her to read it, but she was certain that he wasn't thinking good things about her. No one had spoken a word since they had left the castle gates and that had been a while ago. She reminded herself to start keep her promise to talk anyway, just to hear any voice to soothe her even if it was her own.

"This… this is called the Sheikah Slate." Hearing herself speak into the emptiness felt very strange but she forced herself to keep talking. "It's called that because it's made from technology made by the Sheikah." Ok, maybe he already knew that and what it was. She hoped she didn't make him think that she thought of him as stupid. "It only has the Sheikah alphabet in it so it can be a little tricky to read." She hoped that he didn't think of her as stupid for not being able to read it better. And she had just said the word Sheikah thrice in an equal amount of sentences. This wasn't a good start.  
"You can use it to activate the Divine Beasts, like the one you saw at Rito Village, enter some ancient shrines or control the guardians. At least, that's what we have found out from our research in the castle. But," she stopped her feet, "you can also use it to make pictures without using paint." She held it up before her to demonstrate. The Sheikah Slate made a sound and the image was frozen on the display.  
… Why had she done that? He probably didn't care anyway and only considered it childish. She didn't dare looking at him as she lowered her arms and quickly erased the picture. She continued walking.

Princess Zelda began explaining more about the Slate and how it showed them that this was the way to Goron City which they would soon take. And the reason why they were going there. Which he probably already knew. But she kept on talking and sounded as confident as she could. And she was soon able to forget about the knight behind her and spoke out whatever thought entered her mind, no longer feeling it so awkward to hear her voice anymore. And she confessed her curious thoughts about the guardians and Divine Beasts, how they knew so much about them but still so many unanswered questions remained and how they fascinated her… she also felt obliged to take interest in them, considering how they could be a tremendous help with defeating Ganon, the never-dying evil who, as told by legends, would always come back over and over.  
Ganon… The Divine Beasts and guardians would play a key role in defeating it, but that didn't take away the fact that she had a bigger role to play and still had to find her inner power.

She looked down to the ground beneath her and slowed down and came to a stop. She held the Sheikah Slate in her left hand and let it slide down next to her leg. Her face grew an anxious and gloomy expression as she thought of the prophecy. And the legends she had heard and read about. Link had stopped too, keeping a respectful distance between them, and she was reminded of his eyes on her. She hesitantly looked over her shoulder. The legends also mentioned not only the heroes of Hyrule but also the sword they had carried. She had to ask him about it, desperately hoping that he would tell her that he was swinging it confidently and could hear a voice coming from it. Her heart pained when he didn't answer her question – why she had let herself hope for an answer when she already knew that she wouldn't get one, she didn't know – and she faced forward again.  
She could only take his silence as two things; either he was already one with his sword and he considered her silly for even asking or he hadn't found the connection yet. She didn't know what would be worse.

She stayed still for a few minutes to collect her thoughts and emotions. Then she figured that they might as well head back to the castle. She turned back, convinced that her knight must despise her for not being able to find the sealing magic that all of Hyrule were so in need of.

Link began to follow her again, thoughts of the Calamity filling his mind as well. He hadn't been able to find it in his heart to tell her that he hadn't felt anything special about the sword since the moment he first held it. Perhaps it would be better for the Princess to believe that he was feeling the same as the previous… heroes so she wouldn't have to worry about that. He knew, like anyone else within the castle's walls, that the Princess had yet to awaken her power and he had sometimes seen that troubled expression on her face even though she seemed so collected for most of the time. He figured that she couldn't have it easy.  
Hero… That was what she had called him at the ceremony and the royal guard all thought that he was, or would become, one. But he wasn't sure if he was worthy of being called that. Yes, he was carrying the legendary sword, but he hadn't done anything that could be considered as heroic in his life. And he wasn't feeling that connection to the sword that the Princess had mentioned during her speech. Had its previous wielders felt the same or had the sword just… picked him by mistake? Was that even possible? He knew that he was a skilled knight, he couldn't deny that, but could the sword have picked him as its carrier simply because that he was better than his comrades and that it could sense that time was running out?

He looked over to the strolling Princess before him, believing that she must hold at least some of the answers to his questions but he chose not to bother her. Perhaps he would find them eventually. He knew of a few things about the legend, mostly stories told a long time ago when he was a child and his mother and father had taken care of him. He had forgotten some parts of the stories so he couldn't even tell if they were true or not. And the parts he did remember sounded a bit too exaggerated to be true.  
Maybe they were just bedtime stories for kids anyway.

Zelda suddenly turned around right before they reached the castle gates and saw, for only a second or two, her knight's face having the same troubled expression as her. But it soon disappeared as Link remembered to keep his neutral face and Zelda quickly wiped the expression off her face as well. She hadn't made that up. She had definitely seen him with another look than his trained soldier expression. But why had he looked like that? He had no reason to look worried, she thought.

… Unless he was worried about her inability to find that blasted power which she never would.

A minute passed with them just looking at each other before Zelda reminded herself of why she had turned around. She cleared her voice.

"We'll leave for Goron City as soon as I've said good-bye to my father and written some… notes. It shouldn't take more than an hour, but I expect you to bring some fire proof elixir from the kitchen so that we will be prepared to climb the mountain. Goron City is at the top of Death Mountain you see, and it is extremely hot there." She saw him nod, either for letting her know that he understood or that he already knew about the extreme climate of the mountain. "I suspect that you intend to follow me all the way to my room?" she asked with a hint of disapproval in her voice. The knight nodded hesitantly. She let out a small, almost inaudible, sigh. "When you've done that, I'd prefer it if you prepared yourself for the journey instead of watching my door. I won't leave the room and nothing would most likely happen, but if it would, there are always other guards that can defend me. And when you return, we can go together to see my father and then to the stables. Do you understand?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. He gave her a determined nod.

He escorted the Princess back to her room and hurried to the kitchen the best he could without running through the castle's corridors. Knowing how busy the chefs and cooks were, he didn't want to disturb them more than necessary and only asked for a pot and a few bottles he could bring with him. He thanked a blushing kitchen maid briefly when he got them in his hands and began to stir up the elixir by himself, enough for both him and the Princess. He knew the recipe by heart, as expected by any soldier who had any wish for survival. It didn't take him long to fill the bottles and he let the hot liquid cool down before he closed the lids. He surveyed the large kitchen for a moment or two, trying to find the dishwashing area and found it. He took the pot and soup ladle, left them there and returned to the bottles, capped them even though they were still not completely cool yet, and brought them with him as he made his way to the guard's chambers to quickly pack whatever he thought might be necessary to bring. He kept his eyes on the floor, not wanting anyone to stop him if their eyes would meet and taking a chance to express their hopes on him. But he was lucky and the hallways were nearly empty. He slid into one of the shared bunk rooms, which was luckily cleared from any fellow guards as it was almost noon, and quickly brought some extra clothes with him before he went to the armory to ask for a few arrows, both ordinary ones and ones with icy heads. It was much easier now when he didn't need permission from his superior anymore.  
He checked the string to his bow once. He decided that it would make it to the mountain and back without breaking.

Realizing that one hour had almost passed since he had left the Princess at her room, he nodded his silent thanks to the clerk who had handed him the arrows before he hurriedly jogged back to the room on the opposite side of the castle. He took two steps at the time of the spiral staircase leading to the Princess' and stopped to stand a few feet away from her door to guard it. He breathed heavily through his nose, trying to catch his breath, but didn't have to wait longer than a minute before he heard the door open behind him and the Princess stepped out. She looked at his back before she took a few steps, leaned against the bridge and observed the courtyard below her with nobles and guards scattered around. She had noticed Link trying to suppress his heavy breathing when she stepped out of the room and let him catch his breath while pretending to look around them. She wasn't sure if she considered him cute for hurrying back or annoying for doing his job so well.

She straightened up and looked at him, his cheeks slightly red from the jog. She smiled, hoping that it didn't look too forced.

"Shall we go?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Vah Rudania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slowly realizing that I'm not following the real, original storyline as tightly as I had hoped for. Nintendo has made it clear that Link got the Master Sword way earlier than what I made it sound like and such, and it... kinda bums me. But maybe it's alright anyway since I probably would have dragged on with the story much more than what I already am. Apologies if you find it boring, but I'm only writing for myself to get my thoughts out so... I'm mainly doing this for myself and I'm just glad if someone else appreciates my story as well.
> 
> And by the way, I haven't played the DLC Champion's Ballad version and I don't want to spoil it by looking up those missing memories in case I would ever get to play it. So they won't be added in this story. (But I haven't been able to not read the Champion's diaries on the internet... oops.)

The closer they got to Death Mountain, the hotter did the air become and Zelda was glad that her hair wasn't in the way because then it would surely stick onto her face and annoy her. They had already left their horses at a stable and were just about to follow the road up to Goron City. The heat made the path before them look hazy and stung their cheeks, and it was almost a bit difficult to keep the eyes open.

Link, who was always following Princess Zelda behind her, walked up to stand beside her instead and handed her a bottle of the fire proof elixir he had prepared. She took it from his hands, thanked him and drank it. She immediately felt cooler and let out a relieved sigh when she gave back the empty bottle. Link smirked at her relieved smile, but she didn't notice, and opened up another bottle for himself.

"That is so much better!" the Princess exclaimed. "I don't know about you, but I would love if we could reach Goron City and then get back down in the same day so we wouldn't have to worry about this heat and the elixirs. What do you sa-" She interrupted herself, remembering that her knight wouldn't speak. She quickly moved on. "We can at least try, even though it's a long way to the top. I suppose that we should get going if we want to reach that goal." She pressed her lips together and began to walk. Link didn't stay far behind.

They followed the path for hours, passed smaller mines and Zelda spoke friendly, quick hellos to any curious Goron they saw. And then at noon and after a few emptied bottles, they could see the silhouette of the city in the distance. The vision re-energized Princess Zelda and she quickened her steps, eager to get there as soon as possible. She turned around to face her knight, smiling brightly.

"We're almost there, I almost began to think we had taken the wrong wa-"

An arrow flew by her and she didn't have time to react as Link swiftly picked another one and aimed it slightly to her left. She froze and could only take in the vision of her knight quickly taking a few steps with sword in hand to pass her, hearing him slash down whatever it was that had surprised them before her mind realized what was going on and she turned around with shaking knees to watch him fight. Her eyes widened. The monsters were many and they must have planned to ambush them, but her knight took them down one by one, crying out as he swung the sword and slowly pushed them back. Pieces of red Chuchu laid scattered around him and soon Bokoblins and a Moblin rested at his feet as well.

Link's chest heaved and he caught his breath for a moment before he turned around to Zelda, still holding his sword. She had her hands pressed against her lips and stared at him with frightened eyes. He noticed and took a step towards her but then heard a loud rumble and snapped his head back again to see what had caused it, legs slightly bent and ready for another fight. Something – a large rock? – rolled towards them in a lightning speed and he realized that this was something he couldn't fight and would have to leap away from – but it wasn't necessary as the rock suddenly stopped before them and Link realized that it wasn't a rock. It was a Goron. And it wasn't just any Goron, it was the Goron boss and Champion, Daruk.

"Are you alright?! I saw the monsters attacking some small guy and…!" Daruk blinked. Wait a minute… He recognized this small guy. It was the Hylian Princess' knight! "Oh, it's _you!_ I tried to hurry as fast as I could to aid but I suppose you finished them all – I have to say, the way you handled that sword was mighty impressive! And never once did you back down, now if that ain't courageous, I don't know wha-" Daruk saw, to his confusion, Link's expression quickly change from calm to intimidating and the knight ran past him to strike down a remaining Moblin which had aimed a hit at the Goron boss. Daruk's mouth hung open, surprised by Link's fast reflexes and fascinated by his strength. He shut it and followed Link with his large eyes when the knight turned around again and sheathed his sword, chest still heaving. Sweat dripped from his temples and he clearly needed another fire proof elixir, but he ignored the agonizing heat as he walked up to the Princess to offer her one first. Her hands were no longer covering her mouth and her eyes were less wide but she could only manage to shake her head to let him know that she didn't need one. So he opened a bottle for himself, emptied it and felt his body relax as it began to feel cooler once more.

"Princess!" Daruk took two large steps towards them. "I am so sorry, I hope you aren't hurt?" She shook her head and looked at Link. The rumors were true. He was exceptionally skilled for his age. She had just witnessed it. Noticing her stunned silence, Link looked back into her eyes with a worrying look, as if asking her if she truly was feeling fine. "I am alright" she said, more to Link than to Daruk. And the words made her believe that she was.

"That's a relief to hear. I haven't heard that the monsters on the mountain attacked in a group like that, it must be most uncommon. Princess, let me follow you to Goron City so we can be sure that it won't happen again." Daruk stretched out a hand for the Princess to take, and she did, glad for the comfort of his large, rough hand and the trio entered Goron City.

* * *

Daruk had suggested Link to come up with them on the Divine Beast and now he was standing for the first time on one. The last one he had seen had the shape of a bird but Vah Rudania was built to resemble a lizard. He thought to himself that they might have a pattern and figured that the two remaining Beasts were probably inspired by animals as well. And that fact made them feel less intimidating to him.

Link had just given Zelda one more elixir before she went to the control room to work on the adjustments (he would have to remind himself to cook up some more before they left, most bottles were now empty) and Daruk had left her to work alone since he didn't know enough about the technology to help her. They stood at the top of Vah Rudania while they waited for her to finish. Funnily enough, it was strangely easy to stand on it while it crawled on the mountain cliffs and their legs were stable. But then it stopped and Link and Daruk looked out over the mountain and the mile wide horizon. The cliffs were red, almost imitating the flowing lava and smoke and steam from mines and magma lakes could be seen here and there. The climate made it almost impossible for any plants to survive but Link could still see the beauty around them. Death Mountain could be seen from Hyrule's fields and he always been curious about it but never been on it until now. He didn't know if he would get a chance to return one day, so he admired the view as Daruk spoke. He couldn't really agree with Daruk that rocks was a delicacy but he was glad to hear that hey both were prepared to do everything in their power to protect their homes and Hyrule. Link looked up to the large Goron standing to his left, saw the determination in his eyes but wasn't prepared for the strong pat on his back which was meant to be friendly.  
Link tried to stifle a pained grunt when the rock hard hand hit his back, the force of the pat more suited for a Goron, and he took a few trembling steps forward and reached a hand to his back and the aching pain. He had to stay crouched for a moment or two, clenching his jaw before the pain slowly faded away and he slowly tried to stretch up again. It felt better. Daruk didn't seem to notice and continued to talk, congratulating Link on becoming Princess Zelda's knight (this time the pat was lighter and Daruk kept his hand around him) and… seemed to give him advice about the Princess.

They were interrupted by a loud rumble and the ground began to shake, causing Link to sway on Vah Rudania and they both looked up when they heard an explosion. Link's eyes grew when he saw a huge piece of rock falling right at them – he froze, thinking that this would be the end if the rock would land on them and his instincts told him to cover his head and prepare for the worst. Daruk let out a loud growl, refusing to let the rock crush them and Link suddenly heard the rock crumble into pieces and blocks in an almost deafening sound. And he dared to glance up at Daruk. Smoke from pulverized rock surrounded them but he managed to see the magical field, shaped like an orb, around Daruk and realized that he had saved them both from what would have been an instant death. He held his breath until Daruk turned around, looking as if nothing had happened (Link stood up straight again and tried his best to not look spooked) and began to continue talking… until his thoughts caught up on him and he looked back to the top of Death Mountain and mumbled something about how unusual it was for the mountain to erupt like that.

Link could now see why the mountain was called Death Mountain. One's life could easy be stripped away if you weren't paying attention to your surroundings.  
But what Daruk last said made it sound as if Link's fight against Ganon was coming sooner than they had expected.

* * *

To Princess Zelda's disappointment, she would have to stay the night at Death Mountain before heading back to the castle. It wasn't much she could do about it since the sun was already low and night would soon begin.  
She sat with her back leaning forward and head resting in her hands, telling herself to not be grumpy about it since that would be seen as immature of her. But when Daruk had explained to her what the blast she had heard earlier that day was, she didn't want to stay much longer in case it would happen again. But she had to trust Daruk when he said that it was very unusual for the mountain to behave like that. That was funny… first the mob of monsters and now an eruption, two unusual things in the same day. She didn't like that.  
She had spent the rest of the afternoon touristing the mines since that was almost the only thing worth visiting. She got to see the hard labor in order to collect gems and minerals worth selling (she got to keep a small diamond as a souvenir) but the visit didn't last long before the sun was already setting. And by then she had realized that she was a bit hungry as well. She played with the diamond in her hand while she waited for her knight to cook up something for dinner. The Gorons only ate rocks and Link and her were currently the only Hylians in the city so it was up to Link to create something. Luckily they could buy some products at one of the tourist shops since they hadn't brought much with them.

Link hesitantly did as the Gorons around him had suggested and placed a Hylian shroom on a stone and saw to his surprise that they were right when they had told him that he could cook directly on stones. He had almost forgotten how hot it was since he had kept drinking the elixir all day which blocked out the heat. So he started experimenting and grinned when the skewers he had prepared began to shift in color and smell oh so deliciously. It had been hours since he had eaten and he was starving. He was glad for the company of Gorons, their humoristic character lifting his spirits up and he momentarily forgot about all his troubles and even… spoke a little. Nobody was judging him here and it almost felt as if he was among friends.

"Hey, little guy." Daruk got Link's attention. "I want you to try this, it's the finest quality of rock roast you will ever see. Have a taste and tell us how good it is, hm? Perhaps even the Princess would like some." Daruk offered him a large stone. A rock roast was considered a delicacy among the Gorons, but Link only looked at it with skepticism. He took the "roast" to hold it in his hands anyway and felt how heavy it was. He wasn't sure what to do with it. It wasn't exactly like he could eat it like the Gorons. But he smiled at the Goron boss to show his appreciation, it was the thought behind the gesture that mattered after all, and was about to put it down next to him when Daruk (and the rest of the Gorons) suddenly seemed shocked and insisted that Link would try it. So Link held the stone before him again.  
And he glanced over the anticipating Gorons who were waiting for him to go on and tell them just how delicious it was. Link guessed that they didn't seem to be joking with him. They really did think he could eat it.  
And he would have grimaced if he dared to but he stuck his tongue out and licked it once. It didn't taste bad but it didn't really taste… anything at all. It was just like any other stone after all, just a bit warmer than the ones you would find in Hyrule field. They waited for him to say something, anything, but Link only looked up at them with a confused smile. All was silent for a few seconds.

"He loves it!" a Goron suddenly exclaimed. "It's so good that it left him speechless!"

The Gorons cheered and Link tried to give back the rock roast (and he was relieved when someone took it from his hands) and flipped the skewers so they wouldn't burn. He didn't add much to their conversations and mostly kept himself occupied with the sizzling food but he couldn't help but to grin at their jokes, no matter how good or bad they were, and was in better spirits than he had been for a long time.

Princess Zelda noticed the cheering and peeked curiously outside the inn's entrance. Everyone seemed to have fun and she wished she could forget about her anxiety and her father's wish for her to find her sealing power and join them. She considered it for a moment. Having company would keep her thoughts away, especially if they could make her cheer up as well. She took a hesitating step outside but then stopped when she saw Link… talking?  
It had only been a word or two, but still. He had said _something_. And it felt as if a hand squeezed tightly around her heart and it pained her, it hurt her more than she could imagine seeing him talking and she stepped back in the inn. She ignored the inn manager's questioning look and sat down.

Why wouldn't he talk to her? Hadn't she tried so many times to start a conversation, to ask questions, to just let him comment back on _anything_? Hadn't she tried to be kind and fair? What had she done to deserve this treatment? Nothing! She wasn't upset over the fact that he had spoken. She had already guessed that he had to sometimes in the guard's chambers in the castle because she didn't truly believe he was a mute. No, she was upset that he refused to talk to _her_. Theories over why he was behaving like he did ran over each other in her darkening mind and she could only think of one explanation why.  
He must loathe her.  
Link was a natural talent when it came to archery and the sword had chosen him. He took his job as her knight and protector seriously. The goddesses must have blessed him for a reason she couldn't tell. Perhaps he was more deserving than she was. And everybody, especially females, seemed to praise and admire him. Also for a reason she couldn't understand. But it wasn't hard to imagine that with all those good things about him, and so few about her, he simply had to hate being forced to share the same fate with her.

Link stepped inside with a plate of food and placed it on the table before her. He wouldn't touch it before she did but he sat down on the floor with crossed legs, waiting for her to start. But she wasn't in the mood for eating right now. She kept her eyes on the floor and couldn't bring herself to pick one of the skewers. She didn't see Link looking with worrying eyes at her, sensing that something was wrong, she could only feel what she thought was a gaze filled with criticism. He wasn't keeping a soldier like composure or air anymore and he shuffled slightly to get a better look at her and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then a loud rumble could be heard from the Princess' stomach and interrupted him. Her cheeks grew red of embarrassment. Link didn't comment it. And then she reached out for a skewer and held it for a moment before starting to eat slowly.  
Even the skewers were good. Was there nothing he was lacking in?  
She could feel her stomach crying for more but she just couldn't eat. Not with him judging her. And a tiny part of her whispered that she wasn't worthy food until she had found the sealing power.

Link had always seen the Princess either as cheerful or filled with determination, always with a strong face, and seeing her as she was now only made him worry. Never had she let anyone see her like this in the castle, or on the field with him, with fingers tightly holding onto the skewer in her hands and a frown on her face. It wasn't like her and he didn't know why, maybe the food wasn't pleasing her? She was used to the fine cuisine of the castle after all. He thought about it for a moment before he discarded the theory. Maybe the monsters from earlier had frightened her more than he thought? He only knew that she was clearly not feeling well and he wasn't sure if he should address his concern or not.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you leave me alone for a moment?" She still kept her eyes low and not on him when she spoke. She needed some privacy. She couldn't eat right now when all she could think of was how much he must detest her and her ill fortune. "Just… take as much food as you want and go."

Link tried to read her face and emotions once more, tried to understand what she was thinking of, but he couldn't. With hesitation, he stood up, took a few shrooms, skewers and a fried egg, looked at her once more before he left her alone. Perhaps, he thought, she was just like her and needed to be alone when dealing with dark thoughts. But he didn't go very far away, not back to Daruk and the rest of the Gorons. He sat down on the ground just outside the entrance to the inn and finished his meal.

* * *

It had been another long day but Link couldn't sleep and it wasn't because of the heat. Daruk had been kind enough to keep him company for a while, him doing most of the talk as he tried to get to know Link better. And it had worked a little. He found out that this tiny Hylian wasn't only a great swordsman and loved food perhaps as much as himself, he also got him to talk a little bit about training. He had even shyly confessed, thinking that it must sound silly, that it almost seems as if time slowed down when he's really focused. That made Daruk laugh and he wouldn't be so surprised if that was truly what could happen in Link's mind. He had seen what the guy was capable of anyway. He began to like him more the more he found out their similarities.

But eventually Daruk had to wish Link a good night as well and left him outside the inn, thinking that Link would go inside when he got tired as well. But Link only stepped inside to leave two bottles of elixir next to Zelda's bed, ready for her to use in case she would wake up in the middle of the night when the effect wore off or if she would need some in the morning. He looked at her for a moment as she slept. Her face was calm. And he thought that she was really pretty when she wasn't feeling worried or anxious and he wished that she wouldn't have to be.  
She turned over in her bed and Link's adrenaline rose when he thought that she might wake up and scold him for being in her room. But she seemed to stay asleep and he sneaked out as quietly as he could and sat down outside the inn's entrance again. He leaned against the wall and felt the drowsiness take over him once he had calmed down.


	7. Chapter 7 - Below Hyrule Castle

The Princess' disappointment in her knight refusing to speak to her soon changed into anger. But she never let it show to anyone and kept the fire silently burning within her (and it didn't exactly help that her horse refused to move like she wanted it to on their way from Goron City back to the castle) and tried to ignore him as much as she could. She spent more time with her research on ancient Sheikah technology and visited the lab whenever she could. Purah and Robbie seemed to make small progress every day while she was stuck, but she wouldn't give up so easily. She needed to show herself, and everyone else, that she was good for _something_ and still willing to help her people in any way she could. Hopefully had the rumor of her incompetence of summoning the divine power not yet reached the numerous villages and towns around Hyrule. She also wished that not even the citizens of Castle Town knew about it but since it was much closer to the castle and played as the economic and political center, she couldn't be so sure. But, remembering the happy smiles she had seen a few weeks ago, perhaps they still were ignorant of her problem.

She went to the goddess statue in the castle more often now, partly to please her father and partly to clear her mind. She had been either annoyed, anxious or frustrated the past days and focusing on praying sometimes helped her to feel calmer.  
Luckily was her knight following behind her so she wouldn't have to see him and constantly be reminded of his presence. However, when she did remember that she wasn't alone (she still wasn't used to him being around) she either began to scold herself for her fails and faults or considering asking her father for another knight from the royal guard who could protect her. Someone who wouldn't make her feel so anxious and would answer her questions. But she couldn't possibly ask for that with Link in constant earshot. And she doubted that her father would even grant less listen to her wish. If she had gotten her mother's beauty, she got her stubbornness from her father.

And stubborn, the Princess was. Some of the research papers mentioned that more guardians were stored somewhere where the Hyrule Castle was now standing and Zelda promised Robbie that she would try her best to try and find them. She hadn't been in the castle's cellar since she was a small child and had accidentally ended up there while playing so she didn't remember much of it. She didn't like it, but she only had one option left if she was going to find the guardians and wouldn't find any staff working down there. She took a breath.

"Would you be so kind and help me navigate in the cellar?" she asked Link. She was still in the lab with Purah and Robbie and forced herself to speak to him again. He almost looked a bit surprised that she had addressed him since she hadn't said a word to him for days. And he didn't really know why she suddenly had stopped talking aloud.  
He blinked before he nodded to give his answer. He wasn't really familiar with the cellar either but he figured that he might be able to help her walk through the corridors since he has a few times been running through them to quickly reach the opposite side of the castle when it was required to be there. For sudden assemblies of his unit of the royal guard and such.

Princess Zelda turned her attention back to Robbie. "Then I'll go and search for any clues right away. If what the papers say is true, then it can't be that difficult to find those columns containing guardians beneath the castle. It's would be wonderful if some of them were completely new guardians we haven't discovered yet." She allowed herself to feel excitement over the possibility of finding other versions of guardians. She had almost forgotten how fun research could be when a new goal and problem were made to be solved.

"If you would happen to find any columns, come back and let me know immediately before you try anything, Princess. I wouldn't want to miss that moment of seeing another type of these creatures." Robbie looked at the guardian behind him which he was working on.

"Come back and let _us_ know." Purah corrected him with a hint of irritation in her tone. Princess Zelda smirked. She loved that Purah wasn't afraid of being herself within the castle walls, but she slipped away from the lab before they would start trying to convince the other who was the other's superior again. She knew that neither of them would win the discussion, they were both equally good researchers in their separate fields anyway.

Link quietly followed after the Princess until she slowed down to let him take the lead and show her the way to the cellar. Without exchanging looks, he first took the stairs down to a long hallway which he doubted the Princess had taken that often before, if ever. The only way to get to the cellar was through any of the staff dominated areas of the castle such as the kitchen, the dock, the guards' armory or guard's chambers. And the way to the cellar he knew the best were through the armory and chambers, but letting her pass through the latter wouldn't be appropriate. Luckily was the walk from the lab to the armory fairly short.

Descending another staircase, they passed through a short semi-lit tunnel and reached the door to the armory. A royal guard he didn't recognize (he must be in another unit Link thought) immediately straight his rather slouched position when he noticed them approaching and his jaw dropped when he saw the Princess standing in before him, a most unlikely place to see her. He raised his arm for a salute, exclaimed "Princess!" out of surprise and broke the well-known rule of not speaking to members of the Royal family and nobles before they first spoke to you. Realizing his mistake, he shut his mouth and tried to look as professional as he could. Fortunately did the Princess not mind or perhaps not notice his mistake. Then he noticed her appointed knight and rumored hero of Hyrule standing beside her and he hurriedly took a step aside, opened the door and let them pass.

Princess Zelda had never been at the armory before. Her head was facing forward as she followed where Link took her, keeping her aura of superiority and royalty with every step she took, but her curious eyes couldn't stay away from looking at the unfamiliar room around her and all it contained. Every guard silenced when the Princess approached and passed, and either saluted her or kneeled to show their respects. Hushed whispers about the reason why the Princess and her knight were down here soon began far behind them and out of earshot and wouldn't stop before their superiors would scold them for discussing private matters about the royal family. But by then, Link and Zelda were already in the cellar and wouldn't hear the scolding.

Link had kept his gaze down the whole time as he lead the Princess, not wanting to see any hopeful eyes on him. In his heart, he still felt like them, still a guard, and not like a hero and he wished they didn't treat him differently because of that. Because of the sword. Although, he had to admit, it was a great honor to carry it.  
He took a torch leaning against the wall and lit it up before he opened the door leading to the cellar.

He had let the Princess take the final stairs down first and they were finally in the cellar. She looked expectantly at him and he slowly began to lead again. The cellar was large with many tunnels and had a high ceiling height where a few of them crossed, almost like an intersection. They first took left and walked for a few minutes before Link hesitantly slowed down and looked at the Princess behind him. He could follow the tunnels for almost an eternity but he wasn't sure when to stop or when the Princess would take over and start looking for the columns. Luckily she got the hint and took the lead instead.

He wasn't sure what she intended to do as she mostly just followed any tunnel and stopped if anything caught her interest and tried to study it with only the light coming from the torch. She didn't speak so neither did he. He tried his best to remember which turns they had taken instead so they would find their way back. He made small holes in the earthy ground with his boots every once in a while just to be sure. The Princess once made a turn which took them back to a tunnel they had already been in but he didn't say anything, thinking that she might want to look at something in it again, but she sighed, frustrated, when she realized she had already stared on that wall only a few minutes ago.

Time wasn't easy to estimate in the darkness but Link figured that at least two hours must have passed, and the Princess still wasn't showing any signs of giving up. She observed every wall with intensity, not wanting to miss anything which might be a clue about the columns, while Link was starting to get bored. He would've helped her to look if he could but keeping track of where they were was occupying his mind enough. If he would have to guess, he would guess that they were somewhere under the library or east passage.  
With nothing else to look at than the dirty walls and the ground beneath them, he dared to observe the Princess while she worked. He recalled seeing her a few times in the castle while he was still only a guard but he didn't know much about her. None of the really guards did. He could never have guessed that she was so interested in Sheikah technology, something he had begun to understand more and more whenever she was talking aloud during their travels, and he believed that her interest was true and not only an obligation to help her people. He didn't have the same sharp mind as her when it came to subjects like that but her passion made her seem more human than the collected Princess he had seen pass by him in the hallways, and he liked that.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost spaced out and realized after a minute or two where the Princess was going. They were not at all below the east side of the castle as he had thought. They weren't even close. The Princess was in the tunnel leading to the guards' chamber, almost at the stairs leading to the door, and he quickly walked up to her. He would have to stop her before she would call it a day, walk up the stairs and without a doubt embarrass herself and the guards in their private chamber if she opened the wooden door.  
She already had a foot placed on the first step.  
He knew he couldn't touch her to make her stop.

"Not that way, your Majesty." The sudden and unexpected sound made the Princess shriek before he even finished the sentence and she snapped her head around in surprise, looking for who or what had caused the sound. It took her less than half a second to realize that… her knight had spoken those words?!

Link saw the expression on the Princess' face go from fright to surprise (and almost shock?) and he realized that he must have scared her. Considering how quiet it was in the cellar and how none of them had spoken for days, it wasn't hard to imagine how frightened the poor Princess must have felt for a second. He glanced to the ground and took a step aside to tell her to return, glad that she couldn't see his embarrassment in the darkness. The only way to stop her had been to simply tell her but he hadn't meant to scare her so. She still stood on the first steps, staring at him with his neck bent downwards, before she regained her composure and went back. She waited for him at the end of the tunnel to show her the way back because, she realized, she hadn't thought of making marks to show which tunnels she had inspected. Luckily, he seemed to know the way and they were soon back above earth again.

She could barely believe it. He had said something. To her. After all this time, he had spoken even if it was only to warn her to not pass through the door. She tried to remember his words but she couldn't. She hadn't even heard him finish the sentence. She couldn't even remember what his voice sounded like. The moment had been so short and she had ruined it by screaming in surprise. Endless thoughts entered her mind and none of them were about the research any longer. Would he speak again? Would this mean that he would speak more often now? Or had he spoken only to warn her? Would he start answering her questions now? Or give a comment whenever she was talking aloud? Why hadn't he spoken sooner? Had he always been so quiet in his life? Why was he always so quiet around her, was he quiet around everybody? What had made him say a few words in Goron City?  
… Had he only done his job as her appointed knight or did he perhaps not despise her after all? Surely he wouldn't have stopped her from entering the door if he truly looked down on her? She didn't know what was behind it but he seemed to know…

And the more she thought about it, the more anxious she became and her mind convinced her once more that he was most likely thinking the worst of her.

* * *

She wasn't giving up of finding the columns yet. She wanted to go down to the cellar the following day but she didn't want her knight to come with her and observe her failing at finding them and ordered him to not follow her.

He still went down with her.

She went back to the lab to tell the young Sheikah researchers that she hadn't been able to find any signs of the columns below the castle, and they came to the conclusion that they must either be hidden deep below ground or, mostly wishful thinking, would appear once the Calamity is threatening the kingdom. Zelda went to the library to look for any books which might mention old shrines. Purah told her the other day of a shrine which had been newly reported to have been found to the west of Hyrule. This was one of the very few they had knowledge of but hopefully the purpose and secrets of the shrines would be known. She told her knight that he didn't have to come along.

He still accompanied her.

Beginning to feel frustrated of not finding any clues in the old books, she left the library only to see her father again who reminded her to not neglect her praying. She ensured him that she wouldn't and felt the annoyance grow of being constantly reminded of her duty.  
Dinner wasn't different from the usual. The food was delicious but she was getting so tired of the nobles and their meaningless talk when a disaster was hanging above them. But she was glad that no one seemed to talk about the Calamity either, that would probably only made her feel even worse.  
After dinner she could feel their eyes on her and could only imagine what they were discussing about, and she just wanted to leave. She wanted to leave the castle, leave all the pressure, leave her mean thoughts, she just wanted to be alone for once. She was never alone anymore with that knight following her every step, except for when she was in her chamber or study room. Those weren't enough. She barely remembered what freedom felt like, that small amount of freedom she had within the castle walls, and she desperately had to be alone.

But it was late and soon time for bed and she had nowhere to go to be alone than to her bedroom. She would be alone once her lady's maid had helped her brush through her hair and change her into her nightgown.

With a hopeless sigh, she flopped onto her bed and let out a frustrated growl into the thick covers and mattress. She stayed still and her mind wandered. And she began to wonder once again why her knight was staying so silent.

With another frustrated sigh, she propped herself up only to drag her over to her pillow, crash on top of it angrily draped the cover over her.


	8. Chapter 8 - Frustration

"Please, don't follow me. I know the cellar well enough to navigate now."

The same plea repeated as the previous days and the same result followed. No reply from her silent knight, only footsteps echoing behind hers. And no suspicious looking columns were found, no matter how carefully the Princess surveyed every damp wall and every millimeter of the ground. She cared not if the hem of her beautiful dress became dirty from the soil, there were more important things to worry about than that.

"You don't have to accompany me to the lab, nothing harmful will happen and we'll probably just bore you."

She tried with begging eyes, tried her very best to make him give in and finally leave her alone. But she found out that his patience was perhaps as strong as hers. Why did she have to be joined with the most loyal guard in the whole castle?

"I order you to take a long break. I will dedicate my time for prayers in the afternoon and you won't be needed."

She almost began to hope that it worked when she saw a hint of hesitation in his blue eyes but that tiny spark of hope soon faded away when he made no signs of leaving her side. Even when using her right to order people around, which she rarely did, it didn't seem to work. Her frustration only became larger when she realized that her words to Link most likely wouldn't change his mind since her father's, the Kings', order probably meant more.

And she felt like she needed to talk with him about this.

Hyrule Castle was large and she wasn't sure where her father was, but she tried with his chamber first. The huge double doors parted when she entered her father's room (Link stayed outside), looked to both left and right but couldn't find him. She left the ornamented room with large windows, went through the hallway which was as equally red as the King's chamber, and continued to his study before she stopped herself when she remembered that he was having some important meetings earlier this day and might not have reached his study yet. She turned around abruptly, her dress twirling as she did so, and ignored her knight and his sword. Meetings were always held nearby the throne room and she slowly approached it with every step she took.

She took a shortcut through the gallery but didn't stop to admire the paintings on the walls. Usually there were always one or two nobles in there but she was in luck this time since it was empty, apart from a few royal guards. The large windows let the sunshine through and hanging mirrors reflected the sunrays, making the whole gallery lit up so the paintings could be seen well in the daylight.  
She blinked when she went around the corner. She didn't expect to find her father here… and not to see him looking at a painting of her mother and herself either. She couldn't remember when it was made, she was too young when the first brushstrokes touched the canvas, but that was the only painting of her mother they owned. It was fortunately made by a skilled artist. Her mother's skin was as smooth as her own, her eyes looked lovingly down at the tiny Princess in her arms, the golden locks held up in an elegant updo and she was wearing the finest fabric and jewelry to symbolize her royal status as Queen. Zelda herself was merely wrapped in a cloth, seemingly simple in comparison to her mother's dress if you didn't pay attention to the fine lace painted with most care. The picture was almost so realistic that she could hear her mother's voice.  
If only she could remember it.

"Father." She walked up to him with a few last steps, and she caught his attention. He looked as surprised as she had when she saw him standing in the gallery merely a moment ago. "Father, if you're not too busy, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Zelda." The King's voice was deep and echoed through the gallery.

"In private."

The King's eyes glanced at the few guards in the gallery, at his two advisors who were walking towards them with papers they had just gathered from the latest meeting and then at Link who was kneeling behind his daughter. He understood. She needed her father and not the King.  
He spoke to one of the guards.

"Is the smaller meeting room free?"

"Yes, your Majesty, I do believe it is." the royal guard replied.

Without another word, the King made his way to the meeting room and his daughter and her knight followed him closely. It didn't take more than a few minutes until they reached the door, which was carved in a more simplistic fashion than others in the castle but with much more detail than any door which could be seen in the rest of Hyrule, and the two members of the royal family entered the room. The door closed and Link was left outside together with a royal guard who stood across the hallway. Their eyes met but Link couldn't remember seeing the guard's face before. The eye contact broke when Link glanced down at the floor and positioned himself to guard the door. There wasn't much else he could do while he waited for the Princess to step out again.

"Hey" the guard shouted to Link in a whisper, "what's the Princess like? Is she sweet or mean and selfish?"

Link's eyes met the guard's, this time with a slightly threatening glare to remind him that it was not in their interest to ask such things, and the cunning smile on the guard's face soon became a straight line. No more words were uttered and the space between them went quiet again as the minutes passed. Nothing could be heard except for footsteps from passing nobles who entered the gallery and the breathing from Link and the guard across the hallway. Link thought he heard the King's voice rise once behind the door but he might have imagined it. He returned to focus on everything and nothing in particular at the same time, seeing people pass by but not looking, something he was so used to do after being a royal guard for more than a year.

The door opened next to him and the Princess was the first to exit. She didn't look for her knight, she didn't wait for him to start following her, and Link took a step forward before he stopped when he remembered that the King was still beside him, closing the door. Link kept his head down and would have bowed if he didn't have to hurry after the Princess, but the King spoke to him and Link immediately kneeled down on one leg. His heartbeat quickened slightly, for the King had never spoken to him before, but his bent head still kept the calm expression as usual on his face.

"The Princess asked for less protection while she's here in the castle, and I couldn't deny her wish when we have so many guards within these walls to keep us away from any harm. So while she's here, you do not have to follow and guard her. She will let you know when she needs you to accompany her on any travels." He had followed his daughter with his eyes until she could no longer be seen and now looked down at Link instead. "So you're free to spend your time however you'd like when you're both in the castle." He saw the young knight slightly nod and the King left Link and the royal guard across the hallway with a quiet sigh. Link didn't stand up until the King had left.

The royal guard and the knight exchanged a quick look before Link left and slowly wandered as his mind decided what to do next. He made his way to the kitchen, kindly asked a kitchen maid if they had any bread left from the morning and received a slice of a drying end part of a loaf. Then he sat down on the grass in the guard's yard with the bread in his hand and began chew on small pieces he ripped away and thought.

What was the Princess like? He had followed her for weeks and had got to know her much better than perhaps anyone else within the castle, with the exception from the King and her lady's maid. Yet, he couldn't deny that there seemed to be something about her she wouldn't show him. She could talk to him about anything, endless words passing her lips, revealing her intelligence and knowledge of subjects like flora and fauna and complicated Sheikah technology, subjects he was never taught in his life. He could listen to her explanations and descriptions all day long and still wish that she told him more as he realized how little he knew about the world. The Princess was as clever as she was beautiful but there were still moments when he caught her glancing his way with an anxious expression and going silent. He could not seem to understand why she had a reason to look so sad. She was smart. She was strong and determined, just what Daruk had told him before the eruption at Death Mountain. She had allies who would help her defeat the Calamity. And she had a father alive, something that Link no longer had.

With the piece of bread finished some time ago, he stood up and brushed off any dust from his pants. The warrior part in him told him not to waste any time to rest unless it was necessary, so he picked up his sword in the blue scabbard and began to approach the practice room for the royal guards. He no longer had a commander telling him what to do, but he figured that he could spend his time practicing with his sword, hoping that the sensation he had once felt and Princess Zelda had asked him about would come back. Perhaps, if he spent more time wielding it, he would feel it again.

Unfortunately were all the sparring wooden dummies occupied by other royal guards and Link didn't want to wield the sword in the air and undoubtedly get any unwanted attention, so he left the large room, ignored the eyes on him as he passed through the guards' hallways and decided to go to the stables instead. He knew that he didn't have to take care of his ash brown mare as there were stable boys who could do the job for him, but at least he could be alone with his thoughts without eyes piercing through him like arrows until the practice room got an empty spot for him. Besides, he hadn't seen his horse for a while and he missed her.

Before he got the chance to reach the stables, he saw the Princess' white horse being led out in the distance. Curiously, he followed it with his eyes as he slowly approached the stables, thinking that it might not be hers and he might have mistaken it for someone else's before remembering that the only white horse that the stables kept was hers, a gift she had gotten for her birthday the previous year. He turned around a corner and got a better view and his suspicions were confirmed to be true when the Princess, dressed in the same tight, light blue outfit she wore when they traveled through the kingdom, took the bridle and got up on the horse's back. She managed to steer it around in a circle, urged it to take a few steps forward and then looked up. The Princess' and her knight's eyes locked for a few seconds before she pressed her lips together to a frown and made her way out of the stable and the castle.

Quickly realizing what the Princess was doing, Link hurriedly ran the remaining distance to the stables, ignored a stable boy's inquiries if he needed any help and grabbed a saddle cloth. He couldn't act stressed or else his mare would notice and pick it up, but his hands worked quickly after greeting her. It only took a few minutes before she was ready to leave and Link got up on her, searching for the Princess with his eyes. It didn't take long before he saw her outside the castle's gates, too far away for him to catch up but not enough to lose her from his vision. He gently made his mare slowly walk up to the gates to avoid any attention and then began to speed up.

He followed her as she went west, trying his best to make the distance between them become shorter without tiring out his horse. Luckily, she passed by a few towns and smaller villages and he knew that as long she stayed close to them and the main roads, the Princess would stay safe. Monsters rarely attacked the towns and villages and if, goddesses forbid, anything would happen to her, there would always be soldiers in the towns who would protect her before he could get to her. He had no bow and arrows on him and could only rely on his sword if she would need protection.

Link could only wonder where the Princess was heading to, because the way she steered her horse spoke of anything else than a simple stroll with a horse for amusement. No, she seemed determined to reach something. But hadn't the King told him that she would let him know if she would go somewhere outside the castle? Then, why hadn't she told him? He could only be in a very limited area of the large castle so it couldn't be that she wouldn't know where to find him.

She didn't stop and neither did Link but as she got farther away from her home and the green open fields, the more attention did Link keep on their surroundings. With fewer villages now, the risk of approaching monsters got bigger and he didn't want any of them to get close to her. Lynels would be a nightmare as he knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against them, but he hoped that not even bokoblins or keese's would get her. He knew how important the Princess was for the future of Hyrule and he could only imagine the punishment he'd get if she even got a single scratch.

Her horse was faster than his and she had already passed Tabantha Great Bridge and when Link was still at the foot of Mount Rhoam. She must have noticed him following her as she suddenly sped up even more and Link could only faintly see her make a turn to the left instead of following the road. His adrenaline rose as he lost her vision when she had made a turn behind the cliffs and he urged his horse to speed up even more, feeling that it was more important than ever to get closer to the Princess' white horse. It pained him to force his mare to climb the cliffs of Rayne Highlands as fast as she could but he knew that it was necessary.

Finally, he saw the Princess again, standing in front of a strange looking building with the Sheikah slate in her hands and her horse not being far away. They were surrounded by damaged columns, their purpose long forgotten, and Link swiftly got off his mare that neighed in exhaustion and jogged up to the Princess. She didn't look pleased with seeing him there. In fact, Link had never seen the Princess so angry before. She began to scold him for following her before he got a chance to reach the odd building she stood at and then ordered him to return to the castle.

Link stood still, confused over her reactions. Wasn't she aware of the dangers she had put herself in? What if a lynel had seen her? Or a member of the Yiga clan? He was only following his orders, which were to protect the Princess whenever she was outside the castle and making sure she made it back safely. She knew that he had to follow them. He couldn't leave her even though she wanted him to. Why she suddenly wished for him to stay away, he didn't know. He thought she liked telling him of all the things she knew of? Perhaps he had been wrong.

He jogged behind het to catch up again, but this time she didn't ignore him as she usually did when they were traveling. She sighed audibly, clearly annoyed, stopped her quick steps and spun around.

"And, _please_ , stop following me!"

Not prepared for such a reaction from the Princess, who was usually so calm and collected, Link's eyebrows rose in surprise. And they just stared at each other in silence. The Princess' face red and showing emotions like anger and annoyance, the knight's first surprise, then confusion and finally the same expressionless face he always kept. He got it. He understood her now.

The Princess mounted her horse first and Link followed but kept a larger distance between them than what he would usually allow. Petting his mare to thank her for her hard work, his mind began to wander.

He realized that she was perhaps not so different from himself. The eyes on himself in the castle was something new to him, something he was still not used to, since he had made the Master Sword his. And being the Princess, he figured, must mean having eyes on her all the time. It wasn't so hard to understand that she wished for some time to be alone. And perhaps she wasn't angry at him for following her, perhaps she was angry at her father for controlling her life, appointing her a knight to follow her around and always reminding her of her duty as a Princess and urging her to keep praying to awaken her powers. She didn't seem to have much to say about how she wanted her life to be, being the Princess of Hyrule and the responsibility that followed with having such a title was top priority.  
Link had almost forgotten that part about her powers. There was so much else about her that made her just radiate in comparison to anyone else he had met.

Perhaps she was keeping her walls up so she wouldn't disappoint anyone either, just like what Link was doing. And he began to pity her. Here she was, Princess to the most beautiful land created by the goddesses, holding more knowledge than anyone else in her age and was still not free to do whatever she wished to. Her obligations as Princess weighed heavy on her shoulders, just like how his obligation to slay the Calamity with his new sword weighed him down.

The sun was setting. The sky slowly took a shade of darker blue and the clouds turned bright pink. They stopped at a stable to let their horses drink water before they continued. Link went to the counter to pay a small sum as thanks and bought an endura carrot each for their horses. He gave one to Princess Zelda and fed the other to his mare, stroking her fur lovingly as he did so. The Princess stood still, holding the carrot in her hand and just looked at him.

Fearing that she was still angry at him, he only dared to nervously glance up to look at her. He immediately softened when he saw her not looking angry but rather gloomy. She blinked, looked down to the carrot in her hand and her cheeks became pink and her eyebrows furrowed as if she was feeling guilty for something she had done. She hesitantly reached the carrot to her horse who gratefully took it from her palm and the Princess looked back at Link with eyes begging him to not tell her father of her running away without an escort. But Link couldn't read what she tried to tell him without speaking, she was too ashamed to speak, and after a moment of silence, he nodded with his head to tell her that they better get back to the castle before it got too dark.

* * *

Her lady's maid had finished brushing through her long, blonde hair and helping her getting into her nightgown and she was finally alone in her bedroom. She sat with her diary in her lap, a pen between her fingers, ready to write down her thoughts. She sat still while formulating her thoughts in her mind.

The rest of the evening had gone by peacefully although her mind wouldn't let her stop worrying about the risk of her father scolding her until she made it to her chamber. It seemed that Link hadn't told her father of her running away after all. She had only done it because she felt that she needed to actually _look_ at a Sheikah shrine to understand them better and try to use the functions of the Sheikah slate in a way she hadn't before. To her dismay, nothing had happened and when she heard her knight getting closer to only see one more of her failures... it hadn't exactly made her feel any better.

She had scolded him, yelled at him, in a way she had rarely, if ever, done before. His surprised expression when she had done that was something she couldn't get out of her mind. Not the feeling she had felt when he had turned into that stare either. That look always made her anxious. He was only doing his job, she knew that. She had treated him unfairly, she had acted like a child, and she felt immensely guilty. He didn't deserve that.

She wrote down a small note in her diary with her elegant handwriting, closed it and blew out the candle next to her bed. She was sure that Link hadn't told her father because he would otherwise not let another minute go without scolding her.

Perhaps her knight was a better person that she had thought.

Or perhaps he was just staying silent, as usual.

She brought the cover over herself and rested her head against the soft pillows and kept her eyes on the bright moon outside her window until her eyelids became heavy and her breathing deep and even.


	9. Chapter 9 - The note

Zelda woke up before her lady's maid got a chance to enter her chamber and wake her up. Her hair was spread in a mess across the soft pillows and she had stretched her legs outside of the blanket so that it only covered her upper body. She'd be too hot otherwise.

She stared at a wall, kept her gaze still on one point only and going out of focus from time to time. She didn't want to get up. Nothing had been going well lately, not her research, not her behavior towards Link and the goddesses still didn't answer her prayers. There was no point of getting up for just another day of failure. She just wanted to stay in her room all day, avoiding everyone and she wanted time to stop until her prayers had been heard. She had no one to talk with to share her burden. She didn't want to burden anyone with her problems, but just the fact that she had _no one_ , not a single person, to talk with was… just sad. Her father wouldn't understand. Her lady's maid had always been sweet towards her, but she couldn't be sure what words might slip from her lips in the servant's quarters. And everyone in court were just too old, they were all adults, but if she had one friend among the nobles she still knew that she couldn't say anything or they'd think badly of their Princess. Zelda truly felt like the loneliest person in the whole kingdom this morning. The loneliest person and the biggest failure in all of Hyrule.

She heard a knock on her door after spending half an hour awake with her dark thoughts and waited before she gave a reply. She stared at the wall for one more minute before she lazily dragged herself up and drew a hand through her hair for an attempt to look somewhat presentable. She had to get herself together. For her people. For Hyrule.

She forced a smile on her lips. "You may enter."

"Good morning, your Highness!" her lady's maid cheerfully said as she entered and curtsied. "I hope you have slept well?"

"Yes, I have. Thank you." She slid off the bed and remembered her manners. "And I hope you did too?"

"Oh yes, your grace, I did. Now, should we get you dressed after taking care of your hair or do you think it'll become a mess again once you're in it?" Her lady's maid joked and shot her a shining smile and Zelda wished her own could be as true as hers.

"I'd say that it sounds wiser to get dressed first." The Princess smirked back.

"Would you like your white and blue dress as usual, your Highness?"

She hesitated for a split second. Then she figured that she might as well wear it today too, there was no need to pick a prettier dress. "Yes, please."

The Princess got dressed behind a screen with the assistance from her lady's maid and then sat down at her vanity and waited for her hair to be brushed. And she somewhat felt like her appointed knight because she was in no mood for talking this morning, but she had to be strong and go on as usual.

"So." She picked something that was a strand of hair the night before and gently tugged at it at the end, wanting to help her lady's maid. "Do you know anything of my father's schedule today?"

"Oh no, I'm afraid I don't, your grace. But I suppose that the King is doing what he usually does: attends meetings, signs important papers, approves a suggestion for the new tax and such. Nothing interesting for a pretty Princess like you." She gave the Princess a tight squeeze on her shoulders and looked at her with affection through the mirror's reflection. The Princess gave a warm smile back. A moment of silence passed before her lady's maid spoke up again. "It was terribly nice of the King to appoint that young man to be your knight, milady, don't you think so?"

The Princess stopped detangling her hair and resisted a frown. "What makes you think so?"

"Well, he just seems to take his job very seriously for being so young. And it makes it easier for you to do your tasks when he's with you, now that we can't spare guards to accompany your travels." She stroked the blonde hair a few more times with the brush until it was smooth and put it down. "And it doesn't hurt that he's handsome, too."

Zelda turned halfway around in surprise and looked over her shoulder at her lady's maid. "Don't tell me you consider him to be good looking too, along with the rest of the castle!"

Her lady's maid chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't say that he isn't."

The Princess sat straight again and let her lady's maid place the tiara on her head. "I just can't tell what everyone sees in him." A lie. She knew exactly why everyone idolized him. The knight had no flaws and would save everyone from the inevitable doom.

"Now, now, my dear, that don't sound very much like you." She secured the tiara and tugged a few hair strands behind the pointy ears. "But I won't judge you if you consider him to be cute, he seems to be around your age" she said in a hushed voice and leaned forward with a teasing grin. She knew how to cheer up the Princess.

"Oh, please, I can _assure_ you that I don't." The Princess chuckled back. "Besides, his hair is too long."

"If you say so, your Highness."

"I do say so" Zelda replied, sounding a bit harsher than she had intended. "Thank you" she added in a friendlier tone.

"It was my pleasure, your Majesty. Would some breakfast suit well, milady? It will be served shortly."

The Princess thought for a few seconds. "Yes, but I need to write something first in my study. I'll be down as soon as I'm done."

"Excellent, your Majesty." The lady's maid curtsied as the Princess left her chamber and closed the door after them. "I'll inform the kitchen staff. Just don't take too long time with your research, my dear, or the breakfast will turn cold."

Princess Zelda only smiled as a reply and watched her lady's maid leave down the spiral staircase before she entered her personal study. She wouldn't study so early in the morning. But since she had been unable to find the columns with guardians that the ancient Sheikah papers had mentioned, she figured that she no longer had a reason to delay her visits to the two remaining Champions, the Gerudo chief Urbosa and Zora Princess Mipha.

She decided to visit Urbosa first. She needed the feeling that someone cared about her, not as a Princess but as a person, and Urbosa had always been there ever since she was a small baby. The tall Gerudo woman had always been fond of the Hylian Princess since she had been close friends with the late Queen, and Zelda could always feel safe around her.

She grabbed a pen and a paper with the Hylian royal emblem printed on and quckly wrote a message to the Gerudo chief, informing her that she could soon expect the Princess' visit to make adjustments on Vah Naboris. She folded the paper in half and sealed it in an envelope before she began to write again, on a smaller piece of paper which looked less formal. It was for her knight, preparing him that they would soon set out for Gerudo Highlands and Desert. She folded the small note twice, stepped outside the study… and realized that she wasn't sure how to get it to him. She had never had use of the royal guards when she was in the castle before. And especially not any person in special from the guards. She didn't even know their names. So would it be best to hand the note over to one of the guards who were already in the hallways this morning or would she give it to a maid who could deliver it for her? Oh, if only her lady's maid had stayed! She could have taken it for her, surely.

After a few minutes of internal debate, the Princess considered it best to hand the note to a maid since the royal guards might be keeping guard in the hallways for many more hours before they were left off charge. A maid might deliver the note to her knight faster.

The Princess began to walk towards the morning hall where the breakfast was served every morning, which lied nearby the dining hall and was smaller in size, with the letter to Urbosa and the note in her hand. She asked a maid when she was almost there to take care of them for her.

* * *

Link hadn't slept well that night. He had found a piece of paper with a scribbled note on his bunk bed and he had opened it even though he could already guess what it was going to say. And he had been right. It was another, this time anonymous, note from someone in the royal guard who wrote that they "believed in him", "prayed to the goddesses for his success" and that their whole family depended on him. It was silly, in a way, to receive anonymous messages like this, but he figured that these notes might come from guards from other units than his own (or, well, the one he had been a part of) and who had never spoken to him but had heard of him, or guards who thought it to be too difficult to face him. But these tiny notes which contained such huge wishes somehow only weighed him down. And the thoughts, the doubts and images of what he would have to face kept him awake longer than he'd like to. He wasn't afraid of this Ganon, even though the name Calamity alone would make any man want to flee, he just wasn't sure what it was that he would fight. And that feeling of being uncertain could make his imagination run wild with endless theories.

But morning had eventually come and Link approached some familiar faces, sitting at one of the long tables in the guard's dining hall, with a slice of bread and a bowl of porridge in his hands. The thought of breakfast cheered him up a little, even though it was the same every morning. At least he got to have it now unlike some nights before when he had to take the night watch on the order from his superiors.  
And freshly baked bread was simply one of the best things in the world.

The royal guards, already dressed in their navy blue uniforms, immediately recognized him in his turquoise tunic and scooted over to make space for him to sit down. "Ah, our hero is gracing us with his presence! Good morning, Link!" Their faces lit up. Link's remained the same and sat down. He nodded as a silent greeting and then began to eat together with the guards.

"Isn't it great knowing that our Link will take care of the Calamity, huh? You would never have guessed that when he turned up here… here… How long have you been here now, Link, about a year?"

Luckily did another guard, bearded, sitting next to them comment back before Link had to answer. He preferred to stay silent anyway.

"Yeah, it makes it easier for us to concentrate on our jobs, knowing that he'll beat that beast so things can go back to normal again."

"You're the best of us all, I barely knew how to shoot an arrow when I was in your age" a third, and slightly younger, guard added, laughing. "Can you imagine that, if I had to fight the Calamity? I'd waste all my arrows and I'd probably hit myself with the sword!"

The men around the table laughed at the thought but Link could only hear a mumble coming from the end of it. "Fool, the Calamity isn't something you fight with simple weapons, you need _magic_ to deal with it…!"

"Oh, yeah? How come Link here will smash it then? I think you're the fool here." Another round of laughter. Link continued to eat in silence. It seemed that the men in the royal guard didn't know what the Calamity is either.

"The Master Sword truly is a beauty, just look at the scabbard" the bearded guard commented and Link felt all eyes focus on the sword on his back in an instant. His breakfast suddenly felt harder to swallow. "I can't even imagine what it must feel to wield it, I bet that it's something else compared to ours." The guards hummed in agreement.

An older man suddenly approached their table. He was tall, broad and had a face which showed the amount of battles he had faced during his lifetime. It was their commander. The royal guards quieted down and became as silent as Link and everyone at the table curiously watched him getting closer.

"Link." The commander's voice had a deep tune which could gain respect from anybody within seconds. Link immediately stood up from the table, an old habit of being a soldier for so long, to properly pay attention. "A maid came with a note, asking me to give it to you."

Link received the note without a word and sat down again after the commander left. Curious eyes watched him unfold the tiny paper since it wasn't every day to receive any letters – especially not Link who no longer had any relatives alive.  
He read it.

_We'll travel to Gerudo Desert in two days to visit the Gerudo chief and Champion, Urbosa, and Divine Beast Vah Naboris. – Princess Zelda_

"Well? Who's it from?" the slightly younger guard asked. Link handed over the tiny note, figuring that the message wasn't telling any personal details so it wouldn't hurt if someone else read it.

"The Princess!" gasped another guard next to the younger one as he read over his shoulder, and suddenly everyone wanted to take a look at the beautiful signature of their Princess. Link quickly finished his breakfast as the attention was now distributed on the note instead on him. He was about to leave the table and let the note stay with the men, but one of them caught his attention before he got too far and gave it back to him.

"If you're going to the Gerudo Highlands and the desert, you'll have to watch out for members of the Yiga clan, Link" a serious voice said. "They're rumored to have their hideout there… even though no one has ever found it. Just keep your eyes open." Link nodded and put the folded piece of paper in one of his pockets. Then he made his leave and could only faintly hear someone behind him mention how "cool and collected" he seemed, "like a true hero".

Good.

* * *

Sweat rolled down from his forehead and formed stains on his chest and back. He had swung the Master Sword for hours, practicing, to become one with it, more than what he already was. The length was perfect for him, the weight no longer unfamiliar. It reflected the light as he hit perfectly on imaginary enemies with arms becoming weary. But he was still not feeling that sensation. Had he only imagined it after all?

He struck down powerfully one last time before he took a break and sat down in the sparring hall. He put the sword back in its scabbard on his back and let his arms rest on his knees as he bent his head back. He let out a tired sigh and shut his eyes, feeling his heartbeat slow down before he opened them again. His mouth felt dry. He needed some water.

He stood up and went across the room to the well which had been installed for the royal guards to use whenever they practiced. He didn't have a glass bottle with him or a cup, so he used his hand to scoop up the water to his lips and then let the bucket fall down into the well again. He turned around, wiped his wet hand on the tunic, and began to return to his previous spot when he noticed that his old commander had observed him the whole time.

"What do you say about fighting me?" he asked Link. "You'll have a living opponent to strike and I'll get a chance to see what the legendary sword goes for."

Link was tired but not enough to turn down the offer. Having a real opponent instead of imaginary ones meant paying attention to every single movement and quickly seeing openings to take advantage of – a real battle was far better practice than wielding a sword on your own for hours.

Link pulled out the sword, accepting the challenge, and stood with his legs at shoulders width and slightly bent knees, ready for his ex-commander to make the first move. He held the Master Sword with both hands, focused on the others' body language as they began to move in a large circle. None of them initiated the first strike. Link realized that he would have to make the first one.

With a grunt, he swung his sword towards the older man and their swords met with a metallic sound as he had parried the strike. He tried again and was met with the same result and swiftly dodged any blows from the commander. This went on for a few minutes before the man spoke up.

"Don't go easy on me, boy. I can tell that you're holding back."

The commander had been right: Link had been holding back in an attempt to not embarrass the man in a quick defeat. Being a commander meant having years of experience and getting respect from the subordinates as a result. But Link decided to do as he was told. With strikes filled with more speed and more power, he slowly but surely made the commander step backwards, forcing other practicing royal guards to back away as they crossed their paths. Fighting the commander wasn't easy, Link often had to parry blows which got closer to him than he was comfortable with, but when their swords clashed against each other one more time, he used all his force to push the man back, making him stumble to his feet, and pointed with the tip of his sword at the man's hand which held a royal broadsword. He won. Their chests heaved and both caught their breaths before the man let out a low chuckle.

"Good. But aim for my throat next time." He grinned.

Link removed his sword, offered a hand to help his opponent stand up again (it was left ignored) and they shook hands. "That was a good fight." Link nodded.

His muscles were tired and cried for a break, so he left the hall to clean himself up and rest at the guard's yard before supper would be served.

He had still not felt anything. He heard no voice from the sword that the Princess had mentioned. Perhaps she had only meant an inner voice, his own gut telling him that they belonged together? That they were destined for each other?

He pulled up the small note from the Princess from his pocket and observed her handwriting. It looked nothing like his own.

He thought about her.

Maybe he should try and pray to the goddesses, too, to guide him and let him know if they had truly chosen him or if it was all a mistake.


	10. Chapter 10 - Tricked

The journey to the proud and strong Gerudo women went as usual with Link following the Princess and her directions with the help of her Sheikah Slate, although with a slightly larger distance between them than usual. He could still tell that she wished to isolate herself and very few words passed her lips. She mostly seemed to take interest in the nature around them to make the time pass. Link, used to staying silent, didn't mind much but hoped that the Princess would soon act like herself again. But he let her be in the meantime.

Slowly but surely they passed by the old Coliseum and left the green hills of the open Hyrule field behind them. The numbers of monsters increased slightly the farther away they got from the small villages and towns and the Princess learned that she had little to fear as long as her knight was by her side – he took them down with little problem and only got lightly hurt once, nothing that a potion couldn't heal. She had felt fear in her heart when he got hurt but it didn't last long after the potion was consumed.  
After a few days on horseback, they reached the valley with steep cliffs of Gerudo Canyon and Link carefully steered his mare closer to Princess Zelda. The Canyons were perfect for an ambush from above and Link didn't care if the Princess wanted to stay away from him, she could scold him all she wanted as long as he could keep her in one piece. And he hoped that she wouldn't try to run away this time but it seemed that luck was on his side for the Princess did neither scold him for not letting her be nor did she urge her horse to speed up. Perhaps she understood, too, that her gracious white horse was easy to spot in the dry canyons and chose to let her knight come closer, even though he still stayed behind her.

Gerudo Canyon was inhospitable and dry winds from the desert softly caressed their faces. Whenever a monster was spotted, Link would reach an arm out to signal the Princess to halt until the problem was dealt with and then return to wherever she was kept hidden. However, he wanted to clear them all out before he would let the Princess continue and it took time and they would unfortunately have ho camp before they reached the final stable before Gerudo Desert. He knew that a campfire could attract attention from both faraway monsters and travelling Hylians who would without doubt be interested to meet their Princess… not to mention members of the Yiga clan… but they needed food before the sun set and cast long shadows from the cliffs. The Princess sat for herself, deep in thoughts, while he set some wood on fire. She politely thanked him for the Spartan meal before she wished him good night and no more words were said that day. Princess Zelda wasn't used to the hard ground under her thin mattress and it took some time before she finally fell asleep. Link stayed awake and watched the stars above him slowly rotate as he kept watch.

He observed the Princess' sleeping face with the light from the dying fire. And he remembered when he had done so in Goron City. She had been talking more then and it was difficult to understand that she was still the same person as then. He hoped that she wasn't becoming like himself, quiet and doubtful of his part of this Calamity thing.

No, he didn't have to worry about that. The Princess was strong and she still talked to many in the castle. He was probably just overthinking.

He softly pulled her blanket to cover her shoulder as it had slid off and continued watching the stars above. One of them fell. He wished that everything would turn out alright in the end, just how he was doing alright now even after his father had passed away too. Perhaps they were both watching over him from somewhere. He hoped that they did.

The black night sky turned navy blue, lavender blue, pink and finally light blue and Link's eyes were tired and heavy but he knew better than letting them shut if only for a moment and stood up to feed their horses. It wasn't enough to make them satisfied but there would be more when they reached the stable so it would have to do for now. Unfortunately he didn't have enough water for them either but he hoped that a nice pat would make up for that.  
He heard the Princess wake up behind him and shifted his focus from the horses to her. She watched in silence as he prepared another Spartan meal for breakfast which mostly contained of a few apples he had picked the other day before they reached the canyons. It would have to do. After packing their things together they set off again and it didn't take very long before they reached the stable. They left their horses and stepped into the vast desert.

Luckily it wasn't midday and scorching hot yet but the desert heat still made their skin sweat and the sand kept getting in their eyes. Their Hylian clothes were certainly not fit for the desert. Soon growing tired of the heat, the Princess asked him "I don't know how much longer I can take this heat. You wouldn't happen to carry anything to make it better?"

They stopped and Link searched through their bags. He found one bottle with chilly elixir, offered it to her (and hoped that she would save some for him because this heat was almost killing him too) and she took a small sip before returning it to him. He immediately drank some as well. He had forgotten that he had packed that elixir and it was just pure luck that he had found it. He made a mental note that he should make some more whenever he got the chance to.

Starting to feel cooler, they continued walking to Gerudo Town. Zelda had been in this desert a few times before, as a child, but this was the first time for Link. Everywhere he looked, there was sand and more sand with only a few tufts of grass and palm trees sparsely scattered here and there. It surprised him that anything could grow here considering how the dry air even made his throat sore. He didn't know much about the Gerudo except that the whole tribe consisted of only women, but he had to give his respect to them for living in this harsh environment. Hot summer days in Hyrule was nothing in comparison to this.  
Somewhere far away he spotted what he assumed to be Vah Naboris due to its large construction, but he couldn't tell what animal it was supposed to resemble. A horse? He couldn't be sure with the distance and the sand threatening to enter his eyes.

They finally got some well-earned shade from palm trees at the Kara Kara Bazaar, not far away from Gerudo Town. Link thought that he might as well get them rooms at the inn while the Princess was taking a break from all the walking but she stopped him before he got too close.

"I was thinking that we could make it to Gerudo Town first."

He sat down next to her (she didn't seem to mind) and was thinking how nice it would be to place the feet in the pool of water before them if he didn't have the elixir from before. And he was feeling the drowsiness from the lack of sleep slowly take over him…

He immediately blinked and shook his head when he heard Princess Zelda's voice. "Let's go before the effect of the elixir wears off." He was tired but she was right. She was already standing up, waiting for him to do the same, and off they went.

They reached the walls surrounding the town a little while later and Link could tell that the Gerudo guards at the entrance had seen them approaching for a while. Their skin was tan and their hair was as red as Urbosa's from what he could remember from his meeting with her. They were taller than him and the Princess but they weren't intimidating to him – he had grown up with soldiers his whole life and had been a guard himself so he knew that they were peaceful as long as one didn't make any trouble. But he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"HALT!" Link couldn't help but flinch at the sudden harsh tone and looked up at the guard with a confused expression on his face. "No voe are allowed to pass and enter Gerudo Town!" was the only explanation he got. It didn't make him understand though.

He looked at Princess Zelda who was already standing behind the guards. Surely she wouldn't continue to walk in while he stood there…?

"Oh" She twirled around and met his eyes. "Well, I guess we have to follow the Gerudo laws. Don't worry, I'll behave."

Oh, no.

"I'll be back later today, ok?" She turned around and Link was sure that he saw her slightly smile before her back was facing him again.

He should have known better than to believe that she wouldn't try and get away from him again!

He looked up at the guards who suddenly seemed more intimidating than before with their stern gaze on him and then back at the Princess who was getting farther away from him. He would have to at least try and follow her, right? He couldn't give up so easily or else the King would most likely kill him. Or something like that. Whatever the punishment was for not doing your duty as the Princess' knight.

Link tried to dash through the guards but they were faster than him and pushed him back. He landed on the hot sand with an "oof". The sleepiness he had felt before was completely gone now. He got up on his elbows.

"… Let me pass, I'm the Princess' personal knight and protector."

"You can be the King of Hyrule if you so wish but no males will enter this town. It's Gerudo law, boy."

They glared at each other for a small moment. Link realized that he couldn't win this. He stood up, brushed the sand off from his tunic and walked to the side and sat with his back resting against the wall surrounding the town. The female guards kept staring at him for a while, clearly not wanting him to be near, but let him be when he didn't do anything than staring out to the desert. Luckily was the shadow from the wall providing him some shade as he waited for his Princess to return.

She must have known of the Gerudo law. She was the Princess of Hyrule after all and must know a lot of thing that he didn't, such as the customs of the tribes of Hyrule. He sighed. She had tricked him and he was a fool. Hopefully would the Princess be back soon after she had become bored of the amusements a town could offer. And hopefully she wouldn't get in any danger.

Two hours passed and women of all ages entered and left the guarded entrance but there were still no sign of the Princess. Link began to worry. Suddenly he remembered stories of how members of the Yiga clan would sometimes disguise themselves as ordinary commoners. His anxiety rose when he realized that anyone in the town could be one of the Yiga. And so much time had already passed.

Since he wasn't allowed to enter the Gerudo Town, he could only think of one way to solve this problem – he would have to ask the only person he knew within the thick walls for help.

He stood up and walked over to the Gerudo guards again and ignored their annoyed faces the best he could.

"I need to speak to your chief, Urbosa. I would appreciate if you could get her for me. Tell her it's important, please."

The guards looked at each other, silently debating if they should do what he asked of them or if he was only trying to get one of them away so it would be easier for him to get in. He noticed their hesitation.

"I'm with the Princess of Hyrule and come from the castle. You can trust me. Please."

The guard to his left sighed. "Fine. But don't you dare try and do something while I'm gone." She slowly swung with the heavy spear in her hand to make him step away a little bit more and he didn't protest. He even took a few more steps in a try to earn their trust, far enough to not make the remaining guard suspicious of him but still close enough to see when the guard would be back. Minutes passed and he waited with as much patience he could. When she finally came back he felt his anxiety somewhat decrease. And he relaxed slightly when he saw that Urbosa was with her. He quickly approached them.

"Link, was it?" He nodded. "To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting the Princess and her knight?" She shot him a smile with her blue painted lips and looked around them. The smile faded away. "Isn't she with you?"

Link opened his mouth. It was shameful to admit that he had let her slip away, but he had to tell her. "Princess Zelda entered your town and I was left to wait for her here."

"She did? What would make her do that, I know that she's well aware of our laws." Urbosa crossed her arms over her chest and seemed to be as clueless as Link.

"… I'm afraid that the Princess took advantage of your laws in order to get rid of me." Urbosa looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "I think she wishes to be free and not have anyone from the castle watching over her."

"Hmm." Urbosa didn't seem to completely agree with what he said. But she didn't say anything either and only motioned for him to follow her so they were out of earshot from the guards.

"I was hoping…" Link said as he followed. "Since I'm not allowed to go inside, I was hoping that you or one of your guards could keep an eye on the Princess in my place? Your help would mean a lot to me and the King." They came to a stop.

"I suppose I could do that, but…" Urbosa smirked. "I think she would appreciate it more if you watched her."

Link blinked. "Chief Urbosa, I can't."

"Listen." She raised an arm and the movement made her golden bangles chime. She pointed towards the bazaar he and Zelda had been at earlier that day. "See Kara Kara Bazaar over there?" Link followed the direction her blue nail pointed and nodded. "There's a shop in the bazaar which sell vai clothes as souvenirs for tourists. I've told them several times to not sell them to any voe as there have been incidents from them doing that. But I'm sure that if you tell them that they're for the Princess, they'll gladly sell you some."

Link looked back to Urbosa, puzzled. "'Vai'?"

"Gerudo for female."

It took a few seconds for Link to put one and one together but when he did, he could feel his cheeks and ears gradually becoming red, and it wasn't because of the desert heat which had begun to become unbearable again.

"If you can get them, walk along the wall for another entrance to our town. I'm sure that you'll be able to get in since those who are guarding there haven't met you yet."

Link, who was always making sure to hide his emotions, was now unable to ignore the blush on his cheeks as he realized what she had just suggested him to do. Urbosa couldn't help but smile at the flustered knight.

"Seek for me once you have found her or if you need help again. I can assure you that my soldiers can keep Princess Zelda safe within the town's walls, but if you worry about her…" Urbosa winked and let the sentence die. Link couldn't even make his voice say a simple thank-you and only nodded instead – luckily it seemed to be enough to express his gratitude for the Gerudo chief. She snickered, wished him good luck and left the knight in the desert to returned to her town.

Link lingered a bit longer before he began to walk back to the bazaar. He had to think it through once and get comfortable with the idea of getting dressed in women's clothes… quite revealing women's clothes. The men in the royal guard would without doubt laugh at him if they ever got to hear about it.  
… What would the Princess say if she saw him?!  
He pushed away the thought. He was doing this for the Princess. For the King. For the entire kingdom. There was no time for feeling embarrassed, too much of it had already passed… besides, it was just clothes. Even though it would be less than what he was normally used to.

Finding the shop wasn't difficult. Link braced himself and took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he walked up to it.

"Beautiful fabrics, shining jewelry – buy them here! What can I offer you, Hylian voe?" The middle aged Gerudo spoke in perfect Hylian but with a broken accent.

"A set of traditional Gerudo clothes for the Princess of Hyrule, please." His face showed no signs of embarrassment or nervousness anymore. The soldier in him had finally managed to conceal them.

"The Princess! My, my…! What size is she, young voe?"

Link hadn't thought about that. "About my size?" He hoped that she didn't hear that his reply sounded more like a question.

"Does the beautiful Princess fancy any color in particular?"

Oh dear Nayru, he should've gone this through better in his mind before he came here. He quickly thought of Zelda's regal dress. "Er, blue would be wonderful."

"Blue, blue, blue… the Princess wants blue…" The shopkeeper went through a pile of folded Gerudo garments in blue. She pulled a pair out. "Perhaps a pair of shoes too? It would cost you 100 rupees more."

"Yes, please." It would look less suspicious in Gerudo Town if he wasn't wearing boots, he thought.

"Earrings too, to complete the look?"

"No, thank you." He just wanted to get over with this.

"Are you sure? The Princess might like these _beautiful_ earrings – sapphire stones to help her feel refreshed and cool." She held them up for him to look and added, "They're quite popular."

Link hesitated. It sure was tempting. "… How much?"

The woman grinned and the corners of her eyes creased. "800 rupees."

That was more than he could afford. "No, thank you."

"700 rupees?"

"No, I-"

"500 rupees, only for you, dear voe. It would make a nice gift for the Princess, don't you think?"

"Thank you, but the garments will be enough."

The woman's smile faded away. (She had been so close!) The total sum was told, paid and Link sighed of relief when he stepped away. One part of the plan was over.

Trying to not look suspicious, he bought a hydromelon for himself (he was curious of what they tasted like and apparently they would make him feel cooler) and brought everything with him to the bazaar's inn to rent two rooms – one for him and one for the Princess, because a part of him trusted her word that she would come back and then they would have to stay in this inn for the night.  
He got inside one of the rooms and locked the door behind him. He decided to try the melon first. It was sweet and delicious, and felt heavenly in his throat which had lacked water for too long and it didn't take long before it was gone. He would definitely buy another one if he got the chance.

He glanced at the clothes he had put down. He began to undress – the straps to the Master Sword and his pouches went off first, then the tunic and shirt and then the trousers – and stepped into the new clothes. The fabric was light, not like his Champion's tunic at all, and he understood why the desert women dressed like this. Everything just felt cooler, nicer and easier to move in.  
He tied the top over his flat chest, stepped into the new shoes and covered his head and face with the veil. He didn't have a mirror to see his reflection, but he hoped that he didn't look ridiculous… and that the veil was covering his Adam's apple.

He strapped the sword over his shoulder again (he could leave the rest in the room) and carefully opened his door to peek outside. Nobody was there and he quietly sneaked out from the inn, terrified that anyone would confront him if they noticed him.

He did as Urbosa had told him and found a second entrance to Gerudo Town. He nervously glanced at the guards but they barely took notice of him and he got in without any words spoken and without any of them stopping him. He relaxed a bit.

He had finally made it inside a town which was forbidden for people of his gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we're finally in the desert and I think we all know what will happen soon - yay! I apologize if this chapter was more focused on Link, but I think that the next one will be more focused on Zelda, so maybe that's ok? Also, I'll proof read this as soon as I can to correct any small words, English isn't my first language... and it's pretty late and I should probably sleep, haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11 - Vah Naboris

Link carefully surveyed the same street for what must have been a fourth or fifth time. His fear of getting found out for being a man in a town which only permitted women had slowly but surely faded away as he realized that he was repeatedly mistaken for a tourist or traveler. His height compared to the Gerudo's was noticeably shorter, his skin paler and hair lighter but luckily had no one suspected him for being an intruder. Knowing that he was safe made it easier for him to focus on finding the Princess of Hyrule.

But he had no luck in finding her so far.

Shopkeepers had tried to get his attention, the bar manager had eyed him as if thinking that he was too young to be there and inn employees had spoken promising words of their spa. Link quickly left the inn when they tried to show the spa to him.  
He didn't dare to speak since he couldn't be sure if his voice would betray him and reveal who he was beneath the Gerudo garments, and so, he didn't ask if anyone had seen the Princess and only nodded or shook his head if anyone tried to have a conversation with him.

"Oh, so you're mute?" a young Gerudo woman about Link's age or slightly older asked him. Link didn't reply and just kept looking down the street. He would find her eventually, even if it would take the rest of the day. The woman mistakenly took his silence as a sign of shame. "You don't have to be ashamed of that. It's unfortunate but you're really brave to travel the world even though you can't talk."  
Link looked at her for a second or two before he returned to keep his eyes open for the Princess. Did this woman just think he was…? Well, perhaps it's not such a bad assumption considering that he's not saying anything back.

"So why did you come here?" No reply. "You keep looking around, maybe it's the architecture that fascinates you? I haven't been very far away from Gerudo Town so I can't say if this town is pretty or not… I wish I can travel one day, just like you. I mean, if you can do it without being able to talk, then I should be fine too, right?" She paused and got momentarily lost in her daydreams before returning to reality. "My favorite spot in this town is the rooftop. You can see everything from there."

Link's head spun around, interested in what this Gerudo had just said. He nodded in a try to let her know that he wanted to hear more.

"Oh, would you like to see it?" He nodded again. "It's really nice, the water flows on the roof and reflects the desert sun when it sets… Aah, it's really the greatest." She sighed and pictured the image in her mind. "You're a bit short, but if you climb some wooden boxes or something like that, I think you can make it to the top. I think I saw some earlier today in an alley across from the plaza." Link knew exactly which ones she meant and where to find them. Gerudo Town wasn't large enough to get lost in and he had memorized the streets fairly well while keeping his eyes open for the Princess.  
He wasn't sure how to thank the Gerudo but he hoped that a red rupee would be alright. Based on the wide smile from her when she received it, it was. "Thank you for the… chat. You inspired me to travel too, I think I might be ready for it now. I've always dreamt of it." Link smiled back and hoped that she could see it under the veil.

He crossed the plaza (unfortunately, but not surprisingly, still no signs of Princess Zelda being there), slid into the alley and climbed up to the rooftops, feeling his hands, arms, feet and ankles getting wet as he crawled and stood straight. The water was cooler than he had expected, and he crouched and brought some up to his face to splash it. Sweet Nayru, that felt good in this heat! He did it again. The fabric of his clothes was so thin that they would dry within half an hour in the high temperature, so he didn't worry if he got all wet.

The daydreaming Gerudo had been right: you could see almost everything from the rooftops. It was easier to get a quick view of the streets below him and see who was Gerudo and who wasn't, who was tourist and traveler and which among them might potentially be the Princess. He once thought he finally had seen her in his anticipation but quickly realized that it wasn't her – her hair had been blonde but shorter than the Princess'.

He had looked for her in the streets and various shops, he searched for her from the rooftops and he let his gaze turn out to the desert a few times, wondering if she had gone outside of town (although he doubted it, going unprepared in a desert was never a good idea). She seemed to have vanished. No matter where he looked, he wouldn't find her. And he was beginning to feel nervous again when he imagined the worst things that might have happened to her.

Remembering Urbosa's words from before, he forced himself to stop searching for the Princess and walked towards the largest building in Gerudo Town. A broad staircase lead up to the entrance of the building, which had a large, oddly-shaped rock above from which bands of water poured down. Urbosa, noticing Link on the rooftops earlier, had been standing at one of its windows and seen him approaching before he got close to the two Gerudo guards at the staircase. She informed them to let "the Hylian vai pass" and he entered after being told that "Chief Urbosa is waiting inside".

Urbosa stood next a large pouf, embroidered with flowers and patterns exotic to any Hylian, and turned around when she heard Link enter the room. There was no need to greet each other and Urbosa spoke first.

"So, did you have any luck in finding the Princess?" She smirked, finding Link's attire to be a bit amusing but tried to not show it. But she looked more serious again when Link only shook his head, looking serious as well. A thought crossed Link's mind that perhaps he should ask if the Princess had been in here, but the thought left as quick as it had entered his mind – Urbosa would have told him if that had happened – and continued to stay silent.

"Don't worry, Princess Zelda wouldn't do anything foolish. I'm sure she's waiting for you at Kara Kara Bazaar if she's not here. I'll let you know if I see her, alright?" They looked at each other and Urbosa couldn't exactly tell what he was thinking but Link's eyes… was it anxiousness of not knowing if the Princess was safe she saw in them, or was it a soldier's shame of not being able to properly do what he was told? She didn't ask. Link broke the eye contact and looked behind him, out to Gerudo Town once more and took a few steps to exit. There wasn't more to add to the conversation after all.

"Link." He stopped before he got farther down the stairs and turned to look back at Urbosa. "Tomorrow is the day Princess Zelda would make the adjustments on Vah Naboris, right?" She knew this already and didn't really need it to be confirmed. "If you'd like, I can come to the Bazaar in the morning and spend the day with her in the Divine Beast. In that way, you don't have to watch over her and I get to spend a moment with her. I wouldn't mind, I don't get to see her so often anymore." Urbosa smiled and Link nodded.

"Thank you." And he turned back to the plaza, ready to exit Gerudo Town… after going through the streets one last time, still hoping that he'd find her. He didn't.

Returning to Kara Kara Bazaar, Link's mind tried to come up with what he was feeling. Angry at the Princess for tricking him and making him worry about her safety? Regret that he left Gerudo Town when he could have tried a bit longer to find her? Ridiculous for playing dress up in Gerudo clothes? Confusion on why she kept running away from him? Whatever it was, he was only sure that he was truly thankful for what Urbosa had proposed him about tomorrow's plan. He could catch up the sleep he lacked from today while they were gone.

He successfully sneaked into the inn, dressed back to his light blue champion's tunic and leather boots and left the entrance, re-tying his hair into a ponytail, to find some shade under the palm trees at the pool of water. He stopped in mid-tracks, blue hair ribbon still in between his teeth and with large eyes when he saw her.

Princess Zelda sat next to the water with a voltfruit in her hand and only noticed her knight when he had stopped a few meters away from her. He looked more surprised than his usual, to her, judging expression and it made her smile.

"Where have you been for so long?"

And somehow, Link knew right then and there it wasn't anger he felt towards the Princess, it wasn't confusion over why she had acted the way she had. He only felt relief that she was ok.

* * *

Urbosa came in the morning with two of her own guards, just like she had told Link the day before, and brought Princess Zelda with her out to the vast desert and to the Divine Beast, Vah Naboris. The Gerudo chief admitted that there seemed to be something in the machinery which wasn't working correctly, although she couldn't tell what it was since this technology was foreign to her, and Zelda began almost immediately to work on it. Urbosa joined her, mostly to keep the Princess company and reach her any instrument.

"How is it in Hyrule, lately? Is the King still urging you to keep on praying?" Urbosa asked, standing next to the Princess with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes…" Zelda looked concentrated at her Sheikah Slate, reading some notes she had photographed from her study. She looked up again. "Yes, he does. But he doesn't seem to understand that it's not working."

"Don't give up, Zelda, I'm sure that the goddesses will grant your power anytime now."

"… I won't." She turned a cogwheel. "My mother didn't happen to mention to you how she got to use her powers?" She desperately wished that Urbosa's answer would be "yes".

"She didn't. And I foolishly never asked her either. If I knew what would happen… I would have asked her. I'm sorry, Zelda."

She sighed heavily. "It's not your fault, I just… wondered."

Urbosa watched the Princess turning the cogwheel back as she muttered something that it only got worse. "Would you like me to write to the King and ask him to not expect you to pray so much?"

"No. I have to do this, as the Princess of Hyrule."

"But if it is like you say, that it's not leading anywhere…"

"But-"

"… then maybe it won't lead to anything. And I would hate to think that you might stay in freezing waters again. I don't want to drag you out of it again, not your knight either." They shared a gaze in silence filled with affection for the other.

"I understand, but I'd rather if you didn't write to my father. If he believes it is the right thing for me to do, he might be right and I will pray until my powers awaken. And I wouldn't want you to get into trouble for… I don't know, interfering or something." The Princess returned to her work.

Urbosa chuckled. "Oh, sweetheart, I've known him long before you were born. He wouldn't get mad at me." She thought about Zelda's knight for a moment and what had happened yesterday. "How is Link?"

Zelda hesitated. "He's… alright."

"Is he helpful?"

"I guess."

"He's only trying to follow his orders, you know." Urbosa said, hinting about yesterday's miscommunication between them both.

"… I know that." Zelda flipped a few pages in the Sheikah Slate. She didn't really want to discuss Link since she felt silly for feeling that he was judging her, not wanting to admit that he had a right to judge her and sensing that she didn't have a right to complain about him. He was doing a great job so far, after all. She wasn't.

"What do you talk about when you travel?" Urbosa curiously asked.

Zelda took in a quick breath through her nose, pretending to focus on the machinery before her. "We don't." She admitted.

"You don't?" Now she got even more curious. "Why not, it must takes days to get to the Divine Beasts? You don't talk at all?"

"Look, he's just so quiet all the time, ok?" Zelda turned to face Urbosa. "I've tried and I got tired of trying when he didn't say anything back." She was annoyed at her knight but sensed a small pang of guilt at the same time. Should she have tried harder?

"I see." Urbosa couldn't blame the Princess for losing interest in one-sided conversations. Who wouldn't? But she remembered that his eyes had spoken when his mouth hadn't and a thought entered her mind. "Yes, I've noticed that he's a bit… quiet. But I'm sure he has a lot to say somewhere deep down inside."

"I wished I believed that too" Zelda scoffed before making sure that she had done what she thought was right to fix the machinery problem. Urbosa didn't comment back.

"Ok, shall we go and see if it's working now?" Zelda suggested. She and Urbosa were close but she still wouldn't tell her everything about the thoughts which troubled her mind, about the constant praying, hoping that the goddesses would bless her and about her silent knight. Luckily Urbosa didn't try to discuss those topics much more for the rest of the day.

* * *

The sun had already set and millions of stars decorated the night sky when Link, summoned by Urbosa, entered Vah Naboris. The desert air was still dry but no longer hot but cool and chill. His champion's tunic, shirt, trousers and boots felt much better now than during the daytime. He had seen the Beast slowly walk over the desert from distance and shouldn't be so surprised to see how huge it was, considering that the previous two had been at least equally large, but he was. He felt as if the interior was large enough for a manor and he struggled a little to find Urbosa and Princess Zelda. When he did, he found Princess Zelda resting against Urbosa's shoulder, assumingly asleep, and Urbosa complimented him for getting there so quickly. Then she proceeded to ask him whether the Princess and him were getting along – unprepared for such a question, Link couldn't answer her even if he tried. He uncomfortably dragged a foot back.

Truth to be told, he wasn't sure how they were doing. He had focused on doing his job but apparently he wasn't doing that well since the Princess tried to get away from him. And he guessed that they weren't good if even Urbosa could tell that something was off after spending only one day together with the Princess. Perhaps she had told the Gerudo Chief something to raise her suspicion.

Urbosa calmed his racing thoughts, saying that she could tell the answer by his silence. And then she told Link something he had never considered: that Princess Zelda only felt frustration when she saw him – no, not him, but the sword which had chosen him as its wielder – and that it only reminded her of her own… failures? But how could that be? The Princess had successfully picked out Champions to support her, adjusted the Divine Beasts all by herself and made progress in her lab research together with the two Sheikah researchers in the castle. Link only understood what failures she meant first when Urbosa mentioned the destiny which the Princess yet had to fulfill. He had, in a way, already fulfilled his by carrying the legendary sword. Not that he was feeling that he had though… and he wasn't planning on letting anyone know that either. Urbosa reassured him that he had no fault in the way the Princess was feeling, and he chose to believe her.

He kept listening as the Gerudo chief told him of the Princess' selfless devotion to praying, of her unfruitful practices she had spent countless hours on in order to awaken her divine powers. He had seen it himself, how she could spend half a day kneeling in front of the goddess statue in Hyrule Castle and then do it again the day after. He thought he understood her but, based on what Urbosa was telling him, he clearly still had a lot of learn about the Princess. And when the Gerudo chief lovingly stroked the Princess' blonde hair and praised her uniqueness, Link felt that he agreed with her. A person who selflessly devoted her life to save her people, whether it was in the form of prayers or actively working with ancient machines, must truly be… someone special. And it really was an honor to share destiny with such a person and protect them.

Noticing how the desert air was gradually getting colder, Urbosa suggested that they would take the Princess inside Vah Naboris instead of staying outdoors. But she didn't make a move and Link wondered if he should take the Princess inside instead when Urbosa got a mischievous expression, as if she got an idea or a plan to trick someone. She snapped her fingers and deafening lightning came out of nowhere from the sky, making the ground shake and startling Link but even more so Princess Zelda who immediately woke up with a drumming heart and a feeling of panic. Terrified, she looked around them, asking what it was that had caused the sound (she really hoped it wasn't something like the eruption at Death Mountain again)… and did she just see someone standing in a blue tunic behind her? Her eyebrows raised slightly.

Zelda slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder, wondering if she had just imagined things in her state of panic… but no, there her knight was. He didn't seem as scared as she was from the loud sound and looked back at the Princess when she noticed him. She had no idea why he was here, she thought Urbosa had said that they would spend the day alone, just the two of them, and in her surprise she couldn't keep her thoughts in her mind and bluntly asked him what he was doing there. Urbosa laughed at her reaction, tossing her head back, and Zelda looked at her instead, clearly not following what was going on and wishing that someone would tell her.

Urbosa continued to chuckle and just said "It's nothing to worry about, Princess. But it's getting cold, we should get you to the inn for the night."

Not completely satisfied with the answer but accepting it, she only replied "Alright."

Urbosa accompanied the Princess and her knight back to Kara Kara Bazaar together with her two guards before she wished them a good night and left to head back to Gerudo Town. Princess Zelda and Link silently stepped into the inn and when they reached their rooms, the Princess left her hand on the doorknob and turned to her knight standing behind her.

"… If it is alright, can we stay here one more day?" _I'm not sure if I'm ready to return to the castle yet_ , she wished to add. She hoped he didn't think it was selfish of her for staying a bit longer.

Link nodded. Sure, the heat was difficult to handle but he would follow wherever she wished to go. She was the Princess after all – if she wanted to stay then they would stay.

She gave a shy smile and a small nod before she wished her knight good night. He bowed as a response and she slid into her room.

Link had been tired the day before but been able to catch up that sleep earlier this day and the disturbance of his sleep pattern made it difficult for him to immediately fall asleep. He tossed around in his bed, remembering back on what Urbosa had told him about the Princess. Thinking about the Princess. And, he admitted, a small part of him wished to get to know her better. Not in a romantic way, that would be impossible after all, but because she seemed to be something else than the regal image everyone had of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again. I hope this wasn't too boring to read, I had to take a small break to see if it was any good or not - I think it's alright. But if it is dull, I apologize! (Please don't write if it's bad in the reviews, not because I don't think you can't tell me that but more because I'm such a hard critic on myself and a comment can stay in my mind for days before I realize that a) it wasn't that bad and/or b) that the reviewer might be right, lol. Honestly, a nice comment makes me instantly happy while a "negative" comment stays with me for half a week. And for some reason I always think they will be bad.). And well, I guess I shouldn't care because I'm just writing this for myself but then again... I do care what you think. (And I'm starting to see a pattern here... I apologize for almost finishing all the chapters in a similar way...!)
> 
> Thanks for staying with me!


	12. Chapter 12 - Saved

She didn't want to return to her castle. Just not yet. She didn't necessarily want to stay much longer with her knight following her every step either but, for the moment, it felt like a better option than having to stay within the castle walls with all the eyes on her. With her father's never ending hopes. With the tiring talk in her court of things which seemed so meaningless in comparison to their upcoming doom. Outside her home, in the open fields or the high mountains or the dry desert, she could be somewhat free. Free to do almost whatever she wished to do. Of course she was focused on her duties first and foremost, her anxiety and sense of duty wouldn't let her neglect them, but if she wanted to ride to see a glimpse of a nearby lake or river, she was free to do so. If she wanted to stop and pick wildberries or take a picture with the Sheikah Slate, she could do it. Her freedom was limited with her knight constantly nearby, but it was enough to let her mind forget about her duties for a few moments. It was enough for her anxiety to let go of its grip on her shoulders for a while.

Her blonde hair whipped in the wind and sand threatened to enter her eyes as she struggled to steer a sand seal through the desert. She had seen them when she had been in Gerudo Town and curiously asked Urbosa about them the previous day. She was told that the sand seals were convenient for crossing the desert, just like horses were excellent in Hyrule's fields, and sometimes used for entertainment. It had made the Princess interested in them and she wanted to try riding one. It looked so easy for the Gerudo and she thought it would be simple for her as well, but it wasn't exactly. She got the hang of it but she wasn't a master yet. However, it was fun and she didn't want to give up. If she did, she would have to go back to her knight who was waiting for her somewhere in between Gerudo Town and Kara Kara Bazaar. The fun would definitely be over then. But, she thought, she had already been away for a long while so perhaps it was time to return.

With a mental sigh, she steered the seal to swim in a large circle in the sand so she could go back. The sun blocked her vision and she raised an arm to shade her eyes from the rays, keeping a tight grip on the straps to the sand seal with her other hand. Unfortunately, the shade from her hand wasn't enough for her to see the rock she was riding straight into. She hit it, and the surprise of such a sudden and unexpected stop made her loose the grip of the sand seal's straps. She landed on her knees and hands and saw her seal waiting for her a little bit farther away. Groaning, she rubbed her knees and stood up, intending to get the seal back but it only fled away from her.  
Oh, right. She forgot that sand seals were perhaps even more cautious of sudden sounds than a frightened hare.  
She tried again, but with the same result. The sand seal fled away and she fought back the impulse of running after it to catch it. She would never get to catch it if she did, considering how alert the creatures were.

The shadow from a palm tree moved. Or did it? Maybe it was just the desert heat playing tricks with her mind, the air could look hazy after all. She shook her head and carefully took a step closer to the seal. It was most likely just the heat.

She stepped as quietly she could, determined that she would catch the seal this time, return it to the renter in Gerudo Town and then go back to Link. She dragged her foot slowly. Then the other one. And she almost crouched when she took the next step. She was so concentrated that she hardly noticed a long shadow from behind getting closer as well. But after several more steps, she did. She looked behind her and over her shoulder. There hadn't been any other people in the desert nearby from what she had seen earlier. But there was now a slim person standing behind her. The Princess' eyes went wide. And she gasped.

In a desperate attempt, she leaped towards the sand seal but was only met with hot sand when she landed on the ground and quickly stumbled to her feet. If there was one thing she had been warned about ever since she was a little girl, it was the bloodthirsty, cruel members of the Yiga clan whose goal is to assassinate members of the Hylian royal family. Assassinate her. And not far away from her stood one of them, dressed in a red and black body suit and a mask with the inverted symbol of the Sheikah's eye covering their face. There was no mistake of it. She knew with every bone, with every cell of her body that they had found her and her only option left now that she had failed to catch the seal was to run. As fast as she could, faster than she had ever run before.

The sand underneath her boots wouldn't give her enough grip and she felt as if she was slipping and sinking with every step she ran, but she wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop. Her heart drummed hard against her chest, filled with nothing but panic and a desire to live, telling every part of her body to keep going even when it felt like she would pass out. Her fingertips went cold yet her forehead formed sweat from the heat. Her throat became dry with every gasp of desert air she filled her lungs with.

She took a quick glance behind her as she ran. She dared to hope for merely a split second that she was going to make it – the Yiga member wasn't close enough to hurt her – but when she faced forward again, she saw two other Yiga cled persons suddenly jump before her. The fear in her mind elevated and she yelped. Those objects in their hands looked sharp enough to cut through a piece of thin tissue paper. She didn't even want to think what one could do to her.

She wanted to run away from the new Yiga supporters and to the bazaar. It was far away, oh, it was so far away and she wouldn't make it! And never before had she wished so much with all of her heart that her knight had been with her. All she had wanted was some time alone, some freedom from everything that reminded her of her duties and failures and now, when she needed Link the most, he wasn't there. She had never wanted to have him close to her but she deeply wished that he was here now. How ironic.

Her legs felt so heavy. Her arms weighed like large rocks. Terrified of the new Yiga's, she spun around as a last attempt to escape but immediately stopped when she saw the first Yiga member suddenly being much closer to her than before. And then she realized why this Yiga hadn't tried to get closer to her until now – they had let her run herself tired, like a deer fleeing from a predator until its legs would give out. And that was exactly what her legs did. She stumbled backwards and landed on her bum, eyes focused on the red and white mask before her and her mind slowly registering the mocking flip of the sickle in their hand as she was getting cornered. Like a frightened animal, her eyes rapidly searched for an escape, but there was none. The three members of the notorious Yiga clan slowly approached, forcing the Princess to crawl backwards and closer to a cliff behind her. She was sure she would hear them snickering mockingly behind their masks if the blood wasn't rushing through her pointy ears.

Her heart drummed like a thunderstorm against her ribs but she was certain that it would stop out of fear in any second.

Her muscles trembled as much as her lower lip did.

And her emerald eyes only stared in terror when the Yiga member raised its sickle.

And then quickly lowered it.

And the Princess knew that this would be the end as she tightly shut her eyes, ready for the painful blow.

But she never felt any pain.

All she heard through the pulsating blood in her ears was a metallic sound and a thud.

She dared to open her eyes.

With a loud gasp, she found her own appointed knight miraculously standing before her. With knees slightly bent, the legendary sword in his right hand and a gaze that could murder, he had knocked down one of the three Yiga's with just one move. Her knight moved the sword slightly to show, to threaten them, that he was ready for anyone who would try to harm the Princess. The two remaining Yiga members backed away by instinct although they kept their sickles up as if they were still ready to fight. But they didn't try to fight back. They could tell that the boy dressed in a blue tunic before them was a bigger threat than they were prepared to encounter. They chose to retreat.

Princess Zelda looked at her knight who made sure her unsuccessful assassinators were away far away enough before he sheathed his sword. The Yiga member next to her was still passed out. Link turned around and kicked the sickle away from reach before he offered his hand to the Princess. She took it. Her fingers were cold against his. She thought that her legs would shake like chuchu jelly but they didn't. With a strong tug, he helped his Princess to her feet and she focused on calming down her heart. Her father's words rung in her ears – she had to stay strong. The danger was over. The danger was over so there was no need for her heart to beat so fast anymore. Act like a Princess, Zelda.

She pulled her hand back from him. Their eyes met and she felt a rush of guilt suddenly overflowing her, as if someone had poured a bucket of water over her.

She had scolded him. Tried to avoid him. Wished that he would be replaced with someone else. Sometimes, she had even been jealous of him. Letting her frustration of not being able to find her power, her frustration of her non-existent freedom in the castle, letting it all go out on him. She had even run away without telling him beforehand, she shamefully admitted to herself. She had done all of this and her knight hadn't even for a second doubted to protect her from the Yiga's blades. Was she deserving of his protection? She couldn't tell. But he had put her life over his. Did that mean that he wasn't loathing her after all? And how do you even repay someone when one had acted as childish as the Princess had?

"Thank you" was all she managed to say with a voice not much louder than a whisper. She looked away, a blush coloring her cheeks in embarrassment of the flashbacks of how she has behaved towards him. There was so much she could've said but that was all she had been able to come up with. A meek thank-you. Not even close to express how thankful she was.

They walked back to Kara Kara Bazaar, being closer to each other for the first time since the ceremony she had held for him those months ago. And she promised herself that she would apologize to him the next day and really, _really_ , try to talk to him. She knew that merely talking to someone as thanks for saving someone else's life wasn't enough, but it was a start. And if he chose to not respond back, she wouldn't blame him.

Gerudo Desert no longer felt safe and Princess Zelda wished for them to return to the castle as soon as possible. It didn't take long until they left the desert behind them and fetched their horses from the stable in Gerudo Canyon. Anxious on getting home as quickly as possible, they continued to cross Hyrule during the night. They did it slowly, careful to not tire out their horses and so Link could be prepared for any dangers in the dark. He successfully defeated any stalkobins and stalizalfos that dared to encounter them. Princess Zelda surprised herself when she didn't even flinch when she saw them.  
The sky was cloudy and not much light was reflected from the bright moon for them to see properly. Setting a branch on fire had been an idea brought up by the Princess but they both knew that light would bring attention. Luckily they eventually saw lit up torches in the distance and reached a smaller town. The Hylian soldiers guarding the entrance let them in after making sure that their Princess was alright, silently wondering why she had been out in the wild so late in the night but were comforted by the thought that she hadn't been alone.

It wouldn't be long until the sun would be up but they took a room at the inn (Princess Zelda apologized to the inn keeper for disturbing them in the middle of the night but they assured her that it was absolutely fine) and it wasn't until the Princess sat down on the bed when the aftershock came. She was tired, truly exhausted from first running away from people who wished her dead and then riding on horseback for hours through the night. Tears began to roll down her cheeks when she thought how near death she had been. How easy it would have been fr them to let her blood spill into the desert sand. She permitted herself to shed tears for now, to process everything that had happened and then convinced herself to never think of it again. Her kingdom needed a strong Princess. Not a wreck, not someone who was afraid of death.

What if Ganon would end her life? She had nothing to stop him with as she was right now.

The thought passed her mind and made her tears become rivers. She wiped them off her cheeks, sat with her knees pressed tightly against her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. She vaguely wondered if her knight was keeping her door guarded just like he had done before, in the castle. She hadn't been able to relax when he had. Now she just hoped that he was staying on the other side of the door because that would make her feel safer. A part of her even wished he could keep her company inside her room, just so she wouldn't be alone. Maybe he could even hear her sniffle through the walls. If he did, wouldn't he knock on the door, ask if she was ok and then she could tell him that she wasn't and ask him to stay?

But she knew very well that that would never happen. It wouldn't even be appropriate.

She picked up her diary that she had brought with her. She flipped to a new page and was about to write down what had happened… but she couldn't find the words. There was so much she could scribble down to express her thoughts, but she was so tired. She only wrote down a few sentences, wiped her tears away and put the diary away. She wouldn't think about the incident anymore.

She didn't stay asleep for long and woke up in the late morning. She was still tired but could at the same time not go back to sleep. She got dressed and hoped that her hair wasn't a mess. She hadn't bothered to undo the braids last night.

She was about to open the door but stopped herself. If her knight was guarding her door, she would have to say something. She lowered her hand from the doorknob and thought through what she would say and all possible scenarios she could imagine happening. After standing still for several minutes and coming to a conclusion in what she wished to tell him, she braced herself and opened the door. She saw her knight's back with broad but slouching shoulders and it warmed her heart more than she expected to see him standing so loyally outside her room.

"Good morning" she greeted and Link immediately jerked his head up and stood up straighter like a proper soldier. She closed the door behind her and softly protested when he bowed, feeling as if it should be _her_ paying him respect instead of the other way around. She could see his tired eyes even if the rest of his body didn't show any signs of lack of sleep and she understood that he had stayed awake all night and morning. Just in case anything would happen. She felt like she truly didn't deserve him.

Her heartbeat quickened slightly as she prepared herself for what she wanted to tell him. She felt somehow nervous. Should they sit down? But there was nothing to sit on than the floor. She wouldn't mind but perhaps it wasn't suitable for a Princess to sit on the floor, next to her knight, in an inn. She decided that she would stay up.

"Link." His name felt odd in her mouth, as if her tongue had never formed the sounds before. She couldn't remember the last time she had spoken his name. "I want to thank you for yesterday. I haven't been fair to you and I have acted in a manner which you didn't deserve. I understand now how unkind I have been towards you and… I apologize for that." He looked the same as usual as she spoke. She told herself to keep going. "I hope you can forgive me and won't think badly of me. But I understand if you do. … I probably would." she quietly admitted. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for saving me. I don't think these words will ever justify how grateful I am, but, truly – thank you. I hope we can put everything behind us from now on and start over." She paused. "I…" She wasn't sure how to end this. But she didn't have to think much longer for her knight kneeled before her. She didn't want him to. It didn't feel right.

She crouched down to his level and reached out her hands to touch his arms. She didn't think what she was doing, instinct told her that it was the right thing to do. Link looked back at her, surprised. Zelda heard her heart drum. Maybe this was a mistake. But she didn't feel like it was.  
"Please." she almost whispered and told him to stand up with the touch of her palms on his arms. They stood up. She let go of him.

She felt a little better now when she had apologized and thanked him. She wasn't sure if he would ever speak to her but perhaps it wouldn't matter as much anymore. She reminded herself of her promise to start trying talking with him again. Hopefully he would join her monologues someday. But she hardly dared to hope for that.


	13. Chapter 13 - An awkward fresh start

They left the small town after refilling their empty stomachs (Princess Zelda had observed with fascination how her knight managed to empty not one, but two bowls of meat and rice and an apple on top of that) and continued back to Hyrule Castle. They took a break and let their horses rest for a while in a grove where they could be fairly unseen from passing travellers. The sky was still cloudy but the birds in the trees sang happily as if the sun was shining.

The Princess sat down in the grass and watched her knight give a friendly pat to his brown mare and then another one for her own white horse. She caught his attention when she commented how good he was with horses.

"Not every soldier is so good with horses like you are. It's almost as if you can read what they are thinking." Her knight didn't comment back but she was prepared for that. She got lost in her thoughts as she lazily kept her eyes on him while he returned his attention back to the horses. Funnily, she didn't envy him this time. Maybe she had gotten used to the thought that he would always be better than her in everything and come to accept that.  
She gathered a bit of courage to ask him a question.

"Where did you learn how to handle them so well?"

Link looked back and their eyes met briefly before he adverted his gaze down to the ground. Link walked over to the Princess to sit down next to her. He was glad that she had begun to talk a little bit like she used to do before and he hoped that it meant that she was becoming herself again. After the Yiga had attacked her in Gerudo Desert, he thought that she would become more closed from the trauma but, to his surprise, she seemed to be fine. She really was a strong person.  
He had never talked much about himself to anyone, not for a very long time at least, because most people were more interested in him being a "hero" than learning who he really was. But, perhaps, if he chose to tell her, if the Princess's image of him wouldn't change if he told her about himself, then maybe he would get to know her better as well. Which was something he had wished for a few days ago.

He had stayed silent for so long that the Princess had lost hope in getting a reply and began to mindlessly pluck on strands of grass instead.

"… I used to work on a ranch."

Princess Zelda turned her head slightly to look at him. His voice was as calm as his facial expression, not deep as her father's but not as light as a child's either. She couldn't help but think that if she had ever imagined what his voice sounded like, it would be just like this – it suited him perfectly. Not too serious, not too raspy but not too soft either.

"Really?" was all she managed to say. She really hadn't expected him to answer. He nodded but she didn't want the conversation to end yet, not now when he finally spoke to her. "I thought you had always been a soldier?"

Link didn't answer immediately. "My father was kind enough to take care of me after mother passed away, and he taught me a lot of things so… I guess I always have been, in a sense."

"… I'm sorry to hear that." Hearing that made Zelda remember her own mother. She hadn't cried when the Queen passed away until she was alone and out of sight in her own room that day. Same with the funeral. Those were days she would never forget and sometimes even haunt her even in her dreams for many years to come. "My mother is gone too so I know what it feels like."

He stared out into nothingness. He wasn't sure how to respond. "I'm sorry, too." he replied politely. They sat there in the grass and none of them said another word for a few minutes while Link wondered for himself if he could be honest. Maybe he should try, hopefully would the Princess' response not be that bad. "I remember the day of the late Queen's funeral better than my own mother's." he added with a voice which didn't hint the emotions he was feeling at all.

The Princess blinked. That could mean that he lost his own earlier than she lost hers. "What do you remember of it?" she asked curiously but with caution. No one ever spoke of the late Queen. She wasn't used to talk about her. But she had always wished she knew more and genuinely wondered what he could remember of such a sad day.

Link picked his words before he spoke. "… It was a bit… odd, in a way. All the adults were naturally mourning but I couldn't understand why." He turned his head a little bit too to look at the Princess and felt like he should elaborate what he meant when he saw her sad frown. "I mean, I understood that we had lost someone important but… I was too young to fully understand." he ended nervously.

"No, I understand." She wrapped her arms around her legs. "It was odd, wasn't it?" She recalled the days after the funeral. She had felt like spending hours and hours on crying but her mother and father had always told her to be a good girl and to not cry, so she hadn't. What would her mother think of her if she had? And she thought that it wasn't ok to cry – not even the adults cried from what she could remember, they all smiled at her and cheered her up as much as they could when they saw her in the castle. And, she had thought, if they weren't crying, she wouldn't either. She wanted to be a big, strong girl who her father could be proud of.  
She guessed he still wasn't proud of her.

Link sensed that the Princess' mood had changed for the worse and he regretted for a moment what he had told her. Maybe it would've been better if he had never spoken at all. Maybe it had been a mistake to be honest. He was nervous enough from speaking with a member of the Royal family of Hyrule and fearing that he had said anything wrong didn't make him feel better. They had spent months together but they had never actually talked like they were – or rather had – been doing now and yet he was nervous. Maybe it was the combination of not speaking for a really long time with trying to speak with the Princess that made it so hard for him to go on. But, he thought, there was no one else around who could cheer up the Princess and if he had unintentionally made her worse, he should at least try and make her better again.

He swallowed a nervous lump and made sure his voice wouldn't reveal his nervousness before he spoke.

"So, your Highness was asking about horses?"

She blinked a few times and came back from her memories to reality. "Oh. Yes. Yes, I'm sorry, I forgot that I asked you." She shook her head and gave him an apologetic smile. "So you said that you worked on a ranch? With the horses there?" He nodded. "It's no surprise that you're so good with them then." They went silent again until it became too uncomfortable for the Princess. "If you don't mind me asking…" She peeked at her knight but he didn't seem to object. "Why did you work there? Did your father take you with him or…?"

Could he answer her question? If he didn't, would that be considered rude of him? He hadn't really told anyone of his past but his old commander of the royal guards. But he wanted to get the Princess in a better mood so he decided to tell her. If Nayru would grant him some of her wisdom for a moment, he wouldn't say anything wrong this time.

"I sold the house after my father passed away from a bad injury he couldn't recover from. Then I managed to find a horse ranch in Hyrule Field and the family who owned it was kind enough to let me help. … I didn't earn much but I learned a lot about horses instead." He felt the Princess' stare but didn't dare to look back. He had told her the short story, with as few words as possible he admitted, but it wasn't easy when he was so used to stay silent and keep his thoughts to himself. He had chosen to stop there – he didn't have to tell her more since he had answered her question about the ranch now. He wanted the Princess to still see him as the "legendary hero" to keep her hopes up that they would go through this and be victorious in the end. He might doubt himself but if the Princess believed in him, then maybe Goddess Hylia would awaken her sealing powers.

But his way of telling her his story came off almost as arrogance to the Princess who wondered if she had overstepped a line with that question. It had been short and he hadn't faced her and she feared that she had annoyed him. "That's… I'm sorry I asked, I thought he was still alive. I shouldn't have asked, it was none of my business. I'm sorry."

Link shook his head. He didn't mind because he knew that she had only been curious, and he chose to answer her question after all. He could've refused but he hadn't. An awkward silence grew between them. "Don't feel sorry, your Highness." he added after a while in an attempt to comfort her. He wasn't sure if it worked, maybe he should have said that immediately after he had shaken his head. They were sitting next to each other but they felt as distant from the other as before. Link kept his eyes on the horses while his head was filled with regret for ever have spoken and didn't try to start a new conversation (he was still her servant after all and servants shouldn't speak to the royals or nobles first, he knew that). The Princess kept picking on the grass and had intended to ask her knight if he was interested to teach her how to be a better equestrian but that was not an option anymore since he seemed to be annoyed at her.

Minutes passed. Horses whinnied once or twice, the birds seemed as happy and carefree as ever and the wind made the trees' leaves rustle. She really wasn't good at handling silence, her negative thoughts only came rushing into her mind when she wasn't occupied with something. She had told him that she wished for a new start for them but it wasn't going well so far. Or, well, she got to know things about him she hadn't known of before and that was always good, but it seemed that they were still going on with this silent thing.

The Princess studied her knight a little bit. He didn't look annoyed but she could never tell with that clean slate expression he almost always had. Suddenly she realized that she had never really taken a proper look at him. Before, when he was in the royal guards, she had barely paid him any attention, and now, as her knight, he was always following behind her, making it impossible to look at him unless she turned around. She took this opportunity to take a better look at him. Link was staring at their horses and wouldn't notice anyway.

Her knight's ears were pointy like any Hylian's but he was wearing blue earrings in a most modest design, simply a pair of small creoles with no pattern or anything. His hair was blonde but darker than her own. Messier too. And still a bit too long in her opinion. His nose was sharp and-  
The Princess pretended to look at something behind him instead when she noticed that Link saw her looking at him. Her cheeks became rosy of embarrassment. This day was certainly not going well, first she had asked him too personal questions and made him annoyed at her and now she got caught looking. She wanted to sink into a hole in the ground. "There was something behind you" she mumbled as a poor excuse and began to play with the grass again.

Link had no idea why the Princess was blushing. He thought he had made her sad but a blush doesn't belong to the usual signs of sadness. He didn't ask her and looked over his shoulder. He couldn't find anything strange behind him either. He felt slightly confused but wouldn't take any risks in case there truly was something behind him which could harm the Princess, so he stood up and offered her his hand to help her stand, a sign that it might be better to start moving again. She hesitated to take his hand and his heart dropped for a moment as he thought that he must have made her feel really bad if she wouldn't accept it, but then she placed hers in his and he helped her up. He didn't notice the small smile his lips made, glad that she hadn't refused his offer after all, but he did see the smile on his Princess' face. And it made Link relieved to see her smile. Perhaps he hadn't screwed up after all.

Seeing her knight smile for the first time was so unexpected that it made her grin back. It was small, but she had seen it and she wasn't sure why, but it felt like it had been so important. Her worries were gone in an instant and she thought that maybe she hadn't made him annoyed at all and he had really meant it when he told her not to worry. She struggled a little to get into the saddle and then tried to make her beautiful white horse go after Link's mare. Would she dare to ask him that question now? Maybe he'd say no and tell her to ask one of the castle's stable boys instead. But what if he agreed, would it only lead to more awkward silences between them? Or would it lead to better conversations? It was a risk she was prepared to take.

"Would you consider teaching me to be as good with horses as you are?" She waited for his answer with a mixed feeling of anticipation and nervousness.

Her knight steered his horse slightly around so he could see her when he would give her his answer.

"It would be an honor, your Majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, I hope that's alright. I wasn't sure if I was fully content with this one but after 12 chapters with none of them having a conversation... it just really made me want them to finally exchange a few words! I thought that their first "real" conversation must have been a bit awkward (Link not speaking for a long time, Zelda being uncomfortable in his presence) and I tried my best to give an (well, my) idea of what it might have been like. I wanted to slowly start the romance of this story. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I saw a lot of myself in Princess Zelda and felt her pain when I played the game, so I'm using a bit of that to tell her point of view, it makes it a bit easier for me to understand her.


	14. Chapter 14 - The fountain

It was already afternoon when Princess Zelda and her appointed knight reached Castle Town and passed through its streets. She smiled politely to her people and tried her best to ignore the nervousness that was building up inside while Link made sure they could pass through the growing crowd.

" _It's the Princess!_ "

She had told herself to forget about the incident in Gerudo Desert.

" _Princess!_ "

But it was hard to when anyone around her could be a Yiga in disguise.

" _Make way for her royal Highness!_ "

Literally anyone.

" _Blessed be the Princess!_ "

Oh, if they only knew how much she wished that she truly was blessed. She held back the urge to frown and happily waved back to a small boy instead.

They made it to Hyrule Castle's largest gate safely without much trouble and she felt the nervousness calm down slightly. Finally within the castle's walls again, the Princess and her knight left their horses at the stables and were about to separate when her feet didn't seem to know where to go. She had nothing in particular to do and wasn't sure how to spend her spare time but she did know two things; she knew that is was nearly impossible for a Yiga to be in her home thanks to all the guards everywhere, but it was that tiny voice which said " _what if?_ " that made her paranoid, and she knew that she didn't want to be alone because of that voice. She had nothing to fear of, she knew that, and she wasn't exactly thinking of the Yiga clan… or how near death she had been… She wouldn't even admit to herself that it had affected her more than she thought. But she couldn't ignore the emotions she was feeling.

"Say…" Before Link got too far away from her, Princess Zelda turned to face her knight with a question in her mind which she felt would be selfish of her to ask. But she did it anyway. "If you don't have anything important to do right away, would you like to stay a little bit? Like before, before I… before I asked father for less protection when I'm here." The truth was that she, back then, only wished to stay away from him since he had been following her constantly, and she felt ashamed when she remembered meeting her father, asking him to grant her wish. And now she was asking her knight to stay only so she could feel better when he surely must be tired from all the traveling. If he wasn't loathing her, she was perfectly capable of doing it herself this time.

Link joined her and she thought to herself how funny it was that she was now feeling safer with him around when she not so long ago only wanted some solitude and privacy. "I hope I'm not being difficult, you don't have to stay if you're tired or need to do something." Link shook his head but she wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" He nodded. She had to trust him then.

They walked up a staircase, the knight right behind the Princess as usual, and occasionally stopped when members of the court greeted her. Out of the few she spoke with, only some asked Princess Zelda if she was making any progress and each time, Link would observe his Princess skillfully avoid giving them a proper answer and changed the subject or excused herself, without failing to be polite. But when they were left alone again, he could see how her expression changed from the pleasant smile on her lips to worried eyes. However, the corners of those lips turned downwards quicker when the King of Hyrule happened to cross their paths. Link immediately knelt before his King and kept his eyes down to the ground.

"Zelda." the King's deep voice greeted. "I see that you're back from your travels. Did everything go well?"

She didn't want to tell him about the Yigas and explain everything that had happened, so she pretended that he was asking if her adjustments on the Divine Beast had gone well instead of her journey. "Yes, father, it took a little while but I eventually figured out how to make Vah Naboris work properly. And Chief Urbosa sends her regards, she was incredibly kind to me during our visit." Princess Zelda smiled when she thought of her friend and continued. "We just came back and I thought I would visit Purah and Robbie in the lab to tell them everything of the Divine Beast and then…" she trailed off when she noticed her father's not so enthusiastic look on his face.

"That is good to hear, Zelda. I shall write to Urbosa and thank her for her hospitality." Zelda's smile came back when she heard her father's words, but it was small. "And after you've come back from Zora's Domain and the final Beast, you can focus on praying to the Goddesses to grant you the sealing power. I fear that time is running out, my dear, and I would like to see you dedicate all your time on finding your inner power once you return."

Princess Zelda looked down, smile once again gone, and nodded. "Yes, father."

The conversation was soon over after assuring the other that they would meet again during supper and Princess Zelda watched her father's back as he walked away and inside the castle again. She vaguely noticed Link standing again at the corner of her eye and she stood still in the castle yard for a few minutes. A battle went on in her mind about what she should do next – enter the lab or hide in her chambers for a moment? But then again, she didn't want to be completely alone and her knight wouldn't be let inside her chambers (unless she allowed him… which she wouldn't, imagine all the rumors that that would cause). She felt like she couldn't stay in the castle much longer, which was sad because she had just returned home. She couldn't go to the lab at the moment, the brief meeting with her father had stirred up her anxiety again and guilt for not having that damned power in her possession yet and she felt that she couldn't face the brilliant Sheikah scientists anymore. But she didn't want to stay here where nobles would talk to her and she would have to pretend that everything was fine when it wasn't. It would make her feel like a fraud.  
So she could only think of one place left where she could go. It wasn't too far away.

"I'm sorry, but could we go outside the castle again? We don't need to bring the horses this time, it's not far away." She shot an apologetic smile to her knight who looked ready to follow her once more. She took his silence as an agreement and together they passed through the gates once more. Link followed Princess Zelda with curiosity as she led them, mostly unnoticed through eastern Castle Town thanks to the two cloaks she had snatched from the stables. The buzz and city noise drowned out as they continued a little bit farther until they almost reached green trees, not yet very old but not young either, flowers and two fountains. They weren't alone. A few children and an older girl who was most likely watching them were playing at one of the fountains, so Princess Zelda sat down in the grass under a tree and observed them. She guessed they were from Castle Town since they weren't far away from the protective wall after all.

The Princess looked up at her knight who was still standing next to her and with her green eyes, she asked him to sit down as well. Link allowed himself to relax a little and sat down with her.

"Sometimes I like to come here to Hyrule Forest Park to…" She thought for a second. "To think better. Because people usually don't feel like coming here when the town is so close, so I like it when I can be undisturbed and just hear the wind in the trees."

Hearing this, and thinking back on how her smiled had faded away after talking with the nobles, Link wondered if his suspicion from before was right after all. Maybe the Princess just wanted fewer eyes on her and by going here, she could avoid them. He could relate to that. He would probably do the same if he could but he had to stay by the Princess' side and in the castle so he didn't have much of a choice. Besides, he is supposed to save the kingdom from doom and it's not exactly possible for him to just hide away when the pressure got too big. And if he did, he would probably detest himself for not facing reality. It is not something he had been taught to do as a soldier.

As they continued to sit in silence and keeping their gazes on nothing in particular, Link began to wonder what his father would have told him if he was still alive. Would he be proud of him for being the hero the Goddess had chosen? Would he listen to Link's troubled mind or would he tell him to man up? Would he help him practice with his swordplay like he used to? Would he be worried that his only child would have to face the Calamity and perhaps not make it? Or would he be positive that Link would conquer the threat? Link didn't remember his mother at all so he had naturally been much closer to his father, following him wherever he was needed in Hyrule, seeing places very few people in his age had seen… looking up to him. He had been a friend, a tutor and a role model. The world had changed so quickly when he was no longer there. But he had been alright after all, hadn't he? At least he had been old enough to take care of himself when his father passed away. There were other kids out there who were less lucky, he knew that.

The vision from that early morning when he woke up next to his father's bed was something he would never forget. The entire house had been so quiet. His mouth had been slightly open, his lips pale and his face lacked that healthy flush and Link knew at that moment that his father had continued to the afterworld. He looked so much like he had always done but at the same time not, his white face so surreal that it had spooked him. And tears had rolled down Link's cheeks when he realized that his father would never speak to him again, that he would never mess up his hair or give him another fist bump, and he wanted to look away but couldn't tear his eyes away from his father. And he was angry at himself for falling asleep and not being there to witness his father's last breath. And the appetite one would normally feel in the morning wasn't there and it hadn't been there the evening before either and he could hear and feel his stomach growl and cry for food but he couldn't bring himself to stand up, take a few steps, grab some bread and force it down his throat. So he just sat there, next to his father's bed, watched the old man before him and didn't even bother to wipe his tears away. He had been a Knight of Hyrule and Link knew that this day would eventually come, the day when his father might die on a battle field and never return or, like how it had been the previous week, return badly wounded and never fully recover. Link had always known that. But like people always do, they think the worst won't happen to them and Link had always thought that it would happen anyone else but his father. Pushed the thought away. But it happened. Link felt that it had been too soon. Much too soon. He hadn't been ready to let him go yet, there were still so many years they could've spent together, so many moments they could have shared. All of that was gone that morning. Link wanted to curse Hylia for taking his father away from him so early but as the minutes went on, he admitted to himself that those injures his fathers had returned with had been so severe that, if he would have recovered, he would most likely never live his life like he once had, so Link thanked the Goddess instead for ending his pain. His father's face was pale but it no longer expressed agony. He almost looked as if he was asleep.  
After what felt like hours, he eventually stepped outside his house and somehow made it to the small Goddess statue in the village. Prayed for the Goddesses to look after his father and thanking Hylia for her mercy. Some of the neighbors had noticed him kneeling before the statue. They had been kind enough to help him with anything and paid Link visits during those days, helped him change bandages, brought him food, and they would come today too if they hadn't seen Link praying to the Goddesses. And they knew what had happened but they still asked him if everything was alright and Link hadn't been able to give them an answer but they followed him back to his home.

The rest of that day was in a blur.

"What are you thinking about?" Princess Zelda's voice interrupted his memories and brought him back to reality. He was glad she did.

He shook his head in small movements. "… Nothing that would interest the Princess, I'm afraid."

She had noticed that he had been lost in thoughts but sensed that he didn't want to share them with her so she didn't press on. "Do you know what I'm thinking of?" She glanced in his direction and saw that his face was the same as usual. She continued despite not getting an answer. "I was thinking that we might save some time if you teach me all your secrets of horses while we travel to Zora's Domain. It's a bit far away-" He knew that it was "-so we would have plenty of time to practice, don't you think? I mean," the Princess stood up and walked over to one of the fountains now that they were the only ones left in the park, "I already know the basics but it feels like we don't go along that well, if you know what I mean? So I'd be grateful if you could teach me one thing or two."

Link stood next to her, his eyes looking for any potential danger nearby rather than on the beautiful fountain which the Princess admired. He didn't pay it any attention until she mentioned it.

"Wanna toss a rupee and make a wish?" she smiled shyly, fearing for a moment that he would think of it as childish. But she turned her gaze to her small bag on her waist anyway and looked for any rupees. It was incredibly hard to find them for some reasons - the bag certainly had too many pockets. She began to feel annoyed but stopped looking for a rupee when her knight held one out for her in his palm. She looked up at him and accepted the rupee which had the same color as his eyes. "Thank you" she mumbled. Dang it, why did she have to mumble? It would sound as if she didn't want it from him. "Thank you" she repeated, her voice stronger and more confident. She hoped that she didn't look like an idiot for thanking him twice. Fortunately, he didn't seem to mind.

They stood in silence for a minute with rupees in their hands, facing the fountain before them. Link tossed his green rupee first and Princess Zelda her blue one shortly after. They watched them come to a still at the bottom.

"What did you wish for?" Princess Zelda asked her knight and turned to face him.

"Now, I can't tell the Princess that or it won't come true, isn't that so?" Link smirked.

"Fair enough. You're right." She smiled and returned her eyes to the fountain. Did he just… try to be funny?

Her thoughts were interrupted when a muffled rumble could be heard from the sky far away. Both Link and Princess Zelda looked up and saw how much darker the clouds were where the rumble had been from. It would soon be lightning over there and the grey clouds above themselves weren't looking much better. The Princess felt a tiny raindrop fall on her cheekbone.

"We should get back before it starts to rain" she said and the pair wrapped their cloaks around them before they passed eastern Castle Town once more.


	15. Chapter 15 - Zora's Domain and Vah Ruta

"Like this?"

They were on their way to Zora's Domain and Princess Zelda did what her knight had suggested and squeezed her legs tighter around her white horse's body. She didn't need an answer from him because just seeing how easily she could maneuver the animal with this simple move was bringing her enough joy. "It worked!" she beamed. The horse took a few steps before she said "Wait, I need to try it again." She made it stand still before she gave the move another try. "It really works!"

The duo was on an open field under a sky which had finally begun to show some blue patches behind the clouds. Link, on horseback as well, watched the Princess trying to master the advice he had given her. He didn't say much because she seemed to get the hang of it fairly quickly but he stepped in to stop her after a little while.

"Your Highness, I think you should let your horse rest before you'll make it more annoyed."

"But I'm doing so well, don't you think?" She jokingly whined and stopped anyway. "Why do you think it's annoyed?"

Link was genuinely surprised that she didn't know how to tell that, but he made sure to not show it. He didn't want her to feel stupid. "… The ears, your Highness."

"The ears?" Her eyes went from her knight to her horse's ears and back to him again, expecting him to go on, before she saw his brown mare's ears and compared them to her white's ones. "Oh." She said flatly. "Oh, so it means that they're annoyed when the ears look like this?" Link nodded. "I had no idea, I'm so sorry, little one!" she cried.

"Try giving it a pat or a treat to show your gratitude for its work, it'll love it."

"Yes… of course." She brushed her hand through the white mane and gave it a nice pat on its neck. "Thank you, and I'm sorry." The ears rose slightly and Princess Zelda felt relieved that it worked. She turned her attention to her knight. "Thank you, Link." He bowed his head as a reply.

They continued through Trilby Plain, left their horses at a smaller village and followed the road by foot until they were met up with Zoran soldiers at the end of Zora River for escort, as agreed in the letters exchanged prior their visit. The closer they got, the more Link remembered moments from his childhood days spent with the Zoras. He hadn't been here for… years. He couldn't tell how many, but he found himself still recognizing a tree around a corner, still remembering how he had looked down at the river the first time he had crossed Oren Bridge with his father and his comrades, the sweet story of the Bank of Wishes that Mipha had told him… Mipha, Princess of the Zoras and a childhood friend of Link's. She had always been kind to him. She had always found time to play with him while their parents had some boring adult discussion. Always healed his wounds and bruises when he came back crying from playing recklessly with her little brother, Prince Sidon. And when he grew a little bit older, the playing became less frequent but they were still close.  
He hadn't seen them for years. He hadn't sent many letters to Mipha in all these years. Life simply went on and on those rare times he considered sending her a letter, he never knew what to write, and as time passed, he wasn't even sure if she remembered him. His childhood visits in Zora's Domain had been several but short since his father only came for official business as a Knight of Hyrule. It was a wonder that he still recalled small details of the path along Zora River at all.

The Zora soldiers took care of monsters along the path well before they were even close to the Hylian Princess. When Princess Zelda and Link finally reached Great Zora Bridge, they could fully see the spectacular architecture of Zora's Domain. It was just how Link remembered it – soft lights spreading across the tile floors, water falling down to the lake beneath, peculiar slides (at least that was what they were to him when he was really young) leading down from one floor to another and Zoras gracefully jumping down into the water far below them. The Great Zora Bridge was only built for visitors such as Hylians to enter their home easier – water was the natural choice for the Zoras to transport in after all.

"Welcome to Zora's Domain, Princess, Hylian Champion!"an upperclass Zora greeted them and bowed low. "Or perhaps I shall say 'welcome back' to the young man? I remember seeing you here many years ago… it is always a pleasure to have you back!" The Zora grinned. Link only bowed his head slightly to acknowledge the Zora man and Princess Zelda glanced over at her knight. She had forgotten that Princess Mipha had exchanged a few words with Link after the ceremony she had held for him. Her curiosity grew anew but said nothing. She could ask him about it later. Maybe he'd give her an answer now when he seemed to be more open to talk. Not that he really said much, but it was a big difference compared to a few weeks ago.

"Thank you." She replied politely.

The Zora presented himself before informing them that King Dorephan was awaiting them in the throne room. It wasn't difficult to find it but they were still escorted up the elegant staircase.

"Aah! Princess Zelda, beautiful as always! Welcome back to our Domain, I believe it has been a while since your last visit, has it not?" The large, chubby Zora King happily greeted.

"King Dorephan." Princess Zelda curtsied before him. "It must have been a year at least, I apologize. I have been very busy since we last met."

King Dorephan hummed approvingly. "You've met my daughter, Princess Mipha, more recently but I hope you still remember my son, Prince Sidon?" He moved an arm to his right to point in their direction.

"Of course I do" she smiled to them, especially to the little Prince. She knew somewhere in the back of her head that he must surely be older than her but his height was not taller than an average Hylian twelve year old. The Zoras usually grew older than Hylians but their adolescence went on for a longer period, so he was still mentally younger than her. The red Zora Prince was adorable in her eyes.  
She returned her attention to the King when he spoke again.

"I'm sure you both must be tired after your journey, the sun will set soon after all. I won't keep you here much longer. I'm sure you need proper rest to refill your energy for your task tomorrow. What was it you wrote in your letter…? Some adjustments were needed on Vah Ruta?"

"That is correct, King Dorephan."

"Excellent. All improvement that can be done is necessary for facing Ganon. I thank you, Princess."

"It's my pleasure, your excellency."

"Pleasure?" The Zora King gave a small laugh of surprisement, but it wasn't a mean one. The King sounded more amused.

"Yes, working with and researching about these ancient technologies is a hobby of mine" she replied shyly.

"I see. A very fine hobby you have dedicated yourself to, Princess Zelda, and it's for a good cause if these machines can protect our people like you've said."

"Thank you." The words warmed her heart but also saddened her. She wished her own father could see her research with a positive mindset as well.

"Let Mipha know when you start your work and she'll be there – isn't that so, Mipha?" he said to his daughter.

"Oh, Princess Mipha doesn't have to stay with me if she is busy with something else" Princess Zelda interrupted and faced the red Zora Princess. "Most of it can be kind of boring to watch and it may take some time until I've figured it out how to improve Vah Ruta."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to get in your way" Princess Mipha softly answered. "But I could stay for a little while if you'd like me to?"

Princess Zelda smiled. "A little company wouldn't hurt." She received a smile back.

* * *

While Princess Zelda was busy with Vah Ruta, Link played with the little Zora Prince. He was glad that Prince Sidon remembered him. Although the Prince had been a little shy at first, he soon dared to approach Link and became that energetic kid Link remembered from his own childhood. Link wasn't used to play anymore and mostly did whatever Prince Sidon wanted him to do. Fortunately it was enough for the little Zora boy.

"Sidon, make sure you don't tire out our guest." Princess Mipha approached them with a smile on her red lips. Seeing Link playing with her little brother again brought back so many memories. The only difference now was that Link was much older.

"But sis!" the little Prince protested, "We were just going to beat a huge octorock on a pirate ship, we can't stop now!"

"Ooh, that's _very_ courageous of you!" the Princess played along. "But you have been playing for many hours now, right, little brother? Maybe you should rest a little bit so you have enough strength to face the octorock? It's going to be tough to take on if it's really, REALLY big, right?"

"No! Link and I can take it _now_!" Prince Sidon waved his arm in the air with a wooden toy spear in his hand.

"Do you think you can beat it, Link?" Princess Mipha turned her attention to Link with an amused look on her face. Link shrugged. Fighting against invisible monsters in a little boy's mind was much harder now when he was older and it honestly took a lot of mental energy to keep up with the sudden changes in his play but he didn't want to disappoint the little Prince either. "I think your companion needs a little rest, Sidon." She smiled.

"But sis…!"

"You can continue playing later, Link isn't going anywhere for a while." She crouched down and gave her little brother a pat on his head.

"… Fine." Prince Sidon pouted. He was clearly not happy. "But then you'll have to play too!"

"I promise" she giggled. She received a quick hug from her little brother before he ran away to a pool. Her silver headpiece jingled when she stood up again. "I'm sorry about that, I hope he didn't make you tired. Sometimes he still surprises me with how much energy he has in him."

Link shook his head. "Kids are like that." He looked in the direction Prince Sidon had gone. Playing with him reminded Link of how much had changed since the last time he had been here. Gone were the innocent days of childhood. Instead he had the heavy weight of a whole kingdom's future on his shoulders.

Princess Mipha waited for him to say something more and glanced at him. "Thank you for playing with him" she said genuinely after a while. But she didn't get a reply and his serious expression was so different from the Link she remembered. The only smile she had seen from him since he arrived yesterday with the Princess was when he had been playing with Sidon.

She began walking to one of the many bridges of Zora's Domain and was glad that Link followed her. She had always liked being around him.

"You know…" She dragged her hand against the railing as she walked and stopped. Link observed the water below them. She kept her eyes on her hand. "I know we haven't seen each other for a long time but I… I hope you still consider me as your friend?"

Link looked up. "Of course." He would always think fondly of her.

"That makes me happy to hear." She smiled and a light blush spread across her cheeks. "Then, as a friend, I hope you don't mind me asking… did something happen? You seem to be a little bit… different from what you used to. I hope you know you can tell me anything?"

Link looked at his friend. A part of him really wanted to tell her everything – but where would he start? – and another told him to stay silent. It would feel so good to just let everything out and maybe get a comforting comment back but he had to remind himself of who he is now. And who Mipha is. He's wielding the most powerful blade held by many heroes before him ( _if_ those legends were true, something he wasn't completely sure of) and Mipha was a Champion too. Together with the other Champions and Princess Zelda, they would defeat the Calamity. They were friends, yes. But he couldn't let her know of his insecurities when she is depending on him as well. He needed her to have faith in him, he knew she would worry about him when the time would come. That was in her nature, it is a part of her. She was the most kind and caring person he'd ever known. He didn't need her to worry more about him than necessary. And not only Mipha would depend on him, the other Champions would as well, even all of Hyrule and the Rito children from before and-

"If something is wrong, you can tell me, alright?"

Link looked slightly away from her and shook his head. Maybe he could tell her once it was all over. Or maybe he would never have to tell her. He saw the disappointment in her face and he felt bad for not confiding in her but he really couldn't. He hoped she could forgive him.

"Well… But if there is something, you can always tell me later, ok, Link?" She smiled at him. It just made him feel terrible. He didn't want her to think that he didn't trust her, he just… couldn't tell her. He only managed to give a small nod.

She changed the subject. "I've heard the soldiers mentioning how monsters are appearing more frequently recently. Is that something you have noticed too?" He nodded again but Mipha didn't look too worried – she knew Link was carrying the Master Sword for a reason. "Have you seen any lynels? There's one on Ploymus Mountain that's been really troublesome and we haven't been able to get rid of it yet." She looked above and beyond his head, presumably at the mountain top. He couldn't help but turn around and follow her gaze. "It has a fairly good view all over our East Reservoir so if we're not careful… Well, it doesn't matter. We'll make him go away eventually. Hopefully sooner than later."

Link began to return back to Zora's Domain and Princess Mipha happily followed him, thinking that he was just continuing their walk. But there was a determination in his walk that Mipha didn't notice, and he passed by the domain, he crossed another bridge and continued up the hills and towards Ploymus Mountain. Mipha slowly realized what he was about to do.

"Link, I didn't mean that you had to do anything. It's our problem, not yours." She softly called after him. He didn't say anything back.

Link had fought against several monsters, he had even fought his old commander in the royal guards when he was challenged. But that time had only been practice. He might be foolish for going to a lynel with only a sword but that was the _point_. He still hadn't felt any connection whatsoever to his sword but maybe, if he fought against a real threat and had a proper challenge, then _maybe_ the sword would make him feel something. He wasn't sure if he was only foolish and not desperate, too, for a sign that he truly was the one destined to face the Calamity.  
Maybe he should just do what normal people would and say a prayer to the Goddesses instead.

"Link, please."

He turned to his friend. "It can get dangerous, Mipha. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, please turn back."

Hearing him worry about her safety melted her heart but he didn't understand that she was worrying about him as well. Lynels weren't something to play around with. "I won't leave, Link, what if _you_ get hurt?"

"I'll be fine."

"But what _if?_ " she stubbornly replied.

"Mipha, I'll be alright, don't worry." He always made sure to not show his emotions anymore but he didn't care if she saw them right now – he just wanted to be sure she wouldn't get injured.

"Can't I just stay in case you get hurt? I could help you…"

"Mipha, I have a sword and you have nothing to protect yourself with if something would happen." He looked at her with a serious expression to tell her that he wasn't joking. But she wouldn't move. Sighing, Link took a few steps back to her for another attempt to convince his friend to return but then he stopped in mid-tracks. He was sure his long ears had picked up something.

Link barely had time to react when the lynel was fast approaching them from behind. He unsheathed his sword and held an arm out to keep Mipha behind him as he faced their enemy. With a roar that could match the lynel's, Link swung the legendary sword with all his might and managed to make the lynel slightly wobble. He took this opportunity to run away from Mipha to distract the lynel from her.

"Hide, Mipha!" All of his focus was on the lynel but he noticed her duck behind a large rock for cover from the corners of his eyes.

The lynel began to circle around him and Link stood with bent knees and sword in a strong grip with his both hands, ready for the next move. The lynel raced forward again and Link waited for the precise moment to strike back and that familiar feeling he sometimes felt came back – everything seemed to slow down. Each slice was perfect, he knew exactly where to hit his enemy and he knew how much time he had before he had to move out of the way.

He flipped backwards and the monster growled in agony. But he didn't have much time before the lynel charged at him again. Luckily, Link managed to dodge him. The fight went on and Link felt his desperation for the sword to react grow bigger with each passing minute. Frustrated, he finished the battle with a quick spin attack. He watched the lynel fall to the ground and took a couple of short, deep breaths.

Nothing. Still nothing.

He thought to himself that this must mean that the connection Princess Zelda had briefly mentioned could only mean that he had to accept that he was indeed the only one meant to carry the legendary sword. It wasn't behaving any differently compared to other swords he had held in his life. He had been silly for ever thinking that it would.

He remembered Mipha and turned around to the rock she had been taking cover behind. She looked at him with large eyes filled with admiration and he would've smiled back at her now that the danger was over if the disappointment of not sensing anything different wasn't clouding his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know basically nothing about horses so don't come for me if the beginning of this chapter is lame lol.
> 
> I know that Mipha is a fan favorite and I hope I could give her a fair representation. I didn't want her to "just" be an admirer of Link - she's also a big sister after all and I'm sure that Sidon adored her as a kid.


	16. Chapter 16 - All good things come to an end?

Link got to walk with Princess Mipha one more time and Prince Sidon got to play with him several times – the little Prince even got Princess Zelda to join – before it was time to leave Zora's Domain.

"Promise you'll come back again!" had Prince Sidon said to him. Link promised even though he wasn't sure if he could keep it. It might be a long time until he would see the beautiful Domain again. Mipha had a wished him and the Hylian Princess a pleasant journey back and her yellow eyes had been slightly glossy, as if it was hard for her to let them go. Link found himself gazing perhaps a little too long at the magnificent architecture before he turned his head around and accompanied his Princess.

Princess Zelda couldn't contain her curiosity any longer when the Zoran soldiers who ensured they made it back to the end of Zora River safely finally left them. It would take a bit of time until they would reach the smaller village they had left their horses at a few days ago so she took the opportunity to once again ask him about his acquaintance with the Zora Princess. She was hoping she'd get an answer this time but wouldn't be upset if he wouldn't tell her.

"I had no idea that you were so close with Princess Mipha, you must have been friends for a long time! How come you've never mentioned it?" She smiled at her knight. She had seen a different side of him these past days during their visit. Never had she imagined seeing her serious knight play one day… and not with any child either, but the Prince of the Zoras!

Link shrugged. There hadn't really been a reason or opportunity to mention it, he thought.

"How did you meet?"

Link looked back at the Princess. Her eyes were bright and curious and her smile genuine. It was as if it dispelled the clouds of worry in his mind temporarily. He couldn't resist giving her an answer when she looked like that.

"My father was a Knight of Hyrule and used to serve the royal family. Your family." He added with a nod to her. Zelda remembered that her father had briefly mentioned that Link's father had been a knight. She continued to listen. "Sometimes, he had to visit Zora's Domain for some business on the behalf of Hyrule and couldn't always leave me at home, alone, for several days so I got to come with him. Prince Sidon was great to play with while my father was busy… and I guess I must have been quite wild myself for Princess Mipha would always heal my wounds whenever I got hurt." A corner of his mouth turned upwards at the memories.

Princess Zelda's mouth was slightly opened in surprise. "So you've known each other since you were a child?"

"I wasn't sure if she would remember me. I hadn't been there for years and I only met her and Prince Sidon a few times."

"But she did remember you. That's… I still can't believe you've never told me, I thought I was the first person with royal status you met!" she joked and laughed.

"Apologies, your Majesty. I didn't mean to disappoint you." he joked back. She giggled.

They kept on walking and listened to the noise the ground did underneath their shoes. Zelda thought a little about what he had told her. "But if your father was sent to Zora's Domain when you grew up, you must have lived nearby?" Zelda looked up at her knight who was currently not behind her but walking next to her instead. And then she suddenly remembered the last time she had asked him personal questions and how she almost had made him annoyed at her for them. "I-I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to of course." She felt nervous again.

"Hateno."

She blinked. "Hateno? I don't think I've heard of it."

Link stopped to look around them and Princess Zelda feared once again that she had crossed a line. He raised an arm and pointed at a mountain top. "It's behind Mount Lanayru. It's a smaller village, not much happens there." he explained.

She followed his finger. "… That's quite far away." she commented. Link nodded and began to walk again. She stared at the mountain for a few more moments before she jogged up to him and joined him. "Do you ever miss it?"

Link thought for a moment. "Sometimes." he admitted.

Princess Zelda didn't exactly feel that her questions were making Link uncomfortable this time but she stopped asking them just to be sure. The conversation ended and the rest of their walk went fine except for some monsters that interrupted them. She watched him take them down one by one but she could tell that he got hurt at least once by the way he was rubbing his upper right arm. She asked him if he was alright and he nodded back after glancing at his left palm. His arm hurt but he wasn't bleeding so he would be fine.

"I'm sorry you got hurt" she said anxiously. Link looked at her and she guessed that he didn't understand her even though his face didn't show confusion, so she added "I mean, you wouldn't have if you didn't have to protect me." She honestly felt a little guilty about it but she didn't know why. She hadn't chosen him to be her knight after all.

"It's my job to, Princess."

They held eye contact for a moment, both thinking that the worst is yet to come but none of them mentioned it. Link wondered how much worse it would feel if the Calamity would hit a strike and Princess Zelda feared that her knight might have to face it alone if her prayers weren't answered soon. She glanced down to the ground and began walking again. "You're right. Never mind." None of them spoke for the rest of the walk and the wind played with their hair until they got their horses back.

Princess Zelda sat on her horse in silence and thought of the time they had spent together and how she would spend a lot more time in the castle from now on. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Then she tried a second time. "You know… We've traveled to all the Divine Beasts now and I suppose I won't have a reason to leave the castle for some time. I shall do what my father wants and continue praying to the goddesses." She looked at her knight. He looked back. "I just want to thank you for everything so far. I'll… I'll miss spending time out here."

Link let the words sink in before he nodded back and returned his attention to any potential lurking monsters in the field. He agreed with her. His work would be much easier if he had to keep an eye on her in the castle again, but it could be so… dull. His days as a royal guard were filled with routine and even though he was now the Princess' knight, there wasn't much of a difference when they were within Hyrule Castle's walls. But when they were outdoors, on their travels, he had to stay alert all the time and, perhaps the best thing with being outside the castle, he didn't have the other guards admiring his sword and romanticizing his fate. And he didn't get any anonymous notes. Goddesses, those notes. He wished they would just stop. Hopefully there wouldn't be any waiting for him when he returned.

* * *

Link accompanied Princess Zelda to the lab once they were back in the castle. He listened to her explaining her work on Vah Ruta to the young Sheikah researchers with less attention than usual (he didn't understand much of their discussion anyway, it was too complicated for him) and glanced around the room. His eyes landed on a large, metallic creation with protruding… tentacles, he assumed, as they usually did whenever he was in the lab with the Princess. He knew that they were called guardians and he remembered him and Princess Zelda in the castle's cellar looking for more. It was something so unfamiliar with the guardian, something so different from anything he had seen before that he couldn't help but to stare at it. It was hard to believe that something so massive and technologically challenging as this guardian and the four Divine Beasts were built in a time that no one remembered anymore. He heard the researchers mentioning something about the guardian finally lighting up and he saw a huge grin on his Princess' face. He was glad for her sake that things seemed to go as she hoped for.

Princess Zelda told him that she would stay in her study, she was too eager to get back to work again, so Link was left off duty. The first thing he did was to take a bath. He noticed a bruise already forming on his arm but paid it no more attention once his shirt was back on. Feeling somewhat tired after the travelling and the hot bath, he went to his bunk bed in the guards' shared chambers and flopped onto the mattress. Pretty soon he noticed two notes on it, one of them was half squished underneath him, but he didn't bother picking them up to read. He could already guess what they said anyway. He stared at the bottom of the bed above his for a while, his mind going through older notes he had gotten until he remembered one that was different from the others. Searching in his pockets, he found the note from Princess Zelda, the one she had written to tell him that they would go to Gerudo Desert. He read it again. And again. But the third time, he just admired her elegant handwriting. The message itself was not much of interest but it felt better than the other ones for the moment. He thought back to the desert. It had been hot, he had worried that he had lost her and he had saved her from the Yiga clan in the last minute. There weren't that many pleasant memories from there on his behalf but something in the desert had made Princess Zelda speak again and seem a bit more like herself, so that was good.

And Link suddenly remembered the clothes he had to buy to sneak into Gerudo Town. Not much time had passed since he had the awkward conversation with the saleswoman but he could already see the humor in it. Link, destined hero of Hyrule, walking around in women's clothes and fearing of getting found out. He folded the note, put it back in his pocket and turned to his side with a smirk.

Yeah, the desert adventures might have been troublesome but it was better than any day in the castle.

"Oi, Link! D'you got a love letter there or somethin'?" a royal guard called out with a grin on his face when he saw Link's smirk. Link immediately wiped it off and turned to lie on his other side so he wouldn't have to face any guards. He couldn't believe that he forgot that he wasn't alone.

"No need to get mad, I was just askin'."

Link tried his best to ignore him. But then he heard more guards entering the room and he figured that their shift must have ended and they all came here to rest. Suddenly it was much harder to ignore them when they noticed him being back in the castle and it didn't take long until their thoughts about him, about his sword, about his fate were spoken aloud.

Link mourned for a moment that his travels through Hyrule with the Princess might be over.

* * *

"Link! A note for you, from the Princess."

Link stopped whatever it was he was doing and walked up to his old commander who had called for him across the room. Two weeks had passed since their return from Zora's Domain and Link had only occasionally followed Princess Zelda around in the castle. He had slowly noticed how quiet things were around him whenever he wasn't with her – she was more or less the only one who tried talking with him and although he wouldn't add anything to their conversations in the castle apart from nods or shakes of his head, he felt oddly enough lonely without hearing her voice. He hadn't noticed how quiet it was without her words filling the silence around him. It was as if she was the only one who wanted to know who he is instead of the hero he was supposed to become.

He took the note and opened it. It was indeed from Princess Zelda.

_Pack your things! We have found out that there is more to be done on the Divine Beasts, so we better leave as soon as possible. I suggest that we visit Rito Village first and then continue to Goron City, Gerudo Town and lastly Zora's Domain, just like last time. – Princess Zelda_

Link folded the note and put it in the pocket together with the previous one. He was grinning inside and wondered if the Princess had felt the same when she had written the note. She must surely want to leave this place too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too proud of this chapter, but the next one will most likely be more exciting. Thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17 - Abnormalities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just heads up: this chapter mentions blood a few times, it's not written very much in detail or that it's grotesque.

The trip to and from Rito Village went relatively fine apart from the bokoblins and lizalfoses in the open fields who interrupted their paths. Not much had changed since their last visit, the cool winds still made their cheeks rosy and Rito children observed the Hylians with curiosity. Not even Revali had changed much since Link's last encounter but he didn't mock him this time. Maybe he didn't because Princess Zelda was nearby, Link couldn't tell, but he was grateful that Revali let him be and hoped that the monologue from months ago was a one-time only thing.

The Princess kept practicing with her horse and Link came with small comments for improvement whenever necessary. She was slowly becoming better but she was still too eager sometimes and could tire out her horse if she wasn't paying attention, and then it would become irritated which resulted in the Princess getting irritated. "Be sure to take time to soothe your mount, your Highness," he reminded her, "that's the only way it will know how you truly feel." At first, she almost looked hurt for being reminded again but then her face softened because she knew that her knight was right. Just like how she was with her research, she could get too carried away while getting to know her beautiful white horse. The difference was just that this was a living creature and not paper or machinery and she had to give it time for rest.

Death Mountain and Goron City were next on their list to visit, just like the Princess had written in her note to her appointed knight. Horses were left at a stable at the foot of the mountain and fire proof elixirs were consumed, just like last time, and they began to follow the road up to the Gorons' home. But, if Rito Village had been the same as last time, Death Mountain wasn't. Sure, they had been ambushed by monsters the previous time they had been standing on the mountain's red cliffs but it was different this time. This time, the monsters didn't seem to end and kept popping up. Princess Zelda took cover behind a large rock, hoping that she wouldn't be found, and watched her knight swing the legendary blade and cry out in fury as he took down one, two, five bokoblins and a fire chuchu before they could continue. She carefully but hurriedly tiptoed from her hideout to Link and tried her best to not look down at the slayed monsters around her feet. She noticed that he didn't bother to sheathe the sword and figured that it might be for the best since the monsters seemed to keep appearing.

The duo continued up the mountain, mostly in silence. Princess Zelda could tell that Link's attention was on the road before them, ready for more enemies, and she didn't want to disturb him. He suddenly came to a stop when he noticed something that seemed to be a nest of various bokoblins up the road. And as if that wasn't enough, there was a lynel with them too and he could hear the roar of another one in the distance, echoing between the mountains' rocks and cliffs. He looked over his shoulder and at the Princess who mumbled "I'll stay behind that cliff" before she stepped away. He didn't move before he was sure that she was safe and hidden from their enemies, and he returned his focus on the monsters. He thought how to face them, which approach that would be strategically the best. There were six bokoblins of various skin colors and one lynel. The lynel would be the fastest and strongest of them but if he chose to take it down first, the bokoblins would surely get in his way and the battle would go on longer than necessary. However, if he could manage to dodge the lynel's attacks while beating the bokoblins, its roar might attract the other lynel to come and the fight would lengthy anyway.

He stood there for a few minutes in thoughts of which strategy to go for when he remembered that he still had a few ice arrows with him. He checked and found two and mentally scolded himself for not stocking up more at the castle when he knew that they were heading towards Death Mountain. Two were better than none he assumed, and he was glad that none of the monsters had seen him, or the Princess, yet.

Knowing that lynels have great vision and hearing, Link slowly climbed and crept closer all the while making sure that he still was unseen and only stopped when he was within range for his bow to hit the enemies with an arrow. He held the arrow between his fingers, raised the bow and took aim for the lynel. He let the arrow go and watched it hit the giant beast. Quickly, he left the bow next to him and ran with the Master Sword in his right hand towards the bokoblins standing next to the frozen lynel. They had immediately turned their heads towards the direction the arrow had come from and saw within seconds a Hylian knight dressed in a turquoise tunic run towards them. Link knew that he had little time before the lynel would begin to move again, perhaps even lesser than he'd like to due to the heat from the magma pools scattered around the mountain, and he quickly swung his blade just after one of the bokoblins had picked up a weapon. One hit seemed to be enough and Link spun around to take on the next one. Two charged at him at simultaneously and he had to parry their strikes with his sword. He soon found an opening and thrust the sword forward without hesitation, momentarily staining the blade with unnatural blood that wouldn't properly stick to it and then wielded it again, hitting the bokoblin twice before dealing with the next one. Focusing on what he saw before him, Link didn't notice one of the bokoblins sneaking behind him until he was hit hard on his head. Link's knees buckled for only a second in surprise and pain. His unoccupied hand reached up to the back of his head by reflex before he swung the sword around him in a half circle, only making the bokoblin take a step away from him. His head throbbed but he didn't stop. Grabbing the hilt of his sword with both hands, he struck it down forcefully at the bokoblins around him. There were only two of them left when he could hear the cracking of ice, and Link knew that the lynel would soon go after him, too.

Link backed up, increasing the distance between the lynel and him, and batted with his sword a few times and managed to defeat one of the bokoblins before the lynel broke free from the ice. With a furious and almost deafening roar, the lynel shook off the last pieces of remaining ice from its body, scraped with its hooves to the ground and held its sword and shield firmly. It didn't take more than a few seconds for the lynel's eyes to find Link and the Hylian knight was forced to look up and meets its gaze. Ignoring the remaining bokoblin the best he could, Link felt a rush of adrenaline run through his veins when the giant beast charged. Link managed to jump sideways right before the lynel stood before him and he ignored the dust the beast's hooves had brushed up and wielded his sword upwards. He couldn't see properly for the dust but he felt it when his sword met the flesh and he definitely _heard_ that he had hit it based on the growl coming from the lynel. Link smirked and aimed for the lynel again but didn't have enough time to injure it more than a scratch before it rose with its front hooves in the air and with its sword raised high above its head, ready to swing it down.

Link flipped backwards and didn't hesitate to take this opportunity now when the lynel had missed him and was regaining balance. The lynel lifted it swords upwards again, Link leaped and jumped onto the lynel, and grunted when it tried to shake him off. Link held onto its mane tightly and tried to get onto its back – it reminded him a bit of calming down frightened horses at the ranch he used to work at all those years ago, but this was much bigger and much stronger than a normal horse and it didn't deserve any mercy.

With all his might, Link struck down the mighty beast and heard it give a final roar before its knees buckled. Link struggled to keep his balance on the back of the lynel, not wanting it to crush him underneath its massive body once it hit the ground and was greeted with a cloud of stony dust when the beast landed. He coughed lightly and stood up on the beast instead of getting off it, thinking that he would find the last bokoblin better with the view from the large lynel's back instead of stepping down to the ground. Link searched with his eyes and turned his head around, fearing for a moment that the monster had found the Princess before he finally saw it. It seemed to wait for him to get closer and didn't look affected at all that the lynel was now lying dead before it.

Link jumped down from the lynel's back and ran towards the bokoblin, noticing that it was red and would therefore be easy to take down. The bokoblin was within reach if he just took a few more steps, but Link immediately stopped when he felt a sharp sting on his right arm. He hissed at the sudden pain and noticed an arrow on the ground right next to him. Looking up, he saw a lynel a bit farther away, presumably the one he had heard in the distance earlier. Clenching his teeth and ignoring his ripped, white sleeve getting stained with his blood, Link focused once more on the bokoblin before him, determined to defeat it quickly before he would have to take on the lynel. The red monster was easily slayed and Link had just enough time to take cover behind a rock before the second arrow flew towards him. Link took a moment to catch his breath, leaned against the hot rock and glanced at his lower right arm. It stung but didn't seem to be badly hurt since his shirt hadn't gotten too red. He figured that it couldn't be much deeper than a scratch. He had been lucky, lynels rarely missed their targets. If the arrow had pierced his arm, he couldn't be certain that he would ever be able to hold a sword again. Who would then face the Calamity and free the kingdom from its cruel fate?

Link pushed the thoughts away and cleared his mind. He peeked behind the rock and glared at the beast for a few seconds to estimate how far away it was. He wouldn't be able to get to it fast enough before it would send another arrow towards him but it was in perfect range for Link to shoot an arrow back. He began to pat with his left hand on his back and then around him, looking for his bow when he remembered… he had left the bow when he first began to attack the bokoblins!

Silently mumbling curses, he realized that his bow was too far away. He began to look around him, hoping to find another bow and slowly accepted the fact that he would have to run to the lynel when he could find none. But then he saw something that caught his interest: the lynel's shield. The lynel he had defeated had held a sword and a shield and they were now lying next to its still body. Link sheathed his legendary sword and didn't hesitate to dash to the shield and grab it. It was heavy, perhaps it felt heavier than what it really was since Link's arms were getting tired from the battle, but he slipped his left arm through the strap on the shields inside and held the handle firmly. It was a little too large for his size but it would do.

Princess Zelda watched her knight advance towards the lynel who was standing on a cliff above them with a bow and arrow in its hands. It took a little while and many parried arrows until he got close enough to hit it. The fight looked violent to her but she could tell that her knight had the upper hand, if ever so slightly. The fight went on for several minutes and she hoped that Link wasn't getting too hurt. With a determined cry, her knight struck his sword at the beast one final time and watched it become still as he panted. His arms felt heavy, sweat dripped from his temples, from his back and down his arm, making his wound sting even more and he let the shield go with a clang. The fire proof elixir ensured that he didn't burn up and cooled down his body but, at the moment, he felt really hot, as if he was standing in Gerudo Desert or next to a fire. He sheathed the Master Sword and sat down with an exhausted sigh, dragging his legs closer and letting his arms rest on his knees. He just needed to rest a little and then he would feel fine again, he told himself.

He could hear footsteps to his right and snapped his head around before he realized that it was only the Princess. She looked worried and asked him "Are you badly hurt?" when she got closer and kneeled beside him. Link figured that she must have seen his bleeding arm and he shook his head slightly, too tired to do it properly, but then he saw that the sleeve was redder than before and he wasn't so sure anymore. "Let me see" she said and reached out to roll up the sleeve but hesitated slightly as soon as she touched the fabric and looked up to her knight's face to see if he would protest. She didn't want to cross a line and hurt his pride or something silly soldiers sometimes thought of. But he was focused on his arm and didn't notice her hesitation. He unstrapped his leather arm cuff, unwrapped the bands of fabric underneath it, also red from his blood, and lastly rolled his stained sleeve up and to inspect the wound. It was deeper than a scratch but not too bad, but it explained why it hurt so much.

"Here, let me roll it up all the way…" he heard the Princess say and she began to roll it up to his shoulder. He hadn't even noticed the wound on his tricep, probably because it was smaller and didn't hurt as much. Not until now when he was aware of it. He couldn't remember when he got it.

The Princess looked less worried when she saw that it wasn't as bad as his lower wound. "You should drink an elixir to heal your wounds, just let me clean them for you first. To avoid infections." Surprised that his Princess didn't back away to let him do the work himself, he watched her search for a clean cloth and a bottle of water in the bag around her waist and quickly poured the liquid over the cloth. Alcohol would normally have been a better choice but she wouldn't risk setting themselves on fire considering the extremely hot environment they currently were in.

"This will sting a little." She pressed the cloth over the wound on his lower arm, quickly before the heat would make the water evaporate, and he hissed when it stung but otherwise said nothing. The cloth became red and she poured some more water on it and tried to clean the edges the best she could. Satisfied, she put the cloth away and asked him if he had any elixirs. He found one of the hearty elixirs he was carrying and didn't protest when Princess Zelda took it from him to help him open the lid although he was perfectly capable of doing it himself. She gave the bottle to him and he swallowed its contents and tried to not grimace too much at the bitter aftertaste. He put the lid back and placed the empty bottle in his bag again.

She inspected his arm, glad to see that only a pink scar remained on his lower arm after a few minutes. A scar was all that seemed to remain from his upper wound too. She held his arm gently and Link tried to see the wound that had been on his triceps but couldn't properly. He could still feel a dull, slightly painful throbbing coming from the scars but at least his headache from the hit on the back of his head was gone and the elixir had re-energized him.

"Is it bad?" he asked her with a low voice, referring to his tricep scar.

She assured him that it looked fine and that he would be alright. But then it sounded as if she was lecturing him to not be so reckless and Link could partly agree with her. If he had remembered to pick up more ice arrows at the castle, this fight would have been a lot easier. And he wondered if she had perhaps… worried about him. And this was her way of telling him that.  
Or she had just been worried that she'd be defenseless if her knight got too injured. Yeah, that was probably it. Why would the Princess worry about him, it's not as if they were friends. And this was his job after all. To protect the Princess. Think rationally, Link thought to himself. He better double check his inventory before he leaves the castle next time.

The Princess's blue eyes shifted from his green ones and looked out before them. All the monsters lied scattered and still and, funnily, their odd blood wasn't on the ground even though the cuts Link had given them were visible. It was proof of them not being normal creatures, that they were something unnatural that shouldn't be in Hyrule. Link followed her gaze. He couldn't remember ever defeating two lynels at the same time before. The large beasts usually roamed in solitude and he had never been in a situation with two of them nearby, until today. Something wasn't right.

As if Princess Zelda had read his mind, she commented how she had noticed, too, that the attacks from monsters were more common now than in the beginning of their travels to the Divine Beasts and that they came in larger groups as well. They sat still, both lost in their own thoughts, until the Princess looked worried again and confessed that she had a feeling that this wasn't normal. She feared that this increase of monsters was an indication that Ganon, the Calamity, would return.

That was something Link hadn't thought about. His Princess' theory had a point and made sense in a way. And if she was right, it would mean that it wouldn't be long until they would have to face the Calamity. And… she had said that Ganon would "return". Link remembered the stories he had heard as a child, stories of young boys who would save the kingdom from evil powers and become heroes, and thought that perhaps they weren't bedtime stories for children if the Princess of Hyrule believed in them. Because she must surely know more about these heroes and this ancient evil than what he could remember from what his father had told him before bed.

Link told himself that he would stop doubting himself then. If these heroes truly had existed ages ago, if the divine goddesses had chosen him, if _they_ believed in him, _he_ should too. He was going to do this, _they_ were going to do this, together, and they would be successful in the end. There was no other option. Besides, how hard could it be, all the previous heroes had done it and succeeded?

And then Link remembered that he actually still wasn't completely sure what this Ganon was. A man? A pig? A shadow, a phantom? Something in between? A phantom man-pig sounded ridiculous, he couldn't even create an image in his mind of what that would look like. He was sure his memory was just mixing the stories up.

Princess Zelda suddenly stood up and Link looked up at her, thoughts and questions gone and his focus on her again. What she told him next sounded reassuring: if Ganon was to return soon, she would be ready to face their destiny, no matter how bad it would turn out to be. So they should continue with preparing the Divine Beasts for the inevitable battle. And with that being said, Link rose to stand too and together they continued to Goron City, both with the same spirit.

They would do this. Together. No matter how hard it would be.


	18. Chapter 18 - The inevitable question

While Princess Zelda worked on improving Vah Rudania, the knight kept himself busy with practicing with his sword. The Princess had been right, he was reckless earlier, not only with forgetting to bring more ice arrows but also with the way he had advanced towards the lynels. Climbing on top of one them might not have been the brightest thing he had done in his life even though he got the job done. There was still room for improvement he realized, and mistakes wouldn't be permitted once Ganon was back. He needed to get better. The sword no longer felt foreign in his hand, it hadn't for quite some time now, and now he had to perfect his swings so he would always make a hit.

But exercising on Death Mountain wasn't easy even after consuming fire proof elixirs. The air was hot and he sweated easier – luckily there was a hot spring not too far away from Goron City and he could wash himself and his clothes afterwards, while the Princess was still busy.

After a long day, she finally returned from the Divine Beast and joined Daruk who was chatting with Link (although he didn't get many replies), happily declaring that the work was done. They would've returned to the green and lush fields of Hyrule if it wasn't late afternoon already, almost evening, so it was decided that they would stay for another night and then descend the mountain the next morning. Princess Zelda had told Daruk about the monsters that were scattered around the mountain, wondering if he knew anything about it, and yes, he had heard about it. Some of the mines had to be shut down for safety but the Gorons would manage for a while.

"But I could come with you if you'd like, to help you fightin' those beasts away" Daruk offered.

"No, I think we will manage, thank you." The Princess politely replied. She didn't want to be a nuisance. "Besides, I'm sure you're more needed here, in the city."

"You sure, Princess? I wouldn't mind and don't worry, my brothers can manage without me for a while." He nodded towards Link. "I'd gladly help the little guy so he won't get hurt again."

Princess Zelda looked to her left and her eyes met Link's. He didn't say anything and she couldn't tell what he thought of the offer. Should she accept it or not? Holding back a sigh, she looked back to Daruk and said, "Well, I suppose a little help wouldn't hurt. Thank you, Daruk." She remembered to add a small smile afterwards, perhaps a few seconds too late.

"Alright then! You don't need to worry 'bout anythin', Princess, those monsters won't stand a chance against these mighty fists!" he joked but it didn't seem to work for he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for from neither of the Hylians. Link only looked at him with his usual calm expression and the Princess simply smiled politely at him, as if something was troubling her but she still tried her best to act normal. She had seemed to be in a better mood just moments ago, actually ever since she arrived in Goron City with her knight, and he thought this joke would be a hit. Daruk felt that he needed to quickly change the subject. "Well, um," He scratched the back of his head, "it's time for dinner soon, don't you think? I don't know about you two, but I'm starving, so how about setting up a stone for some grillin', hm?" He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder and began to walk in that direction. His smile grew a little when he saw the Hylian Princess and her knight follow him.

Daruk placed a large, flat stone on top of some smaller ones without any problem, he had done it so many times throughout his life after all, and Link began preparing the food for him and the Princess. Zelda, not really being used to cooking since she was royalty, still wanted to try to help him even though she mostly just sliced some vegetables and made skewers of them. When they begun to cook their food, Daruk suddenly remembered something and told them that he would be back as soon as he found a rock roast, a dish the Princess simply "had to taste". She noticed her knight slightly shuffle in his seat when he heard those words, as if he was nervous and she wondered if she should be worried or not. But he didn't speak to let her know.

She couldn't really figure her knight out. He was silent for most of the time and though she was used to that now, there were still moments when his silence made her anxious and nervous, aware of every move she made and what words she spoke. But whenever he actually spoke with her, she found herself wishing those moments would last longer than what they did. His sentences were usually short and she was afraid that she was disturbing him, but she could at the same time not stop herself from asking him another question or making a small comment on something he said. She was curious, it was in her nature. But she was of course capable of knowing when to stop and letting him be.

Her eyes took turn in keeping her eyes on the sizzling food before her and glancing up at her knight who was completely focused on the food. She let her head rest in her hands and gathered some of her courage to start a conversation.

"You know," she began and Link looked up, "I don't think I ever thanked you for always cooking for us when we're not staying at an inn. I really appreciate it, thank you." He simply nodded as if saying _You're welcome, your Highness_ and returned to flip some of their skewers and a piece of meat. She bit her lower lip and tried again a minute later. She wouldn't give up so easily. "Should I be worried about that rock roast Daruk mentioned?" she said as an attempt to joke.

Her knight bit the inside of his cheek and slightly furrowed his brows. "You'll see" was all he said. His answer didn't exactly make her less worried. And their conversation died before it even got a proper chance to start.

Was she doing something wrong? The last time they were here was when she had seen him speak for the first time. It had only been one word and it hadn't been for her and it had upset her but now, when she thought about it… maybe it was just who he was. He didn't really speak with anyone from what she could remember – she could only recall him exchanging short words with staff at the stables they would leave their horses at while she had to work on the Divine Beasts. He hadn't spoken much with Princess Mipha either even though he later admitted that they already were acquainted. When she thought about it, he hadn't spoken to the Zoran Princess at all, at least not when Zelda was nearby. Even Urbosa had noticed that Link was unusually quiet.

Then it struck her – maybe _she_ was the reason he preferred not to speak. He rarely spoke to begin with and he never spoke with anyone when she was around, and she was almost always with him. But then again, he didn't seem to be _completely_ against the idea of talking with her. He had told her some things of his childhood after all and some quite personal things such as his father passing away. Maybe he was just shy? But he didn't come off as the shy type, but how could she really know when he rarely spoke? Maybe she was doing something wrong after all? Maybe he just hated being stuck with her, she couldn't even make her own food for Din's sake. She was a Princess – rich, spoiled and didn't know anything of what it was like to be a soldier, didn't know anything about what it was like to be like _him_ , until their fates became one. What did she really know of life outside the castle walls? Despite the more personal things he had told her, did she really know him?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she was suddenly given a plate of food. She gently took it from her knight's hands and began to eat, knowing well that he wouldn't start until she did. He immediately began to eat, almost as if he was in a hurry to finish before the rest of their food that was on the hot stone would burn. She observed him while she ate. He added another piece of raw meat to the stone after seasoning it and she guessed that he couldn't be in a bad mood if he wanted more. Because she couldn't bring herself to eat much whenever she was feeling bad and he couldn't be that different from her, could he? But then again, she had noticed that he liked to eat and was never a picky eater so maybe he could be different from her anyway.

She got tired of all these thoughts spinning around in her head and she knew that the only way to find an answer when she couldn't find it herself was to ask someone for help. She knew that the main question was why her knight was so silent, because it couldn't be normal. She had almost thought he was a mute when she first met him. But she could naturally not simply blurt that question out and hope for an answer, she wouldn't even dare to ask him that so bluntly. It would probably just end with her getting hurt and him never speaking again.

But the curious part of her brain screamed at her to finally find out why he was acting like this. She needed to know and her mind convinced her that the moment to find out was now or never.

She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Link?" Their eyes met. He swallowed the food in his mouth and was about to take another bite but saw that his Princess was suddenly serious and stopped himself. "I-I know I can be… too curious sometimes and that I enjoy learning about new things and that I might ask too many questions while I'm trying to find answers…" She was already rambling. Get to the point, Zelda. "I guess I just want to let you know that I… I never mean to make you feel uncomfortable with the questions I ask you. If I ever did, I apologize, and, please, don't feel that you have to answer them. Don't hesitate to tell me if I'm crossing a line or… something."

The Princess looked truly anxious although she did a pretty good job in hiding it. Link dropped the food in his hands on his plate. He shook his head. He didn't really understand where this came from all of sudden. "I don't mind your questions, Princess."

He replied honestly and what he thought would make her feel better but she only looked sadder. How did he always manage to say things that made her feel worse?

"You don't?"

He shook his head again. She didn't seem convinced. If only he knew what to tell her to make her smile.

They kept looking at each other's eyes for a little while until she glanced down and Link continued to take care of the steak and finishing his meal. They were both feeling low and neither spoke for several minutes. She broke the silence first.

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, and forgive me if I'm being rude, but why is it that you seldom chose to speak?" Their gaze met again. Hers was still anxious but something was different in his and he broke the eye contact almost immediately. She braced herself for an answer which would hurt her and nervously fidgeted with the skewer stick.

Link always knew somewhere in his mind that this question would one day come. The men in the royal guard might just brush his silence off and say it was just Link being Link, but it was different when you spend entire days with only one person. A very, very important person. Yet he had never thought of what he would tell her once that question would be asked. He replied with the first thing that entered his mind.

"Forgive me, your Highness, but I was informed not to speak with members of the royal family or nobility unless addressed first." He hadn't said it while looking at her face but at somewhere else around her instead. He didn't see her making a frown and furrowing her brows but he could tell she was annoyed by the slightly harsh tone in her voice. He had once again managed to say the wrong thing.

"Well, that might apply to the royal guards in the castle but you're not a royal guard anymore and we're not in the castle." She took a breath to calm herself down slightly before she continued with a calmer voice. "You're not with the guards anymore so that rule doesn't apply to you any longer. I…" She hesitated momentarily. "I've noticed that, sometimes, when I try to talk with you, you will only reply with nods or you simply shake your head, and if it's because my questions are bothering you, I get that, and you don't have to tell my why if you don't want to, but you're not silent only around me, even Urbosa picked it up and-" She stopped herself before she said too much. Had she already said too much? She glanced up and saw something she had never seen him do before. He had stopped eating and just poked his food around. Just like when she was fidgeting with her hands when she was nervous. And that calm, expressionless mask was no longer there. He actually looked slightly sad and almost bothered or like he was thinking really hard about something.

Zelda felt terrible. This was not how she wanted to ask him. Not at all what she had invisioned. He would undoubtedly never speak to her again. She was a terrible person and she deserved his silent treatment. She truly did.

Link glanced carefully up at his Princess. She kept her eyes down to the ground and kept picking on her food. She was right. He wasn't a royal guard anymore. Maybe he didn't have to wait for her to speak to him first after all. But that was honestly not the real reason why he had stayed silent for over a year now. Sure, it had begun with the other guards, all older than him, being jealous of his quick advancement from a common foot soldier to the royal guards and it was funny to think of how rapidly their behavior had changed once the Master Sword was his to carry. It had been so easy for him to continue staying quiet.  
And how long hasn't he longed to share his thoughts with someone? He was the hero, the chosen one, and he simply couldn't. He thought that no one would listen and the only one that had offered to lend an ear was Mipha, but he couldn't tell her either. He only had himself and the thoughts would spin around and clash in his mind until he no longer knew which one had generated the next.

The Princess dared to express her thoughts one more time but still kept her head down. "I'm sorry, Link. I just… I just hoped you would think of me as someone equal since we both have to face Ganon, but I realize that I was wrong for thinking that and I understand if you think differently. I'm sorry."

Her voice was gloomy and her words made Link want to give in to his longing. Maybe he could trust her. It was a huge risk, but a voice in his head told him to trust her. A part of him wished that she would be the one who would listen and understand him. And a smaller part believed that she was that person.

"Princess, what is a hero to you?"

She looked up at him. His eyes were almost pleading. "A hero? … What do you mean?"

"What qualities does a hero have when you think of one?"

She blinked nervously, as if her tutors back in the castle had given her an exam and she didn't know the answer to the first question. "I-I suppose a hero is someone honorable and strong with a good heart?" Her heart raced and she couldn't tell why.

Link listened and let the words sink in. He nodded lightly. "Anything else?"

"W-well, um." She swallowed nervously. "A hero improves the current situation greatly for one or several individuals?" Her knight stayed silent and she wished she could read what he was thinking. He was looking away from her but his face was so calm again. The complete opposite of how she was feeling, she thought.

"And what do you think someone else would answer?"

She stared at him and he must have felt her gaze on him because he eventually looked up at her. "I wouldn't know because I can only be myself" she answered. He smirked and she couldn't tell it should make her feel even more nervous (if that was even possible) or help her calm down. His expression was kind though. She chose to believe in the latter.

He liked her reply. It was not the answer he expected, but he liked it. She was smart and for some reason, her answer made him think that she wouldn't judge him for what he was about to say. Maybe it was just his desire to express his thoughts to someone that was clouding his mind, and maybe he would deeply regret it later. But she had listened to him telling parts of his past and she had asked him more questions to get to know him better. And she didn't seem to be the judging kind. If he did tell her, and it might be wrong of him to do so he admitted, but if she really wanted to know the reason why he chose to be silent and if she didn't accept his first answer, then what option did he have left than to tell her the truth?

He told his mind to quiet down as his eyes flickered around them. It really shouldn't be this hard to tell her. The Princess had clearly noticed that something was going on in his mind by now and he saw her patiently wait for him to continue.

He licked his lips and pressed them together.

Just tell her, Link. Farore has given you enough courage to do it.

Tell her.

"Your answer to what a hero means to you is correct. If I were to ask someone else, I might have gotten a different answer, and a third person might have said something else too. They would be right too. Everyone has their own idea of what a hero is or is supposed to be." He sighed heavily. He didn't dare to look at her. "This sword I'm carrying chose me as its wielder and the goddesses chose me to be the hero. I… I don't want to sound ungrateful, because I'm not, but…" He was staring at his fidgeting hands. "Everyone sees me as the hero and I have to live up to their expectations. Whatever it is they're expecting of me, I have to live up to it. And I… I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone. Everyone are counting on me – no, forgive me, on _us_ – and I know that there are people who are terrified about what's to come and they don't hesitate to let me know that their future lies in my hands. We can't afford to fail." He glanced up at her and then straight down again. "So, I thought that the best way to live up to everyone's expectations was to stay silent, in that way I won't disappoint anybody and… I learned to hide my emotions from showing so people would only see me as the hero and I thought that seeing the hero would give them something to believe in, something to hope for, because that might give them comfort when the goddesses aren't enough and…" He couldn't believe he was really telling her everything he was keeping inside him. It felt so good but he was so scared to confess his thoughts at the same time. "So I try my best to be that person for them, and I can only be that person if I stay strong and don't say and do something that would disappoint them. I could be that person for them even though it would mean that I would have to carry their hopes and wishes alone." He paused before he added, "And I guess the goddesses picked the right person for the job. I have no family left so I have nothing to lose really."

Everything was silent except for some Gorons chatting in the background, somewhere far away. Fire sparks from the mountain's magma floated in the air and after several minutes, Link dared to meet his Princess' eyes. They were watery. Neither of them spoke. The longer he looked at her, the bigger his regret for telling her grew. He had been stupid and so naïve, why did he ever think it was a good idea to tell her, the _Princess_ , everything? She should have been the last person to confess to he realized.

"I guess we're the same, you and I." She sighed softly. "You know, I feel the same sometimes." Her voice was soft, warm and quiet, and her words surprised him. She eased his anxiety immediately with those few words. Did she understand him? How he felt? Was she having the same thoughts as him? "Sometimes, knowing that you're the only one who can prevent a disaster from happening can be overwhelming." They agreed in silence. No words were needed – they understood each other. She gave him a sad smile. He gave a comforting smile back. The sadness disappeared from her face and he opened his mouth to say something when Daruk suddenly came back. He shut it again.

"Hey hey, what's up with these sad frowns on my tiny Hylians? I know I was away for a while but don't worry, I found the perfect rock roast for you Princess, so dig in!" He sat down next to them and placed a large rock in front of them. "The little guy here can tell you how good it is, and you should know, Princess, he loved it last time he had some!" The Goron shot them a grin and failed to notice Link's grimace.

"But Daruk, it's a stone" Princess Zelda protested with a confused smile.

"Of course it's a stone, it's called rock roast after all. A Goron speciality."

"But Daruk," she giggled lightly, "Hylians can't eat rocks!"

"Now, Princess, I understand if you don't get to try this delicacy that often in the castle, but Link loved it last time and I'm sure you'll appreciate it too."

She looked at her knight with laughter in her chest, ready to leave her body at any second. "Did you really eat stones?" she asked skeptically. She knew he could be a glutton but she never thought he would try _stones_ , just envisioning it made her want to laugh.

"Well, he did really just lick it." Daruk admitted.

That was all that was needed to be said for her to burst out laughing. Daruk didn't know what was so funny about it, Princess Zelda found it to be incredibly funny and Link blushed, embarrassed. But he saw her smile and the corners of her eyes crease and he was glad that she was laughing, even though it was about something silly he had done months ago. He found her laugh to be contagious and chuckled with her.

* * *

Link entered the inn in Goron City and found the Princess to be sitting in the small lobby, writing something in her diary and took a step back to leave and give her some privacy when she noticed him. "No, you can stay." She finished writing the last sentence and closed the book but remained seated. He took another step in the room and his feet guided him closer to the bench she was sitting on and he sat down next to her. She held her diary in her hands, searching for something in her mind to say. There were so many things she could say but she didn't quite dare to. So she went for something simple. "It's getting late, were you going to bed? We need to leave quite early so maybe it is for the best. I just wanted to write a little in my diary before going to sleep." She could have done that in her room she realized. But a part of her wanted to see her knight one more time before closing her bedroom's door one final time for the day.

He broke their eye contact to search for bottles of fire proof elixirs in his bags and held two for her to take.

"Oh, thank you, but I have enough for the night I think."

"Just to be sure" he urged. She took them with a smile. She stood up and walked over to her door and he helped her to open it since her hands were occupied with bottles, the diary and a pen. She stepped inside and placed her things on a table and turned around. She didn't expect to see him still standing there, hand resting on the doorknob.

"Princess?"

She looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

He paused. "Thank you."

She smiled and took a step closer to him. "For what?" He didn't answer. She didn't mind. She tilted her head to the side, the smile still on her lips. "Good night, then?"

"Good night, your Majesty." He gave her a small smile back and closed the door. He heard her lock it when he opened his own.

He pulled off his leather boots and dragged his sword and tunic off him, anything that would disturb his sleep and plopped onto the bed. He laid still with his face burrowed in the pillow for a while before he turned over and drank one elixir so he wouldn't have to wake up in the middle of the night, feeling as if he was about to burn up.

He sunk back into the bed and stared at the empty bottle on the nightstand as he thought back to a few hours ago. He couldn't believe he dared to tell her everything. And he couldn't believe that she said she has the same thoughts as him sometimes. That it went much better than he had dared to hope for. That she actually listened and understood and didn't judge him. He felt as if a huge stone had left his shoulders and took a shaky breath in, letting the air fill his lungs completely before he let it out.

For the first time in a long time, he felt relieved. Perhaps not completely calm, but at least relieved. He wasn't alone anymore. Knowing that the Princess was feeling the same as him was comforting.

He wiped away a tear he hadn't noticed coming from the corner of his eye. He was feeling mixed emotions. His lips were trying to smile, his eyes had apparently formed a tear and he took deep breaths as if his body wanted to calm him down. He felt relieved. He felt peaceful. He felt something he couldn't point out. But it didn't matter.

He felt better than he had for a long time. Funny how such an uncomfortable conversation could make him feel so much better.


	19. Chapter 19 - Silent Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter so far and... I don't know how I feel about it! A part of me really likes it because I've been having these ideas in my mind for a while, yet another part of me think they're going too fast and it kind of doesn't make sense and kjdnfskn I DON'T KNOW. I considered just scrapping all of this and begin all over, but I had spent so much time on it so I thought it would be a shame... And I think I had a writer's block when I tried to start writing this, sorry for the wait. Just... let me know what you think this time. If it's terrible, I think I'll just throw it away, write a new chapter and pretend it never existed.
> 
> Don't worry, we'll get more into Zelda's head in the beginning of the next chapter... I think.

The relief he felt the night before slowly turned into doubt and anxiety the next morning while he got dressed. The more he thought about it, the more it felt like it had been too good to be true, that there might still be a part of the Princess which would look down on him based on what he had told her. But all that anxiety faded away once he knocked on her door to ensure that she was awake and was greeted with a cheerful "Good morning!" when it opened. Maybe it wasn't too good to be true after all.

Princess Zelda seemed chirpier. Her eyes were shining during their quick breakfast in a way he hadn't really seen much of before, she chatted with Daruk until they parted ways and she stopped to examine flora and fauna more often. Link expected her good mood to go away once they were back in the castle, like it usually did, but this time she wasn't as gloomy. She left the laboratory with new documents and heavy books in her arms and entered her study with a determined gleam in her gaze. She focused on her research for hours and occasionally ordered tea to her study while she stayed inside. Papers were spread around her, some were even attached on the wall above her desk, and she went to say her prayers in the evenings to please her father, although Link could tell still a bit unwillingly. She didn't kneel before the goddess statue for hours, like she was capable to, and Link didn't blame her.

They soon departed again for Gerudo Desert, right before Zelda could tell she was beginning to feel the pressure on her inside the castle's walls again. Whenever they stopped for her to take a closer look at a family of foxes or herbs growing in the wild, she shared her knowledge of them like she had done when she and Link were still unfamiliar with the other, but he could tell that the tone in her voice had changed. It was less cool, less reserved and more confident. A part of him wondered if this change in the Princess had something to do with him confessing his thoughts and worries, but he doubted it. Sure, she seemed a bit happier since that night but he figured that anything could have improved her mood. And he still remembered Urbosa's words after she had called for him to Vah Naboris – the sword he was carrying constantly reminded the Princess of everything she had yet to achieve. That fact alone made him doubt that his words could have such an effect on the Princess.  
He never made an attempt to remark her good mood and was simply content with having a better travel companion. If she was happier, perhaps she wouldn't try to run away from him anymore.

Memories of how their last visit had ended filled their minds the closer they got to the desert. When they almost reached Kara Kara Bazaar, he caught her glancing in the direction the murder attempt had taken place. But she didn't let her eyes linger too long and turned her head away, returning her attention to the sandy path before them. He carefully searched her face for any signs of discomfort or distress, trying to not be too obvious, but if she was feeling any of those, she wasn't letting him know. She stayed silent until they met up with Urbosa again.

Princess Zelda went to work on Vah Naboris as soon as possible and Link was allowed to come with her and Urbosa inside the gigantic Divine Beast. He stayed silent, as usual, and let them to the talking while he listened and observed the odd metallic walls around them, or walked away to either to start practicing his swordplay again or look out over the long shadows over the desert created by the sun. The view from Vah Naboris was majestic. Almost everywhere he looked was dry but there was something beautiful with seeing the soft, constantly shifting hills of sand, the tall canyons in the distance and hazy air from the high temperature. He lingered at one of the tall windows, letting his muscles take a break for a moment and his eyes take in the view. The beauty he saw from Vah Naboris made him forget to even consider being scared of heights.  
Deciding that his break was over, Link turned around and gripped the Master Sword's hilt again. Looking up, he noticed Urbosa observing him and their eyes met. Thinking that she wanted something from him, he lowered the sword and heard her continue discussing with the Princess about the increase of monster attacks. Figuring that she didn't need something from him after all, he resumed practicing.

Once the Princess was done with Vah Naboris, they were being treated with Gerudo cuisine the night before they would leave. They took farewell of the Gerudo chief the same night and left the inn at the bazaar the next morning.

However, the Princess' good mood faded a bit the farther away from they got from the sundrenched desert. Deep down inside, she knew that she hadn't spent so much time on her prayers as she usually did and she knew that her father wouldn't be happy to remind her of her duty once more. And she knew how urgent it was for her to possess that power which was hers to have by birthright. The closer they got to the green hills of Hyrule, the harder did it become for her to push those thoughts away.

So many people were depending on her. All those hours she'd spent on praying even since she was a little girl didn't seem to help. She was doing exactly what she had been advised to do, reciting the same words over and over again, trying to keep nothing but the same thought in her mind as she kneeled before the statues of goddess Hylia. So many people were depending on her and she still had no result from her endless dedication. Last time she and Link had to cross Castle Town to enter the castle, she hadn't seen any signs of her people knowing of her flaw. But, she thought, it was only a matter of time until they, too, knew the truth of their Princess and who knows what would happen then. Would there be feelings of panic and fear? Not unimaginable. Would there be anger towards her once they knew? Her imagination wandered and convinced her mind that she would surely be hated and lynched once they knew that she wasn't capable of protecting them – she had read in textbooks what people could do when they felt powerless and their leaders wouldn't do what was expected of them.

It was on the morning of their third day after leaving Gerudo Desert when Princess Zelda turned to face her knight with a wish and a white lie in her mind.

"Say, you're not in a hurry to return to the castle yet, are you?" He shook his head. "Would you mind if we took a detour? I'm not feeling that keen on having to pass through Castle Town this time… unless it would mean more trouble for you?"

Taking a different path than the crowded streets of Castle Town would make his job a _lot_ easier. "It wouldn't, your Majesty."

"Then, could we go west of the castle? I never got to see much of the vegetation there when I was little, and who knows, perhaps we will find something worthy to take notes of."

"Of course, your Majesty."

She smiled brightly. "Great!" She stopped her horse and picked up the Sheikah Slate hanging from her waist, pressed some buttons on it and stared intensely on its screen. The sun was shining brightly through the sparse clouds and made the screen reflect its rays so she tried to shade it with her hand and tilted the device to see properly.  
"So if we…" She looked up and around them and then back at the screen, continuing to mumble to herself. "So if we follow the same road which takes us to Hebra and Rito Village for a while and then turn right… alright!" She looked up at her knight. "If we continue this road north and then cross Carok bridge and make a right turn, we should get to the northern plain. I'm sure we can get there today if we hurry." He nodded once to show that he understood and she urged her horse to start a quicker pace. He followed closely.

Happy that her knight had agreed with her suggestions, she tried to enjoy her freedom to the fullest. It was a beautiful day, the wind played with her golden hair as she rode and for once, it felt like her white horse wasn't interested in troubling her. She found in the end that she didn't really have to try. Their trip went smoothly even when two bokoblins and a moblin were waiting to ambush travelers at the bridge – Link had no trouble with taking them down.

Slightly disappointed that there was not much of interest in their surroundings, Princess Zelda continued a bit farther until she saw a field of wild flowers in full bloom. "Look how beautiful – and so many of them!" she exclaimed. The researcher in her knew that there could be much to learn from them, more than what she had already read in the textbooks back in the castle's library, and came to a halt. Her eyes twinkled and she hurriedly got off her horse to skip over to the blooming flowers. Link got off his mare and looked amused at the excited Princess as he walked over to stand next to her.

She touched the flower petals and reached for the Sheikah Slate. "These seem to be very common, unfortunately… unless I mistake them for something else." She pushed on some buttons to set the Slate's rune on "pictures" and looked up again, this time at Link. "Won't you help me look for something special?" she smiled at him. Honestly, he didn't know much about flowers, he knew more about what herbs to use for cooking, and he thought to himself that he wouldn't exactly be much for help. But despite that, he found his knees bend to lower him to the ground and his curiosity taking over his sense of duty.

Princess Zelda returned her attention to the flowers again. "Oh, but wait- Is it-?" Her eyes grew as she recognized one of the flowers. "There's one!"

Curious in what she had found, Link curiously tried to see what she had found by peeking at the Sheikah Slate's screen but still kept a respectful distance between them. The Princess snapped pictures to save on the Slate and began to eagerly tell him her knowledge. She took another picture and admired it on the screen, making her forget to continue with her small lesson of Hylian flowers. Link tried to see the picture as well but it was hard to when the screen was still reflecting the sunlight.

She suddenly gasped softly after quickly scrutinizing the picture. She looked over the Slate's edge and slowly lowered the device to the ground, as if being careful to not scare something away. Link saw her face go from excitement to a soft smile and she leaned forward to carefully take a better look at a beautiful flower. It was white with a blue center and long stamens and stigma, the petals formed like a lily. A tiny bud was hanging from the stem, ready to bloom in the upcoming days.

She spoke with such tenderness as she told him about the flower that bird song wasn't difficult to be heard and crickets hinted staying hidden in the tall grass. The flower was a rare kind, she told him, one that wouldn't be kept in manmade gardens no matter how hard one would try, and he crawled on all fours to get a better look at it, glancing hesitantly at his Princess to see if she would object him getting closer to her. She didn't. In fact, she didn't react at all and continued describing the flower for him. She reached out a hand to it, the silent princess, wanting to feel it on her fingertips but afraid of damaging it at the same time.

She suddenly moved her hand back and sat up on her knees. She raised the same hand up to her chest and expressed her worry for the flower to go completely extinct.

Her monologue ended and Link, now sitting up as well, watched her back. In some peculiar way, he thought, the thing she had said about the flower only being able to thrive in the wilderness could also be said for this, Hylian, Princess as well. It was really in moments like this, when she would stop to take a closer look whatever it was that peaked her interest and then immortalize them in forms of pictures or notes, when she almost seemed like another person. The Princess he accompanied outside the castle was a brighter version of the Princess he knew within the castle's thick stone walls. Her curiosity was always present, as was her will to learn more, but her passion shone stronger when she didn't have the constant pressure on her from home. And, as Link thought about this, he couldn't recall her ever showing her passion and excitement as openly as she did now.

Suddenly letting out a gasp, the Princess forgot everything about the rare flower and crawled forward so quickly that Link barely had time to register her sudden move. He saw her turning towards him with her hands clutched together and she scooted over to him to get closer. She reached her arms out to soon reveal to him what she kept hidden in her palms and shared her thrill of having caught it.

She quickly opened her palms and in her hands was… a toad. No, a frog. Like the ones he used to play with as a child. It stared blankly at him with its yellow eyes and croaked. He stared back at it. A frog was not what he expected the Princess to show him, especially not after she had told him she was keeping a "delicacy" in her hands.

She brought her hands closer to her face and studied it closely, all the while speaking so fast that he almost found it hard to hear what she was saying. It took a few seconds for him to get what she was suggesting: she wanted him to try it for her. But not here if he understood what she was saying in such fast speed. Something about him being the perfect candidate for some study. To analyze what effects the amphibian had once consumed. He glanced down at the green frog and looked immediately back at his Princess. She looked dead serious about this. She must have seen the confusion and hesitation in his face – on one hand, he thought that he should do what she orders him to do, but there was absolutely no way he was going to eat a raw frog – and she suddenly shoved her hands at him, urging him to take the frog from her and taste it.

He winced by instinct, uncertain of what he should do, and his eyes bulged in surprise when the frog leaped from her hands and landed on his chest. A small "oh" passed the Princess' lips and his hands flew to where the frog had landed on his tunic and cupped it. His hands stayed still until he was sure that it wouldn't escape from him. He looked down as he carefully moved his fingers and palms to cover the tiny creature and slowly stretched his arms out to the Princess. He had made up his mind – he was _not_ going to eat it, trying a rock roast was as far as he would go. Besides, he didn't want to traumatize the poor animal. Or himself.

"Go on, what are you waiting for? Hurry, before it escapes again!" Her eyes were full of anticipation and her hands had formed fists before her. It was really hard to say no to those eyes but he had to. Link shook his head nervously. "No? You won't even give it a lick?" He grimaced at her suggestion and shook his head again, more determined this time. He could see the slight disappointment on her face.

"I… think we should let it go" he said and extended his arms to her. She reached hers out to meet his and Link opened his palms just enough to pass over the frog to the Princess. Their fingers touched briefly and she held it before her and looked at it with disappointment.

"It would be a shame to let it go but I suppose we can't carry it with us in a bottle and bring it to the lab. It would dehydrate the poor thing." She sighed and pouted with her lips in a frown as she lowered her hands to the ground. "Perhaps some other time then. You're free to go, little friend." They watched it skip and jump to hide away in the tall grass and flowers. Link felt a little bad for not doing what the Princess wished of him but he knew he would feel even worse if he had done it. Luckily for him, her disappointment didn't linger for long. He waited for her to tell him what they should do next when she leaned back and laid down on the ground, golden hair spread around her shoulders and butterflies hovering above her and the flowers surrounding them. She was absolutely beautiful as she laid there, looking up to the fluffy clouds with her emerald eyes and with one knee dragged up and Link found himself looking at her a little longer than what he should've. Blinking to force his eyes off her, he glanced at their horses behind them and scratched his neck. He had expected her to continue studying the plants or tell him that they should head back to the castle, not to rest on the ground.

He couldn't possibly just stand there on his knees, looking in another direction until she would get up but he couldn't stay there, looking at or over her either. He shuffled a bit and then made an attempt to stand up and stay with their horses instead when she stopped him.

"No, won't you stay?" Link looked down and their eyes locked. "There are no monsters around so you don't have to look out for any, right?" She brushed a strand of hair off her face and looked back up to the blue sky. "The weather is so nice and the birds are singing so prettily. I wish I could stay here forever."

She said it without smiling and Link could guess what she was thinking of. His eyes left her and he sat down again, moved the scabbard on his back a little so it wasn't hanging uncomfortably and leaned back on his hands to prop him up. He felt like he should say something to comfort her but he couldn't think of anything to tell. Instead, he just stared out at the cliffs in the distance and listened to the bird song. He might as well enjoy moments like this the best he could before the Calamity would emerge.

"Link?"

She was still observing the sky when he turned his head to look at her. Eventually she tilted her head to the side to face him. "What do you think you'll do once all of this is over?"

He didn't answer immediately. "… I guess I'll be joining the guards again."

"Really?"

He thought over his answer. Was that what he wanted? The other guards would surely talk about him more than they already did if he went back, but perhaps he would be able to take their praise by then. That is, if he wouldn't get too injured from facing Ganon so he wouldn't be able to fight anymore. "If that's what your Highness or the King would want from me, then yes" he replied instead.

Princess Zelda thought it was odd of him to not tell her what he thought about it, but figured that he replied with what was expected of him. She was royalty after all – any ill-chosen words could go against him. She just wished he wouldn't hold his thoughts back.

"I'm sure father will want to reward the hero of Hyrule in one way or another. I suppose you could go back to being a guard but he will surely think of it to be unfitting a person like you." She mindlessly let her eyes gaze at the grass around her.

"And what about you, your Highness?"

She blinked and looked up at her knight. "What about me?"

"Wouldn't you be rewarded as well?"

She rolled over to her side, still facing him and reached out a hand to play with the stem of a flower. She thought a bit before she spoke. "I don't know. I suppose I would. I just… never thought of that because… you know." She glanced up at him. "I still need the goddesses to answer my prayers." She watched the flower stem sway as she touched it with her finger. "The only thing I'm certain of is that I will eventually marry someone and make sure the bloodline continues." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

Link didn't like the way she said it. She made it sound like that was the only thing she was good for. But he held his tongue back for it was not his thing to comment on.

"Imagine marrying a princess who does nothing but pray all day and can still not make the goddesses hear her" she chuckled sadly and rolled over to her other side.

He had to try to say something. "Princess."

She didn't feel like answering him. But he surprised her when he continued nevertheless.

"I know it's not in my place to say this, but your Highness has shown a dedication to the goddesses which would put many in shame in comparison. And you are clearly talented in many subjects which are foreign to most people. If…" He hesitated but decided to go on. "If anyone would fail to see that, they wouldn't be worthy you."

Her depressed mind would normally start to ponder if it really was talent and not stubbornness that made her continue with her duties day after day, but what he had just said was extremely forbidden for any guard, or maid or any other staff, to tell the royal family. It was, like he said, not in their place to voice their opinion on such matters. She didn't mind though – she rather welcomed his effort to cheer her up and his honesty.

She rolled back so she could face him. He looked stiff as if he was expecting her to start scolding him to not say such things and he was facing the cliffs in the distance, not daring to meet her eyes.

"That's very kind of you to say, Link. Thank you." She looked at him and waited for him to do the same. He glanced over his shoulder at her first and then relaxed when he saw her kind expression and met her eyes. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her head on them and took in the view before them. Strands of golden hair glistened in the air as a breeze passed by. "I guess you're right" she added after a while. She continued to think in silence. "But if you could do anything you wanted afterwards, what would that be?" she asked him, trying to go back to the topic. She cocked her head to the side to face him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Anything?"

"Mhm?"

He didn't wait long to give her his answer. "Honestly? Sleep in in the mornings for as long as I'd want to and just take it easy for a week or two. And eat as much rock roast as possible."

She snorted and her hands flew to cover her mouth to hide her unladylike noise. Naturally, it didn't work and her entire face turned red when she saw Link's lips trying not to laugh at her. He couldn't stop himself from smiling but turned his face away from her. "You did _not_ hear that! Promise!" she said in between laughter and he faced her again, grinning. "Okay, I promise."

He felt so odd speaking to someone so easily but it felt so natural at the same time. Never before had he imagined that talking with the Princess could be so simple, especially not when they had barely exchanged any words up till a few weeks ago. It was something about her manners towards him that had changed which made him feel like he could trust her and she did understand him, although he had to remind himself that she wasn't just any ordinary person. It was just that, sometimes, her voice made him forget about his own thoughts and troubles, letting him step into her world filled with knowledge and curiosity. And each time, he found himself liking it.

Trying to be serious again, and not completely succeeding at it, Link asked her the same thing. "And what would you do, if you could?"

"Hmm." She was now sitting with her legs crossed beneath her, the smile still present on her lips and head resting in her palms. "I think I would like to keep my research. Or maybe learn how to play an instrument. And _definitely_ sleep in without having my maid waking me up, goddesses, I would do anything to have just _one_ morning when I would get up by myself! I don't understand how she can be so energetic in the mornings." She looked at her knight. "Were the wake up calls in the guards horrible as mine are?" she joked.

"Absolutely terrible" he replied but he looked so serious when he said it that his try for a joke was undetectable.

She looked at him in surprised shock. "You have to tell me, I had no idea. I always thought the maids were kidding when they said your commanders threw water on you to get you up."

He looked at her with raised brows in surprise. "They told you that?"

"Well, they- Hey, what are you smiling at?"

He held a hand out in the air and waved it. "Sorry, it's just…" He stifled a chuckle. "Don't believe everything they're telling you, Princess."

She frowned. "So it's not true?"

"Well…" He dragged a hand through his hair and tugged at his ponytail. "It only happened once."

Her mouth formed an O. "Really? Why, what happened?"

"I was on the night shift that time so I'm not exactly sure, but I heard that some of the guards had spent their day off in a bar in town and had a bit of trouble to get up in the morning. I guess that was the only way to wake them up."

She giggled. "Oh no, I bet the commander must have been furious!"

"Yeah, the whole unit was punished the day after."

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't laugh at that." A thought crossed her mind and she became serious in an instant. "It wasn't your unit, was it?" she asked him.

"No, it was the other one. Luckily. For me."

"Lucky you" she agreed and smiled.

And with that, their conversation ended. They enjoyed the peace and stillness as minutes passed and Princess Zelda eventually picked up the Sheikah Slate and began pressing on its buttons. Link didn't try to look at the screen this time – he didn't want her to think he was snooping. He followed a sparrow with his eyes as far as he could until it landed on the large tree behind them. He leaned backwards and laid down in the grass on his back, trying to find the bird again but failed. He could hear it perfectly though. The scabbard on his back was uncomfortable and the world spun for a minute or two, but he didn't mind.  
The Princess surprised him again when she laid down too and stayed still among the flowers and grass in silence. When she spoke up in a quiet voice, she repeated what she had said earlier: "The weather is so nice. I wish I could stay here forever."

Link didn't respond, but it didn't take long until she spoke again. "But it would be nice to have something to eat so I suppose we better get back to the castle." She sat up, took a last look at their surroundings and was just about to stand when Link extended an arm, signaling to her to wait. She turned her head to look at him as he stood up instead, stepped over to his brown mare to open a saddle bag and searched around in it before he found what he was looking for and sat down next Princess Zelda again.

"Voltfruits? For me?" He nodded. "When did you get these?" she asked him amused and received one from him.

"… I thought your Highness would like them" was all he said.

She cut the spiky fruit in half and bit into the mildly sweet flesh, feeling her tongue slightly sting from its juices. She shared the other half with her knight.

"Thank you, Link."


	20. Chapter 20 - Different from before

Princess Zelda had just returned to her study with new papers in her hands from the lab, but instead of sitting down by her desk where she had placed the papers, she remained standing. She had insisted on her knight to come with her to the lab because she thought he might also want to know more about the guardians since the machines would, hopefully, if they could get them to work, assist them during the fight against Ganon. She hadn't expected her knight to add much to their discussions, she knew how silent he could be after all, but she hadn't expected him to just… stand there, hands clasped together behind his back, shoulders straight, acting like he was a decoration on the wall or like he was just any other guard in the castle. Especially not after the small conversation they had in the northern plains before they returned to the castle. _Especially_ not after he had been smiling and talking like a normal person. She hadn't seen a smile on his lips after their return, hadn't heard him speak a word and hadn't even seen him raise his brows. He was just like she had first known him… a shell with no emotions showing.

She knew why. He had told her in Goron City why he preferred to stay quiet, and she had been so surprised to hear so many words coming from his mouth. Never had she ever imagined that he was able to deliver so many words at once (which weren't really _that_ much if he just spoke freely, like any other person) and she had sympathized with him – _sympathized_ with _him_ , the same person she couldn't stand being close to earlier this year! – and she soon forgot to be stay stunned by his sudden confession. Whenever she recalled that moment, all she could see what his eyes avoiding hers, all she could hear was his voice trembling slightly from nervousness she assumed, and from everything he had told her, it was his last comment she couldn't forget hearing and had made her eyes tear up: _And I guess the goddesses picked the right person for the job. I have no family left so I have nothing to lose really._

Despite everything he had told her of his past, she had never seen this situation they were in from that view. All she had been thinking of him was his incredible swordplay and that it was after all no surprise that it was his fate to carry the legendary sword. But her thoughts of him slowly changed the more she got to know him. Those last words he had said were filled with so much distress, misery even, that they would weigh heavy like large blocks of rocks if she could hold them. She could only imagine how her knight might be feeling inside and she found it hard to understand how seemingly easily he was able to hide such thoughts and feelings from people around him. Did he truly feel like the goddesses had chosen him for that sole reason or was it just a dark place in his mind which had emerged for one small moment and made him slip out the words? The Princess knew very well what types of thoughts a depressed mind could come up with… at least what her own mind was capable of.

And right now, her mind reminded her that she wasn't helping her knight as long as she couldn't find her sealing powers.

She sighed, moved some glass bottles and test tubes to the back of her desk and sat down, feeling her eyes burn with tears threatening to fall down on her regal dress. She took a deep breath to calm herself. The pressure was almost too much to handle and she told herself that nothing would get better if she cried. Her tears hadn't solved anything so far. Not that it would really matter if they would fall now, she knew that her knight wasn't guarding her door and that she was alone, so no one was in earshot if she was about to sniffle.  
But she was so tired of crying, she was tired of feeling so much pressure on her year after year, and she stood up again, swiftly turned around on her heels, took a few steps away from the desk and sighed angrily.

She didn't want to focus on her prayers now, and she certainly couldn't focus on ancient shrines or technology while staying upset.  
She dried newly formed tears from the corners of her eyes with her sleeve and told herself to think of something else. Anything. But nothing stayed on her mind long enough. Not her horse, not the papers she just had left on the desk which she should probably go through, and she couldn't stand imagining what the members of the court might be saying about her. The only thing her mind seemed to return to was… Link.

She bitterly thought how unfortunate it was that _she_ , the _Princess_ of all people in the kingdom, had no one to discuss her fate with. No one would understand her; her tutors only reminded her how important it was for her to find her sealing powers and gave all the advice they could on how she would find it; her father would perhaps pity her but she doubted that he would be much different from her tutors; the few, somewhat closer friends she had among the nobles might be aware of the situation, but she could never dare discussing something so serious as the doom of Hyrule with them. No, the only person who might understand the pressure she was feeling and the desperation she felt for acquiring those divine powers her mother had once possessed was her knight. However, that was what Link was: her _knight_. She's not supposed to discuss personal matters with the servants… but could she make an exception for Link?

As silent as he was, she wasn't worried that he would tell the guards he meets in the hallways any of her deepest secrets if she dared to share them with him. However, once their destined paths were no longer one, would he start talking like a normal person? And if he did, would he tell of her secrets, purposely or not? She thought about the possibility and came to the conclusion that it wouldn't matter as long as she would be able to seal Ganon away.  
But, she wondered, if Link was feeling the same kind of pressure she did and still managed to hide his emotions so well, was he expecting her to show the same kind of professionalism about this situation too? Perhaps, and probably, not at the same extreme level he was capable of, but shouldn't she, as a person of the royal family of Hyrule, be seen as a model of competence and handle this situation well? So far, she felt like it was she who strived to be more like him than the other way around.

She sighed. She was not used to this at all.

She turned back to her desk and sat down again. She stared down at the wooden desk for a few moments before she reached out for the Sheikah Slate and the papers she had brought with her. If she could just still her thoughts, she might get some work done before she had to leave for Zora's Domain tomorrow morning. Hopefully she would find something which could help her and Purah's understanding of the ancient shrines better.

* * *

It didn't take long for Princess Zelda's mood to improve once she and her knight were set out for Zora's Domain again. The same anxious thoughts lingered at the back of her mind but she pushed them away as much as she could and tried to enjoy her freedom in the open green hills of Hyrule instead. The days had been mostly gray, with luckily only short and calm rain showers every now and then, and the passed time had been somewhat silent. She glanced at her knight a few times, no longer feeling so intimidated by and jealous of him as she once used to, but she had still not fully figured him out. He still hadn't tried to start any conversations and she hadn't initiated many of her own and found herself to be lost in her thoughts for most of the time. She figured he had been too.

She noticed that her knight tensed more once they reached Zora River, and with good reason. The amount of monsters might have increased slightly since the last time they had walked the path up to Zora's Domain, but without help from any Zoran soldiers this time, which would meet and escort the Princess and her knight once they had passed halfway, it surely felt like there was more to look out for.  
Link had a bit of trouble to take down a small group of blue lizalfos – the agile creatures were quicker on their feet than most opponents he faced – and while he was distracted, he heard his Princess suddenly call out his name. He immediately turned his head to see what had caused her to call for him and saw her eyes steady, and filled with minor panic, on a moblin not far away from them.

Aiming a kick to force the lizalfos away from him – and failed to hit it – he ignored it for the moment, spun around and ran a short distance to stay beside his Princess as he quickly reached for his knight's bow and an arrow, intending to set it flying towards the larger monster. He drew the string as slowly as the situation permitted, focused on the moblin's head and let the arrow go. It hit at the base of the monster's large horn and knocked it out for a few minutes, time which Link hoped would be enough to take down the two remaining lizard resembling creatures.

He reached for another arrow, thinking that he would use it to strike down a lizalfos but changed his mind as soon as his fingertips reached the quiver, realizing that as much as those creatures seemed to tauntingly skip around, there would be a very small chance he would be able to strike one. His decision was quick but not quick enough before said creatures got so close that they could hit him instead. He felt a powerful blow on the left side of his head, causing the world to spin for a second, and heard the Princess gasp somewhere behind him. Groaning, he let go of the bow and grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword again and swung it in a wide half circle around him, more to make the lizalfos back up and give him a moment to stop feeling so disoriented than trying to hit it. Link glared angrily at the jesting lizards before him. Enough playing around. He was going to take them down, _now_.

He charged at one of them and made sure at the same time that neither of the creatures could get close enough to the Princess. He surprised himself when it didn't take long until one of them stayed still and unmoving on the ground – perhaps it had been his annoyance that made him step his game up a level. Wanting to continue up the path to Zora's Domain, he made sure to defeat the last remaining lizalfos as quickly as possible. He swung the sword sideways, upwards, forwards repeatedly and would finish it off with just one more strike when something he had forgotten caused pain in his arm.

The moblin had awakened and hunched above the knight from behind after giving him long scratches on his lower right arm, just below the elbow, with its clawed hands. Link cried out in surprise at the stinging pain he now felt but it didn't stop him from trying to hit the lizalfos before him one last time. He silently thanked Din in his mind when the blade made contact with the monster one final time, bringing it down to its knees and the ground, and diverted his focus on the tall moblin behind him instead. He saw its hand coming for another blow at him from the corner of his eyes, and Link didn't hesitate this time and followed his gut feeling. He took a quick step closer to the monster and swung the sword powerfully upwards before the monster managed to get a good hit on him. His strike surprised the creature and the hand missed its target. Taking this small opportunity, Link struck the moblin again and again, ignoring the pain in his arm, until it gave a roar in defeat and came to a still.

Link's chest heaved as he caught his breath, and he looked around him for Princess Zelda who wasn't standing that far away from him. She stepped closer to him, worry slightly detectable in her voice as she spoke to him, asking her knight if he hadn't heard her warnings of the moblin waking up. He kept her gaze for a second or two before he turned it to his now ripped sleeve, and then sat down and shook his head. He hadn't. Princess Zelda squatted next to him and he listened to her remarking once again that he had been reckless and he agreed with her in his mind. It could've ended worse than what it did. He sheathed the sword in its scabbard, holding back a groan as he did so, and moved parts of the sleeve away to get a better look at his wound. The scratches weren't particularly deep but enough for them to heavily stain his shirt with blots of red blood. Princess Zelda observed him checking his wound and asked if he wouldn't take an elixir to heal it. He stared at it for a moment longer before he shook his head again and began to remove the arm cuff to unwrap the decorative white ribbons of fabric on his arm to use as gauze to tie around the wound. "I will need to disinfect it first" he commented and carefully put the leather arm cuff back.

Princess Zelda watched him take care of his wound provisionally as she silently wondered if minor injuries like this could be prevented. Reluctantly, she asked him, "Why won't you carry a shield? I'm sure there must be one you could borrow from the armory in the castle." She studied his face, hoping that he would consider her suggestion, but Link didn't answer. His eyes were first on the ground and then moved up, giving the area around them a quick check before he stood up again, only to give a nod that they should continue. Princess Zelda rose to her feet as well and they walked together for several long, mostly undisturbed, minutes until they saw two Zoran soldiers in the distance. It didn't take long until they met, and the Princess of Hyrule and her knight were greeted with bows.

"It's good to see you back so soon, Princess" one of the tall soldiers said, "Allow us to escort you and your knight for the remaining path."

"Thank you, it is nice to be back" Princess Zelda politely replied.

"I hope you didn't encounter any major inconveniences, Princess?" he continued after noticing the sleeve on Link's right arm. She glanced quickly at Link, continued to move forward with the others as she thought for a moment and then answered, "No, nothing too bad. My knight handled the situation with care and made sure I didn't get hurt." Link looked at her but she ignored him. "However, he should probably clean his wound once we're in the Domain" she finished.

The soldier turned his attention to Link this time. "I recommend that you stop by the Seabed Inn once we've arrived, they must surely have something to clean up scars." Link nodded that he understood.

By the time they arrived to Zora's Domain, it was already evening and the sun was hanging low in the sky. "I should greet King Dorephan now that we're here," Princess Zelda said to her knight, "but I think it would be better if you took care of that wound instead of coming with me. I doubt that your presence is needed, and you must surely be tired after today?" Link gave her a shrug, not wanting to reveal how tired he was. "Well… You deserve a break. And it would ease me if you took care of yourself instead of spending your time with me." She pressed her lips together. "I'll see you again afterwards, alright?" And with that, she quickly made her way up the grandiose stairs to the King of the Zoras throne room. Link watched his Princess walk up the stairs for a moment before he turned around to head to the inn, just what the soldier had suggested earlier. He knew the Domain so well that he didn't need to ask around to find it. He stepped into the foyer.

"Welcome to Seabed I- Oh, _hello!_ My, my, it sure wasn't yesterday – it is you, isn't it, Linny?" a young, red Zora greeted happily at the reception desk.

Link smirked a little. He had forgotten about his nickname she had given him when he was still a child. "Hello, Kodah" he greeted back.

"It must have been years since I last saw you, I'm glad to hear you still remember my name" she said and extended an arm across the desk. Smiling, Link took her hand in his and shook it. "Look at you, all big and grown up..!" Kodah paused her sentence when she noticed his arm. "… and _injured_ I see." She let go of his hand and looked into his eyes with a mischievous gleam. "Tell me, Linny, what did you do this time to come back with such a scar?"

Link grinned sheepishly, surprised that her memory was so good that she could recall the times he had been playing here and hurting himself, and avoided answering her question. "You wouldn't happen to have something to disinfect it with?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, we do happen to keep something like a first aid kit for travellers. Just give me a minute and I'll…" She crouched down and started looking for supplies but gave up after a few minutes. "Kayden!" she suddenly called out, causing Link to slightly flinch.

A tall blue Zora, standing next to the beds in the room farther in the inn, turned around. "Please, don't shout while we're having guests, Kodah." he sighed and stepped towards her and Link.

"Sorry! I just wanted to ask where we keep things for disinfection and such, Linny here needs some, he says."

The Zora who apparently went by the name Kayden gave Link a quick, scrutinizing look when he heard the name, and Link suddenly felt that his childhood nickname wasn't so charming anymore. "In the pot to your right, Kodah."

She spun around and found what she was looking for after a minute. "Perfect." She turned to Link and handed over a bottle of alcohol and some cotton balls. "Say, it's getting late, are you thinking of spending the night here?"

"Perhaps some other time" Link replied. Kodah looked disappointed in his answer so he felt like he should say something more to explain. "I came with the Princess."

"Princess Mipha?" Kayden asked, surprised.

"The Princess of Hyrule" he corrected.

Kayden's eyes lit up when he realized that Kodah's friend was no ordinary traveller. "Oh, so you might be staying in the royal quarters then." Link nodded. He couldn't be sure, but he figured that Mipha wouldn't let him stay at the inn when she let him and Princess Zelda stay in the quarters during their last visit.

"Then, please, take a seat. It looks like your arm need some caring to do. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask me or Kodah." Kayden returned to his previous task and Link sat down, not too far away from Kodah. He could see that she kept her eyes on him as he began to unwrap the now stained ribbon and could hear her hiss "Oof, that looks bad..!" when the wound came to view. Luckily, it looked worse than it was and he looked up to meet her eyes and simply shook his head in a try to let her know that he would be alright. "It's not?" she asked curiously. He shook his head again, returned his gaze to his arm and grabbed the bottle with alcohol when a familiar voice spoke.

"What's not too bad?" Princess Mipha stepped into the inn, curious to find out what Kodah had spoken of. Kodah looked surprised at her Princess, not prepared to be graced by her presence, and her yellow eyes darted between her and Link before she found her voice. "Princess!" She curtsied quickly and Princess Mipha smiled gently at this before she followed Kodah's gaze. "Nothing in particular, it's just Linny who seems to have gotten in trouble again."

"Linny?" Princess Mipha's and Link's eyes locked and she let out a quiet gasp when she saw his arm. "Link!" He had stopped wiping his arm clean around the wound and watched his childhood friend step closer. "What happened?" she asked and crouched next to him. Link didn't answer – it would be embarrassing to admit that a moblin had caused the wound when he knew how simple it could be to take one down, and knowing Mipha, he knew that she would start to worry if he was really up to defeat Ganon if a moblin could hurt him so easily.

"Don't worry" he mumbled quietly and felt the urge to cover the wound from her with his other hand, in contrast to what he used to do when he was a child and came running to her whenever he got hurt. Things were different now, he realized. Or, perhaps it was just he who was different.

"No, please let me see" she pleaded with her sweet voice and gently pushed his hand away. He let her. She looked at it for just a moment and then said "You're right, it's not too bad." She looked up to Kodah and gave her a reassuring smile. They sat there, next to each other in silence, as Kodah observed them. She wasn't sure what to say, Link seemed to wait for Princess Mipha to say something as he didn't continue to clean the wound and Princess Mipha looked like she was thinking really hard on something. Eventually, after several minutes, she spoke up again. "… I could heal you if you want me to? You wouldn't have to disinfect it then." Link's eyes met Mipha's again and if she wasn't a red skinned Zora, he would almost have guessed that his friend was slightly blushing. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk with you since your last visit… Would you come with me and let me heal your wound?"

Link liked her proposal very much. Letting Princess Mipha heal him sounded much more appealing than letting the alcohol sting his skin before consuming an elixir (they could have a weird aftertaste sometimes). She let go off his arm when he began to take the bottle and cotton balls in his hands and returned them to Kodah – and completely failed to see her disappointed frown – and followed the red Zoran Princess.


	21. Chapter 21 - A wish for the future

"I was thinking of going to Vah Ruta, if that's alright with you? It's almost like a second home to me by now."

Link walked next to Princess Mipha as they got closer to the enormous Sheikah construction. They crossed a bridge east of Zora's Domain to get to the East Reservoir Lake where Vah Ruta could be seen standing in the center. Once they reached one of the many platforms of the lake, Princess Mipha stepped into the clear water, which had already begun to reflect the colorful sky above them, and began swimming, tumbling around freely in the water while waiting for her friend to join her.

Link looked out over the water. The lake was large and he hadn't been swimming for a long time and wasn't quite used to longer distances. He doubted that he had the strength to make it all the way to the Divine Beast but, being stubborn or maybe too proud, he wouldn't give up before at least trying. He stepped on the shallow steps from the platform and into the lake, feeling the cool water immediately seep through his leather boots after just dipping the soles in and then completely filling them as he began to wade deeper into the lake. It didn't take long before he suddenly lost foothold and it took him by surprise for a small moment before he reasoned that Zoras probably had no need for shallow steps into the water since they fit perfectly in such environments. Link began waving his arms to keep himself afloat and began to swim towards Vah Ruta. He could see Mipha making a circle in the water underneath him before she came to the surface to join him. She was naturally much faster than he would ever be and he knew that she could most likely swim back and forth to Vah Ruta three times while he was still struggling to get there. Still, she didn't seem to be bothered by his slower pace and matched her swimming with his. She was too kind to not comment on it, and that was why he had always liked her. Her kindness was unmatched by anyone he had met so far and she always looked out for him like an older sister.

She didn't try to small talk but instead kept an admiring look on him. Link would take turns between keeping his eyes on the goal and his childhood friend, but eventually he kept them on solely the first instead. Swimming with drenched clothes was heavier than what he was used to, and the Master Sword which was still hanging on his shoulder weighed on his back as well. His boots slowly felt heavier and he had to be careful to not get water in his lungs as tiny ripples threatened to enter his mouth. If there was one thing he had admired the Zora for as a child, it was their ability to swim gracefully and easily. No matter how hard he had tried to be on their level, he had never been close enough and there had been times he even wished he was one. If only to win a race against Sidon and the other Zora children, he couldn't remember.

But Mipha had kept her attention on Link and noticed that he was becoming tired with each stroke he made. She lamented for a split second that she had suggested going over to Vah Ruta, seeing how Link was now struggling to keep himself afloat and going forward at the same time, but she pushed the thought away and did the best she could out of the situation.

"Here, take my hands."

Link took another stroke, and a second, and a third, before finally he gave in and grabbed Mipha's outstretched hands, grateful for her help the moment their palms met. She sped up gradually, her legs doing most of the work and letting Link more or less float along with her so he wouldn't have to do more than holding onto her. His own limbs were thankful for the break. Mipha swam effortlessly in the water even when pulling Link along with her hands and soon reached a moderate speed. Link knew she could do faster than that, be he was grateful she wasn't – the waves from such speed would most likely just hit him in his face and force him to keep his eyes tightly shut.

"I'm sorry for suggesting coming here" Mipha said when they reached Vah Ruta. Link shook his head at her comment. He hadn't disagreed on her suggestion after all. He had stayed silent, as usual. He didn't want her to think it was her fault when he could've said no.  
There was a smaller platform on one of the Beast's sides and Link eyed it and saw that the entrance next to the platform. He began to swim closer but stopped when Mipha spoke. "Oh, Link, wait. I was thinking, since the sky is so pretty this evening, that it would be nice to see the horizon from the top." She pointed upwards where a waterfall flowed down from Vah Ruta, from its trunk, and noticed Link staring at it. She figured that he probably wondered how they would get up there. "It can be a bit tricky to get there, but… I could get us both there. Since it's a stream of water coming from the trunk, it won't be difficult to me. But…" Link swam back to her. "But you would have to hold on to me… more than just by hands."

Their gazes locked for a moment before Link broke it by looking up again. It was a terribly long way to get there but he had no doubt that she could do it. He turned his eyes to his friend again and nodded. Mipha smiled but he couldn't tell if it was from happiness or nervousness. Maybe it was a mix of both, but she had no reason be feel the latter, he thought, because he knew she could do it. "Will you let me take you there?" He nodded again and he was sure that the smile was pure happiness now. "Ok, then, just…" She twirled in the water and showed her back to him. "… make sure you hold on tightly."

Link slowly got closer and awkwardly crossed his arms over Mipha's shoulders. They had always been close but he had never really been physically so close with her. Except for when he gave her a quick, grateful hug after she healed his wounds as a child. But that was ages ago. Then he reasoned with himself in his mind, he had seen Zoran parents carry their children on their backs in a similar way he was holding on to Mipha now. This was no different than a piggyback really. The thought helped him to not feel so awkward in this situation and he relaxed – but why did Mipha's heartbeat feel quicker than normal under his arm?

"Ready?" He held onto her harder and Mipha knew that he was. "It'll go faster if we stay in the middle of the stream, but I'll make sure you can take breaths of air, ok?"

"Ok" he replied.

"Take a deep breath."

Link did as he was told and Mipha dashed through the water and straight upwards through the waterfall. Link kept his eyes closed and his face hidden in the slope of her neck, trying his best to not let the water enter his nostrils. He felt them coming to something of a surface sooner than the lack of air began to pain his lungs – kind Mipha, always thinking of the comfort of others – and he gasped for air before he hid his face again. This was repeated a few more times before he curiously opened one eye when he felt Mipha move an arm differently and saw, or at least he think he saw through the water, her maneuver the Divine Beast to change the position of the trunk and soon, he felt her swim in a different angle, more horizontal, and suddenly they had arrived. Mipha grabbed onto the top of the trunk, a tilted platform, and Link placed his palms on the stony surface and heaved himself up, made a loud splash, and almost crawled to get on top of it as quickly as he could manage. If he had been tired in the water earlier, it was nothing compared to the heaviness he felt once he was out of it – his body and clothes felt at least twice as heavy now. But he guessed that Mipha must have felt out of energy too, carrying a Hylian on her back couldn't be easy after all, and he didn't hesitate to help her up onto the platform. The red Princess didn't ascend from the water quite as loudly as he had and she got on the platform much more gracefully that he had. He let go off her hands and watched her maneuver the Beast again and flinched when it gave a loud noise, sounding like a hundred trumpets if he had to compare it with something, and the platform shook as it came to a flat, horizontal angle. Mipha hadn't seen him flinch, which he was happy for, and he could see that she hadn't been kidding when she said that the Beast was like a second home to her. She knew very well was she was doing with any command she gave it. Honestly, he was impressed. He would never have guessed that his childhood friend would do something like this in the future.

The water had stopped flowing from the platform and Link looked curiously down the middle of the trunk, but nothing could be seen than black darkness. He payed it no more attention and sat down on the wall surrounding the opening's edge. Mipha sighed happily when she saw the sky and turned around to face him. But her face looked more worried when she saw him.

"I'm sorry, Link, now you're all drenched." She crouched down to his level and he looked at her with eyes as if they were saying _And so are you_ , trying to let his friend know that he didn't mind. She glanced over her arms and fins and giggled softly, "And I suppose I am, too." He smiled on the inside. She got it.

Mipha sat down next to him and her body glistened from the water drops as Link tried to squeeze some water from his clothes. Her silver jewelry chimed when she moved her head to look at Link and everything was quiet around them except from the wind. "Now," she interrupted the silence, "let me see your arm before I forget."

Link had almost forgotten about the scratch on his arm. The pain had gone from sharp to dull and throbbing, and he rolled up his right sleeve for her and reached it out slightly, enough for her to sit in a comfortable distance while healing him. She scooted a little bit closer before she gently took his arm with one hand and hovered the other above the wound. A bright white-bluish light lit up between his arm and her hand, a sign that Mipha's powers were at work. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both focused on the red, irritated skin on his arm, and Link could suddenly remember vividly similar moments from his childhood. Her hand was larger than his arm back then, he could remember how she had kept him still by grasping her fingers firmly but gently around his arm the first time she would heal him, he could remember how skeptical he had been at first and nervous too but he calmed down once he saw that her magic really did work and that nothing hurt and he began to believe her calming words. Now, his arm had grown and her fingers could no longer reach around his muscles. The only thing that had stayed the same since then was the feeling of nothingness on his arm as Mipha's healing magic did wonders – no stinging pain like when alcohol was dabbed onto wounds, no piercing ache like when needles pulled skin closer, no itch at all.

Mipha broke the silence after a few moments and Link turned his attention to her. Link was apparently not the only one who recalled old memories, Mipha did too, and she described a younger version of him with the same word as Princess Zelda did earlier this year – _reckless_ – and he figured that may be a personality trait he would never be able to change no matter how hard he tried.  
Mipha spoke with fondness over her memories and then changed the subject, admitting that she found it peculiar that he grew up much faster than she did. Link thought to himself that it must surely feel much odder to her than it did to him. He had never given it much thought, and he had always seen her as the adult, someone wiser and taller than him, and in his eyes, she still was. But, he figured, it must feel different to her. It was perhaps ten years since they first met and to him, those ten years felt like eons ago, but to her, to Mipha… She still looked the same, she still behaved the same, even Prince Sidon was the same from what he could recall, so it wasn't that strange if she found it funny that someone that was just a child in her eyes could quickly change so much.  
She mentioned that she would gladly heal any of his wounds back then, and still would, and Link wondered to himself if that was her way of telling him that she would take care of him after Ganon was defeated.

The light from Mipha's hand faded and she moved her hand and let go of Link's arm. He moved his arm to inspect it, turned it over once – the red wound had disappeared and not even a scar was left as evidence of her work – and he looked at it in awe, still not fully able to comprehend how her power worked no matter how many times he had seen it in his life. He was just about to thank her when she spoke again.

He listened to her thoughts about Ganon, her worries and doubts, and he wanted to tell her not to worry, that he got this, but he shared the same doubts as she did and couldn't comfort her. If not even Mipha knew what Calamity Ganon truly was, then he guessed that his chances of someday finding out about his destined enemy were slim. Surely would Princess Zelda have told Mipha everything she knew about the Calamity to ensure that she would be prepare to strike when the day would come.

A thought crossed his mind that perhaps not even his Princess knew for sure what the Calamity was. Should he be worried?

But Mipha, kind and selfless as she was, only thought of him, and she promised him that she would always be there for him, that he could always count on her to mend any wounds anyone might dare to cause. That she would always protect him.

Why she said all of this to him, he didn't know. She had no obligation to act as his healer, and he understood that she cared for him but he didn't want to be a burden to her. And if he would end up with any ugly wounds after things were over… he wouldn't want her to see that. She would only worry of him, and there were surely more important things for her to do than healing his wounds. Wounds on her own soldiers must be a higher priority, wouldn't they?  
And it was his job to protect her from the Calamity, her and everyone else in Hyrule. He hoped that she didn't see him as weak, just a kid who would stand against evil. That wouldn't make him look very… heroic at all.  
He told himself that he was overthinking things and cleared his mind.

Link could tell that Mipha was nervous by the way she was behaving – voice on the verge of stuttering her carefully picked words, hands clasped together, gaze diverted downwards until her eyes finally landed on his – and he wished that he could say something back to comfort her. But he found no words comforting enough to tell because, honestly, who wouldn't be nervous about what the future would bring, especially when theirs were so uncertain? And considering that Mipha was a Princess, she not only had herself to worry about, but her people, the Zora. So he said nothing and listened instead to her as she expressed a wish for them to spend time together once things were over.  
Link wasn't sure that would be possible, one, because he couldn't promise her he would survive the Calamity, and two, if he did, he would probably have to join the royal guard again and wasn't sure how long he could take a break from there. But he let his mind imagine for a moment that there would be nothing to stop him from doing anything he wanted to, if he was free to do as he wishes for a few weeks, then yes, he nodded, it would be nice if he could spend some time at the Domain with her. He had always liked it there and the pools of water and tall mountains surrounding Mipha's home would most likely give some sense of serenity and peace, something they both surely must feel the need for once things were over.

Mipha beamed shyly as her cheeks were becoming rosy. "You would? Would you really like that?" Link nodded again and she needed no further confirmation. She turned her head away in an attempt to hide a huge grin on her face but he saw it anyway and he was glad that he could make her happier. She turned back to him a moment later. "Make sure you come back soon, I'll have a surprise waiting for you once we meet again." Link raised an eyebrow, curious what this surprise was, but she wouldn't tell him and he didn't try to make her. He would hopefully find it out one day anyway.

The sun painted the horizon in an orange shade and thin clouds covered the darkening sky like veils. Zora's Domain looked so tiny from where they sat and Link could see some of the illuminating lights down there beginning to shine. His clothes were still damp but his hair had somewhat dried thanks to the breeze that came by being so high up. Neither of them spoke, and it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but he thought that he should take the opportunity to try to thank her for fixing his arm when he felt a sneeze coming and he couldn't stop it. Mipha snapped her head around and he sneezed again, and he was glad that he hadn't in her direction, and he felt her hand on his shoulder before she spoke. "Oh, please don't catch a cold. Maybe this was a bad idea after all."

He turned back to her to say that he was feeling fine but was interrupted by a third sneeze, taking them both by surprise. She giggled at that and he chuckled too, and she said, "Maybe we should return before it becomes a cold. We can't let you protect Princess Zelda with a runny nose, can we?"

He smiled at her. "I guess not."

* * *

Princess Zelda walked under a darkening sky and among illuminated paths in Zora's Domain, looking for her knight. Not for any particular reason, she wasn't exactly in need of him at the moment, but she felt as if something, _someone_ , was missing when he wasn't following her every footstep and that feeling bothered her. And it bothered her that it bothered her.  
She sighed. She told herself that it had been a while since she had seen him and she just wanted to know where he was. To check that he was fine.

She slowed her steps and sat down next to the fountain in the middle of the Domain, thinking that he might pass by if she just waited a little bit, and that's when she found him. Looking up slightly to her right, she saw her knight standing next to Princess Mipha, no longer wearing his champion's tunic and looking somewhat wet. They were standing at one of the pedestals surrounding the Domain, connected by what looked to her as water slides. But she doubted that they were used as slides. But what they exactly were called didn't matter right now. She only wondered why he wasn't wearing the tunic.

Her initial thought was to go to him now that she had found him, but she quickly changed her mind. She observed them for a little bit and she realized that she hadn't really seen Link stand so close next to anyone, apart from the guards he had to stand in line with but that didn't count. Mipha seemed to be in a good mood and Link more relaxed than he used to be in her presence. It would be rude of her to interrupt them now – she had almost forgotten that they were old friends and they would surely like some time together in private without her disturbing them. Her eyes stayed on them a little longer (she noted that Link didn't seem to utter many words to Princess Mipha either) before she thought that she should go somewhere else before they spotted her. So she stood up and began to corner the fountain when she heard Princess Mipha's voice call out to her. She would much rather let them be than joining them – what could she have to offer when their friendship went years back – but she couldn't pretend that she hadn't heard Mipha's sweet voice and twirled around. When she faced to see them again, she noticed that Link had already straightened his back and he looked more serious. It hurt somewhere in her that he would change so quickly when she was around, she wished he would treat her like he did Mipha.  
Or was that was she really wanted?

"Oh, Princess Mipha!" She acted surprised. "I didn't see you there."

"Why don't you come and join us before supper is served?" Princess Mipha called back.

The Hylian Princess hesitated for a moment and gave in once Princess Mipha asked her again to come over. She made her way to them and made the mistake of looking over the edge and down at the lake beneath them once she stood next to her knight and fellow Princess. She backed away from the edge and looked up again. Her eyes landed on Link.

"Where is your tunic?" She didn't mean to sound disapproving and she didn't like the tone in her voice. She hoped they didn't notice.

Knowing that Link isn't very talkative these days, Princess Mipha took the liberty to answer for him. "I asked Link to swim a little with me so we hung it up to dry afterwards. I didn't want him to catch a cold."

"Oh." That would explain why her knight looked a bit wet. "I see." She searched for something to say in her mind but it didn't take long. "What about the wound, are you feeling better now?"

"He let me use my healing powers to mend him. I couldn't let him take care of the wound himself when I was free to help him."

"Oh." A sting of jealousy hit Princess Zelda's chest – how she wished she had magical powers too – but she quickly suppressed the feeling. This was not the time or place to think of such things. "That's very kind of you, Mipha, thank you." She mustered a smile.

An uncomfortable silence spread between them and while Princess Zelda tried her best to come up with something intelligent and interesting to say, Princess Mipha interrupted her thoughts. She took a step closer to the Hylian Princess and said with a kind and hushed voice, "Do not worry, Zelda, I'm certain that your powers will appear soon. Sometimes… the best thing you can do is to not think too much about it." Yellow eyes met green and Princess Zelda could really _feel_ the compassion coming from the Zora Princess. "Don't hesitate to let me know if you want to talk about it."

She felt her eyes become watery and she fought to keep the tears back. "Thank you, Mipha, I… I will be alright." She smiled and received one back.

Princess Zelda felt slightly better afterwards and suddenly it wasn't difficult at all to talk and enjoy the company of her knight and Princess Mipha. She didn't feel like an intruder but rather welcomed. Time passed faster than she noticed and soon it was announced that supper was served. And if the delicious sea food wasn't enough to keep her bad thoughts away, the energetic Prince Sidon did a great job at stealing her attention for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all Mipha x Link shippers, my version of Link don't see Mipha in a romantic way.


	22. Chapter 22 - A little assistance

Princess Zelda stood next to her knight and Princess Mipha, silently observing them as the latter said her goodbyes to her friend. The King of the Zoras, Dorephan, had already thanked the Hylian Princess for her help and wished her and her knight a safe journey back but his daughter seemed to want to do it in a less formal setting. She had followed them down the grand staircase from the throne room and they were now standing before one of the many bridges to Zora's Domain, the one which would take them back to Hyrule field. And the Princess listened as Princess Mipha spoke her last words before their departure to Link, who bowed lightly to show his respect and to thank her for her kind words. Princess Mipha then turned to Princess Zelda.

"Zelda," she said, "I hope you'll remember what I said. Perhaps you already have the Goddesses' powers in you but just need to… let things go and not worry too much."

"Oh, Mipha… If I do, then I wish they would answer my prayers and let me know how to use them."

"I'm positive you'll figure it out soon." She took Princess Zelda's hands in her own and gave them a comforting squeeze, the kind that meant that she trusted and believed in her. Zelda wasn't sure if she could've done the same if she knew someone like herself. Still, she was grateful for her kindness.  
Princess Mipha looked into her green eyes. "I shall pray tonight and ask the Goddesses to guide you," she said, determined. "Maybe they will listen."

Princess Zelda gave her a sad smile, honored that she would do something like that for her but a voice in her head said that the effort would be fruitless. "That would be very kind of you, Mipha. Thank you. I really mean it."

"It's the least I can do." She let go off the hands and took a small step back, looking at the two Hylians before her. "Take care. Please be careful on your way back – I won't be there to heal any wounds" she joked and looked at Link when she said the last part. He got the message.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of elixirs with us." They stood there for a few seconds, none of them wanting to take the first step to leave, none of them sure how to leave a light mood behind them. Unsure if she should do what she wished to, Princess Zelda made up her mind and took a step forward and gave the red Zora Princess a hug one last time. It was sudden and unexpected but welcomed, and Princess Mipha embraced her back. It was comforting and calming even if, or perhaps because, they both knew of the heavy burden which had initiated it. They let go after a few seconds and Princess Zelda took small steps backwards and out on the bridge, raising an arm to wave goodbye.

"Goodbye, Mipha. Thank you, and tell Sidon that we'll miss him."

Mipha smiled raised an arm back. "He misses you more." The red Princess stood before the bridge and kept her eyes on the backs of the two Hylians until they became two light blue dots at the opposite end.

She already missed one of them in particular.

* * *

Princess Zelda skipped over smaller rocks and stepped down one level and closer to her knight who had just finished off two monsters. They were just at the end of Zora River and Link had sheathed the Master Sword by the time she got beside him. She diverted her eyes away from the slayed monsters and the decorated blue scabbard. The legendary blade still made her question sometimes why the Goddesses had seemingly given everything her knight needed but not blessed her with the one thing she needed, and Princess Mipha's promise to pray for her was comforting to know but she knew that it wouldn't be enough. Her tutors and advisors in Hyrule Castle were already doing the same, and undoubtedly her father as well, and no amount of prayers seemed to be enough for the Goddesses. Truthfully, it was frustrating and she sometimes wondered if there was something wrong with her. No one had given her a reason to believe that, but it could be that no one dared to tell her that since she is the Princess.

Getting lost in her thoughts again, she turned her eyes downward to the ground and took the lead again without really noticing it. Prayers clearly weren't enough, but she doubted that any sacrifices needed to be made to gain the Goddesses' attention. But she didn't know any other way to make them notice her pleas – perhaps she need to stop by the library in the castle once she's back, perhaps she will find something which her tutors had missed although that is very unlikely.

She tried to recall early memories or her mother, as she had done many times before, desperately wanting to remember how her mother had done it, how she had used her powers. But no matter how hard she tried to remember, she couldn't find anything. She had tried this so many times now that she wasn't even sure what were true and real events and what were made up scenarios in her mind. Had she stood there next to her mother, admiring the courtyard's garden and shyly clutching her mother's full skirt with her tiny hands, as the Queen had been interrupted by a servant or was it a memory she wished was real? Had the Queen been there in the night as a thunderstorm raged outside, calming her daughter with a warm, yellow light from her magical hand, or had it simply been a candle in her hands? As time passed, the more uncertain the Princess became.

She suddenly yelped when she lost her footing and fell down to her knees. She felt a sharp pain coming from her ankle and whining loudly, she took hold of her foot, trying to either soothe the pain through her leather boots or just feel how bad it was. Her knight came quickly to her side, a hand hovering above her shoulder, wanting to check with her if she was ok but not daring to place his palm on her. She felt a fire of annoyance rise up at his hesitation to touch her but the pain was larger and she clenched her teeth together as she breathed out. She took a breath back in and took turns to whine ow-ow-ow's and "it hurts". Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes and she reached out to pull off her boot, but it was stuck to her leg and the pain mixed with the frustration she felt to get it off to inspect her foot. She gave up for the moment and exhaled a frustrated sigh, but when her knight took a step and sat down before her, she angrily waved him away. "I don't need your stupid help, I can do it myself" she snapped, thinking that her knight shouldn't help her if he didn't even want to touch her. Setting her hands on the boot again, she got it off after some wiggling and gentle pulling and she tossed it to the side with a frustrated sigh. That's when she noticed his eyes which were to her surprise filled with worry instead of annoyance of her clumsiness, and she was immediately reminded of her behavior. He clearly only wanted to check if she was alright. And she was being ungrateful and not very ladylike at all. She felt that an apology was in order.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that" she said apologetically. Link didn't even nod at her and she hoped dearly that he accepted her apology. She didn't want him to be cross with her just because of some stupid thoughts in her head.

They kept looking at the other for a small moment until Princess Zelda figured that Link most likely wouldn't move unless she gave him something like an order. She tried the best she could to move her leg a little, so to get closer to him and said, "I would very much appreciate it if you could assist me in determining if it's broken or not."

It seemed to work. He looked straight into her eyes with an unspoken question and she nodded.

With gentle movements, Link took her foot in his hands and held it. A white sock sat on it and just looking at it would be enough to tell how soft it would be to touch and that it was of finest quality, made only for royalty, nobility and the wealthy to wear. The socks he got when he joined the royal guards were the finest he knew, but they were nothing in comparison to the Princess'.  
He swallowed and looked up again. "It might hurt, your Highness." Princess Zelda simply nodded, mentally preparing herself.

He wouldn't show it, but he was nervous. He wasn't medically trained and would have to go with what his instincts suggested him to do to examine Princess Zelda's foot. Truthfully, he was certain that his Princess most likely knew more about subjects like anatomy and medicine than he did. However, she had asked for his help and he wouldn't deny her it, and he hoped that he would do nothing wrong to make her scold him again. But maybe it was just the sudden pain that made her snap at him just a moment ago, because he couldn't think of anything wrong that he had done before that.

Slowly, Link pressed his thumbs firmly through her white sock, starting at her toes and working up to her ankle. He quickly let go when she cried out shortly from pain and felt slight panic, but he reminded himself that he had warned her for this and she had given him her permission to continue. He looked up at her pained face, waiting for her to open her shut eyes, and it took her a few seconds to do so. And when she did, she didn't seem mad at him but said "I'm ok" with a voice which betrayed the meaning of her words.

They held eye contact for a few more seconds before he looked down at her foot. She felt him touch and press around her lower calf and ankle again and whimpering, she clenched her eyes shut and wasn't sure if she could hear him murmur "sorry, sorry" or not because the pain was almost too much and it demanded almost all of her attention. It was worse than anything she had felt before but her knight was quick and didn't examine her foot much longer. He let go off it.

"Was that really necessary?" she questioned him. She didn't see the point in him putting pressure on where it hurt the most, but he didn't answer her. She didn't expect him to anyway. She reached forward and clutched her foot in her hands as if that would soothe the pain.

Link felt a bit guilty for hurting the Princess again, but he wanted to be sure that nothing was broken before telling her what he thought. So, in his mind, yes, it was necessary. But he wasn't certain yet, and if he knew anything about broken bones, it was that standing on one would be nearly impossible to deal with.

"Princess, do you think you can walk?"

She looked down at her foot with the white sock on. "I don't know. Do I have to?" Link didn't answer and just held out a hand for her to take, which she did after a short internal debate in her mind. Link's strong arm helped her up and she staggered slightly until she found her balance. She held onto his both arms until she was ready to let go, ready to try to take a first, limping step.

Her knight stayed close to her, ready to catch her if she would stagger and fall. She took a hesitating step forward with her injured foot and immediately put weight on the other leg again. She forced herself to do it again. She was limping, and she could barely walk with the bad foot but it wasn't impossible. It hurt badly, but the pain wasn't completely unbearable. Link stopped her after a couple of staggering steps and she gratefully grabbed his arms again for support. If the situation had been different, or if they had been in the castle, she could only imagine how inappropriate this would have looked like to the court – the Princess standing so close to her appointed knight.  
But she quickly wiped the picture off her mind. It wasn't exactly like that would ever happen. And she wouldn't even want that to happen. It was just a funny idea without substance.

"Well, I suppose nothing is broken if I can still walk, although with difficulty" Princess Zelda concluded. "Help me down, if you'd be so kind." She took his hands in hers as she squatted down to the ground on one leg and couldn't help but notice how strong he was. He really didn't look particularly strong on the surface.

Link sat down in front of Princess Zelda and said nothing as he immediately began to look for an elixir in his pouch. She was about to protest, because she felt that the healing elixirs should be saved for her knight to use whenever he got hurt. She only got hurt by getting lost in her thoughts and not paying attention to her surroundings, it was her own fault, but she said nothing as her sharp mind reasoned with her. Without an elixir, it would take longer to reach the stable where they had left their horses and she would be an easy target if monsters would spot them while they got there. Easier than what she already was.

Link found an elixir after looking for a few minutes and she took it from him and swallowed it in two large gulps, wanting to get rid of the weird aftertaste as quickly as possible. She grimaced and she swore that she heard him scoff at the funny faces she made but saw no evidence of it when she opened her eyes to look at him. Maybe it had just been her imagination.

She cleared her voice and gave back the now empty bottle. "Thank you. I'm already feeling better." Link said nothing but reached out for her leather boot she had tossed away earlier to give it back to her. She took it but felt embarrassed for her previous behavior. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier, I really didn't mean what I said, I was just thinking of some things and didn't pay attention to where I went and it just made me frustrated I guess. I'm glad you were with me." She pulled on her boot and sat still. "I hope I didn't upset you."

Link surprised her when he replied this time. "You didn't, your Majesty."

His face looked like a clean slate and she couldn't tell if it was his honest thought or if he replied with what was expected of him. "You'll have to tell me if I ever do." She stared into his eyes. She wished he didn't have to feel like he had to conceal himself to her. "Promise me, Link."

Link stared back into hers and gave her a nod. When she kept her eyes on him, he forced himself to speak again. "I promise, Princess." He thought back to the other times she asked if she had been asking too many questions or bothered him in any way, "Please…" and the Princess who had already began to stand stopped, looked at him and sat down again, letting him continue. "… Please don't think you're bothering me by voicing your opinions or asking me questions, Princess." He paused and felt that she waited for him to continue. "I admit that I might not be the best person to talk with, and I apologize for that, but I truly don't mind the things you say. So please don't think too much about it." _And please feel that it's okay to be yourself outside the castle_ , he wanted to add but he kept that to himself.

"You have nothing to apologize for" Princess Zelda replied softly, for she knew that it was difficult for her knight to break his silence. "And if you say so, then I will do my best and not overthink things without a reason."

Link saw her comforting smile before she stood up and he followed it with his eyes. He didn't realize that she was ready to continue their walk back to the stable before he heard her voice again. "I'm ready to leave, are you coming with me?" she teased and flashed a beaming smile. And he was immediately on his feet again.

"Perhaps I shall write to Mipha once we're back in the castle, maybe she will find it humorous that I almost instantly got hurt when she had just asked us to be careful" Princess Zelda pondered aloud. "What do you think, Link?" She looked over her shoulder at him and saw him nod back. "And I'll make sure to mention how good you were to me so she'll be proud of her friend." She smiled at her own idea.

It didn't take long until they had left Zora River behind them and saw the stable in the distance, just outside the border of a smaller town. As if getting energized by seeing it, Princess Zelda quickened her steps.

"You know, with all this traveling we've done, I don't know what I think is worse. Walking for hours or sitting on the back of a horse longer periods of time" she chuckled. "Both hurts after a while."

She looked at Link who walked beside her and it was as if she could read his mind when she added, "I know, I know. We could take more breaks." She faced forward to the stable again. "… But I don't know if I want to."

They tread closer to the stable in silence. But before they got too close, Link spoke. "Your horse is a fine creature. I bet it would run faster than mine if it was properly trained."

She turned her attention to her knight again. "Do you really think so?"

He nodded and they took a few more steps. "But I wouldn't admit it nearby my mare so she would hear me" he joked.

The Princess looked at him, amused. "Does she get jealous that easily?"

"If only your Majesty knew." That made her laugh.

"Now you're being silly" she chuckled. "She can't possibly understand what you're saying, she's a horse." Link only shrugged as a reply, neither confirming nor denying Princess Zelda's assumption, and they finally reached the stable and fetched their horses in good spirits.

Princess Zelda sat on her white horse once it was saddled and ready to leave. "About having fast horses," she called over to her knight who was getting up on his own, "how about a race? Let's see how fast we can go." Link didn't protest and motioned for his horse to get closer to the Princess'. She looked around them and pointed with a finger slightly to the right from where they stood. "The first to cross that small group of trees will be the winner. Ready?" Her knight nodded. "Set… Go!"

Dust quickly grew behind them and the slightly humid air whipped the hair around their faces as the decreased the distance between them and the trees with every passing second. All that could be heard was the heavy breathing of their horses and hooves drumming against the earth. Link was in the lead at first but Princess Zelda eventually passed him and gave a victorious cry when she won. She looked over her shoulder and suddenly remembered a similar moment, when she had tried to run away from her knight back when she knew nothing about him. And just like then, she wouldn't stop for him to catch up and the race continued.

But what she felt was completely different this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I should give a small explanation: I know that elixirs instantly heals any wounds in the games, but to make my story a bit more realistic, I decided that elixirs work wonderfully for healing open (bleeding) wounds and broken bones... but only if the bone is in place (for example, in reality, if you dont treat a broken bone, it will still begin to heal, but it won't be perfect and might still hurt afterwards), and larger/deeper open wounds might need some help with needle amd thread to keep the flesh together before consuming an elixir (which would seal the wound). But I consider fairies as magical beings with special powers and can heal anything perfectly, but they are a bit rare to find, as we already know! :)


	23. Chapter 23 - To Kakariko!

The meeting the King had set up for his daughter with her tutors upon her return to Hyrule Castle had been meaningless. At least, that was what she felt and she didn't doubt that the supposedly wise old men and women felt the same. She knew that her father had only meant well by setting up the meeting (or maybe he had only thought of the future of his kingdom – but she chose to believe the former), but when her tutors didn't have any new suggestions on how to find her divine powers, she could only see it as a waste of time. She had entered the room without expectations and couldn't really blame them either. After so many years of advice and suggestions, it wasn't so surprising that they would eventually end. All they could do now was to try something which has already been tried before but Princess Zelda refused. If it hadn't worked before, she was certain that it wouldn't now either. The only thing this meeting had succeeded with was to bring her more stress by reminding her of her failures (although no one in the room had criticized her, at least not verbally).  
Sometimes she wondered if there was something wrong with her. She had dutifully followed every single advice she had gotten, for _years_ , and the Goddesses still wouldn't listen to her.  
One time she wondered if the Goddesses even existed, but she felt so ashamed for even thinking the thought that she never dared to again. No wonder they wouldn't bless her if they had heard her mind.

"I understand your concerns, but I simply don't see the point in trying something which hasn't worked before. I believe that it is the best to only continue with the prayers for now" she concluded from the end of the table, suitable for seven to eight people, and stood to rise. "This meeting is dismissed" she quickly announced before any of her tutors had a chance to suggest one more small gesture she could do to get the Goddesses' attention.

She left to open the only door to the room without bothering to put her chair back in place, and her knight, waiting on the other side of the stone wall, was quick to follow her as soon as she exited. She was eager to leave the meeting room behind her, and in her hands were a folder with papers – important notes she had brought with her from her study – and spoke over her shoulder to him, a quick and short comment of where she intended to go next. "We're going to the laboratory." She could hear his footsteps echo behind her, equally quick as her own, if not slightly quicker, as they passed decorated hallways and members of the court. She didn't stop to greet them for she was not in the mood to deal with their curiosity regarding her progress and kept her eyes straight forward instead, until she reached the heavy doors to the castle's only lab, which were slightly open.

"Robbie," Princess Zelda greeted when she slid in and entered, "have you made any progress with the Guardians since we last met?"

"I'm afraid I haven't yet, Princess, but it shouldn't be long until I find the missing link to have them functioning."

"Good. How long would you estimate that to be?"

The young Sheikah scientist, who was currently standing on a ladder to better reach the top of a guardian, scratched the back of his white haired head and looked at the huge metallic construction for a second before he returned to the Princess. "I wouldn't want to disappoint your Highness by guessing for a date when I'm not sure myself." He pushed the pair of goggles back from his face.

"A week? Two weeks?"

"It's hard to tell."

Princess Zelda held back a tired sigh. "Well, let me know if I can be of any help. We've been working on this for a long time now, it would be wonderful if we could have some results soon."

"Don't worry, Princess. Purah and I will make sure we get there soon." Robbie climbed down from the ladder with a large screw in his hand and went to fetch another one.

Princess Zelda stepped farther into the large room and past a busy assistant who gave her a hasty, but still respectful, bow and she put her papers down on a rather messy wooden table. "Speaking of Purah… Where is she? I can't see-"

" _I'm right over here!_ " a light voice called out to Princess Zelda's left, and she saw a hand waving in the air behind a shelf when she turned to that direction.

Link stayed next to the large, heavy doors to the laboratory, like he usually did, and observed the organized chaos which took place before him. Much like the staff quarters hidden from the royal family and nobility, every person in the room seemed to have task to work on and a place to go to, but if one looked past the hasty steps of almost colliding assistants and the frowns from deep concentration, everything worked perfectly. Most of the white clad Sheikah assistants had curiously looked back at him the first times he came with the Princess to the lab, mostly just to acknowledge his presence, he assumed, and then continue with the work. Now, barely anyone took notice of him. Standing next to the lab entrance was one of the few places in the castle where he felt most invisible and was left alone.  
And that's how he liked it.

He had silently observed the slow progress; how small, dusty metal balls had become glowing orbs, the understanding of how to use them correctly and what they were for; how a broken leg on the Guardian Robbie continuously worked on became complete after weeks of dedication; the intense discussion Princess Zelda would have with Purah when she returned from her study with some new discovery or a report of a previously unknown "ancient structure" as they called them; how the number of assistants had increased with one, and later, two, three, five. His Princess might not be that aware of the progress as she was a part of it and seemed to focus on what to achieve next, but he was hoping that she felt pride and joy in accomplishing something as large and important as this project was.

He overheard Princess Zelda and Purah talking about another ancient structure, a "shrine" was the word they used this time, which had been reported found while the Princess and him were returning from Zora's Domain. He saw her walk back to the wooden table where she had left her papers and Purah excitingly following her. Princess Zelda opened her folder and took out a paper, placed it on the surface and moved her hair out of the way as she began to point with a finger on the part she wanted to discuss further. Purah said something which made the Princess smile and he immediately found himself wishing he had heard what it was that had made her smile. Then he wondered if that was something he shouldn't think of as her knight.  
But the thought was harmless, wasn't it?

He put his weight on the other leg and re-adjusted his grip on his wrist behind his back and looked around him. But his eyes soon landed on his Princess again.

He saw her looking over at him with a troubled expression and he felt a chill run through his spine for getting caught looking. But he didn't avert his eyes – he didn't see the point to if she had already seen him looking in her direction – and quickly calmed down when she didn't seem to have noticed and turned back to Purah, already starting a new sentence. The discussion they were having now seemed to be a serious one, or perhaps of a different subject since Princess Zelda was putting her scattered papers back in the file half-heartily. But she didn't seem to be against the subject – she looked serious but nodded her head in agreement before she said a last comment. She picked up her file, looked around her and stopped a Sheikah assistant for a small question, got the answer, thanked the person and walked across the room to let Robbie know she was leaving before she came back to her knight.

He was curious to know what had been said to leave the Princess in deep thoughts as they left the laboratory behind them and wandered back to, what he assumed, her room or the library. Once she surprised him by suddenly coming to halt right after she had just turned in an archway, and her mouth was open as if to speak but she quickly changed her mind, closed it again and resumed walking. She didn't seem to notice anyone they passed by and took determined steps up the spiral staircase up to her private quarters. There, Princess Zelda finally stopped and turned around to face him. This was when he usually would either stay outside her door to guard it or leave to the guard's quarters when she told he was dismissed, but it felt different this time. She let a hand rest on the sun warmed stones of the bridge connecting her bedroom to her study and looked out at the castle's courtyard underneath them.

"I don't know how much you were told of the Sheikah tribe when you were recruited to the royal guards," she began, "but they have been my family's strongest and most devoted allies since the beginning of time. Perhaps even longer than that." She turned with a small smile on her lips to look at her knight. "Perhaps your father mentioned them since he was a Knight of Hyrule? They usually know a bit more than the commoners." He didn't answer and she looked out again and continued. "The reason why I bring this up now is because I feel the need to pay them a visit for guidance. Or, one person to be specific: Purah's sister."

Link had never imagined the energetic scientist having a sister, and he could only wonder if she was similar in any way in terms of personality. He continued to listen.

"They come from an important family and she might know more than what the old textbooks in the library can tell me regarding… my inability to find my powers." He heard the bitter tone in those last words. "I could write her a letter, but I would prefer to talk to her in person. And I know that she would reject my invitation to come here, so we will have to go to her instead. The thing is…" Princess Zelda turned around so she could fully see her knight. "The Sheikah have always been a bit mysterious and private, even now when they live like any other villager. They used to have access to powerful technology, as you've seen in the lab, and I can only imagine all the knowledge they had before they chose to live a more primitive life. And with all that knowledge… I feel that it's my duty as Princess of this kingdom to try my best to look for anything that might help me protect my people. If the Sheikah know anything which might assist me, I'm certain they will let me know."

She took a few steps closer to her chamber's door but stopped again. Link still stood still on the same spot. "I know we just arrived recently to the castle but I would like to leave as soon as possible. I'm aware of how important it is to solve this problem and that time is running out for every day that passes… So…" She gestured with a hand as if trying to grasp words to complete her sentence but she gave up and dropped it lower. She had said what she wanted to after all. And maybe she had said enough to be understood for her knight bowed his head slightly to say that he had heard her wish. She smiled at him. "We won't get far from the castle today since it's already afternoon but like I said, time is unfortunately not on my side. Leaving today is better than tomorrow. I'll prepare for departure and I'll wait at the stables for you."

Link made a deep bow and turned to leave the Princess at her door but suddenly turned around. He didn't know where the Sheikah lived or what he should bring with him – cooling elixirs? Fire arrows? She looked at him with slightly raised brows. "Yes, Link?"

He gave the stone floor a quick glance and bit his cheek slightly. Then took a couple of steps forward to stand in front of the Princess. He waited several seconds before he spoke with a quiet voice, and that small pause was enough for him to convince himself a hundred times over that he was utterly ridiculous for finding it so hard to talk within the castle. No one could hear them from where they stood anyway. "Where are we going, your Highness?"

She understood somehow the reason why he asked. "The Sheikah live in Kakariko Village. It's in west Necluda, to the southeast from here. You should be familiar to the region, I believe your village lies there?" His jaw was clenched but he nodded a yes. His eyes searched hers in a silent question if he was permitted to leave and she smiled and nodded. As soon as his back disappeared when he descended her spiral staircase, she couldn't hold back the grin on her face anymore. She didn't know why, but it felt like a small victory to finally have her knight speak to her _in the castle_. He rarely spoke outside Hyrule Castle and _never_ when she was home, but this time _he did_. If she knew the old Link right, he would never had asked her and instead pack all kinds of things with him.

Still grinning as if she had experienced something unbelievable, she opened the door to her bedroom and began to look for a pen and paper only to remember a minute later that she usually stored them in her study. She crossed the stone bridge and soon found what she was looking for and sat down. On white paper with her family's crest on, she wrote a short message to her father with elegant handwriting to let him know that she would depart again and return perhaps a week, or two at latest, later. She also wrote a small note to inform one of her tutors of her plans and then called for a maid to deliver the letters for her and bring her her lady's maid to help her change into her riding clothes.

* * *

Link was the first to arrive to the stable to his surprise and relief – he wouldn't want to keep Princess Zelda waiting – and put his bags to the ground and leaned back against the wall. The smell of hay almost always reminded him of the horse ranch he used to work at a couple of years ago. He was just a kid back then with almost no belongings with him from home and no bigger hopes that the ranch's owner would take him in. But the family must have pitied him and allowed him to stay. And they learned quickly that he wouldn't tell them much of his past – he wasn't looking for their sympathies and didn't want to hear anyone tell him how brave he was to leave his village behind to try his luck in the world, he simply did what he had to to stay alive – and let him be as long as he did a good job. He had been a quick learner and soon got to help train the new horses.  
He thought of the ranch owners sometimes. He hoped they were doing alright.

He left as soon as he was old enough to join the Hyrulean army. Boys in his age rarely applied for recruitment and Link could still recall the surprised expression on the recruiter's face that overcast day in Castle Town when he noticed him. He had questioned him slightly longer than the other young men standing in that line but fairly, just to be sure that the short boy with dirty blonde hair before him was sure of what he was doing.  
Link remember that he thanked Hylia for letting him getting closer to fulfill his father's wish for his son to become a skillful soldier one day. "All those tricks I've taught you would go to waste otherwise" he used to joke. But Link began to feel that it was more than just a joke when he said it more often.

Link's thoughts were disturbed when a man noticed him leaning against the wall and approached him from the stable.

"Oh, you back here already? I swear I saw ya here with the Princess just the other day. Want me to get ya horsie for ya? Or the Princess' too?" Link just nodded. "So both of them?" He nodded again. "Ya know, it'd be easier if you talked a bit more. Alright, I'll fetch ya horses for ya, be right back." The stable boy, or stable _man_ really, he was older than Link, left to saddle the horses and Link doubted that he could hear him say "thank you" after him.

Link resumed to recall old memories of his past life in his mind – when was the last time he had been in Necluda? It must have been years ago – when Princess Zelda finally arrived. He immediately straightened and bowed to acknowledge her presence and she placed her bags next to his. He was glad to see that she didn't seem to be in a bad mood. But then again, she rarely was when they were about to leave Hyrule Castle. He knew how much she liked being unsupervised and she could almost be that outside the stony walls which made her home.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long, I tried to be quick. Has anyone helped you yet?" she asked and tried to look deeper into the stable. Link nodded. "Great" she commented and smiled. They waited for a couple of minutes in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. The Princess was eager to leave and Link could tell that by her legs which didn't seem to want to stay completely still. Eventually the man returned with a white horse and handed over the reins to Princess Zelda. "Here you go, Princess. I'll be right back with the other horse in a minute. Would you like me to help you with your bags, your Majesty?"

"No thank you, I will manage" Princess Zelda politely replied and began to strap them onto her horse.

Link couldn't help but notice how the man completely changed his way of speaking when the Princess was here. As if he made sure to speak properly when she could hear. It was funny to him, for as soon as the man turned around a corner, Link could swear that he heard him speak like he had first done to some colleague who was out of vision for him and Princess Zelda.  
Just like the stableman had promised, he was soon back with Link's brown mare and Link mounted as soon as he had secured the bags.

Princess Zelda held the Sheikah Slate in her hands and the light from the screen lightly illuminated her face as she studied it. "I'm afraid we'll have to pass through Castle Town again" she said, eyes still focused on the device, "but I think the rest of the journey should be calm. We can camp nearby the Wetlands or perhaps find a stable to spend the night in. We can enter Kakariko Village from the back because that would be shorter but the way is a bit more deserted. But that won't be a problem I think." She lowered the Slate and hooked it onto the leather belt around her hip and motioned for her horse to walk once Link looked ready.

"Let's go, sweetie" she said with affection and pet her horse.


	24. Chapter 24 - Oh no!

It felt like breathing in fresh air once they passed the old, thick stone walls surrounding Castle Town and even their horses seemed eager to increase the distance between them and the narrow city streets filled with busy Hylians. It didn't take long before the buzz disappeared behind them and bird song took place instead.

They stayed on the path going south and went past the Sacred Ground where Princess Zelda had held the ceremony for Link to be her appointed knight. Both their eyes stayed a bit in that direction and got lost for a minute in their own memories. How much had changed since then.

So much, and Princess Zelda had still not awoken her powers.

She turned her head to face forward again and sped up slightly as if she would forget her moody thoughts if she got further away from the Sacred Ground. She began to think of Impa instead, how she would start her conversation and what the Sheikah could reply, mentally preparing herself to meet someone she knew is important. How she should introduce Link (as her knight? as the legendary hero? Simply Link wouldn't do, right?) and that's when realized that she had momentarily forgotten about him and looked over her shoulder to see if he was keeping up with her. He was, but his focus was not on the road before them but to their right. She followed his gaze and mentally sighed when she saw him looking towards a village they were passing by. She thought to herself that he should know by now that he doesn't have to stay alert whenever they passed one, no villagers in Hyrule wished them any harm.

But the Princess was wrong for Link was not looking at the village but at the ranch he used to work at, which was lying next to the village. It still looked the same on the outside and he could still remember the scent of hay and hear noises from the horses, cuccos and milk cows in his head, cows his own village were famous for. He almost felt a bit nostalgic. He bet that the ranch owners would still remember him if he was ever to stop by and pay a visit, but he couldn't be sure of course. Perhaps they wouldn't recognize him at first – his hair was longer now and he had grown from a small teenager to a… not so small teenager.  
He felt the Princess' eyes on him and shifted his focus to her. He caught her expression right before she turned her face away from him and to the vast field before them. She had looked displeased and Link figured he should pay attention to the road before them instead of getting lost in old memories.  
At least he was glad to not encounter any bokoblins or other monsters. That meant that the ranch and the village next to it were safe… for now.

The sun had been fairly high up when they left the castle and was hanging lower by now. It dipped below the thick clouds and hinted an orange and salmon pink sky behind them and gave the clouds a golden lining. It was a pretty sight but those clouds would bring rain with them and the Princess and her knight would have to take shelter before the raindrops would begin to fall. Princess Zelda brought her steed to a halt and picked up the Sheikah Slate hanging from her hip. Her brows were furrowed in slight concern, the steel grey rain clouds at the horizon in her mind, as she looked down at the screen and quickly pressed with her fingers to get the device to show her a map of Hyrule.

"Oh, great" she sighed in relief and looked back up at her knight. "There should be a stable in the wetlands we can stay the night at once we cross a river." She placed the Slate back to hang from her hip and added, "I'm fairly sure we have stayed there before, haven't we?" Link nodded and Zelda observed the clouds one more time, adding "We should hurry to get there before the rain comes" and they continued. Link made sure to stay a bit closer to the Princess now when daylight was getting scarce.

The rest of the evening was… not as eventless as Link anticipated. He thought that once they arrived to the stables and paid for the best beds they had to offer, that the Princess would stay up reading her notes which she sometimes did, but this time, a Hylian retriever stole her attention and it didn't take long for her to put the Shiekah Slate away. Link stirred around ingredients for a quick meat stew over a campfire right outside the stable's tent and curiously peeked inside when he heard her light, excited voice and saw his Princess cautiously playing with the dog. The Slate was once again on her hip and she stretched an arm out to pet the dog through its thick fur, murmured compliments to it and flinched when it suddenly distanced itself from her hand. Confused, with hands backdrawn and an uncertain smile on her lips, and being slightly frightened if Link read her eyes right, she stared at the canine as it happily barked at her, twirled around and wagged its tail back and forth. Instinctively and without realizing it, Link had taken a step closer to her, as if preparing himself to run to her side in case she got too uncomfortable – he could tell the dog wasn't aggressive, but still – and their eyes met for a brief second before the stable manager's voice was heard and Princess Zelda's head snapped around.

"Are you not used to dogs, your Majesty?" he asked her and she giggled nervously.

"I can't say that I am, no." She looked back to the dog, still smiling.

"Don't worry, Princess, my dog's the kindest and most loyal one I've ever met, she would never hurt anybody."

 _Isn't that what they all say?_ she thought but replied instead, "Tell me, how many have you had?" and dared to reach out her hand again. This time the dog got closer and let her pet its back.

"Oh, more than you can imagine, your Majesty. They're great companions." Princess Zelda only nodded at this, concentrating mostly on the unfamiliar dog before her. There was a pause before he added, "She knows a few tricks, if the Princess would like to see?"

"Please" she said and stood up, now a brighter smile on her face. Link watched the older man leave his place behind the counter to take a few steps over to the retriever and Princess Zelda and showed her how to make the dog shake hands, twirl and roll over, even play dead, and he watched her smile growing and becoming sincere. Only then did he realize he was still holding the soup ladle in his hand and should return to their dinner. He heard her surprised yelps, laughter and praises for being a good dog as he gave the simmering stew a few more stirs and quietly wondered to himself why there was no dog in the castle to lighten up her days. She would surely appreciate one.

The stew finished before the rain came and Link did his best to make it as presentable as he could, certain that the meals she was served in Hyrule Castle must look a hundred times better compared to this, although he surely had become better these past months. With a bowl in each hand, he walked over to a table inside the large tent and placed them down. He thought Princess Zelda hadn't noticed him at all, seeing how much attention she gave the friendly retriever, but she stood up almost immediately once he reached the table. Her eyes were still on the dog as she walked over to the table, amused to see it follow her, and sat down. Only then did she look at her knight and thanked him for cooking the meal, and, for some reason, it felt like it had been days since she had last noticed him. He knew it hadn't been more than two hours, so why did he feel like it had been so long?

She picked up the spoon and began to eat, knowing very well that her knight would wait for her to start before he did, and said, once she had chewed and swallowed a few bites, "I used to beg mother and father for a dog when I was small, but they said I was too young to take care of it. I didn't understand, I always thought a maid could help me taking care of it so I could play with it. I had picked a name for it too, I was so sure I'd have my own one day." She picked up some more on her spoon and blew some air on it to cool the food down before chewing. She looked up at Link and his raised eyebrow, knowing what he was thinking of. She swallowed before replying, "Oh, please don't ask me what the name was. It was silly." He didn't seem to let this slide. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, alright. It was 'Princess'. I thought we could be princesses together and go on adventures at home like in the fairy tale stories my maid would read for me before bedtime." Link smirked, more at her expression than the name suggestion but Princess Zelda was no mind reader and couldn't help but to feel a bit hurt. "I told you it was silly" she pouted and turned her head down to the bowl on the table, missing to see Link shaking his head to disagree. They ate in silence for a minute or two before she added "I stopped asking after mother passed away. I don't know why."

Getting lost in her memory lane and forgetting about the dog sitting next to them, she jumped when it suddenly barked to get attention, begging for food, and smiled when she saw it obediently got quiet when the stable manager scolded it across the tent. She heard him call it over, but she protested and he let it stay with the two Hylians from the castle. The Princess found the dog to be absolutely adorable and now that she knew what it had barked for, she made it stay and shake paws before giving it a piece of meat from her stew. It happily licked it off her palm and Link heard her praise it once more. And he saw her give it some more. And more. And he began to worry there wouldn't be much left for herself if she kept feeding it.

Link stood up and brought his bowl with him, not trusting to leave it behind on the table with the dog next to it, and ignored Princess Zelda's curious look to search through his saddle bags. He knew there was some scrapped raw meat left from preparing their dinner, meat that wasn't much to cook of, and when he found the paper bag he had left it in, he brought it back. The retriever began sniffing the moment he placed the bag table and he hurried to finish his own meal so he could feed the dog before Princess Zelda had given all of hers to it. Said and done, he placed his bowl aside and reached for the bag, opened it and waited for the dog full of anticipation to sit. Princess Zelda, realizing what her knight was going to do when she the raw meat in his hands, watched as he fed the canine and ate her own meal until she was full. She let her knight spend some time with the retriever and she glanced to see his face and she was almost certain she saw a rare smile on his face. She rested her head in her hand and observed them and smiled too. She was glad he enjoyed the furry animal's company too.

"You're too cute, you know that?" she said and began to pet the animal again but for some reason it was Link who looked at her. It took Link a second to realize who she had intended the comment for and when he did, he understood how stupid he must look and he felt a blush quickly spread across his face which only got worse when he saw his Princess realizing what he must've thought, and he immediately looked away, took their empty bowls and went to wash them. He could feel her burning gaze on his back and he knew it must look like he fled the tent, but he didn't know what else to do. What had even happened in his brain to make that stupid connection – of course she meant the dog! Of course she did. How weird wouldn't it be for her to suddenly blurt something like that out of nowhere? Unimaginable. And he wasn't even imagining it, never had. Never would. Sweet Hylia and Nayru, any of the Goddesses to be honest, that better not happen again. He was just tired and didn't think. That's right. He hadn't been thinking.

Oh Goddesses, if that had happened in the castle he'd be in real trouble, no doubt. He was lucky that it had been only the Princess and him around and none of the other guards.

But what if the Princess would tell someone once they returned?

And the panic started dwelling up inside him and he tried his best to calm himself down and convince himself that it wasn't as bad as he thought it had been. But that tiny voice saying _what if?_ kept coming back and he wished it would go away.

He stayed out scrubbing the bowls clean longer than necessary, using them as an excuse to stay away as long as he could, and didn't even care when raindrops began to fall from the sky. He kept his eyes level to the ground and didn't look up until he caught the retriever running in and out of the large stable tent at the corner of his eyes. Someone was throwing a stick for it to fetch and bring back. He could only guess who it was, and he was right.

He recalled how Princess Zelda used to try to escape from his supervision and he supposed he knew how she had felt now. Sort of. But the Goddesses weren't merciful this evening because she stepped over to him, stick in her hand, and his feet felt like they were chained to the ground. He straightened up, pretending that everything was fine although it really didn't feel like it was on the inside. The grip on the bowls was a bit stronger than necessary and he took a breath in, waiting for his Princess to speak. She said nothing at first, simply stood next to him in the rain and threw the stick again and waited for the dog to return with it. The silence between somehow only made him feel even worse. Luckily was the stick soon back in her hand and she made no try to throw it again. But she glanced up at her knight who looked at her with an expressionless face, the face she didn't like, but she could see the nervousness in his eyes. She tried her best to smile despite her furrowed brows, held up the stick for him to take and said, "Won't you play some with us?"

She couldn't think of anything else to say and she didn't want to bring up that tiny awkward moment because, honestly, she didn't find it as horrible as her knight seemed to have. But it seemed to work because she saw his emotionless mask crack and he smiled back at her, relieved, and he exchanged the bowls for the stick and threw it far away, further than she would ever be able to. The dog immediately ran after it and the Princess and her knight took shelter from the rain inside the tent.

If Princess Zelda could pretend that nothing had happened, he could too, he told himself. They took turns at tossing the stick until they got tired of it and it had gotten late enough for bed. He heard the Princess say "You're so adorable but too wet, no- Stay, no, you can't-" Her laugh sounded like crystal clear water in a fountain. "No, I can't let you stay in my bed tonight, I'll be drenched!"

"Is she giving you trouble, Princess?" the stable manager asked, and she replied "No, I'll be alright. She seems to want to stay with me tonight and I don't mind as long as she stays on the ground… Unless you prefer her to sleep somewhere else?"

"No, no, that's fine by me" he answered before informing them both he'll be at the counter if they would need anything and then wished them a good night.

It didn't take long until Link could hear Princess Zelda's deep breaths a couple of beds away from his, and it took some time before his thoughts had stilled in his mind – the stable manager seemed to be cooler about having a Royal visitor this time, maybe he had overreacted that awkward moment, but what in the Sacred Realm had made him even think her words might have been for him in the first place, would the Shiekah wonder why they smell of wet dog tomorrow when they will arrive to the village? – but eventually even the destined hero got too tired to even think of anything else and fell asleep. But it didn't last long. His subconscious woke him up sometime during the night and he rubbed his tired eyes to look around him in the darkness. The rain wasn't as heavy anymore and he was relieved to see the Princess still in her bed but it took him a long moment to realize that the large bump at the end of it was the dog. He assumed it must've crawled up sometime during the night and decided that the best spot to sleep on was Princess Zelda's feet. Link's first thought was to try to get it down again but… they both looked so peaceful, and he wouldn't want to risk waking up the Princess. If he could, if he knew how that Shiekah Slate worked, he would've taken a picture of them (he still had no idea how it could create a perfect picture just like _that_ without using paint) just to show the Princess in the morning… but then again, she would probably notice once she woke up.  
Turning over in his bed, Link tried his best to go back to sleep and get some rest while he could.

* * *

Link gets up before she does. He bows his head as a greeting to the stable manager's "good morning" and, glad to see that the rain had stopped, begins to pick together something he could hopefully make a breakfast of. He casts a glance to Princess Zelda's bed and sees the dog curiously look at him, wondering if he has something to offer it today too. He begs in his mind for it to stay where it is, as if his thoughts could pass through telepathy. He really, really wants Princess Zelda to wake up to see it in her bed. Something tells him she'd appreciate it and, somehow, it seems to have worked 'cause the dog lost interest and placed its head on the Princess' feet again.

It was around ten minutes later when Princess Zelda heard the sizzling of fried eggs and smelled the sweet scent of fruits. She guessed it was time to wake up and stretched, ready to get out of bed and make herself presentable but... somehow her legs felt heavier than usual this morning? And warmer?

It didn't take her more than a second to understand why and when she did, she smiled brightly. "Well, good morning to you!" she greeted the dog and reached forward to pet it. "Link, have you seen this? How adorable isn't she, she got into my bed after I fell asleep!" She looked up, searched for her knight and was met with a smile back. She soon returned her attention to the furry animal. "Have you kept me company all night, hmm? You better not get too attached, you know, I have to leave soon. Or perhaps it's me who shouldn't get too attached to _you_ " she added.

Princess Zelda kept showering the happy dog with strokes on the head, scratches on its tummy and adoring words and only looked up when she noticed Link bringing her breakfast to her. "Oh, I'm sorry" she apologized, "you didn't have to bring it to me." She glanced around her for a chair or something for Link to sit on, but honestly, she wouldn't be completely comfortable with having breakfast with him while she was still in _bed_ , just in her nightgown and her hair messy, and a rather large part of her hoped he'd let her consume it alone. Luckily, her knight left her to be without her asking him to. She kept looking at him as he left the now empty tent, with the exception for herself and the dog, and heard the stable manager's voice thank her knight for sharing their breakfast with him. She let out a small sigh of relief – she wouldn't want him to spend the morning all alone after making them breakfast.

He hadn't looked at her when he came over with her breakfast though.

But that wasn't something she wished for, was it? She was glad he hadn't before she had made herself presentable, wasn't she?

* * *

Leaving the stable after getting so fond of the dog wasn't as hard as Princess Zelda thought it would be. She felt in a way that she had fulfilled her childhood dream if only for a few hours and that made the stay better than she thought it would be. However, she was now ready to continue with their journey and reach Kakariko Village.

The Princess and her knight followed the road south from the stable and she was as usual taking the lead. Still as curious as ever, she kept her eyes open for anything she could take a closer look at but unfortunately, there hadn't been anything interesting in particular to make her consider taking a break. Perhaps it was a good thing, their goal was the Shiekah after all.

But when they almost reached the end of the road and before Sahasra Slope, she saw the most magnificent and glistening stone sitting on some rocks in the ground. "Link, I'd like to examine the minerals over there" she said and motioned for her horse to change direction and take her closer to the rocks. "We're almost at Kakariko Village, it won't hurt if we stop for a moment to study it." He didn't object, but he never really did, and Princess Zelda slowly got closer. The stone was beautiful; dark like obsidian, with a luster similar to amethyst in color and it sparkled like opals. Entranced, she kept her eyes on it but something suddenly didn't feel right.

The ground began to shake.

The group of rocks with the beautiful stone began to move.

And before she knew it, they had formed a bad imitation of a human body with a massive torso and uneven arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I might try something new - a cliffhanger! Or, well, it's supposed to be one lol. Hopefully will the next chapter not take too long to write... thank you all for your patience!


	25. Chapter 25 - Thrill

The unnatural formation of large rocks was all she managed to take in before the stony beast before her frightened her horse enough to loudly neigh and rear. In shock, Princess Zelda was easily cast off of its back and hit the ground landing on her back, the fall causing the air to leave her lungs. She tried to gasp for air but it wouldn't enter her body. Her legs refused to move. For a second, she recalled the panic and anxiety she had felt in Gerudo Desert – this was the second time she was in real danger. Where her white horse had raced off to, she had no idea of. All her wide opened eyes could look at was the beast before her, casting a huge shadow over her.

Link wasn't late to react. He had heard rumors of these feared creatures in the hallways in the guards' quarters in Hyrule Castle but he never thought one would be so close to Castle Town. He knew what they were called, _talus_ , but he had never seen one before and wasn't sure how to defeat one or if it even was possible without a smaller army of knights or cannons.  
But that was unimportant at the moment. He had to get the Princess to safety.

Without hesitation, he quickly got over to the Princess on his own horse before the stone monster had fully assembled, saw her lose control over her white horse and land clumsily on the ground with a thud. He was next to her within seconds, got off his ash brown mare and sneaked his arms under hers to pull her up. It took her a second to react and cooperate, all while her eyes refused to look away from the talus. She wasn't aware of what neither of them were doing, her body simply moved on its own when her knight helped her to get up on his horse and gave it a smack to send it running. Only then did she seem to return to the present.  
And she saw Link standing next to the talus without a horse of his own to escape from the beast. He looked so small in comparison; the beast was more than twice his size. And she was sure she saw that familiar gleam in his eyes which meant that he was up for a challenge. But she wasn't sure he would be able to beat this one.

The Master Sword was already in Link's hand and he kept a threatening glare on the talus. Ordinary swords wouldn't do much against stone but if the tales were true that the one he was holding was special and Goddess sent, he would have a chance, wouldn't he?  
He cast a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Princess Zelda was far away enough to not get hurt. She was.  
He looked back at the talus and had already made up his mind. He would put the sword's strength to a test.

He barely had time to react before jumping to his right, dodging a giant boulder thrown from the talus's own body. He heard his Princess call out his name and heard the worry in her voice. But he wasn't, and he just saw a golden opportunity to strike the talus. The talus got stuck in the ground after trying to smash him and Link took a step closer and swung his sword on what was supposed to be its legs. It didn't feel like it usually did – there was no flesh to cut and all the sword did was to leave some faint scratch marks on the surface – but it must have been enough to annoy the monster because it suddenly swung its arms around and hit Link right on his chest.

The talus sent him flying, the blow forced air to leave his lungs and he hit the ground with a dry cough. Somewhere around him he heard his Princess shriek and the world spun violently. Link was conscious enough to be surprised that the sword was still in his right hand but stayed still for a moment. He soon forced himself to get up, if not to fight the talus, then at least to keep its attention on himself and not on the Princess. He stumbled, his lungs still painfully reminded him that air was needed and he held up his sword again. He found his balance and tried to breathe in once, twice and although his body protested, it also welcomed it on the third try.

He just needed to be more careful, he convinced himself. Pay attention to its movements and then attack again. This time, he would be ready when the talus would attempt to crush him.

Just as Link began to step closer to the stone beast, he heard hooves drum against the ground and he assumed that Princess Zelda was moving too. But he didn't have time to check what she was up to. He needed to keep his full attention on the talus before him.

Link charged and swung the Master Sword as many times he managed before noticing the talus becoming furious again. In something which might have been panic, Link automatically jumped onto the beast and held on tightly, confusing them both for a moment with what was going on before the talus aggressively shook and twisted its body to get rid of the climber. Link lost his grip and fell to the ground. But he hadn't given up yet.

Link took a risky chance and ran under the talus, between its stony legs which were much slimmer in comparison to the rest, and began slashing the sword on the back of the beast, with more power and will than before. Deep inside him, he still wanted some kind of proof that this sword would live up to its stories and legends, that it could easily take down an enemy such as this one. That he truly was worthy of carrying it.

And then he felt it. That same feeling from before, from when he had first laid his hand on it.

A thrill spread from his fingertips to his hand, his right arm, throughout his body. He felt stronger, more precise, _bolder_ , and every hit against the stone beast felt somehow amplified compared to just a moment ago. It felt _right_ , and he didn't want this feeling he had been searching for to go.

Entranced by this sudden feeling, Link didn't waste a moment on wielding the Master Sword. Now he was certain that he hadn't imagined feeling the same thrill when he had pulled out the sword. He had felt it then and he felt it _now_ and it was as if the sword in his hand had always been a part of him. Any doubts he had had that it couldn't belong to him were now gone.

Funnily, the talus had no eyes but was still be able to tell where Link was due to the annoying slashing on its back. It spun around, swung an arm made of boulders again and managed to hit the Princess' knight, this time somewhere on his left shoulder blade and dangerously close to his head. Once again, Link landed on the ground with a thud, palms and fingers scratched and bones aching in protest.

Link groaned and allowed himself to lay on the grass and dirt for a long moment. He hadn't seen that coming and he wasn't sure his body could stand getting hit again – but he so wanted to feel that connection with the Master Sword once more. Conflicted, he thought to himself that he might be able to defeat the talus but also realized at this point that it would take some time. The talus didn't seem to become weaker despite all the hits he had given it. This fight wouldn't be worth it considering how much damage the talus was capable of giving if it managed to hit a strike. And time was something he and the Princess didn't have since the Sheikah were waiting for their arrival.  
But yet – shouldn't he take this opportunity to test the power of the sword now when he no longer had to question the existence of that thrill he had once felt? Shouldn't he make the best of it when it had finally returned to him?

Link's back ached when he stood up again and reached down to pick up the sword which had landed just a few meters away from him. He held it in his right hand and advanced towards the talus, dodged another of its punches and swung the blade.

Nothing.

Link felt nothing but metal hitting solid stone. Shocked, and not ready to fully accept it, he wielded the blade again and swung it backwards, ready for a third strike when he forgot to pay attention to the talus' movements and got knocked again. Link was sent flying for what felt like the hundredth time that day and landed somewhere on the grass, feeling his body bruise where there previously hadn't been any. His body ached all over and he must be covered in both dirt and grass stains. And possibly several scratches too, judging by the lightly bleeding one on his left cheek.

Lying on the ground, he watched the talus through squinted eyes slowly advance towards him. His intuition told him two things: that he definitely needed to consume a healing elixir and that the talus needed to be stopped now while there still was a distance between them. Link made up his mind quickly – the elixir would have to wait. This wasn't the right moment to start looking for elixir bottles.

He let go off the Master Sword and hurriedly grabbed a bow and an arrow from his quiver, eyes rapidly searching for where to best take to aim as the talus got closer with long but slow steps. Link placed the arrow and drew the bow's string. He found no specific target – the beast was made of solid stone for Din's sake, a simple arrow wouldn't do much against it! – and panic began to spread in his body and his heart raced. But then a thought crossed his mind in the speed of lightening, or perhaps it was a feeling more than a thought. His eyes caught the glimmering stone on the talus' back, that treacherous gem which had lured Princess Zelda to come closer. He just wished it would shatter into a thousand pieces and not harm anyone again. And he took aim, sent the arrow flying without really expecting it would do much against the beast and… watched the talus stumble and fall to the ground as if it had hurt an ankle and lost its footing. He must have found a weak spot!

Link immediately picked up his sword, got on his feet and clumsily tried to hang the bow on his back simultaneously. He looked up and ran towards his Princess who was waiting for him, sitting on his horse and holding the reins to her own white horse in her other hand, looking ready to place them in his. The distance between them quickly shrunk with each leaping step he took, ignoring his aching body to make it to safety. He almost reached her when she suddenly shouted for him to watch out, and he looked back and saw a gigantic rock thrown from the talus in the air. He threw himself on the ground and covered his head by reflex, heard the rock land somewhere nearby, the horses neigh nervously and felt the earth quake from the weight of the boulder, forcing dust, grass and common flowers up in the air.

Link who usually was so quiet suddenly cried out loudly from the pain he felt coming from his right leg. His hands flew immediately to his thigh, felt his fingers become wet from something warm and his mind quickly puzzled two and two together when he saw a red stained rock lying next to him. He must have been hit by it, it must have split from the larger rock when it landed on the ground because his palms and trousers were soon covered with something which could unmistakably be blood.

He needed to get away. He just needed to get on his Princess' horse and they would both get far, far away from the monster.  
Adrenaline flowed through his veins and kept the initial pain away, but he still growled as he stood up again and stumbled with a several steps over to Princess Zelda.

"Link, a-are you alright?!" she asked worried as he struggled to get onto the empty sadly on her white horse. She didn't really need an answer – she can see that he isn't. "Can you still ride? We need to get away from here." She cast a nervous glance at the talus before them when it bended forward to find a new rock to make an arm of and she didn't wait to nudge the brown mare to start moving. She had found her own white horse while Link fought against the talus, managed to calm it down and brought it with her so she and her knight could escape. She had first intended to switch back to her own horse but everything happened so quickly that she didn't think of it to be necessary anymore when Link finally raced to meet her.

Princess Zelda wasn't sure what to keep an eye on, Link or the creature who would surely love to crush them both. Her knight held the reins to his (her) horse with one hand and clutched his thigh with the other, failing at keeping his facial expression free from the pain he felt. And it would only feel worse once the adrenaline's effect would begin to fade. Princess Zelda looked up to the talus one final time. It didn't seem to want to let them flee and would surely catch up on them unless they went faster. Princess Zelda took the reins from Link's hand, mumbled "hang on" loud enough for him to hear and sped up, hoping the white horse would get the hint and follow them at the new speed. It needed a little bit of encouragement from Link and they were soon on their way. The talus became smaller in her vision and eventually gave up chasing them and returned to disguise itself as a harmless rock in the ground again. They were finally in safety but despite knowing this, Princess Zelda's heart wouldn't stop beating hard against her ribcage.

She led them up Sahasra slope and came to a halt somewhere halfway up. Over the hill and between the mountain tops would Kakariko Village lie. She could only imagine everyone's thoughts if she turned up still shaken from the encounter with the glimmering gem which turned out to be a monster made of rock and her knight with a bloody leg. And a white horse in royal gear with her knight's blood smeared on it. This was far from what she had in her mind last night when she went to bed, thinking of the best ways to present themselves for the Sheikah. Although she doubted it is necessary to present herself – she assumed she was well known by them all considering the tight contact the tribe had with her and her father.

Link was bent forward, resting his head against the neck of her white horse or hiding his face, and by doing so, his pain, from her. He didn't seem to pay much attention to her bringing them to a stop and he didn't look at her when she got off his mare and began searching for something in their saddle bags.

Princess Zelda forced herself to take command in an attempt to fix the mess both of them were. She took a deep breath in and moved her gaze from the blood to Link's head.  
"Link, where do you keep the bandages, we should try to stop the bleeding. And I know you want to make sure the wound is clean, but you should take some healing elixir as well" she said in her authoritarian voice to make sure he understood that this was not something he could say no to. He stirred and sat up straight, held back a groan from the back of his throat and turned around in the saddle to open one saddle bag to find the things she had requested for. She took the bandages from him and let him uncork the bottle of elixir. He looked at it for a second as if he hesitated to take it and lowered his arm slightly, just slightly but enough for his Princess to look at him with stern eyes, and he took a small sip from it after meeting her gaze briefly, leaving more than half of the liquid in the bottle. She was about to protest when he shook his head lightly and she closed her mouth. She understood that it would be fruitless to negotiate. They exchanged the items in their hands and Princess Zelda placed the elixir back in place in the bag. She stepped back to get onto the brown horse but when she sees Link start to wrap up his thigh with bandages, she just stands next to it.

She watches him and feels terribly guilty for everything. Everything had been her fault. If she hadn't been so curious, if she had stilled her thirst to examine things that were unknown to her, if she just…

"What were you thinking, trying to fight against that beast?!" The tone coming from her mouth was harsh. But he didn't stop wrapping his leg with the clean fabric. "You thought you could defeat it, didn't you? It was made of rock, Link, _rock!_ What if you got under its hands, what if it actually had crushed you? What _then,_ Link?" She knew she was likely assuming things because she truly had no idea what had gone through his mind. He kept wrapping, and listening to her. "You have to stop being so reckless, Link, you can't just-" she waved an arm in the air, "- you can't just run into every fight head first. When will you start to _think_ , Link? When will you stop being reckless?" He finished tending his thigh and simply held the rest of the clean roll of bandage in his hands and his head hung low. She stared at him, frustrated at him and his silence but even more at herself.

Everything was quiet except for distant bird song and the howling wind. She took the moment to calm herself. This is not at all what she wanted to say. Yes, he had been acting like a fool and she was angry at him for that, but her biggest disappointment was at herself. None of this would have happened if it wasn't because of her, and she knew it. She was to blame, and she was certain of it. She let her frustration of herself, of the whole situation, all her shock out on her knight. And she wasn't being fair to him.  
Her pride was too big to say it directly to him, but she could always try to soften her words.  
She turned her gaze downwards to the grassy ground and opened her mouth once more.

"You're the hero we need, Link. You can't let yourself get into such fights before the Calamity is here. Your job is to escort me and make sure I'm safe during our travels, but it is also to ensure that you're in one piece. That you're in perfect condition to face the Calamity. You know that it might come any day, don't you?" She looked up and he's still facing away from her. But she knows he's listening.

"… I was so scared, Link. Promise me you won't scare me like that again." She stays silent and he is too, and he twists in the saddle to finally look back at her when she adds, " _I_ need you." And she realizes how true those words are the second they leave her. She needs him, and he needs her in order for this to work.

His mouth was grim and his eyes apologetic. And he doesn't say it but she can feel his regret. And she accepted it after more passing moments of silence.

"How are you feeling? Kakariko Village is at the end of this slope, do you think you can make it?" He makes an attempt to sit a bit straighter, winces but nods. She took one more look at him to ensure he will be fine, trust his word (or, rather, his nod) and then got up on the horse again. Together they slowly moved forward, letting the mountain cliffs guide them until the gates to the village were revealed. The wooden arches were painted in red, decorated with thick ropes connecting the two pillars and evenly placed in between the tall mountain walls. And when the Princess and her knight went around a corner, Link was sure the Sheikah and their village must be very different to ordinary Hylians.  
Beneath them, down a shorter slope, laid Kakariko Village, surrounded and hidden by tall mountain tops. The houses had nothing in common with the architecture in Castle Town, not even from Link's own humble hometown. Their roofs arched outwards, they weren't built as closely as the buildings in some of the narrow streets of Castle Town but if there was one thing Karariko Village had with the capital of Hyrule, it was the largest building standing in front of several waterfalls, looking like Hyrule Castle in comparison. One could immediately tell it was an important building.

Princess Zelda remembered the village as she looked over it. Confident on where she would find Impa, she nudged the mare to move and took the lead. She had for a moment considered to get off the horse, take the reins and walk down the slope but thought that it would look odd if she was walking and not her knight, so she stayed on Link's brown mare's back.

The clopping of hooves soon brought attention to them. A Sheikah villager working on a small field of pumpkins looked up and observed them with a look of hesitation, or maybe it was confusion and soon a second villager looked up as well to see what brought the first one to take a break. Their eyes landed on the bloodied fur of the white horse and then must've noticed the luxurious looking, purple horse gear for they soon went to look at the leading rider, immediately recognized them and yelled out "It's the Princess!" The same words were repeated once more and curious villagers stopped whatever it was they were doing to see if it really was the young Princess of Hyrule who had graced them with a visit. Realizing that it was, they fell down to one knee to pay their respects and adverted their gaze from the visiting Hylians to the ground.

Link looked around them – it felt peculiar to not stand there on the ground, next to the Sheikahs and bow with them. For many years he had bowed to commanders of the Hylian army, to superiors and finally the royal family and the members of the court as well. It was the first time he was on the receiving end so to speak. And he wasn't sure he liked it 'cause it reminded him terribly of the burden he had to carry as the chosen hero to save to world.

An older Sheikah man with white hair sticking out underneath a woven hat kneeling nearby spoke up with a clear yet deep voice once Princess Zelda came to halt. "Princess, welcome back to Kakariko Village. We heard from Lady Impa that you would grace us with a visit in the near future."

"Thank you, it is good to be back. It has been far too since I last was here, I apologize for not being able to visit sooner."

The Sheikah man dared to look up and met the Princess' gentle, green eyes. He must surely have seen the now dried blood on one of the horse's fur but was polite enough not to comment it. "You must have been very busy, Princess. There's no need to apologize."

Princess Zelda smiled a tired smile. "Yes, I have. And I'm afraid I haven't come to stay for very long either. I need to speak with Lady Impa, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find her?"

"I am right here, Princess" a young voice called out to their left. Looking up, Link saw a young Sheikah standing next to the railing to the deck surrounding the largest building in the village, the one in front of the waterfalls. She was dressed in white robes and wore a wide brimmed, pointy woven hat on her head with the Sheikah eye symbol painted on it in crimson red. Link had imagined Purah's sister to be several years older but the woman standing above looked young yet had an aura of authority around her. He could tell she was an important person just by looking at her.

"I see that the hero has hurt himself, so I assume your travels weren't as safe as I had prayed for. Come inside, please rest yourselves – and we should probably take a proper look at your leg, hero" Lady Impa lastly said and her eyes landed on Link.

"How did you know he's the hero?" Princess Zelda asked and looked between Impa and Link, her mouth forming a small o in confusion.

"I believe you would only bring a boy with you if he is either the hero or has been promised your hand, Princess. And I suspect marriage isn't King Rhoam's highest priority at the moment. Please come inside, you must be tired of your journey."

Princess Zelda felt her cheeks getting warm from Impa's bluntness and spoke no more. She got off the saddle, locked eyes with the older Sheikah man who had welcomed them and were in a silent agreement that he would take care of the horses for them during their stay. Link had a bit of trouble to get off since the thigh pained him, but he looked as emotionless as ever once he stood on the ground again.

Princess Zelda thanked the man, looked at Link over her shoulder and then walked up the wooden stairs with her knight behind her to join Lady Impa and enter the large house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially wanted this chapter to go on a bit longer but I thought it would be too long.


	26. Chapter 26 - Advice

"So, what's your name, hero? Your Princess has only mentioned you briefly once in a letter" Lady Impa asked after the two Hylians had entered the wooden building and shut the entrance door behind them.

"His name is Link" Princess Zelda was quick to answer. "And I'm sorry I haven't written more – I've just been so busy" she apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, I fully understand. Besides, meeting someone in person can tell you a lot more than reading about them in a letter." Lady Impa took a few steps into the room and looked at Link. He hadn't noticed until then that she was taller than him despite her looking just slightly older than himself. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you, Link." He gave her a short nod as reply and then, when he noticed that her eyes were still on him, he placed his hands clasped behind his back and stood with a straight back and shoulders pushed back. Trying his best to meet up to Lady Impa's idea of what a hero might look like.

"But before I do," she continued, "I think it would be best for you to take a closer look at your wound and change into some clean clothes. There's a room upstairs you can use, and you could borrow some clothes for the night if you'd like?" Link nodded again, grateful for the offer. "I'll leave them outside the door in a few minutes, then. Whatever did you two run into to injure you so?" she asked with her back already turned to Link, so he guessed she was asking the Princess and not him. Princess Zelda cast him a quick glance before she opened her mouth to answer and he limped up the stairs as he heard her reply.

"I'm not sure, it all happened so quickly. It was a huge creature, at least twice our size in height, and it looked as if it was made of rock. It looked so bizarre but it was filled with rage. I hope we won't run into another one again."

"Hmm, I see. No, let's hope not." Lady Impa began rummaging through a dresser for spare clothes and Princess Zelda stepped to stand beside her. Lady Impa held up a pair of white trousers, measured them with her eyes and put them back to pick up another. "How about you, Princess, would you like some fresh clothes for the evening too?"

Princess Zelda looked at herself quickly. Her dark leggings were dusty and the sleeves of her white blouse had some dried blood on them. "Yes, that would be nice, thank you. I didn't notice how dirty I was, too."

"I'll lend you some of mine. The sleeves might be a bit too long on you but it's just for a night or two."

"I don't mind. It's better than a stained blouse" Princess Zelda said and giggled nervously.

Lady Impa eyed her before she placed a small stack of clothes in Princess Zelda's arms. "I'm glad you weren't hurt, Zelda. I understand if you are feeling a bit shaken, it sounds like that rock monster was terrifying."

Princess Zelda took a breath in to push back the tears she knew would come if she let herself think longer about it. "No, I'm feeling fine, thank you. Link fought bravely until he couldn't anymore" she said and forced herself to smile.

Lady Impa didn't look completely convinced but she didn't ask the Princess more about the incident. "Speaking of the hero, I should go upstairs and leave him the clothes. I'll be back in a minute."

Lady Impa left Princess Zelda with her own clothes, walked up the stairs which squeaked under her weight and placed the a pair of off-white trousers, a navy blue undershirt and a roomy jacket in the same pale shade of white, folded on the wooden floor outside the closed door. She knocked on the door and spoke, "Link, I leave the clothes here for you to wear. Let me know if anything doesn't fit properly." She waited a few seconds for a reply which never came, but she knew he must have heard her and left to join the Princess again. She figured that me might be busy tending his wound.

Link sat on the floor in the room above his Princess and heard Lady Impa take the stairs down. He had taken off the leather straps to the Master Sword, bow and quiver, pulled off the light blue tunic and unbuckled his gauntlets so he could move his fingers better. His light trousers, stained with his blood at the thigh and smeared out by his hands, were pulled down to his knees and he was just wiping a wet cloth carefully around the wound. The healing elixir he had consumed earlier had helped with easing the pain slightly and stopped some of the bleeding, but he hadn't taken enough to make it fully heal. He hadn't wanted to because he knew he had to make sure dirt wouldn't get under his skin once it healed.

The cloth got colored pink and he could finally see how bad the wound was. He was surprised to see that it wasn't that bad, but it would probably make an ugly scar. He put the cloth away, rummaged through a bag next to him for a clean one and brought out a bottle with a clear liquid. He uncorked it, pressed the new cloth against the opening and turned it upside down. The sharp smell of alcohol soon made his nose sting. He turned the bottle back up and sat a few seconds staring at the cloth, bracing himself for what was to come. He never looked forward to the next part, it was a lot easier when someone else did it. He took a deep breath in, mentally counted to three and pressed the alcohol drenched cloth against his thigh. He fought back the urge to cry out from the terrible stinging in his flesh and breathed in through his teeth. His body cried out to him to put it away but his mind told him to keep it there and he listened to it until he couldn't bear the pain anymore. The stinging stayed even when the cloth was removed and he stared at his leg through tears, threatening to fall from the pain. The wound was red from irritation and new blood slowly sought back to the surface. Link knew he had done all he could and stretched an arm out for a bottle of healing elixir. He hurriedly emptied it of its contents with just a few gulps and he felt the pain which had been coming from his leg for the past hours or so fade away. He let out a relieved sigh. And then he just sat still for a few minutes and stared at nothingness.

Princess Zelda's words echoed in his mind. _Reckless._ He would definitely think twice the next time he thought it was be a good idea to take on a monster much larger than himself.

But that _thrill_ which had surged through him. He recalled it starting from the fingertips holding the Master Sword, or at least he _thought_ that's where he had felt it first, and then the feeling was filling his whole body. It was unlike anything else he had felt before, nothing in comparison to those moments when everything seems to slow down in the blink of an eye. Now that he knew that he hadn't been imagining feeling it the moment he had pulled out the sword from its pedestal, he wanted to feel it again. And again, and again. Surely, the thrill would return? But what Link didn't know was why he had felt it. Or perhaps, why he didn't feel that thrill every time he held that blade in his hands?

That familiar thought that perhaps he wasn't worthy of it crept back in his mind like thick, black tar, that he was not truly the hero the kingdom needed, not the one the goddesses had intended for. That he would never live up to everyone's expectations of him. And although he had told himself to not think of such things, the sinking stone he felt in his stomach felt very real and for a moment, it felt like it would drag him with it to the ground.

To put his destiny simple, Link had two options: he either lives and everybody lives, or he dies and life becomes miserable for the rest. All he had to do was to slay a legendary evil and stay alive. Him and the Princess. Which sounded easier said than done.  
Link stopped his thoughts. Was he afraid of death? Was this really what it all was about, deep down? He pondered about it for several moments. And he came to the conclusion that, yes, he feared death but not his own. If he failed, or if Princess Zelda would never find her powers, how could he go on living knowing that he had hundreds of souls on his conscience?

Link shook his head as if he could shake the thoughts off his head and stood up to walk over to the room's door. He half expected his thigh to hurt but he was pleasantly surprised to notice it didn't and opened the door, just slightly to check if anyone stood outside. There was no one, so he widened the gap and bent forward to pick up the neatly folded clothes waiting for him outside. He held them in one hand as he turned to close the door again. Link unfolded the garments to look at them. He recognized them to be similar to ones the Sheikah man whom had greeted their arrival had worn, and they looked comfier than the outfit he normally wore during their travels. And a _lot_ less formal than the royal guard's uniform in Hyrule Castle. He allowed himself a small smile. It had been a long time since he had worn anything as casual as this.

He put on the clothes Lady Impa had given him and placed everything he had used earlier in the bag, except for the now bloodied cloths and his dirty clothes. They could hopefully be washed and hanged up to dry during the night. He considered leaving the Master Sword in the room but his gut feeling told him it was better to keep it with him at all times, so he strapped it around his shoulder and was about to leave the room when he remembered that no one had told him that he, or the Princess, could stay the night there. So he picked up the bag as well, let it hang from his other shoulder and left the room.

He hadn't taken more than three steps down the stairs when he heard Princess Zelda talking with Lady Impa and thought that he might disturb them if he just entered the large room they were sitting in. Should he knock on the wall to let them know they weren't alone anymore? Perhaps it would be wise to listen to what they were talking about before signaling them of his arrival. He wouldn't want to interrupt anything important.

He didn't mean to eavesdrop, he really didn't, but he held his breath after a few sentences were exchanged between the ladies. They were discussing about him.

With feet planted on a stair step, he couldn't help but try to catch every word that was passed between them.

"…ighness, the sword chose him as its master for a reason."

"I _know_ , and I don't worry about that at all. Or, well, not especially much. With the constant daily reminder from either my father or myself, it's hard to not think about the possibilities. It's just…" He heard her let out a soft sigh. "It's just a lot. He doesn't have to be a third reminder, but he is. It's not his fault, it's just… me." Link barely heard her last word when she spoke it so quietly.

"And I doubt he wants to be one." It went silent between them for a moment. "But you must have spoken to each other?"

"He doesn't speak, Impa" Princess Zelda grunted.

"Not at all? I noticed he was a bit silent but I didn't think…"

"Well, _barely_."

Link came to his senses and shifted his weight to walk back up to the room upstairs when the wooden plank underneath him creaked and exposed his nearby presence. He went stiff, wishing to the goddesses they hadn't heard him, but based on the silence in the room below him, he had definitely been noticed. He heard the soft shuffle of fabrics and a few footsteps and saw Lady Impa standing at the foot of the stairs when he looked down and over his shoulder. She gave him a knowing smirk and Link went ice cold for a second before she said, "I'm glad they fit you, hero. Come, let us see you properly."

Link felt shame for having been found out as he took the last steps down but he was equally grateful for Lady Impa for not calling him out. His old commander in the castle wouldn't have been as merciful.

"Spin around, hero, it's not every day I get to see a Hylian wear our garbs" Lady Impa said with a playful tone and Link couldn't refuse after she had found him eavesdropping. He tossed the bag on the floor next to him and dropped the bloodied cloths and his dirty champion's tunic on it and spun in a circle for them.

"Oh, I didn't think you would do it" Lady Impa chuckled surprised and Princess Zelda stifled a giggle when she saw Link's emotionless expression facing them again.

Maybe that was his punishment, he realized. But it was one he could take.

Princess Zelda went up after him to change into her set of clothes and the large room was filled with silence. Link thought to himself that it was better to stay silent, as usual, and he figured that Lady Impa didn't bother try to start a conversation with him now that she knew that he most likely wouldn't speak back. He didn't follow her with his eyes as she walked around the room but he could tell in his periphery that she went to pick up three cups and a tea pot.

It didn't take long until Princess Zelda came down, dressed similarly to Lady Impa. She thanked her again for the kind gesture and Lady Impa ensured her it was all right.

"I had made some tea for myself before you arrived but I'm sure there's enough for you two as well. Would you care to have some, your Majesty?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you, it would be nice to have something soothing as tea."

Lady Impa poured tea in the cups and placed all three on a low table in center-back of the large room. "Please, take a seat. I afraid I don't have anything sweet to go with the tea. I hope you don't mind, Princess."

Link and Princess Zelda sat down, she in front of Lady Impa and he between them. "That's all right, thank you" she assured her with a smile.

"So." Lady Impa blew on the surface of her tea and took a careful sip. "You wrote in your letter that you needed some advice. Would you like to tell me about what troubles you now or do you prefer to rest and wait 'til tomorrow?"

Link glanced at his Princess who kept her eyes on her cup while she considered the options. It took her less than a minute to make up her mind. "I think it's wiser to discuss it now. I know each day that passes is a day closer to the Calamity" she said with a frown. But she quickly added with a skittish smile, "Besides, I already miss the lab at the castle. I always long to go back there."

"Ah, right. I hope my sister isn't being too difficult?" Lady Impa inquired and took another careful sip.

"Not at all, on the contrary. She's very helpful, we have made a lot of progress thanks to her and Robbie. I'm still grateful that you let them come and work."

"Of course. We Sheikah are loyal to the Royal Family of Hyrule after all. Always has been and always will, your Highness" Lady Impa smiled reassuringly over the edge of her cup.

The conversation died and Link watched the Princess and Lady Impa wait for the other to start again. Princess Zelda was first. He noticed her holding her cup firmly in her hands and she glanced up at him and he felt for a second that perhaps it would be better if he left them to be. But she turned her eyes to Lady Impa again and began with a silent sigh.

"I need your advice about how to make the Goddesses listen to my prayers. As you know, I've worshipped them in any possible way for many, many years now and… I can't blame my father for wishing I had some kind of result to show by now. Mother never lived long enough to teach me her secrets and people are growing impatient when they all know what kind of future is waiting for them. I know that the textbooks say that many of your leaders have worked closely with previous princesses in my family, and I thought that maybe, now that you have become their next leader, that you might know anything which might help me."

Lady Impa puffed her cheeks and breathed out the air. "I haven't been leader for my people for very long…"

"I know. I was just hoping, I'm sorry-"

"… but I do know of a few things." The worried crease on Princess Zelda's forehead went away. Lady Impa went silent as she searched through her memory for something which might be of help and Link could see the hope in Princess Zelda's eyes grow for every passing second.

"There are three springs," Lady Impa began, "I'm afraid I don't know how your mother or previous ancestors were able to use their goddess gifted powers, but I hope these springs will make the Goddesses hear your prayers." She looked around the room. "I'm sure I had a map somewhere…"

"Here." Princess Zelda said, pulled up her Sheikah Slate, quickly pressed some buttons on it and passed it over to Lady Impa. "Purah found a way to make it show a detailed map of Hyrule on it" she explained.

"I see…" Lady Impa murmured and tried to make herself familiar with the device. "Oh, how nice, it even tells the names of important landmarks."

"Yes," Princess Zelda said with a proud grin.

Lady Impa went silent as she stared at the device's screen, searching for something but gave up after a few minutes. "Like I said," she gave back the Slate to the Princess, "there are three springs, each dedicated to one of the Golden Goddesses. If I recall correctly, they should be in the Faron, Akkala and Lanayru regions. My advice for you would be to locate these springs and pray there, for they are rumored to have a special connection with the Goddesses. Perhaps one of them will answer your prayers, or Hylia will reward your dedication when you have visited all three springs."

Princess Zelda couldn't hide her disappointed frown. More prayers. "I really hope praying at these springs will make them listen to me then" she sighed.

"Make sure you submerge yourself in their waters," Lady Impa continued. "As you know, water can be both healing and purifying. Maybe the spring waters are blessed by the Goddesses."

Princess Zelda tried to not think of that time she almost passed out in freezing water and Urbosa had to pull her out when she wouldn't step out willingly.

"Alright," she said quietly. The gleam of hope Link had seen in her eyes was gone. She cleared her voice and straightened her back. "I'll do my best. Thank you."

Lady Impa looked at her with pitiful eyes. "Have faith, Zelda. There's still hope." Princess Zelda only nodded back absently.

Link reached out to hold his tea but could tell by the cup's surface that it was already becoming lukewarm. He didn't feel like drinking it but he still kept his hand on it.

"Link." He looked up at Lady Impa. "There's an inn just outside where you could take your and Princess Zelda's clothes and ask them to be cleaned if you'd like. We can come over later when it's time for supper. Their pumpkin stew is pretty popular, or so I've heard." She turned her head to Princess Zelda and smiled. "I haven't had the chance to try it myself yet."

"That sounds lovely" she replied. Link could tell that she tried to hold up a façade of strength to hide the displeasure she felt inside.

Lady Impa waited a few seconds before she turned to Link again. "The inn is just to the right. I'm sure you'll find it." She gave him a smile too, although a bit more strained, and he got the message. Time for him to leave and let them talk in private.

He stood up and went to collect their piles of clothes on the floor and left, thinking to himself that it was unfortunate that Princess Zelda still didn't seem to be completely comfortable with him and wouldn't open up to Lady Impa if he was nearby. He didn't know how to change that, or if he even should.

Princess Zelda saw Link over Lady Impa's shoulder close the door behind him and she noticed her waiting until neither of them could hear his steps outside the house's walls. Lady Impa turned forward again.

"So you said he rarely speaks," she began and returned to their previous conversation. "What has he told you so far, has he even tried to get to know you better?"

"No, nothing, you know that the royal guard shouldn't try to get acquainted with the royal family or the nobles" she sighed in slight frustration.

"So… nothing? Anything at all? You must have talked about something."

"He told me a bit about his past. And I asked him to help me become better with horses." She shrugged.

Lady Impa raised an eyebrow. "I don't mean to snoop, but did he tell you anything of bigger importance about his past?"

Princess Zelda thought for a few seconds. "His father taught him a lot of things for combats. How to use a sword and bow, I imagine. That he joined the knights when he was still young. I mean, he _is_ young but, you know. Perhaps too young." She fidgeted with her tea cup. "And he did it after his father passed away. Because his mother was no longer alive either." The last part made her heart slightly ache. "I think it was his father's wish for him to become a knight" she added and brought the cup to her lips.

"I see" Lady Impa said seriously. "Well, I'd say he has told you a great deal then. What about you, your Highness?"

Princess Zelda looked up and met her eyes briefly before looking away. "… What is there to say, he knows everything about me. I'm the Princess after all."

"True. He might know everything about the Princess of Hyrule. But does he know _you_?"

Princess Zelda didn't have to ask what she meant. "If I may ask, why are you asking me this?" She said, avoiding the question.

"I was just thinking," Lady Impa said and took a sip of her soon emptied cup, "The stories of the previous heroes sometimes mention that they worked closely together with the bearers of the Triforce of wisdom, which, as you already know, have always been your ancestors. I assume they might have known each other well, or at least to a degree, to make everything work." Princess Zelda waited for Lady Impa to go on. "I hope you don't find this offensive, Princess, but I get the feeling that you might not know him well enough, or rather, that he doesn't know you well enough. Perhaps you should try to let him know you better, perhaps opening up would make it easier for you to find your inner powers as well." She took another sip. "And if that doesn't work, at least you will have let some weight off your shoulders. It is not healthy to carry your troubles all by yourself."

"Are you always letting people know what's on your mind?" Princess Zelda muttered.

"Not always. But your Highness did ask for my advice." Lady Impa smirked.

Princess Zelda pouted for a few seconds longer. "You might have a point. All I've done so far is praying and this is a theory which doesn't involve prayers. I'll… think about it."

"Thank you, Zelda."

* * *

She couldn't sleep. If she had to take a guess, she would bet that it was already past midnight. The moonlight passing through one of the windows had moved several degrees already on the dark, wooden floor.

Lady Impa had insisted on them to stay the night in her house. "It's so large," she had told them, "I no longer have Purah to keep me company, so there's a lot of room for two guests. It would be an honor if you would let me your host for a bit longer." Princess Zelda couldn't say no to such an offer. What she couldn't' understand though was why Lady Impa had insisted on Link sharing the room upstairs with her. The space was much larger downstairs, but when Princess Zelda tried to change her mind and suggested that Link could stay upstairs and have the room for himself, Lady Impa had only replied with that it wouldn't be appropriate for a Princess to sleep in the entry hall. Princess Zelda thought it was an odd explanation. It couldn't be much more appropriate to let a knight stay in the same room as a princess either. But she didn't want to argue and take a room at the inn.

However, that wasn't the reason behind her insomnia that night. What kept her awake were her worries and troubled thoughts. She was almost overcome with the feeling of hopelessness, that nothing would change no matter how hard she would try and that she simply wasn't enough. That she was worthless. She did really only have one purpose in life. Well, except for marrying a foreign prince or one of the noble's sons, preferably he would be handsome, but that was a much smaller problem as long as she couldn't fix this one. The larger one, the urgent one.  
She blamed herself. She had come to Lady Impa, letting herself hope for some magical quick fix or, if she was being honest, something which wouldn't involve praying. When she heard that it was still her best option to awaken her powers she could feel hopelessness embrace her with its cold arms. And it has such low degrees that it would leave her shivering for hours afterwards, sometimes days, reminding her of what a failure she was. She could try taking a thousand steps forward but she would always stay in the first square. Any progress she made with those ancient guardians meant nothing when it came to the end of the day, she knew that deep inside. Her father knew that, too.

A tear slid down her cheek. If there was one thing which hurt more than her own thoughts it was the feeling that she would never prove herself to be enough to her father.

She wiped the tear away with the back of her hand and quietly, so not to wake her knight whom slept across the room, got out of the bed she got to borrow. She tiptoed to one of the windows and stared through the glass. She searched for her home, the castle, but she couldn't see it from where she stood. Tall mountain cliffs were in the way but they mattered less since the window didn't even face to the direction of Castle Town. Typical, she thought, when she for once wished to see those thick stone walls, she couldn't.

Another tear fell and hit her nightgown and she wasn't sure if she was more sad or frustrated at herself. She wanted air to calm her thoughts, but there was no balcony to step out on and if she would try to step out to the porch downstairs, Link would most definitely wake up and wonder what she was doing. But she could still open the window. She unhooked the clasps to it and slowly, very slowly, moved the window to open and immediately stopped when it began to creak. She looked over her shoulder. Link was still asleep.

The air was cool against her face and she took a shaky breath in. And she let it out and took a deeper breath. She focused on the fresh air and let it still her thoughts. She listened to the sound of an owl hooting somewhere in the distance. She wondered if she and the fowl were the only ones awake at this hour and somehow, that thought made her feel very lonely and this time, she didn't wipe her silent tears away as they rolled down her cheeks. She didn't sob but simply let herself dive into self-pity. She felt miserable. A thought crossed her mind that perhaps she should seek comfort in the Goddesses but, honestly, what use was there in trying when they had never bothered to listen to her? No, she wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing her desperately seeking for their attention. It was clear to her that they wanted nothing to do with her.

She thought to herself that the peace and serene quiet of the night was nice. Perhaps that could give her the inner peace she wished for right now. The small houses of the village were dark and just a few corners of its streets were lit up by torches. It was beautiful, the stillness. The dramatic shadows from the mountain cliffs were beautiful. This land of Hylia was beautiful, she thought.  
She held on to that thought for a moment. If this land was truly blessed and loved by Hylia, she would surely do anything her divine powers allowed her to make sure it was kept this way, wouldn't she? If she loved every strand of grass, every stream and every pebble of sand, if she truly loved her people, she would never let Ganon come and ruin everything, would she?

It was a string of hope which Princess Zelda decided to hold on to as she slowly shut the window closed again. She wiped her dampened cheeks dry and tiptoed back to her bed. She fluffed up her pillow before she laid down and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She could make out the contours of Link's back before her in the darkness. She knew that, deep down, he wasn't having it easy either but never showed it to her. Except for that time at Death Mountain. But it was starting to feel like such a long time ago that she almost wondered if it had even happened. Almost.

She shut her eyes and the owl was a lot harder to hear now – perhaps it had flown to another tree and was too far away to be heard – and she could only hear two breathings instead. Her own, and Link's. She tried breathing in the same pace as him. Once, she almost thought he had stopped breathing when it took several seconds for him to breathe again. She soundly breathed in again to catch up to him. She noticed that focusing on her knight's breathing had a soothing effect and, soon, she couldn't think of anything at all.

* * *

When Link woke up were his eyelids heavy with sleep and he thought he was still dreaming when he saw Princess Zelda sitting up in her bed with the ancient Slate in her hands. He rubbed his eyes and, no, he was awake alright. It was just very unusual for him to not wake her up first so they could get going with their day.

He pushed himself up, his whole body heavy with sleep as well, and searched for his blue hair tie on the floor with his hand. He found it and began combing his hair back with his hands to a ponytail.

"Good morning," his Princess greeted while she kept her eyes on the device, "I thought I would let you sleep a bit longer, but maybe it's good that you're already up. We have a long way to travel in the next days." She looked up. "I looked on the map for the springs Impa mentioned yesterday. I found one perhaps thirty minutes ago." She looked at her knight a bit closer. "You missed some" she simply said and pointed to his right and Link grunted to himself as he pulled out the tie and redid it. "But if these springs are so remarkable as she implied, I think it would be wise to bring my ceremonial dress with me. I think we can reach back to the Castle today if we leave soon, don't you think?" Link nodded and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes again. He missed the amused smile on his Princess' lips. "Good."

* * *

Princess Zelda told Lady Impa of her plans over breakfast and she in return let the Princess know she was happy to hear that she had decided to follow her advice. When the Princess and her knight were ready to leave about an hour later, they thanked the young Sheikah leader for her kindness and hospitality and while Princess Zelda went outside to find their horses, Link came back from upstairs with their bags. He was just about to pass through the door when Lady Impa suddenly stepped in his way. She saw the slight confusion in his eyes when the rest of his face wouldn't show it. She bobbed her head to the side to show him to take a step in the same direction as her. He did.

"Hero," she said in almost a whisper, "I want you to keep an eye on your Princess. Pay attention to her. See through her when you think you cannot. Only then will things go in the direction they should. Do you understand?"

Link didn't, but he nodded anyway. He was already keeping an eye on her and he wouldn't let her go from his sight again since that time when she had run him in Gerudo Town. Lady Impa looked deep into his eyes for a second longer before she took a step aside and let him pass.

When Link tied their bags to their horses, he could hear Princess Zelda telling no one in particular how pleased she was that they were already cleaned and brushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this went a bit darker than I first intended... but I've been wanting to put it in somewhere in the story.


	27. Chapter 27 - To open up

After a quick stop by Hyrule Castle to fetch the white ceremonial dress Princess Zelda used to wear for her prayers and the golden jewelry that went with it, the Princess and her knight were on their way south, past Hylia River and reached after several days on horseback to a village where they could rent two proper beds at the inn. The villagers of Deya Village were thrilled to have someone as important as the Princess of Hyrule staying with them, if only for a night or two. The last time someone from the castle had bothered to come all the way to the village was so long ago that no one seemed to properly remember. Their Princess was very kind and polite and expressed her gratitude for their warm welcomes, and although she got most of the attention, some was directed towards her knight as well. He seemed to hesitate when some of the village children begged him to show them the sword he was carrying, but with an encouraging word from Princess Zelda, he drew the blade and held it up in the faint sunlight that managed to pass through thick gray clouds for anyone to see. His Princess didn't "ooh" or "aah" along with the children, she didn't chuckle warmly at the sight of the children's excited faces but she rather looked slightly pained as she watched them. Link placed the sword back in its sheath when he noticed her solemn expression.

That had been the yesterday evening. In the morning after, Princess Zelda had changed into her white dress, undone the braids in her hair, put on the necklace and arm cuffs made of yellow gold and changed her boots to lighter sandals. She stepped out of the inn and joined her knight who waited outside, gave him a small nod to say that she was ready to leave. She took the lead, as usual, and he followed her as she guided them to the first spring Lady Impa had mentioned. The Spring of Courage wasn't too far away from Deya Village, just on the other side of the hills that surrounded the settlement and after some trekking, the cool morning air of the village was soon substituted with humidity the Faron region was so famed for. Link helped her get down the steep cliffs and kept his eyes open for any monsters in the area but was surprised to see that there were none. The vegetation had completely changed from the open fields and hills of central Hyrule and birds foreign to him sang in exotic melodies. His undershirt soon clung to his back and his face was dewy from the humid air and higher temperatures. He looked at his Princess. If she was feeling bothered by the climate too, she didn't show it. In fact, she looked rather serious and kept her eyes focus on something before them. With a few more steps, he could see what she had expected to show up behind the tall palm trees and abandoned ancient pillars; the Spring of Courage. They found a path that lead up to the spring and followed it but slowed down as they got closer. The building that created a passageway up to the spring was in ruins but it didn't seem like it would break down completely just yet.

Link kept his eyes a bit longer on the high ceiling when Princess Zelda took a deep breath in and went first. The air around them seemed to change the moment they saw a tall, weather-worn goddess statue and Link was suddenly reminded of how important the girl before him was. The Princesses of Hyrule were rumored to have the blood of goddess Hylia in their veins and as he watched her slowly make her way to stand knees-deep in the spring water before the statue, he was ready to believe that. He might have been imagining things, but he was absolutely sure he saw a golden light shrine through a crack in the ceiling above the statue that cast a heavenly shine on Princess Zelda's hair and shoulders just when she came to a stop. His heartbeat stopped and he held his breath. He had seen her pray many, many times before but this felt different. Perhaps had Lady Impa been right when she had told them that there was something special about these springs or perhaps it was just the environment and the seriousness of the business that made him keep his eyes fixed on the Princess before him.

He heard her murmur the same phrase she always said to get the Goddesses' attention and was acutely reminded that he had a job to do which did not involve staring at the Princess' back and that he needed air, badly. He took in a deep breath through his nose, turned around and tip-toed as quietly as he could a few steps away to give her some privacy. She soon went silent and Link stood with his feet in shoulder's width to guard the only entrance to the spring. The tropical birds sang to their heart's content in the trees around them and were the only sound that interrupted the silence apart from gentle breezes through palm trees and the rumbling of thunder somewhere far away.

He didn't look forward to stand guard for several hours in the humid air but figured there were worse places to be at. At least he could entertain himself by observing the strange pillars hiding behind palm trees and watch birds occasionally fly before him to land somewhere else. One even landed less than a foot away from where he stood and skipped around on the tiles before it noticed him observing it and flew away in alarm.  
But a new environment could only keep a mind entertained for so long and eventually he began to ponder about the Spring of Courage again. It surely felt different this time compared to all the other times she had prayed and he was sure it wasn't just because of an old statue in water. No, he had sensed a determination and urgency in Princess Zelda when she had stepped into the spring and if he could feel it, he was certain the divine Goddesses could as well. He was convinced they would listen this time. After all, she was one of them… in a way. If the rumors were to believed in.

Link looked over his shoulder to make sure she hadn't passed out from exhaustion or from the humidity and heat. She looked the same from what he could tell; hands still clasped together, head still slightly bent forward, the weight of her unfulfilled destiny on her tense shoulders. But then she looked up at the statue and Link immediately turned his head back around.

That golden light was still shining on her from above and Link noticed that his heart had stopped for a moment again. It raced to catch up but soon came to a normal pace again. She had looked as if she fit perfectly in the spring, as if she had been born from it and was meant to stay there if it weren't for the ruins around them. And her dedication and will to keep trying when any other person would've given up was admirable to say the least. He might not know her that well, not truly, he was mostly just following her around and observed her after all, but the respect he felt for her… he started to wonder if it was becoming bigger than the respect he felt towards his own late father.

Judging by the faint shadows cast by the palm trees and pillars he saw before him, he guessed it was already early afternoon. His legs were becoming restless and he rolled his feet for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He rolled his shoulders in small circles as well when he finally heard the splash of water from Princess Zelda moving. He turned around and saw her wade through the spring and quickened his steps when he saw her stumble slightly, almost falling on his own heavy feet in the process. He extended an arm to offer support. She didn't want it.

The aura in the spring which had felt divine just a moment ago was tense now. His Princess was clearly not happy and he figured she hadn't gotten any contact with the Goddesses or awakened her powers yet. He felt with her. She had proven herself to be nothing less than worthy of their attention and she had received nothing in return but a soaked dress. He felt like saying something, anything, to cheer his Princess up but he feared that the words would come out wrong and anger her instead. Besides, she didn't look like she wanted to chat right now. So he stayed silent.

"Let's go back" was all she said. The disappointment in her voice was palpable.

* * *

It had begun to drizzle on their way back to Deya Village and, by the time they had returned to the inn, the small raindrops had gotten bigger and heavier. Princess Zelda had returned to her room to quickly get the wet dress off of her and step into her usual black tights, white blouse and royal blue bolero. She sat down on the bed in the room and listened to the raindrops smatter against the rooftop. The room felt too small. But it wouldn't be fun to be outside when it rained heavily either. She sat there for several long minutes before she, frustrated, made up her mind. She was already wet so what difference would it make if she was out some more?

She opened her door and was about to leave the inn when she remembered Link. It wouldn't be fair of her to leave without letting him know. She sighed quietly to herself and raised a hand to knock on the door next to hers. She could hear her knight jump to his feet through the walls and a second later, the door opened. He kept one hand on the doorknob and the other on a towel on his head, most likely trying to dry his hair from the rain, and looked back at her in surprise. The look on his face almost made her forget about her troubles and almost made her smile; it was clear that he hadn't expected her to stand outside his door so soon.

He took the towel from his head, folded it quickly and threw it behind him on his bed and then straightened his back when he looked back at her. "I can't stay here" she said. Link tried to understand what she meant and made a move to step back into the room and start packing their things when she interrupted, "no, leave everything. I just need a walk." She watched him nod that he understood after a second or two, and he took a step back to grab the Master Sword he had left next to the bed. He swung the leather straps holding the sheath over his head, closed and locked the door and started to follow Princess Zelda as he secured the straps.

She walked in a moderate pace, probably eager to leave the village behind her he figured when he noticed the direction she was walking in. And he was right, because she slowed down when the village's border was in a safe distance and the lake it was built on was changed for grass and leaf trees.

They walked in silence and Link kept a respectful distance between them, once again to give her a sense of privacy. If she had been so kind to let him know this time that she wished to go somewhere else (unlike that time in Gerudo Desert – he'd rather not think about it), he could be kind back and let her wander where she'd like. He's like to think of it as his way to express his gratefulness that she hadn't run away again.

Princess Zelda came to a large tree growing on the edge of a steep rock and stopped to take shelter from the rain under its branches. She looked around her surroundings – all she saw were her knight standing in a short distance away from her and stone statues of some guardians next to her – and sat down. She could see Link being hesitant on whether he should stay where he was or come and sit next to her, but was in no mood for company and only wished for solitude for the moment. "Please, just pretend I'm not here," she begged and glanced at him. "Or you could go and practice with your sword if you'd like, I promise I won't leave." She knew it was a request he would never agree with, but she wanted to at least try. She could've said it was an order but she knew her word had no power over her father's. Besides, he might not trust her any longer after her previous attempts to run away, although that felt like ages ago.

She watched Link walk to stand in front of her, his back facing her and he just stood there in the rain, silent as ever. He didn't move and she didn't look away at first. But eventually did her gaze turn downwards and she studied the damp ground as her thoughts began to wander.

Link had been so quiet for so long that she had momentarily forgotten about him and she flinched when she heard him draw his sword. The thoughts kept passing through her mind as she absently observed him. She blinked after a few minutes as to bring her back to reality and realized that he had begun to practice his swings just like she had suggested.

Her eyes wandered from his back, drenched by the rain, to the sword in his hands. It still pained her to see it and she wished that it didn't. If only there was an object for her to hold in her hands to use to save her kingdom from doom too. She watched her knight quickly spin in a wide circle, attack some imaginary enemies in a certain pattern and then repeat it all again. Then he resumed to simply swing the sword in powerful blows and with precision. It almost looked like he was dancing.

She thought of the advice Lady Impa had given her. And she thought to herself that if she had learned anything today, it was that she shouldn't have any hope left for her to find her powers and that deciding to give Lady Impa's advice about opening up wouldn't do anything for her either. But she must have had a spark of hope left that not even the rain could put down.  
Princess Zelda thought carefully what she wanted to say before she opened her mouth.

Link continued practicing even when she commented the weather. She had told him to pretend that she wasn't there and he intended to do just that. He didn't stop when she mentioned that he had chosen to follow his father's footsteps to become a knight either. But he did lose his focus and came to a stop when she complimented his dedication to become an even more skilled knight for the sake of Hyrule's future. And how she could understand why the Goddesses had chosen him. It was clear that she was trying to tell him something and didn't wish for him to ignore her any longer, so he stopped practicing completely and listened to her over his shoulder. And he realized that that might have been the first time Princess Zelda had complimented him. He couldn't help but feel a bit proud to get praise from the Princess.

But he held the Master Sword before him, as if it could him any answers on why it had chosen him, because he really didn't know. Perhaps it was like Princess Zelda just had said, that he was simply the most skilled person and it thought of him as worthy. If he continued to prove himself to be worthy, would it let him feel that thrill again? Had previous heroes felt the same thrill through their bodies?  
… Why did he think of the sword as a living being with its own will?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her voice again. The tone in her voice had changed slightly, she sounded anxious. And when she spoke about what he would've done if he one day would realize that he wasn't meant to be a knight, a fighter, wasn't meant to defend Hyrule, he couldn't pretend he was ignoring her anymore and turned around. Her body language told him she was anxious, worried, and she continued her monologue without meeting his gaze. He watched her as she went on, saying that perhaps he would only believe that was his fate if that was what everyone around him told him, that he simply had to become a knight because he came from a family of royal guards, because his father had been a knight. If that was what people told him, he would surely believe it to be the truth, wouldn't he? Or would he rebel instead and do the opposite and choose his own path?

These were thoughts which had never entered Link's mind before. Her words had already begun a river of new thoughts and what-ifs but he stilled them because he had a feeling that it wasn't about him. Not really. He was almost completely sure that she had spoken about her situation but tried to mask it by asking if he had ever thought of something similar.

Link didn't know how to reply, or if Princess Zelda even expected an answer from him. Considering how he was silent most of the time, she probably didn't. She squirmed slightly under his gaze and he realized that he had been staring. He blinked his eyes away from her and stood still in the rain for a long moment as he tried to think of what he could do. Going back to practicing with the sword would only be considered to be rude and, if he was being honest, he probably wouldn't be able to focus properly after those questions she had voiced.

He slowly, hesitantly, took a step forward, then another, waiting for her to tell him to stay where he was, to go back ignoring her, but she didn't. He sheathed the sword and went to sit next to her under the tree. She could probably smell his sweat but he hoped she didn't mind. She didn't seem to. She relaxed for a moment but then became tense again when neither of them spoke. He thought desperately at something to say to make her feel less anxious but his tongue felt thick in his mouth and he still didn't trust himself to say anything intelligent or comforting.

He considered for a moment to reach out his hand to offer her physical comfort but immediately changed his mind. She wouldn't want to hold his sweaty palms and besides, it would probably be inappropriate if they did.

He tried to think of something else he could do. He was her knight. His job was to protect the Princess and save the kingdom. She didn't need protecting at the moment… except from her own thoughts. He could try to make her happy. But how?

He sighed and her eyes automatically landed on him as if she had been surprised to hear a noise coming from him. She began to apologize.

"I'm sorry, don't think too much on what I said. It was nonsense really, please forget everything I…" Link shook his head and her apology faded. She felt a blush color her cheeks and she bit her lips together as she looked away. She had made a fool of herself. Why did she ever think it was a good thing to open up to her knight?

She heard him move and saw him stand up again when she shyly looked over her shoulder. He didn't go very far and crouched down to pick up a flower and then returned with it in his hand. He sat down again and stretched the hand out and offered a pink flower to her.

"For me?" He didn't nod but simply kept his hand in front of her. She took the flower from him and twirled it in between her fingers. She looked shyly in his blue eyes but found nothing but kindness in them. "Thank you" she said with a small smile and placed the flower in her braids around her head. His eyes followed it and she began to fidget with the fabric covering her knees. Suddenly, her knight stood up again and looked around him for a second before he found what he was looking for and returned again, this time with common blue flower. He kneeled before Princess Zelda and held it out for her to take. She did, with a bigger smile this time, and their fingers touched briefly before she put the second flower in her braids. Hers felt like icicles compared to his. Link hadn't thought how cold she must be; his body and fingers were still warm from the training. Maybe he could get her to return to the inn before she would catch a cold.

Link stood up again and Princess Zelda expected him to go and get her another flower but his outstretched hand was empty this time. He wanted her to stand up too. Princess Zelda placed her hand in his and felt his warm fingers grasp around hers tightly and helped her get up on her feet. She felt so cold and he had been so warm, she didn't want to let go and already missed his hand in hers when he did. He had already begun to walk back in the direction where Deya Village was and she followed. He reached down every now and then to pluck a new flower from the ground to give her –once it was a Hyrule herb and she teased him for mistaking it for a flower, which he took as a sign that she was becoming herself again – and she occasionally bent down to pick up a flower herself and place it in her braids. She was certain that she must look awful with her wet hair and flowers heavy with raindrops on her head but she pretended for the moment that she was looking prettier than a summer day. She realized that Link had managed to brighten her mood, if only slightly, and she figured she should express her thanks to him to let him know she appreciated his efforts.

She picked a blue flower before they reached the village and held it out for him to take. She could see in his eyes that he hadn't expected this small gesture. "Thanks for cheering me up, Link" she said and urged him to take it. She briefly felt the heat from his fingertips again as he accepted the flower. He held it, not sure what to do with it, so she took it back from him and placed it behind his ear. "There" she said, smiled, and continued to walk to the village.

It took him a small moment to process what had just happened and then jogged after his Princess.

* * *

Princess Zelda returned to her room at the inn while Link prepared dinner for them. Cutting all the ingredients to smaller pieces had kept his mind occupied but now that he watched them simmer, he thought back to what she had said earlier. Had she meant that she didn't believe that she was destined to seal Ganon away with powers she didn't have (yet?) or had she just been genuinely curious what he would've done if he hadn't been a knight?

… What _would_ he had done if he didn't become a knight at the royal guard? Like his father had told him, letting all the tricks he had been taught since childhood go to waste would be… unfortunate. Could he have gone on living if he had chosen a different path when he knew he could serve the kingdom with the skills he had? He didn't think he would've stayed at the horse ranch, but then again, perhaps he would've if things had been different. Castle Town would be too expensive to find housing in, and besides, no one would've rent a room to a minor, and work might've been difficult to find too. Maybe he could've become an apprentice at the mail office – maybe he could've learned all the streets and corners of Castle Town and deliver express letters. But would he have liked it? He thought about it. He hadn't wanted to stay in Hateno Village, not with all the memories of his father being there but… He had chosen to follow his footsteps. Had he done it because that was what his father had told him to do and repeatedly wished for him to do? Had he thought that was the only thing he was destined to do, would he have thought differently if someone had convinced him that knighthood wasn't right for him? But then again, hadn't the sword and the Goddesses chosen this life for him? So would it have mattered if he had decided to ignore his father's wish of him becoming a knight or would divine powers have made sure he would become a knight no matter what?

Link turned the thoughts inside and out in his mind and he wasn't sure he had an answer by the time the meal was done. He let them be as he stood up and made his way to Princess Zelda's door and knocked on it to let her know dinner was ready. No answer. He knocked again, a bit louder this time. Still no answer. He hoped she hadn't chosen to lock herself in and ignore the world outside and that she had only fallen asleep. She was surely frozen to the core and exhausted after spending almost all of her time in water.

Link let her be and returned to the open fire with the meal he had prepared. He waited for an hour longer before he served himself a bowl and another one for Princess Zelda, in case she would open her door. He finished his first bowl and scraped the rest from the pot for a second serving, brought it with him and the Princess' as he sat down outside her door, still hoping she would come out. He ate in silence and ignored the inn keeper's questioning look and leaned back against the wall when he was done.

He waited.

And then waited some more.

And then sleep eventually took over when he closed his eyes and let his chin rest against his chest.

When he opened them again, his neck felt sore from the uncomfortable position and he tried to stretch it back up. He blinked once and rubbed his eyes and noticed that it was early morning. And that Princess Zelda was sitting next to him, on the floor and with the bowl of last night's dinner in her hands. Link breathed in sharply when he recognized her and struggled to stand up but slid back down to the floor when she raised a hand to signal to him to stay.

"I'm sorry, I was just so tired when we got back last night and fell asleep immediately" she apologized. He accepted it, glad to hear she hadn't been sulking. "Why did you sleep outside my door and not in the bed in your room?" She didn't expect him to answer and continued. "But I have to say, it was sweet of you. You guarded it and my supper from last night like a cute puppy." She smirked and Link felt his cheeks become warm. She took another bite from her bowl.

"Come on," she said once she finished, "let's get you some breakfast too."

When she stood up to leave, Link noticed some remaining petals in her blonde hair from yesterday.


	28. Chapter 28 - King's orders

Tired from another week of travelling, Princess Zelda called for a maid to unpack her bags once they were carried back to her chamber and to help her change into her blue gown. The crown was placed on her head last and she was reminded once again of the duties she had to fulfill. She left the room with a heavy sigh to let the maid work in peace and made her way to her personal study. Her failure from her visit to the Spring of Courage was not forgotten and little managed to distract her mind ever since she came home. This was her day off and without distractions, she would most likely think of it until the sun has set. She knew her father expected a small report of sorts on how her trip went, and she knew what kind of news he was hoping to hear from her, but she just didn't have the strength to face him right now. Not yet. Perhaps not ever, not as long as she didn't have any changes to tell him. But she could at least write him a note; in that way, she wouldn't get to see his disappointed frown when he learned that the situation was the same as before the trip.

She closed the door to her study and stepped over to her desk to pick up a sheet of paper when she saw a note already lying on the messy surface. A note for her, she realized. Which was odd, because no one was usually let inside unless she asked for refreshments to be brought up while she worked.  
She picked up the note, curious of who it could be from, and read it. It was from Purah… to let her know that they had finally found a way to make the Guardians move!

She read the short message again and flipped the small piece of paper, eyes wildly searching for any date scribbled down to tell her when exactly this huge progress was made, but found none. Her heart was beating hard from excitement and she took quick steps to exit the study when she reminded herself of why she had come in the first place. Twirling around, she grabbed the nearest pen she could find and carefully, but still as fast as she could without messing it up, wrote down a message to be brought to her father. She sealed the note, walked back to the maid still working in her bedroom and handed her the note, asking her to make sure the King would receive it. Then she forced herself to not picture her father's disappointment and instead focus on the good news: functioning Guardians!

She was too impatient to call for her knight to accompany her to the Royal Lab, she knew she probably shouldn't go alone but, _whatever_ , nothing had ever happened while going there which required his swordsmanship. She'd be fine, no one would notice anything as long as she hurried.

And hurried, she did. Before entering the lab, she took a moment to check that she looked fine and made sure to catch her breath. She pushed the heavy doors open and stepped inside, feeling prouder of their collective work than she had ever felt before.

"Purah! Robbie!" she called out and every person's attention was on her immediately. It didn't take long until she found the two Sheikah researches she wished to speak with. "I just got back and saw the note with the good news on my desk! Tell me, when did you first make a Guardian move?"

Purah could see the way Princess Zelda's eyes shone across the room and couldn't help but to smile when she saw the excitement the Princess' tried, but failed, to suppress. She stepped over to the Princess and could see Robbie do the same at the corner of her eye. "It was just a day or two after your last departure, your Highness."

"We apologize for not informing you and asking for your Highness' permission to let give it a try, but… we managed to repair a Stalker Guardian well enough and, well, I suppose we just got too carried away once we got our first real opportunity to give it a proper try" Robbie added.

"Oh, I don't mind at all, I'm just glad to hear that our work has gotten us this far" Princess Zelda assured and the apologetic wrinkle on the Sheikah's forehead disappeared. "It's just a shame I wasn't here to witness that moment with you… Is it possible to show me a functioning Guardian now? Do we have one ready?"

"We do, but Purah and I think it would be best to let it move somewhere with more free space. We wouldn't want to risk it running into any of our other experiments in here…"

"Oh. Of course." Princess Zelda thought for a moment. She really wanted more people to see their progress and make them understand that their research was serious business. A piece of her heart wished to prove all the gossiping nobles at the castle that she was capable of accomplishing something. "Do you think… it would be possible to bring it outside my chamber?" she asked carefully.

Purah looked over to Robbie. "I think that'd be possible, what do you say?"

"Anything for the Princess!" Robbie smiled back.

An equally bright smile spread across Princess Zelda's face. "Great! Thank you so much for doing this, and thank you for believing in this project – thank you, each and every one of you!" she called out to the Sheikah assistants standing in the room and was replied with respectful bows.

"It might take a little while before we get there, we need to get the Guardian started and such first. Don't worry, Princess, I'll personally tell you how it all works later" Purah winked. Princess Zelda thanked her once again and almost skipped from joy out from the lab.

She felt so happy! Finally, some good news! Finally, something had gone right! She wanted to share this moment with someone but couldn't think of anyone she wished to share it with. She thought to herself that no one stood especially close to her any longer, sadly. Except, perhaps, for Link. And Link had gone with her many times to the lab and must surely be interested in their project, even if it was just a little? Would it be wrong of her to ask him to come when she had told him he wasn't needed for the rest of the day when they had just returned to the castle, not more than two hours ago?

Before she could think on it any more, she noticed a few of the royal guards standing at attention in one of the castle's many hallways. She stopped in front of one of them, a guard taller than her, and asked, "Could you please find Link and let him know I'll wait for him outside my study if he's not terribly busy?"

"Yes, your Highness" the guard replied with a deep voice, saluted and immediately began to leave the hallway. Princess Zelda did the same and continued walking to where she'd wait for her knight and the moving Guardian.

* * *

The first thing Link had done after returning from the Spring of Courage with Princess Zelda was to drop his bags next to his bunk bed and then lay down on his back on the mattress. And he had stayed there since, as if he'd never feel the softness of a stiff bed again. It was always a wonderful feeling to come back to your own bed again. Even if it had been covered with a few notes since he last saw it. He'd deal with them later.

He was feeling himself slip into blissful unconsciousness when a loud, deep voice stirred him wide awake. His eyes flew up and saw a guard standing at the doorway to the sleeping hall. "Link, there you are! The Princess said she'd wait for you outside her study if you're not busy with something. Sorry for waking you up, but I'd go if I were you." Then the guard left to return to his duty.

Link sat up and reached for the Master Sword lying next to him on the mattress. He had no idea what Princess Zelda needed him for so soon after their return, but he hurried nevertheless and took two steps at a time to climb the staircases leading up to the Princess' study.

When he arrived, he saw Princess Zelda just about to enter her study so he quickened his steps to let her know he had come before she closed the door. He saw her turn around, hand on the door knob, just about to close it, before she must've heard his steps and looked up. He was greeted with a shy smile but it was true and bright. He bowed quickly before her.

"I didn't think you'd come so quickly" she said and took a step closer. "I wanted to show you something, but it's not ready yet…" What should she do now? She would look silly if she had called for him for no reason. Well, there was a reason, but he didn't know what it was. Yet.  
She looked at her knight and felt his stare becoming more intense by every passing second. She wished he would say something, but she knew she had to break the silence herself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't let you wait here" she managed to say, "why don't we-" she twirled around and stepped closer to her study again, "why don't we wait in my study until it's ready?" She turned to look at Link and something inside of her dropped when she saw her knight looking surprised and neutral simultaneously and she could tell that his body had gone tense too. "I can call for tea?" she tried, and immediately regretted it. She could clearly tell he didn't want to.

Or that was what she _thought_. Her knight gave her a small nod after some internal debate and whatever it was that had plummeted inside of her just a moment ago suddenly rose right up again. A smile spread on her lips and she held the door to her study open. "After you, sir knight" she joked. If it had any effect, he didn't show it.

Princess Zelda had momentarily forgotten about the mess in her study, a mess she didn't mind but now she realized what it must look like in someone else's eyes. Link looked around the room and she passed by him, quickly picking up books and bottles. "I'm so sorry about the mess, I…" She placed the books and bottles in her arms to the already crowded desk and pushed them to the back to create some more space for herself and Link. "I never really have company in here" she confessed. And she felt very lonely when she realized how true that was. Link was the first person she had invited to her study to stay, apart from Purah and Robbie.

Link began to pick up some scrunched up paper off the floor as he wanted to help, but the Princess stopped him and took the balls of paper from his hands. "You really don't have to…!" she began and said under her breath, mostly to herself, "Dear Hylia, I never realized how messy it was in here until now..!" Link continued watching his Princess tidying the room in a hectic frenzy the best she could, as if she could do it fast enough before he noticed how crammed the bookshelves really were. He raised an arm to tell her he really didn't mind but she was so busy, she didn't see him. "I don't even know if there's an extra chair in here" she mumbled, again to more to herself than to her knight, and Link spotted one at the same time as Princess Zelda did. When she bent over to move an bottle of ink and a stack of paper from it, Link laid his own hand on top of them and the Princess looked up to him and stopped. He wanted to help.

She straightened her back and let him pick up the stack and ink bottle. Link waited for her to tell him where to put them. She looked around. "Just… put them on the floor" she said, sounding defeated. Link did as she said and she pushed the chair closer to the desk. "Thank you". Link only nodded back.

"Please, sit down." She saw him hesitate for only a moment while she pulled on a string hanging from the ceiling. A string leading to a bell in the kitchen or the maid's hall, Link figured. Then she sat down next to him on a chair similar to his. "So, what tea blend do you prefer?" she asked and Link only blinked. Tea was something he had only had a few times in his life since it needed to be imported and was a drink only the rich and wealthy could afford. He didn't even know there were different kinds of tea. "I prefer black tea with blue nightshade, would you link to try?" Link nodded dumbly and she smiled, shyness coming over her again. She looked at Link looking at various notes lying on the desk and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"You may come in" she called and stood up. The door opened.

"You rang the bell, your Highness?" a maid said after a curtsy.

"Yes, would you be so kind and bring a pot of tea and two cups, please?"

"Two cups, your Highness?" the maid echoed questioningly, and then she saw the Princess' appointed knight, the Hero of Hyrule, sitting behind the standing Princess.

"Two cups, yes."

"Certainly, your Highness." Link saw a faint blush cover the maid's cheeks. "The same blend as usual, your Highness?"

"Yes, please. And perhaps something small to eat too, please."

"Certainly, your Highness" the maid repeated, glanced one final time at Link and then left. Link wasn't sure how to feel about the look she had given him; on one hand, both he and the maid had a feeling that is was wrong to be in the Princess' study, a place where she mostly spent her time alone, but it would've been rude of him to turn down her invite; on the other hand, the look the maid had given him was perhaps one of admiration… he knew too well what kind of effect the sword on his back had one people.

"So…" Princess Zelda began and sat down again, but looked for something to say a moment longer. "Do my notes interest you?" She looked at her knight expectantly but saw that he was still blank as a fresh sheet of paper. "You can speak in here, you know? No one will hear us." He looked back at her, and was that relief she saw?, but only nodded back that he understood.

Princess Zelda looked back to the crowded desk, trying to think of something to say. But she was surprised to hear Link speak first. "You have a nice study" he complimented.

Stunned to hear him talk, it took her a second to respond. "Yes, it is, thank you. Even though I haven't kept my things very organized lately. I'm sorry for the mess" she apologized again and smiled, feeling embarrassed. "And this window gives me enough light to sit here for hours if I so please" she pointed vaguely with her hand. "… So I've had a lot of time to write all of this." She scoffed lightly. She and her research team had done enough progress to bring a non-functioning Guardian to walk, and yet she felt that she should've come further by now.

"You could open a library."

The joke worked. "I suppose I could" Princess Zelda chuckled. "I don't know who would read any of this though."

Link thought for a second. "I bet Purah would. Or Robbie."

"Hmm. Perhaps."

Princess Zelda noticed Link looking at a larger stack of papers piled at one of the corners of the desk. "You can look if you'd like" she said. "I mean it" she added when Link asked for permission with his eyes.

He took a bundle from the top of the stack and his eyes wandered everywhere across the first paper, trying to understand what was written on it but failed. He placed it to the side and scanned through the second sheet too, but the same thing. On the third, he asked "What are these?" and pointed at square symbols carefully drawn by the Princess. She followed his finger and he saw her eyes brighten.

"That's Sheikah alphabet! It took me a long time to memorize them, I used to have a cheat sheet to practice with…" She stood up and began to flick through loose pages in a file until she found what she was looking for and sat down again. "Here is it!" She placed it between herself and Link. "Quite different from our own, isn't it?" They studied the paper in silence for a moment and then Princess Zelda picked up an empty sheet of paper, a bottle of ink and a feathered pen. She had an idea.

Link watched the Princes scribble down Sheikah letters and she didn't even stop even when there was a knock on the door again. "Please, come in" she answered without looking up.

"Your tea, Princess." The same maid from before was carrying a tray with the things Princess Zelda had asked for and curtsied, even though Princess Zelda wasn't looking. Link bowed lightly with his head to acknowledge the maid.

"Thank you, you could…" Princess Zelda moved her papers momentarily to make space for the tea and cups. "… place it here, thank you." The maid did as she was told.

"Anything else, your Highness?"

"No, that would be all, thank you." Princess Zelda looked up with a smile and the maid curtsied again before leaving.

"Now…" Princess Zelda made one final stroke with the pen before she slid the paper over to Link. "You taught me how to handle horses better, so it's only fair if I teach you something back, don't you think? Try to read it."

She looked at him expectantly and Link, not wanting to disappoint her, took time to identify the first letter and memorize it before moving on to the next one. It was very sudden, that the Princess wanted to do something for him for once. He appreciated it. But she was growing impatient of waiting for him to read the word before him. "You can say the letters out loud if that helps" she tried to help.

He hesitated. "The first is an L."

"Mhm."

"… And the next is I?"

"Yep."

Link went quiet as he thought. It was a four-letter word. "List?" He guessed.

"No, S and T are completely different to the ones I wrote." She pointed out the differences. "See?" Link nodded. She let him continue and watched his face to see his reaction once he figured it out. "Link" he finally said, face emotionless as always. Not the reaction she had hoped for. She had thought he would be surprised. Oh well.

"Correct!" She began to write new letters and Link busied himself with pouring them a cup of tea each. She slid the paper over to Link again and took a spoon of honey to stir in her cup. "This word's longer" she said and blew on her tea to cool.

This was nice, somehow. To see her knight do something else than protecting her or practicing with weapons. To do something else than something duty heavy. She didn't know if he really liked doing this, but it was a way for her to get him to talk a little. And he didn't _look_ like he didn't appreciate this, not by the way he carefully studied the papers before him.

"Hylia?" he tried.

"Almost. _Hyrule_ " she corrected and eagerly took the paper back to write down new words. "This here is a word and under it is a sentence. I can help you with that if you'd like" she said with a smile.

Link only managed to identify the three first letters when there was a knock on the door again, stronger this time. They both looked up. "Yes?" Princess Zelda answered.

"Princess, the Guardian is here for demonstration" a male voice called from beyond the wooden door.

"Thank you, I'll be there in a minute!" she called back and returned her focus to Link. "That was the thing I wanted to show you before. It seems like we don't have to wait for it anymore." She took a sip from her cup. "Have you figured out the word yet?" she asked him.

"The first three letters are the beginning of your name, Princess."

She smiled. "I suppose it wasn't that hard to guess. Come, you can work on the sentence later." She took one final sip before standing to leave the room. Link followed her closely.

Stepping out from the study and onto the bridge between it and her chamber, the bright sunlight was almost blinding before their eyes got used to it. Princess Zelda leaned slightly over the rail and Link looked over it as well, but still standing behind her. Strange, mechanical noises came from below and a Sheikah man dressed in white guided the Guardian to stand better for Princess Zelda to see. She saw the metallic creature walk perfectly with its six legs and a sense of calmness came over her. There it was, the fruits of their labor. The Guardian was working, and they would get many more to work as well, now that they knew how to do it.

She spoke aloud about the relief she felt. They had finally brought the Guardian to move. This was a huge step forward, enabling them to know even more about other types of Guardians and even the Divine Beasts. She turned to Link and she looked proud over her work and was confident that Guardians like this one would defend everyone in Hyrule if Ganon would appear. Link thought he had never seen her look so confident about her work and herself until now.

A deep voice interrupted them. And both Link and Princess Zelda knew who that voice belonged to. It was the King of Hyrule, and Link saw his stern face for just a split second before immediately falling down on one knee, eyes focused low on the grey stones making the bridge's surface. He heard the King take a few steps closer to his daughter and the air already felt thicker. The King asked the Princess what she was currently doing and Link didn't miss the nervous tone in Princess Zelda's voice as she tried to explain to her father. He suspected that this wasn't a conversation he should be hearing, but no one has dismissed him or the two soldiers who had accompanied King Rhoam. So he stayed.

Princess Zelda fisted her hands to give her courage to face her father. She opened her mouth and told him the truth, but she knew he wouldn't like it. She told him she was there to observe the functioning Guardian, a result of her experiments with the Sheikah researchers. And she started to explain the importance of these experiments, as she had done many times before, when her father interrupted her speech. He knew what she was about to say, he knew that the Guardians were important for his kingdom's future, so he filled in the rest and quickly ended the discussion. And then he came to the real reason why he had come to see her.

And Princess Zelda knew just as well why he had come to her. He only had one reason to meet her these days it seemed, and she lowered her head in shame as her heart sank lower, waiting for her father's harsh words. She didn't have to wait long.

She listened to her father asking her when she would stop running away from her responsibilities and start becoming serious about fulfilling her one and only duty as princess. But couldn't he see? She was doing the best she could in the current situation they were in. Never being enough was frustrating to say the least. The research mattered to her and the mental reminders of not having her powers never left her. Not an hour went by without her worrying about it.

With what little courage was left in her, Princess Zelda looked her father in the eyes, if only for a second before her gaze returned to the stony surface of the bridge, and protested that, no, she wasn't running away from her duty. And she knew what duty he was speaking of, for it was the only duty he seemed to care about. Trying desperately to make him understand, she informed him once again that she had just returned from the Spring of Courage and prayed to the Goddess only.

She had little hope that her father would listen and finally understand her, but it was quickly crushed. She had failed not only to awaken her powers but also to make her father see how much she has been struggling.  
Shame washed over her again as she stood still, fists still clamped tightly in frustration, and listened to his public criticism. He said she was wasting her time. That she needs to dedicate her every minute to train, to focus on her hidden power, to ask the Goddesses again to help her find it. That she would only focus on that if she wanted to unlock her divine power.

Didn't he see that she already was spending so many hours before Goddess statues?

She pleaded to him to let her work with what she can instead, but her words fell on deaf ears. With a stern voice, her father ordered her, as her _King_ , to stop running away from her duty and to never be involved with the ancient Sheikah machines anymore. And to only focus on her training and prayers instead.

There was nothing more she could say to try to convince him to change his mind and understand her situation, so Princess Zelda remained silent and waited for the King to either continue delivering his message or leave. What she really wished for in that moment was that he would leave her, and she almost thought he would when he turned slightly. But then he stopped his movement to observe the Guardian standing beneath them, twisting its head and buzzing as it moved its mechanical legs, and what Princess Zelda was about to hear next would make her feel more ashamed than she imagined she would ever feel. Her face turned red in embarrassment and her heartbeat quickened, as if she was running to flee from something. But she remained still as a statue.

She felt a pang of pain when he went on to inform her that people had begun to whisper that their Princess would be an heir to nothing if nothing was being done soon. But what hurt even more was to hear that her own thoughts about herself was now being shared among the gossipers too; failure. It was one thing to consider herself to be one in her mind and occasionally, when she was in a brighter mood, try to comfort herself by thinking that she was doing at least something to help her people when the Goddesses wouldn't. But it felt awfully real when the same words came out of her father's mouth. Without doubt, she thought to herself and kept her pained gaze low, he must surely be thinking the same of her as the gossip mongers. It was a terrible feeling, knowing that your own parent thought of you as a disappointment, and it was a feeling she had grown to know better by the years.

Just like she had started with trying to remind her father of why the Guardians were so important and how he had already heard her explanations a hundred times before, he reminded her once again that it was in her destiny to awaken her powers and prove everyone wrong.

"Do you understand?" he finished with a harsh look. Princess Zelda only managed to respond with a small voice, just barely over a whisper, "Yes, father." And with that, the King turned to leave and his daughter stood still with his word repeating itself over and over in her head.

 _Failure_.

She didn't even take one final look at her achievements with the Guardian when she slowly turned to return to her study. She heard her knight rise from kneeling to stand next to her. She had almost forgotten about him.

"I'm sorry," she said with the same quiet voice and eyes focused on the floor. She didn't dare to meet her knight's eyes right now. "I hope you can forgive me, maybe we can continue reading some other time."

Princess Zelda slid in through the door before Link could stop her. She locked it and leaned back against it, and just stood still there for a while. Not feeling her heart race so wildly like she thought it would. Feeling ashamed of herself and numb at the same time. She couldn't cry if she wanted to. She just stood there, stared at nothingness and heard her father's harsh words loudly in her head as the room was completely silent. She only looked up when she thought she heard Link finally move to leave on the other side of the door and her eyes landed on the paper sheet she had used to write simple words for him to read. Her eyes automatically read the sentence Link never had time to figure out.

_You can do it!_

It felt like her own words were mocking her and she slid down to sit on the cold floor.

* * *

Link wasn't sure what to think. That was a conversation he shouldn't have heard, nor anyone else around them, and he felt genuinely sorry for Princess Zelda that no one seemed to understand her. Not even her father. Sure, Link spent perhaps more time than anyone else with the Princess since he was her knight so naturally he knew how many hours she could spend on prayers, but was the King really that blind that he couldn't see that the Princess was trying her best? And couldn't he spare her the shame of having that talk out in the public, risking anybody in the castle to hear his words?

Link stayed right outside the door to the Princess' study for a few moments, not really wanting to go. She had looked so vulnerable and hurt, he didn't want her to stay in there alone. He thought of things to say, if he should knock and ask if she was feeling okay or not, but he was her knight, not her friend, and he wasn't sure if she would appreciate any of that right now.

He stood silent a moment longer and thought back to before the King had come and when Princess Zelda had been kind enough to treat him to tea and interacted with him. He had actually enjoyed it. That peaceful moment, not the tea. Or perhaps the tea too, but he never got the chance to try it. He knew he shouldn't think of it like that, but for a moment, he felt like he had a friend again. Not just comrades among the other guards, but a friend who wanted nothing more than to simply spend time with him.

And he really wished in that moment that he was the Princess' friend and not her knight so he could ask her if she wanted company or to be left alone.

But, he figured, she had just asked him to leave her. So reluctantly, Link moved his feet and took a few steps back and turned around. His heart told him that the right thing to do would be to carefully knock on her door and lend her an ear if she needed someone to talk with, but perhaps she needed some time to herself. He could always wait for her to ask him to escort her or come back later.

Having his mind made up, he finally left and soon found a secret door to slip into the servant's hallways to return to… well, he thought of returning to the guard's sleeping quarters but he would only stumble upon nosy or well-wishing guards, and he wasn't in the mood to face them. Just like the Princess, he needed some time alone.

Maybe he could practice with the sword to clear his mind.

* * *

Dragging a towel over his damp head after a quick shower, Link walked back to the guard's quarters but decided to stop by the kitchen on the way to see if they had anything left over from supper – he had stayed focused too long on practicing. Gingerly, not really wanting to disturb anyone, he stayed by one of the doorways to the kitchen and was soon spotted by one of the kitchen maids.

"Mister Hero!" she greeted, stopped whatever it was she was busy with and brushed out any wrinkles and dust on her skirt. She stepped closer with a bright smile on her lips. "Can I help you with anything?"

More maids soon noticed him too and cast glances his way, loud conversations between them becoming whispers and faces happy. Link already began to feel uncomfortable.

"He's here to ask for more food, aren't you, sonny?" Link almost sighed of relief when the chef stepped in the room with a book in his hands. Probably containing recipes. Link nodded and the chef continued, addressing the maid, "See if there's anything left to heat up for him." She glanced one final time at Link before she quickly left.

"What's with you youngsters not eating food when it's being served?" he chef mumbled out loud and turned to continue with his work. "Not even the Princess came to the dining hall today… Perhaps she's grown tired of my creations, perhaps they're too simple…" The chef continued to mumble to himself but Link stopped listening after hearing that Princess Zelda hadn't eaten too. He had a feeling of why she hadn't and it couldn't be good if she chose to isolate herself after that earlier event.

It didn't take long before the maid returned with a plate of curry and a piece of bread placed on a tray. "Anything else?" she smiled brightly, apparently delighted to serve the Hero of Hyrule.

Link hesitated for a second. "Could you make that two?"

The maid's eyebrows rose in surprise and her cheeks became rosy before she replied "Of course!" and soon came back with a second serving. Link nodded his thanks and saw the slight disappointment in the maid's eyes when he turned to leave.

With the towel hanging on his shoulder and the tray with food balanced in his hands, he walked back to Princess Zelda's study. He wasn't sure if he was hoping she would still be in there so he could offer her something to eat or that she had already left that small room. Staying in there couldn't be too good, he thought.

He finally reached her door, balanced the tray on one hand and took a deep breath in before he knocked loudly enough for her to hear it. "Who is it?" she called from the door but he didn't answer. A few seconds of silence passed before he heard the lock turn and the door open. Princess Zelda's mouth formed an O in surprise when she saw him standing there and she looked down to the tray in his hands.

"For me?" she asked and looked up to his face again, her voice more stable than earlier but still quiet. But she looked a little bit happier. "How did you know?" She stepped out and locked the door behind her. She began to walk across the bridge connecting her study to her chamber and Link followed. He only stopped when she pushed the door to her chamber open and watched her casually step inside. She noticed he wasn't following her anymore. "Please, come in. I can show you where you can place the tray."

With two careful steps, Link went inside and felt his anxiety rise when Princess Zelda stepped behind him to close the door after them. He hadn't planned this; he thought he would only bring the food to her study and then they would eat separately. Or maybe he could bring his plate with him and she would stay here, alone, as she had wished to be earlier.

Wordlessly, Princess Zelda placed a hand on the rail to the grand spiral staircase and began step down to her chamber and Link followed, thinking it was unlike her to be so silent. Soon, the large room revealed itself to him and his eyes went almost as large as the room. He had never seen a bedroom in the size of a cottage before and the closer he got to the ground floor, he started to notice the luxurious red armchairs, dressed in fine velvet, and the wooden furniture, skillfully carved by a master craftsman. If he ever needed a reminder that the girl before him was royalty, every detail in her room was proof of it.

He quickly felt like he was out of place and didn't belong in here (which he technically didn't – knights and guards had no business in the chambers of the castle unless anything was needed of them) and his attention was only brought back to the Princess when she stepped around an armchair in the middle of the room. "Here will be good" she said, sat down in the chair and Link placed the tray on a table before her. He was still standing when she reached forward to pick up her plate with curry.

"Please, take a seat." she said and looked at him.

"I…" Link cleared his throat. "I thought your Highness wanted to be left alone?"

"… I did." She leaned back with a spoon in her hand.

Link hesitated. They had shared hours on the road and slept with only a few arms width between them, but it felt different here in her own chamber. More personal. He saw a screen at one corner of the room, realized that that's where the Princess would stand behind to get dressed and quickly looked away from it. "I shouldn't be in here."

Princess Zelda could guess what he meant but chose to ignore unspoken rules for now. "Please, sit. I was meaning to talk with you anyway."

So Link did what he was told and took a seat opposite to the Princess. He felt the soft velvet under his fingertips as if the fabric could make him less uncomfortable but it only reminded him more how important the girl before him was.  
He placed the damp towel hanging on his shoulder on the stone flooring and reached for his own serving of curry instead.

"I'm… sorry you had to hear that" Princess Zelda began. "What father said earlier, I mean." She kept her gaze low, focused on her food on the table. Link didn't know what to say so he let her continue, like she usually does. "He's never confronted me like that before, if I had known, I'd… I'd ask you to wait until he'd leave. I hope it wasn't embarrassing for you to hear everything."

Link, embarrassed? Of her? "I wasn't embarrassed, Princess."

"Really?"

"Truly."

She huffed quietly. "Well, that makes me relieved to hear. But…" Link saw her poke around her in her food; he had come to know that fidgeting is a habit of hers when she's feeling nervous. "About… the things he said. About people talking about me. Have you, um… Have you heard any of it?" She dared to meet his gaze. And he could see the pain in her eyes.

"I haven't" he replied. Because most of the time he spent it with her, and therefore he hadn't heard anything serious.

She nodded back. "I see. But I wouldn't judge you if you agree with them, as things are now, I suppose I _am_ an heir of nothing…"

"Princess." Link could tell what worried her so; what she _really_ wanted to know was if he thought of her to be a failure too. He quickly let her know. "I don't see you as that." She looked up at him, face red in shame and brows burrowed in worry. "I thought you knew that I still believe in you, Princess?" he asked her.

Flashing a quick tightlipped smile, she replied, "I suppose there's still a part of me that thinks you only say that because I am your Princess."

"… I wouldn't tell you anything but the truth, your Highness."

Suddenly she looked as if she had made a mistake. "Of course not. I'm sorry, it's not that I doubt you, it's just…" Her gaze flickered and she exhaled a sigh. "It's just tough, sometimes."

Link didn't have to ask her what she meant, he already understood her. Pressure from her father, pressure on herself, pressure from her people. Not wanting to let anyone down. He felt it too. "At least you haven't given up" he said, trying to be comforting.

 _I don't have the choice to_ , is what she wanted to say but instead she replied, "You're right. Thank you." She smiled at him before they resumed eating their dinner. "We should probably start riding to the Spring of Power tomorrow, and do as the King ordered me to do. _Pray._ " she added bitterly. "It's in the Akkala region and shouldn't be too difficult to find."

Link nodded that he understood. But his thoughts lingered on the King and the anxiousness he had heard in Princess Zelda's voice hours ago. "The King…" Link realized he had said it out loud and he saw Princess Zelda looking at him, knowing that she sat there, wondering if she heard him say something and if she should wait for him to continue or not. He had to go on, he thought. "Has he always been so tough on you?"

The look on her face went glum. "Not always, but he's become more strict the past year or so. I guess I can understand why."

"I'm sorry."

She paused. "It's alright" she said and shrugged. They both knew it wasn't.

They finished their meals in silence and Link accepted the Princess' piece of bread when she offered it to him. She was full. But Link could still tell that she wasn't in her brightest mood and he still wished to comfort her. He wasn't her friend, but maybe he should tell her what he thought instead of keeping it to himself.

"I can relate a bit, if it gives you any comfort" he said and continued when she didn't say anything. "I didn't want to let my parents down either."

She leaned in slightly, interested in what her knight had to say. "Was your father like mine too?"

Link thought for a moment. "Sometimes. He wouldn't let me rest until I had perfected a sword trick" he smirked.

"So it was discipline and practice for you too, then." She concluded. Link nodded.

"He could be tough, but..."

"You still loved him" Princess Zelda finished for him with a sad smile and Link confirmed with a nod.

He popped a piece of the bread in his mouth and thought back to old memories to when everything was still simple. Losing his parents at a young age had forced him to grow up faster than perhaps he would've otherwise, and Princess Zelda had the weight of her destiny put on her shoulders on a young age too. Both their lives would probably have looked a lot different in different circumstances and, if so, perhaps they could've let themselves do normal teenager things. "Maybe we should've become rebellious teens" he suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

Princess Zelda scoffed at his idea. "I find it very hard to imagine you as rebellious."

Link hummed as if in agreement. "In another life, perhaps." He paused and then teased, "But I'm sure you can be a rebel, Princess; you can do it". Princess Zelda only frowned. Did he say something wrong? Did he overstep his boundaries?

Hearing the same words from him that she had earlier written as Sheikah practice reminded Princess Zelda of some papers she had brought with her from the study. She remained seated as she bent over to the side, reached for them to pick up from the floor and then stood up. She felt Link's look before she saw him curiously eye them and her. "It's just some notes I don't need anymore. I thought I might as well feed them to the fire" she explained. She saw the unspoken question he was holding in and understood that he must've seen the practice sheet placed at the top of the bundle of papers. "Unless you want to…" She shuffled around the papers in her hand and held the paper between them. "… give it another try?" She didn't know why she asked. She'd rather burn it and never have to be reminded of it again.

Link took it carefully from her. "Let me know if you need any help" Princess Zelda said and took her seat again, letting her mind wander while Link studied the last message written in Sheikah. Several minutes passed and all that could be heard was the crackle of fire from the fireplace, already lit to heat the room up before they had entered it. Link was the first to break the silence.

"If…"

Princess Zelda looked up.

"Let's say Ganon comes tomorrow. I would've hated it if I couldn't tell my father how much I appreciated him before something happens."

He was still holding the paper in his hands but when he looked up and straight into her eyes, she knew exactly how her knight felt and what he was trying to say. How she felt inside, she wasn't so sure of; angered that her relationship with her father was so damaged that she'd rather not see him now, sad at the thought of perhaps never seeing him again, sympathy for her knight and maybe even appreciative that he didn't want her to feel the same as he did.

"I don't think the King would like to see me right now" she said, masking the truth that it was she who preferred to not see him. She pouted, crossed her arms and looked away to the fire.

Link said nothing for a moment. "Perhaps not… But I'd sleep better knowing that I had at least tried." Princess Zelda looked back at him with softer eyes and no frown on her lips, and he offered her a smile in return.

He held the practice paper back for her to take. " _You can do it!_ " he read aloud when she took it, and suddenly, the words didn't seem so awful anymore. She held his gaze for a moment longer, decided that her knight was right and rose to feed the stack of papers to the fire.

"I'll need you to escort me to him room then" she said, and waited for Link to stand and join her by her side. He reached the large door leading to the rest of the castle before she did and held it open for her to pass through. She hid a small smile, feeling a bit glad that he had convinced her to not give up on her relationship with her father. She could've walked the distance herself but she found a comfort in knowing that her knight was nearby that she hadn't felt when she first met him. It was as if his presence would ensure that this nightly meeting with her father would go fine.

They walked in silence until they were almost at the King's chambers, when Princess Zelda turned to Link to say, "You don't have to wait to escort me back to my room afterwards, Link. Maybe it's better to get some rest before tomorrow. I can ask one of the guards to escort me if that would make you feel better."

He didn't look like he liked the idea, but he nodded a yes and they took the remaining steps to the King's chamber where two guards stood outside his doors. The guards saluted when they saw their Princess.

"Please let the King know that his daughter is asking to see him" Princess Zelda said and the guards proceeded to knock on the doors after replying "yes, your Highness!" in unison. A deep voice could be heard from the other side of the door and Princess Zelda's body automatically stiffened when she heard it. One of the guards opened, stepped inside, passed on the message and then stepped to the side, letting the Princess pass. She looked over her shoulder, seeking for some last comfort form her knight who only nodded assuringly for her to step inside, and so she did after taking a deep breath.

"It's late, Zelda," King Rhoam said and Zelda was afraid for a moment that he was going to scold her again. "I thought you were asleep?"

Her father was already dressed in his nightwear and sat in a leather armchair in front of a fire, his broad back facing her. She remained standing nearby the now closed doors. "No, I thought I would speak to you first" she replied with a voice as steady as she could muster.

Her father sighed audibly. "Please, tell me it's not about these machines again."

Zelda ignored the small sting of pain and continued, "No, it's not about them this time."

Rhoam tried to look over his shoulder at her. "Then what?"

Zelda took small steps closer to her father and the fireplace. "I… guess I just wanted to apologize. About everything."

She stood next to him, trying to read his face looking into the fire, somehow looking less stern than usual. He blinked several times, as if he had been lost and just now came back to the present time, and made a motion for her to sit next to him in the other leather armchair. She sat down, feeling smaller than usual in the large seat. Her fingers were cold despite the radiating heat coming from the fireplace.

"It's alright, Zelda. We all make mistakes sometimes" Rhoam said with a tired voice.

Zelda felt like telling him that she didn't think she had done any mistake, but reminded herself that that wasn't what she was here for. "Yes, I… I suppose I got carried away today. I'm sorry, father. … I'll ride to the Spring of Power tomorrow."

Her father turned to look at her and reached out a large hand for her to hold. She didn't, and the faint smile that had been on his lips faded. She instantly regretted not placing her hand in his.

"Was there anything else you wanted to speak to me about, sweetheart?"

He hadn't used sweet words for her for a long time. Maybe he was trying to make thing better. Hearing him call her "sweetheart" only made her feel worse for not holding his hand when she had had the chance. "I'm really sorry" she said, this time not thinking of the Sheikah machines or neglecting her duty but not taking the opportunity to take his hand and how the prophecy of the Calamity had come between them. She couldn't remember the last time he had embraced her in his big arms to wish her good luck or a good night.

"I just want to make you proud of me, but I don't know how" she confessed and looked up, anxious.

"I know, Zelda." Her father looked back at her with not exactly a kind expression, but it was enough to make her feel better. "Your mother would have been proud of you" he added with a small smile. Zelda almost held her breath. They never spoke much about the late Queen.

"You really think so, dad?"

"I know so." Zelda knew he could never be sure of that, but she wanted so badly to be good enough for someone. So she chose to believe his words. Even if that someone happened to be dead.

"She can see all the time you're spending on your prayers" he continued, "and I know it's a lot-"

"Dad-!"

"-but it wouldn't hurt to try a bit more, don't you agree? I know it's tough, Zelda, but I'm sure the Goddesses will grant you your powers soon."

He had that do-as-I-say look in his eyes and Zelda held in a frustrated sigh. "Dad, I just don't know if… the prayers really help, at all." She looked away, but still felt his eyes on her.

"The Goddesses are all we have for guidance, Zelda" he said, sounding like one of her old tutors, and then, softer, "Try not to worry, they have to hear your pleas someday and help you."

Zelda looked back up with a sad face. "But when is that day, father?" she asked, hoping he'll have an answer but knowing that he wouldn't.

Rhoam dragged a finger across the tiara sitting on her head affectionately and then kept his hand still nearby her ear. "Will you continue with the prayers?" he replied instead. "For me?" He looked into his daughter's green eyes.

She couldn't answer him with anything else than "Yes, father" and received a pleased smile in return. He gave her a pat on the shoulder, and she thought that he almost looked unsure for a second of what to do next before he leaned back into his seat.

"It's getting late. You should try to get some sleep before you leave."

Zelda sighed softly. "Yes, father." She stood up to leave.

"I won't have time to see you in the morning. But I will pray to Din to guide you. It was the Spring of Power, you said?"

She wanted to tell him that it wouldn't matter, that the Goddesses seemed to have more important matters to take care of than listening to their wishes. But if it helped her father to feel better, then she wouldn't try to stop him. "That's right" she confirmed.

Her royal blue dress brushed against the floor as Zelda moved closer to the large doors leading to the corridors of the castle and heard her father leave his seat as well.

"Oh, and Zelda… Before you leave." She turned around. _Please, no more lectures,_ she thought.

"During these travels, if your knight would ever try to do something… he's not supposed to, don't hesitate to let me know. I'm your father, you can confine in me and tell me anything."

Not seeing where this was coming from, she looked back at him, confused. "Like what, dad?"

"I know you're both young and are spending a lot of time together alone, if he ever tries to force you into something-"

Zelda suddenly understood what he was asking and felt a blush cover her cheeks. "Fathe- No! No, he's- I-" She searched for words and found them. "I don't even think he thinks of me in that way." She paused before repeating "No" with a little more emphasis. " _I_ certainly don't think of him in that way. There's nothing to worry about, Link's being completely professional about this whole… thing. Situation." She hoped she could be convincing despite her red face and took in a breath. "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden, do you have any suspicions or..?"

Rhoam smiled at her, humored at the sight of his daughter feeling embarrassed. "No, sweetheart, I only thought of asking before anything happens, that's all." He stepped over to her and stretched out an arm. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Zelda glanced at his arm and took a step closer, not wanting to miss his kind gesture this time. She felt him move his hand up to her head and ruffled up her hair.

"Dad!" she protested and tried to swat his hand away. "My hair..!" She pouted but her father only hummed a deep laughter.

"Good night, Zelda."

She smiled back and tried to flatten out her blonde hair. "Good night, father."

King Rhoam put on a robe, blue like his formal attire but clearly made for lounging, tied the sash around his waist and opened a door for his daughter. Princess Zelda stepped out and the King ordered one of the guards outside to escort her back to her room. They began walking and it wasn't until a little while later that Princess Zelda remembered that she hadn't told the King that she still loved him.

She looked over her shoulder. The doors were already closed. Too late to go back and tell him now.

Speaking of love, why had her father asked her about Link? Simply because he felt like it was his duty to look after her more? Because there was no way Link was having feelings for her.

Suddenly she felt glad that her knight had done what she had asked him and gone to bed already.

They finally reached her chamber and Princess Zelda thanked the guard and wished him a good night. She opened the door, stepped inside and shut it behind her. It was late and she didn't think it was necessary to call for her maid to help her get into her nightwear.

She stepped towards her bed and began unbuttoning her clothes when she saw a white cloth on the floor, next to one of the velvet armchairs. Link's towel, she realized. He must've forgotten to bring it with him when they left. She picked it up and felt that it was still slightly damp. She left it on the floor. She would ask a maid to take care of it tomorrow morning together with the tray with plates and crumbs of bread.

She struggled with pulling off her boots and let them fall to the floor when they got off. She stayed on her toes since the stone flooring was still cold even if there was a fire burning across the room.

Zelda played with the thought of her knight having a crush on her, which he of course didn't have. But she could pretend for a moment, just to entertain her mind. There was no chance in the world that he would ever think of her in in a romantic way, first, because he technically wasn't supposed to and, second, she couldn't imagine that anyone would ever think of her romantically. She spend all her days on either prayers or her studies, she must surely be the dullest person to have ever existed in Hyrule.

She dragged her royal dress off, folded it somewhat neatly and hung it over her folding screen, where she usually hid behind to get dressed. She found her nightgown and pulled it over her head, took off her tiara and then tiptoed her way back to the bed to pull the covers over her.

But what if her knight did like her? Really _like_ -like her? How would she ever know? He has never shown any interest in her. Well, not more than any other guard would've… she thought. Not that she had ever had a personal knight before, so she couldn't exactly compare Link's behavior to someone else's.

She thought back to just recently, after her failed visit at the Spring of Courage, when he had picked flowers for her out in the rain. That had been… sweet of him, and she had to admit to herself that she had appreciated his effort to make her feel better. Surely, he had no other reason for that act of kindness than just that, kindness? To cheer her up? An ordinary guard might've not done that for her, but she would never had dared to open up a little for anyone else than Link.

Was Link more than just a knight to her? Yes? Perhaps?

She thought back to the time Link had helped her with her foot, after their visit at Zora's Domain. And her face turned red again when she thought how he might've seen things from his point of view, what if he really felt something for her. He had touched her bare leg! If anyone at the castle would have found out, it would be seen as a scandal, no doubt. A knight tenderly examining the Princess' leg. But she recalled that he had been hesitant to touch her. And did she remember wrong, or didn't she snap at him?  
She couldn't remember clearly but if she had, he truly didn't deserve that. A blush of shame colored her cheeks. And then she blushed some more at the thought of Link touching that leg in a less appropriate way.  
_No_ , she calmed her racing thoughts. He had been completely professional back then and hadn't overstepped his duty. Her father's words were just making her see things that had never existed.

He had saved her life though, risked his own instead of hers from monsters and (brr) those Yiga assassins. Yes, it was his job to, but would he have done it if she wasn't a Princess? She wasn't sure, but perhaps not, she rationalized.

He was kind of sweet, too, not only when he had picked her flowers but also that time when he gave her some voltfruit. And he always says he believes in her, and for some odd reason it sounds better when he says it than, say, her tutors or her father. He had taught her how to handle her horse better. And he had become better at cooking too. Was that a result of them being on the road so often or because he was trying to impress her?  
She looked over at the tray, still placed on top of the table in the middle of the room where they had left it. Had he come with the curry to cheer her up again? What were his thoughts when she told him to stay? In the Princess' personal chamber? She suddenly felt embarrassed at the thought of inviting him in.

Had she been completely blind this whole time? Was she really so focused on herself that she had failed to see any signs of potential affection?

But how could she ever tell? Link's face was almost always a clean slate, it was nearly impossible to tell what was going on in his mind for most of the time. It didn't help that he chose to rarely speak too.

And that's when she realized. She might never be able to tell if he ever had feelings for her.

And she wasn't sure if the thought of being desired thrilled or frightened her more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I just couldn't let Zelda and Rhoam be too emotionally apart from each other, the poor girl is already suffering so much. (you all know what happens in the end...)


	29. Chapter 29 - The Spring of Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized halfway through writing this that I had intended other things to happen first but I forgot to check my notes before I published the previous chapter so... welp. I'll include them later I guess.
> 
> I was a bit uninspired at the beginning of this chapter and I dunno if things don't really make sense at the end there but whatevs, it's my fanfic and thoughts I needed to get out so there they are lol.
> 
> Hope you all are staying safe during these weird times. Take care and be careful of yourself and others, okay?

Waking up at dawn had been a struggle for Princess Zelda as her father's words about her knight had kept her awake for several hours during the night. She had gotten dressed with the help of her lady's maid in the morning while her eyelids were still heavy with the need of rest and before she knew it, she met the very same person which had filled her mind last night. Link bowed but the Princess barely cast a glance in his direction, fearing that those thoughts from the previous night would flood back to her if she did. She greeted him with only a "good morning" before she passed by him to fetch her white horse which had already been saddled and ready to leave.

It didn't take long for them to pass through Castle Town and leave the stone wall surrounding it behind them; the streets were almost empty apart from bakers, busy with preparations for the day. The first loafs of bread were just about to turn golden brown in the ovens and the smell would soon wake their customers up. It even managed to remind the Princess that it was time to properly wake up.

Green grass on Hyrule Field swayed with the breeze and birds sang in the trees. The smell of freshly baked bread stayed within the city walls and was replaced by cool morning air and dew. Princess Zelda could feel Link looking at her and he didn't have to ask why she was being so quiet this morning; she could already tell that that was what was on his mind. "Oh, it's nothing" she said and faced forward again after glancing at him. "I was just thinking of the Spring of Courage" she lied. Link seemed to understand and faced forward again to let her be, but his presence made it hard for her to think of something else. He was riding right next to her after all.

But her stubbornness soon gave way and her eyes wandered back to her knight. She didn't look at the sword resting on his back this time; no, she took time to look at him. But only a few seconds passed and Link looked back at her, a silent question if anything was troubling her asked with his eyes. Princess Zelda quickly turned her head away. "It's nothing" she said coolly and urged her horse to a trot. Link quickly caught up.

* * *

It took them a few days to reach the Akkala region and during that time, the Princess' suspicions about her knight being infatuated with her faded. Nothing about his actions or the few words he spoke confirmed that thought which had been planted in her mind by her father and so, she told herself to not think of it anymore. It would only lead to misunderstandings or something worse.

Besides, she's supposed to focus on the Spring of Power.

They had paid for two beds at a nearby stable the night before but left in the morning to set camp closer to the Spring. The explanation she had given Link on why she wished to camp instead was that they might stay at the Spring for a long time and that it could be too dark to return to the stable after she's finished. But what she didn't say was that it was also a safety net for her; in case she would fail to awaken her powers again, she wouldn't want to return to the stable and feel the disappointed eyes of her people on her. Even if she hadn't given the stable manager a reason behind their stay and he hadn't asked them either.

The morning was cloudy and grey as Princess Zelda was feeling inside. She was afraid of not reaching the Goddesses with her pleas again and delayed going to the Spring for as long as she could. "Let me help" she had said in the morning and refused to let Link set up the camp by himself, and later, by lunchtime, she offered to gather mushrooms but gave up an hour later after not finding any. Few words were exchanged between the Princess and her knight and they ate their meal silence. But when several hours had passed after leaving the stable that same morning, the Princess felt that she couldn't avoid the inevitable anymore.

"I suppose I should get ready to visit the Spring" she said with a sigh. Link was already ready to leave but she needed to change into her white ceremonial dress. "I'll be back in a minute" she said before pulling aside the piece of fabric working as entrance to her tent and stepped inside.

It didn't take her long to replace her riding boots to sandals, her hairclips with golden jewelry and her tight outfit to the draped dress. When she peeked outside the tent, she saw Link guarding her with his back facing her as usual and he only moved his head ever so slightly to the side when he heard her stepping out again. Princess Zelda walked up to him and gave only a nod to signal that she was ready to leave.

Princess Zelda took the lead until they reached the Spring of Power. Then, Link made the Princess wait and stepped through the tunnel leading to the Spring and the Goddess statue with the sword in his hand to check that there were no lurking monsters nearby to hurt her. He found none and turned back to the Princess. He saw that the determination and will to succeed was back in her eyes.

Their footsteps echoed as they stepped closer to the Spring and there were pillars on the other side of the tunnel where torches could be hanged up and a few trees to offer shade. Princess Zelda walked up a few steps leading to a platform before the Goddess statue and looked back at Link. He wanted to wish her good luck but she had already turned back to the statue and dipped her feet in the water. Link remained on the platform and watched the water rise higher up around the Princess' legs with every step she took. She stopped when the water reached her hips.

To Link's surprise, he got the same feeling looking at her as he did at the Spring of Courage. It had been cloudy in the morning but the sun somehow managed to break through and shone now brightly over the Princess. Her blonde hair glittered in the sunlight and the water surface became like a silver mirror, bright for the eyes and sparkling with the ripples the surrounding waterfalls gave. The Spring was beautiful, the Princess was beautiful and it felt like time had come to a still for a moment. It truly felt like an image that would be etched into his memory for the rest of his life.

Princess Zelda looked back to him one final time, maybe in hopes to find some kind of support, and Link realized he got caught staring. He gave her a single nod but the slight worry in her eyes didn't go away when she turned back to face the statue. Link spun around, unhooked the Master Sword from his back to rest his arms on it before him, and began to guard to tunnel they had passed just a moment ago, the only entrance to the Spring of Power. And seconds later, he could hear her gently speak those words he had come to know by heart now to get the Goddesses attention.

Hours passed by slowly and nothing came to disturb them. Link followed his shadow's movement with his eyes and momentarily lost track of it every now and then when a cloud blocked the sunrays. The sound of splashing water from the waterfalls eventually became undefined background noise and the shade cast from the trees and the Goddess Statue got larger and larger. Soon, the sun began to set and the night began. Distant bird song that could be heard despite the waterfalls were replaced by crickets and one or two fireflies passed by Link's vision. Apart from that everything seemed still and quiet. The Princess had stayed in the Spring during all these hours and not moved once. Her will to succeed was palpable.

Link could occasionally hear Princess Zelda mumble or whisper her prayers but he got almost startled when he suddenly heard her voice more clear. He couldn't help but to listen, although he knew the words weren't for him but intended for the Goddesses.

She stated her reason for visiting the Spring of Power, which Link suspected she had already done several times this evening, and spoke to the statue that she had been told that only prayers to the Goddesses will help her get what she needs. She told the statue that both her grandmother and the late Queen had possessed this power she was trying to awaken, and though it was her birthright to carry it too, she felt nothing. Heard no celestial voice to guide her. And her father blamed her for pretending to be a scholar.

Link heard a splash from the Princess' hands hitting the water's surface and listened more attentively.

He could hear in her words and her voice that she was getting tired and frustrated, and he didn't blame her. After spending half a day praying in a spring which water was surely cool by now, who wouldn't feel exhausted? Her tone turned slightly harsher for one second then sorrowful the next, and her words were accusatory. Link could hear waterdrops fall to the surface as she moved slightly and then she asked the Goddesses one simple question: "What is wrong with me?!"

Link fully turned around then and saw his Princess holding her arms in a tight embrace and head hanging low. It pained him to see her like this. So powerless, so desperate and no hope left for her words to reach the Goddesses.

"Princess..?" he began and she must have heard him for her head moved to glance over her bare shoulders. He wished to take her away from here but she remained in the water for a moment longer.

Eventually, she realized it was time to face another failure, give up and return to their camp. Slowly, she moved back to her knight, eyes still low either to avoid his gaze and he stepped into the shallow water to meet her. His left hand was grasping the scabbard to his sword and his right extended for her to take; she took it gratefully and her body felt a lot heavier as she stepped away from the water. Her white dress was soaked from the hips down and clung to her legs.

"We should leave" she said and bent down to squeeze some of the water from her dress when Link interrupted her.

"Actually…" he began, and she looked up, waiting for her knight to continue. "I was wondering, would you mind if I prayed too? The Goddesses might not listen to me either but… I want to help you."

Link felt his heart beat hard and fast against his ribcage as he waited for her answer. There was a frown on her lips while she thought and it felt like an eternity before she replied. "I don't think it will help much, but maybe they'll listen if their chosen Hero speaks to them." She turned to face the Goddess statue again and Link did the same and placed his swords at his feet to lace his fingers together. He felt nervous for some reason, perhaps because it had been a long time since he had last prayed.

Princess Zelda watched him close his eyes and turn his chin slightly closer to his chest and she felt moved by his gesture. But also bad; praying was her job and he shouldn't have to do it for her. So even though she had already spent so many hours on prayers that day, she laced her fingers together, closed her eyes, just like Link had done, and prayed again. But this time, she didn't pray for herself or the future of her kingdom; she prayed for the Goddesses to hear their chosen Hero's words and grant his wishes.

When she was done, she opened her eyes and saw Link looking back at her, waiting for her to finish. "I didn't think you'd finish so quickly" she said, to see that he wasn't still concentrating on praying.

Link scratched the back of his head. "It's been a while since I last prayed. I'm not as good as you are" he replied, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the Goddesses appreciate a short prayer after hearing mine" Princess Zelda said with a smile that faded too soon. "That is, assuming that they did listen to my prayers" she added bitterly.

Link watched the Princess squeeze out some more water from her drenched dress and picked up the Master Sword from the ground. "I'm sure they did" he tried comfortingly.

"Hm. We'll see, I suppose." She let the dress be and looked back up at her knight. "It's pretty late, but we should probably make something to eat, don't you think? How about some rice?"

Link answered with a short nod and together they walked back to the camp, side by side, with only the moonlight to light up the path.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily to Princess Zelda and after spending at least an hour on twisting around in her bedroll with unkind thoughts entering her mind, she pulled her blanket tightly around her and stepped out of her tent and to the dying campfire. She had seen Link bring a fire to life many times but even if she tried to feed it sticks and gently blow at the embers, she couldn't make a bigger difference. Another thing to add to her list of her failures, she thought bitterfly.

The night sky was still clear and the Akkala air a bit cool, so she held onto her blanket tightly and let the remains of the campfire warm her up. Sitting outdoors instead of staying in her tent didn't do much to divert her thoughts from her father's disappointment in her and wondering whatever was wrong with her for not awakening her powers yet, but at least she had the stars and the bright moon to look at.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there when she heard something move behind her and she snapped her head around to see what had caused the noise. First, she didn't see anything but then she jumped in her seat at the sight of a man standing between her and her tent. Her heart raced for a second before she calmed down.

"Oh, it's just you" she said and let out a breath, "I didn't recognize you with your hair down."

Link had a blanket draped around his shoulders as well and dragged a hand through the ends of his hair. "I apologize for frightening you, Princess."

"It's alright, I didn't hear you, that's all. How come you are awake? I thought you were asleep."

"I thought I heard something and got up to check." Princess Zelda now noticed the Master Sword in his hand, still in its scabbard but with his hand resting on the hilt, ready to draw the blade.

"Oh" she replied simply.

"… If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you resting, Princess? Surely, you must be tired after today?"

Princess Zelda sighed quietly. "I am but… I just can't fall asleep." She readjusted the blanket around her.

It was quiet between them for a few seconds. "Would you mind if I joined you, your Highness?"

She looked back up at her knight and offered a tired smile. "No, I wouldn't."

Link stepped over to sit down next to her and placed the sword on the ground. He began to work on the campfire to bring it back to life and Princess Zelda observed him while he worked.

"I… never told you how my meeting with father went a few nights ago, did I?" she asked and Link looked up at her and shook his head before he went back to the fire. "Well... I think it went fine. I didn't get to tell him that I still care for him but I think… we both understood it. I want to thank you for making me go to him. Things might still not be perfect between us but at least it's not worse."

Link finally managed to bring the fire back and fed it new logs of wood. "Did you feel better afterwards?" he asked.

"I think so, yes. A little."

"I'm glad." He gave her a rare smile and she smiled back. "So that's not the reason why you couldn't fall asleep then?"

"No, it's not" she sighed.

Link hesitated for a moment before asking, "Do your Highness want to talk about whatever it is that's troubling you?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I'd rather not think about it at all." Link nodded. "What do you do when thoughts are keeping you awake?"

He thought for a moment. "Sometimes I roast some nuts."

Princess Zelda chuckled. "Why am I not surprised to hear that you get up in the middle of the night to make yourself something to snack on?"

Link cast a glance at her and smiled. "Want some?"

"What, you mean now?"

"Sure. Chickaloo tree nuts."

She let out a short laughed. "Alright. Why not?"

Link stood up and Princess Zelda watched him step into his tent and come out with a small fabric bag containing the nuts. He sat down again and poured them out next to the fire. Together, they watched the nuts change color and helped to put them back to the bag. Link gave it to Zelda to hold.

"They'll warm your hands while they cool down" he said.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked.

Link shook his head. "The fire is enough."

Zelda kept her eyes on him and watched the light flicker against his face. "You know, I didn't realize how long your hair was until now."

"Hm, I should probably get it cut sometime" he said and looked apologetic.

"No, I mean, it suits you. I thought it was too long at first but now I'm so used to seeing you with it tied back. If you'd get a haircut, I'm not sure I'd recognize you."

Link nodded. "No haircut, then."

"No, I- Only if you prefer it shorter, of course."

"I was teasing, your Highness."

"… Of course you were." She felt a blush cover her cheeks, embarrassed for failing at reading him. She collected herself and held out the bag of nuts. "I think they're cool now, want some?"

Link took the bag from her. "After you, Princess." She held out her hands for him to pour the nuts in and then he grabbed a handful for himself.

Princess Zelda took a nut in her mouth and looked up to the starry sky. "I suppose it could've been a worse night to stay up. At least it's clear. Aren't the stars pretty?"

Link looked up as well and hummed in agreement. He had seen many clear night skies like this one on their travels while keeping watch but didn't mention it. They were always beautiful to watch but also made him wonder how someone so small like himself would be able to save an entire kingdom from doom.

"Despite that… Their shining light can't stop my mind from wandering. My thoughts are constantly returning to the one thing I'd rather not be reminded of."

Princess Zelda kept her eyes on the stars but Link looked down to her. Something was troubling her and he hoped it wasn't the disappointment of not getting some kind of response from the Goddesses. Without much light, apart from the campfire, he couldn't look around him to find some inspiration to cheer her up as he had done previously. He couldn't suggest racing with their horses and it would be unwise to leave her in the middle of the night to look for something which might interest her. All he had was the chickaloo tree nuts… and himself. It would take a lot of him to force himself to speak, to push away the stoic hero to the far back of his mind and use his words for once. He wouldn't speak freely of course, he had to remind himself that he was not Princess Zelda's friend unless that was something she wished for.

His lips parted and he took a breath in to ready himself.

"Let's talk about something else then."

Princess Zelda looked at him with large eyes. "But you never want to talk much."

Link felt guilt take place in his chest. "I'm sorry for that. But I am willing to try tonight, Princess."

She looked at him in disbelief a moment longer, then blinked and smiled. "That makes me very happy to hear. Tell me, do you read much? I can't remember ever seeing you with a book on our travels but perhaps it's different in your free time in the castle?"

"I hope I won't disappoint you when I say I don't. I… don't really find the peace to. I bet I haven't even read a quarter of the books you have in my life."

"I'm sorry to hear that… but perhaps it was a silly question to ask. Of course you have more important things on your mind than reading books."

"But," Link picked up a few nuts and began chewing on them. "I bet the books I've read are more fun that the ones you've read."

Princess Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I once found a book about an overweight Zora Queen that got stuck in a bathtub or something."

She chuckled. "Well, just to let you know, I don't always read ancient textbooks and research papers."

"What do you like to read then, your Highness?"

"Hmm…" She thought for a second. "Mystery. Romance. I admit, they can be awfully cliché sometimes but… there's something about them that makes me go back to them. I suppose they're a nice way to escape reality for a moment."

Link hesitated to ask a following question, but Princess Zelda was quick to ask him one instead with amusement in her voice. "So do you only read Zoran literature?"

"No… I remember my father bringing back a cookbook sometime after mother passed away. I liked to look at the illustrations."

Princess Zelda let out a light laughter. "That sounds so like you!" Link dragged a hand through his hair, unsure how to answer or if she even expected one. "So you really don't read much at all" she concluded.

"Like I said" Link replied and then took a few more nuts in his palm.

Princess Zelda observed him and Link looked back and began to grow anxious under her gaze. Then he realized that maybe she just wanted more nuts and waited for him to offer some, so he reached the bag over to her. She absently stuck her hand in it and grabbed a few nuts.

"You know, I've always wondered…" she began and Link listened. "It's probably a silly thing to ask, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but…" She played with the nuts in her palm. "I've heard so many versions but I've never heard yours. Is it… really true that you beat one of our soldiers when you were only four years old?"

Link didn't answer right away. It was a rumor he had heard many times and he was immediately reminded of his role to play as the kingdom's Hero. But he didn't want to lie to her either. "What do you think, Princess?" he asked.

"Well, I… It's an incredible story but I wouldn't say it's unbelievable. I've seen what you can do in battle after all. A Lynel is hardly a match for you."

Link fed the fire some more wood. "It's a rumor I'm afraid."

Princess Zelda raised her eyebrow in surprise. "You're saying it's not true?"

"Well… It depends on how you see it." He kept his eyes on the fire, too nervous to find disappointment in her eyes. "The soldier was a friend of my father's and he let me spar with him, just for fun. But I was serious in making my father proud so I did everything I could to beat him and I think he slipped and I declared my victory after climbing on top of him. My father used to joke about it for years afterwards and I didn't think anyone else had heard of it, or at least not paid enough attention to his story to remember but… I must've been wrong. I first heard that rumor sometime soon after it was known I would join the royal guards. I suppose someone must've heard of the sparring and, as you know… stories travel fast and soon become something different."

It felt like an eternity before she asked him another question and he held his breath in the meantime, fearing what her response might be. "But did anyone ever ask you about it? Did you try to correct them?"

"… No." He didn't add that he had thought it best to let everyone think he'd be the great Hero they've been wishing for. To give his comrades some hope and will to fight by knowing that they'd be fighting with the Hero they'd all heard the stories and legends of when growing up.

Maybe he should trust the Goddesses decision a bit more too.

"I see." Princess Zelda thought for a moment before she continued, and Link found himself to be actually scared of what she thought of him now and what she would say next. "But Link, I have seen the talents you possess and the Sword has acknowledged you as its master. The Goddesses have chosen you and I believe in you too. No one else can handle a sword the way you do. Blessed by the Goddesses with natural talent or from relentless training, you have proven yourself worthy of the Master Sword, Link."

He dared to look at her. There wasn't a trace of disappointment in her face as far as he could tell and he felt that he could relax a little. "I'm glad to hear you think so, Princess" he said earnestly.

She smiled a little. "Of course I think so. I'm very lucky to have you with me once that day comes." And then her smile faded. "I'm sure you've heard some of the rumors about me too. Even I have come across one or two of them. And since I asked you one, I think it's only fair to let you ask me about one too."

Now it was Princess Zelda's turn to feel nervous and anxious. And, sure, she was right, Link had heard some of the rumors and hushed whispers about the Princess in the Castle, but he had also spent a lot of time with her and seen what he believed was the true side of her. So he shook his head. "I don't have any questions."

"None?" she asked in disbelief.

"None" he echoed.

She frowned. "So you're saying you haven't heard any gossip? I find that hard to believe."

"No, I have heard… some." he admitted. "But after spending most of my days with you, Princess, I'd say you've proven all those rumors to be false."

A weight Princess Zelda hadn't known she had been carrying lifted and she felt her body becoming warmer thanks to the fire. "Really?" she said hopefully.

"Mhm." His lips turned up in a small smile and she saw it grow bigger when he noticed her smiling back.

She sat up a little straighter and readjusted the blanket on her shoulders. "You're very kind, you know that? I didn't think you'd be when I first met you. You're a lot softer than you let other's see."

 _Only for you_ , Link thought to himself.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

Link looked up at a confused Princess. "No" he replied, perhaps a bit too fast.

"Are you sure? I could've sworn I heard you…" Link felt his cheeks grow hotter and Princess Zelda definitely saw that. "… Are you blushing?"

"No, I'm not" Link lied.

"Yes, you are! Why are you-" Suddenly, she remembered her father's inquiries about her knight's behavior around her and all her thoughts from the previous days came back at once. She didn't have a reason to believe that Link had a crush on her but now she grew suspicious. "… What did you say?" she asked with tone of authority in voice.

Link stayed silent and the tension between them was palpable. She waited for him to answer and several seconds later, Link replied, "I don't think I said anything, Princess."

"Then why were you blushing?" she countered.

Link swallowed and his heart drummed hard against his ribs. "I was flattered by your kind words, your Highness."

Princess Zelda stared at him a moment longer, not entirely convinced but she didn't think he would lie to her either. "… Alright." Deciding to put it behind them and to ease the tension, she signed with her hand for her knight to give her the bag of nuts. He did what she asked for.

Link felt his body being all tense. He hadn't said anything, or at least he didn't think he had. But he must've, otherwise she wouldn't have asked him, right? His heart beat loudly in his ears and he tried to calm himself down… the Princess didn't seem to suspect him for the moment.

… Suspect him for what, exactly? Link wouldn't linger too much on that thought and pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Do you remember when I asked you before, about what you'd like to do after everything is over and you said you'd prefer to just relax? Where do you think you'd go?"

Alright. If she was willing to let it slide for now, Link wouldn't think of it either. "I don't know. Maybe back home, to Hateno? There's a beach nearby the village."

Her face lit up. "Ooh, that sounds lovely! I can't remember the last time I was at a beach… Maybe I should do the same instead of continuing with my research… if father still wouldn't approve." She shook her head and smiled again. "Can you tell me about the beach?"

"In Hateno?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's… I haven't been there for years, but the water is just perfect on some days… There's not too much sand but there's patches of grass instead and some trees and… It's really nice and peaceful when there aren't too many people there."

Princess Zelda placed her chin in her hands and there was a pleased smile on her lips. "I wish I could go…" she said dreamily before adding, "Maybe we could go together?"

Link was about to pop another nut in his mouth but stopped midair. "Together, your Highness?"

"Yes! I-I mean, if you wouldn't mind, of course?"

"I wouldn't, not at all, your Highness" Link replied, grinning.

"It's a promise, then!" She leaned forward and stretched out her hand and her pinkie finger. Link silently joined hers and they locked fingers while staring into the other's eyes. The promise was official and Link felt that he now had another reason to win the inevitable battle against Ganon.

Princess Zelda let go of their grip first and then tossed over the chickaloo nuts to Link before he had time to register her movement, but he somehow managed to catch them anyway. She then lied down on her back and looked up to the stars again. Link remained sitting and listened to the crackling fire and distant crickets, but his mind was already starting to fill with pictures of him and the Princess at his childhood's beach. He imagined that they'd both be able to smile after defeating Ganon and that nothing more would be troubling them. That the sun would be shining brightly and be reflected on the sea surface even brighter, and how the sea breeze would play with the Princess' hair. And she'd turn to him to tell him how beautiful it looked and then soon find a new plant to examine and-

"I didn't say it at the Spring of Power, but I truly appreciated that you felt like saying a prayer to the Goddesses."

Link's thoughts were interrupted and he looked down to Princess Zelda who rolled her head to look him in the eyes.

"I don't know if they'll listen, but I'm still glad you wanted to try. If it turns out that they won't even answer to your prayer, I just wanted to let you know that I appreciated your gesture. It meant something to me, even if the Goddesses wouldn't think the same" she said and smiled.

Link bowed by nodding his head. "I'm glad to hear that you think so, Princess."

She rolled to the side, still keeping her gaze on him. "You did pray for the kingdom though? I'd hate it if you prayed for better food on our travels" she said teasingly.

"I wouldn't pray for that" he scoffed.

"Would you mind telling me then?"

"I, uh…" Link glanced down to the bag of nuts in his hands before looking back up. "I was praying for your happiness, Princess."

The playful smile on her lips disappeared and Link stomach sunk. "Why?" she asked, confused. "Not for the Goddesses to answer my prayers or for Hyrule to stay safe or-?"

"I was thinking…" Link interrupted. Princess Zelda stayed silent and let him continue. Link swallowed. "I was thinking that your Highness' happiness and the defeat of Ganon and Hyrule's peace might be connected. Winning over Ganon would solve most of your current troubles and I think his defeat would make you very happy."

Princess Zelda stared at him a moment longer before rolling to lie on her back again, looking up to the night sky. "Well… You're not wrong." She sighed. "But I'm not _that_ miserable... am I?" She looked back at her knight but he didn't reply back. She turned her eyes back to the stars with a worried frown. "At least, I don't think I am? I have a good life… many look up to me… or least, I hope they still do… I have everything a person could ask for, I can't be miserable. My only worry is Ganon emerging and not being able to stop him."

Link stayed silent and let her come to a conclusion herself. He had seen how unhappy she could be in the castle, but perhaps she hadn't thought of it like he had.

She looked back at him. "Do you think I'm unhappy? And that might be the reason why the Goddesses won't hear me?"

"I don't know" he answered earnestly.

"But aren't the Goddesses supposed to always listen to you, no matter how you're feeling? It doesn't make sense…" She stared at the fire and thought for several minutes before sitting up. "Maybe you're onto something though. Maybe I should pray for your happiness next time, too."

A warmth originating in Link's chest spread throughout his body but also a cold covering his skin as if he'd been splashed with freezing lake water. Warmth from knowing that the Princess cared for him as well, and a cold from fearing what that warmth really meant. His gut told him that he wasn't supposed to feel such warmth. And it shouldn't make his lips want to form a smile.

Link pressed his lips together and suppressed the cold and the warmth so he could wear his emotionless mask again. "You don't have to, Princess, I'm sure the King would like you to pray for other things."

She didn't reply immediately and Link almost regretted what he had said. But it had been the right thing to say, hadn't it? "Hmm," she said, "You're probably right." She readjusted her blanket on her shoulders and sat more comfortably. "Do we have any more nuts? Can I have some?" she asked to change the topic.

Link looked at the bag in his hands, and then back to her, and shook his head. "Nope."

She smiled knowingly. "I don't believe you. Come on, give me the bag."

"Nuh-uh." A playful smile spread on his lips.

"Oh, c'mon Link, you can't keep them all to yourself!" She stood to take a threatening step closer to him, and another and then Link rose to stand as well. His blanket fell to the ground. "Give me the bag."

Link held it up in the air. "I won't hand over the last ones so easily!"

"Oh yeah?" She quickly skipped twice to land next to him and jumped up in an attempt to reach the bag, but Link could read her move and held it up even higher. She tried again and once more, failing both times and Link was grinning when he heard her laughter. She wouldn't give up though and jumped up once more but didn't get close enough before Link swung his arm down and behind his back to switch the bag to his left hand. Princess Zelda was quick to follow and held his arm still in a strong grip and thought she'd finally get it when Link's right hand swiftly took it back again. She protested, he laughed, and a wicked idea entered her mind, one that would surely make her get the remaining chickaloo nuts.

Her fingers began to tickle him and Link tried to sway her hands away. "That's cheating!" he cried with laughter but she wouldn't stop and he had to take a step away from her, but she was quick to follow him. He was forced to take another step backward but he still felt Princess Zelda's fingers on his side and her other hand on his shoulder, but the ground felt suddenly different on his heel. He cast a quick glance down and realized he was standing on the scabbard to the Master Sword. "Zelda, wai-!" He lost his balance on the slippery scabbard under his foot and he fell to the ground, pulling her with him as her grip was still on his shoulder. He heard the Princess yelp with surprise and he landed with his back on the hard ground with a "Oof!".

The air left his lungs a long moment, the world was spinning and she felt heavy on top of him. Link opened his eyes and saw a surprised Princess staring back at him with green eyes. He managed to ask her "Are you hurt?" before he noticed a glint in her eyes and they were looking in another direction. He tried to follow her eyes behind the blonde curtain of hair falling around him from her head and he felt the bag of nuts being taken from his hand.

" _Princess_ Zelda, if I may" she reminded playfully and moved to climb off him. Link stayed still on the ground but raised his head to follow her with his eyes. "And no, I'm not hurt." She held up the bag in triumph and swayed it teasingly. But her joyful expression changed to slight worry when she saw him still lying on the ground. "Are _you_ hurt?"

Link rest his head on the ground as well, exhaled and smiled. "No. It's just nice down here."

She smiled back. "I was thinking of having the nuts now, but perhaps I shall save them for another time instead." She reached for her blanket on the ground nearby, pulled it over her and lied down on the ground as well. "I don't think I've ever been up this late before. I feel like I should try to sleep but at the same time… I don't _want_ to. What's the point of going to sleep when the morning is just a few hours away? I'm wide awake, I can't…" She yawned. "… sleep now." Link looked at her in disbelief. "Honestly! I'm not tired."

"Not even a little?"

"No. Not even a tiny bit."

But it didn't take long until she yawned again and when Link looked over, she had already closed her eyes. "Princess?" he tried and she hummed back. "Don't you want to sleep in the tent?"

"No," she said. "This will be good."

"Are you sure?" he asked after a moment.

"Mhm. The fire's nice." Link was ready to leave it there if she had made up her mind, but Princess Zelda continued, "And it'll keep the animals away and you'll protect me if anything happens. Which it _won't_ " she was quick to add, anticipating Link objection. "I'm not sleeping though, I'm just… resting my eyes."

" _Mhm_ " Link hummed knowingly and she grinned sleepily. But Princess Zelda didn't comment his tone and Link figured it would be best to stay silent and let her slip away to dreamland. It had been a long day after all.

And soon enough, her breathing became deep and even. Link watched the fire flicker over her face, casting dancing shadows over her features. And he wondered, would he see her like this again? Would he lie beside her on a beach when life would be different? It was hard to imagine but his mind did it anyway. He knew he shouldn't and he could hear the old royal guard commander's voice reminding him with a loud voice of the rules about not familiarizing yourself with the royal family or members of the court. But he couldn't help but ignoring that familiar voice, if only for a few minutes. He imagined Princess Zelda smile brightly once she no longer had to fulfill her destiny. He had been lucky to witness a few rare moments when she had smiled from the heart, and he wished for her to only smile genuinely in the future. She had been burdened with her destiny and ugly rumors since her childhood, much longer than he had, and she deserved to be happy once it was over. Months ago, he only wanted to defeat Ganon and return to live a normal life but slowly but surely, he felt that he had found another reason to fight for too. He would do everything in his power to make sure she'll stay alive. He wanted to make her happy.

Link shut his eyes tightly. No, that was wrong. He could be by her side and help her become happy but he could never _make_ her happy. That was not his role.

He opened his eyes again. A heavy feeling rooted in his chest and took over the previously warm feelings as he let himself think of what he hadn't let him think before. It was so very wrong and he had denied it for some time, not only tonight if he had been honest, but he had to admit it: he had begun to develop feelings for the Princess of Hyrule.

Link sighed wearily to himself and dragged his hands over his face. He guessed that this was hardly what Lady Impa had intended to happen when she asked of him to keep an eye on the Princess. Way to go, Hero.

With a sad expression on his face, he rolled his head to observe her. She was pretty, no one could deny that she wasn't, but she meant more to him than just a pretty face or a representative of the kingdom. He had gotten close to her in a way he had never imagined he ever would when he first joined the royal guards. He had come to see so many sides of her no one would've seen by just guarding a hallway in Hyrule Castle. It had been exciting to see someone as important as the Princess pass by him the first few times, but he didn't know her back then, not truly. Now, Link felt that he understood her better than perhaps no one else did. She was charming in her own way and unlike himself, she had so many different sides to show and she wasn't afraid to show them when she felt comfortable to. She was the smart researcher, curious like a child of things unknown to her; she was the equally strong-willed as self-doubting teenager; she was the dutiful Princess, wanting to do the best for her people. But perhaps most importantly, she was the person who could make Link smile.

He loved how she always acknowledged his presence, even if he didn't always say something back. How she wanted to understand him better and felt like she could trust him. Tonight had been the first time in a long time where he felt like he could be like himself and not hide behind a mask, pretending to be the perfect, serious, stoic Hero everybody was depending on, even if only for a few precious minutes.

Link sighed again and looked up to clouds which slowly began to hide the stars. It sure would've been easier to play that perfect Hero role if she hadn't warmed up to him and continued to treat him so coldly like she did before. But he couldn't blame her though; he only had himself to blame for starting to fall for her. He knew she'd never feel the same for him. That was just too wild to imagine.

And he shouldn't even imagine it.

Link stood up and stared at the ground for a moment, trying to think of something else than _her_ , before his eyes treacherously moved back to Princess Zelda. He turned, faced their tents instead and quietly stepped over to hers so as not to wake her up and fetched her a pillow to rest her head on. He crouched down, carefully lifted Princess Zelda's head to place the pillow underneath and readjusted her blanket. Then he lied back down on the ground, pillowless – he wasn't deserving of one. And it would be easier to stay awake and watch the fire without a comfortable pillow.

Link wrapped his blanket around him tighter and studied the Princess' peaceful face one final time before he stubbornly shut his eyes. Tomorrow, he promised himself, he would wear the emotionless mask again and go back to being silent. That was his only way to not risk letting his feelings come through and tonight had been close, closer than what he'd liked to.

In one final prayer for the night, he wished for the Goddesses to let the Princess find happiness and to make him forget about her.

* * *

Princess Zelda woke up, to her surprise, before Link. She blinked the sleep away from her eyes, squinted and raised a hand to block the sunlight from hitting her straight in her eyes. Judging by the sun's position in the sky, it was already midday and they should have been up hours ago. But that didn't bother her although it would've normally. After staying up so late last night, perhaps they both needed to rest properly.

Link was lying still next to her, lightly snoring with the Master Sword in its scabbard resting in his arms. He was facing her and she observed him for a few minutes. She was used to see him expressionless but last night, he had laughed with her like she had never seen him do before. It… almost felt like a dream, she thought to herself. His features were calm now too, but he had a look of innocence over him as he slept which made it different from his usual clean slate-look.

Carefully, so not to wake him, she extended a hand to gently brush a strand of dirty blond hair away and place it behind his pointy ear. She could see his face more clearly now, but not for long.

Suddenly, she heard him inhale deeply and he stirred, rolling from his side to lie on his back instead. He took another breathe in before he rubbed his eyes and squinted, just like her, to block the harsh sunlight out.

"Good morning" Princess Zelda said with a smile in her voice and Link automatically rolled his head her way. Their eyes met (or at least she _think_ they did as Link was still squinting so hard, his eyes might as well have been closed) and Link replied "good morning, Princess" with a thick voice and then rolled over to his stomach to heave himself up. His movements were slow this morning, slower than usual, but Princess Zelda figured it might be due to lack of sleep.

She watched him tie his hair back into a ponytail and then pick up his blanket from the ground which had slid off of him when he had gotten up. She sat up as well, the cool air quickly finding its way under her own blanket and she readjusted it and saw the pillow on the ground. She had failed to notice it until now. It wasn't there when she fell asleep, she knew that.

"Was it you who got me my pillow?" she asked her knight, although she already knew the answer. It couldn't have been anyone else than him, unless she was sleepwalking. Which she didn't think she did. "Thank you" she said but only received a nod as reply. Instantly, she felt that something was wrong.

Holding her blanket tight around her, she watched Link as he got more wood to start a new campfire, to warm them up more than the sun could and to prepare breakfast, or perhaps lunch. He said nothing while he worked and she didn't comment anything either. He wouldn't let her help anyway; all her previous offers had always been declined.

Had he really been talking so much late last night or had it all been a dream? He acted as if nothing unusual had happened and went on with his morning routine as normal. Had she fallen asleep by the campfire and dreamt everything?

Or perhaps she had done something to anger him? She didn't think she had but Link was so good at suppressing his emotions that she started to doubt herself. She desperately wanted to ask him but at the same time, she was afraid to hear his answer. Or even worse, not getting an answer at all. So, like her knight, the princess remained silent as well and the familiar feeling of anxiety and self-doubt began to take place in her heart.

She looked at the bag of nuts lying next to her. It hadn't been a dream. The Link she had seen last night was a Link she hadn't seen before, a Link she didn't even know existed, and now she was curious to see more of that side of him.

But how was she going to do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's hard to admit to yourself that you're not feeling too great and you try to find any reason why you simply can't be sad. It's just a detail I think suits Zelda well so I wanted to add it to the story.
> 
> It will take some time before I upload the next chapter, I'm so sorry (especially for those who read this story at FF:net, this was last updated in... May, I think...).


End file.
